Coming Home
by JusticeStandsTRUE
Summary: When Joe passed away, he left a 3 year old little boy. Raising a 3 year old is no easy task, especially for his mother who is looking for a new life, away from New York. Danny, Linda and the rest of the Reagan's worry about her taking the boy away until Danny comes up with a solution to all their problems. First story in the Family Comes First Series.
1. Chapter 1

Intro: Joseph Reagan had been married to Kristina Stevens, and they had a child, a little boy named Joseph Scott Reagan. Joe died when his son was two, and Kris was struggling with taking care of a child and the hassles of the day to day life in trying to make ends meet, the whole time looking for a means of escape.

CH. 1 Promises

"Do you think she did it," Jackie Curatola looked across her desk and over at her partner Detective Daniel Reagan. "I don't know what to think at this point," Danny admitted shaking his head. "I've gone over everything in the file at least twice, but nothing clicks." "You want to call it a day, start fresh in the morning," Jackie had to admit she was tired. "Probably best," Danny yawned, "I'd like to see my boys before Linda sends them to bed anyway." "I'll meet you here in the morning then and we can brainstorm, hopefully come up with something," Jackie was trying to form a strategy for the morrow. "Fine with me," Danny grabbed his keys and headed out of the 54 and over to his car.

"I'm home," Danny announcing walking through the front door of his home. "Daddy," Danny's 5 year old son Jack squealed! Hey buddy, Danny knelt down to hug him. "Hi Daddy," Danny's 2 year old son Sean ran at him before wrapping his arms around his neck. "How are my boys," Danny had one arm wrapped around each of his sons? "Uncle Danny," Danny's brother Joe's 3 year old son Joseph Scott Reagan, better known as Scottie ran to him, right in between his cousins. "Hey Scottie, what are you doing here?" "Mommy's working so I get to stay here tonight," the little boy was beaming. "Awesome," Danny smiled at him, "are you guys having fun?" "The best," Jack answered for them. "That's great guys, now go run along and play, I want to talk to your mom for a bit," Danny started for the kitchen. "Will you come play with us," Scottie stopped short on his way up the stairs to follow his cousins to their bedrooms? "Maybe after we eat and if it's not too late and Aunt Linda hasn't sent you to bed," Danny didn't want to get his hopes up too high, although he had to admit, he hoped he got the opportunity to spend time with them. They could be so much fun, and so full of life, not worried about anything, like money or the stresses of the job that adults had to face, and sometimes it was nice to see things from their point of view. "Hey honey, what's Scottie doing here," Danny asked walking into the kitchen, not that he cared, he didn't mind the boy being there, in fact, there were times when he even though he preferred it, as much as he hated to admit it, there were times when he worried about him being with his mother, these thoughts although he tried to keep to himself, not exactly wanting to push the woman to pick up one day and run off with the boy. It wasn't that he didn't like Kris, he just didn't trust her. "Kris called early this afternoon and said she had to work late at the newspaper office, and asked if I could pick Scottie up from daycare when I picked Jack up from school and then spend the night." "He does fit in quite well with the boys, and I have to admit I've kind of gotten used to him being around here." "I already fed the boys, so maybe if we hurry we can get in a quiet meal without any messes or interruptions," Linda sounded excited at the thought of not having to deal with spilled juice all over the table. "Scottie already hit me up to play with them later this evening," Danny chuckled. "He's always enjoyed playing with you," Linda laughed remembering. "I was so used to rolling around the floor with Jack, that adding Scottie just seemed natural," Danny admitted. "How much of Joe do you think he remembers?" Linda had been wanting to ask the question for a while now, it just seemed like the time never presented itself. "I don't know," Danny shook his head, "he's only been gone a year, but he's so young." "Things have changed so much since then, I mean we knew things would get worse for Kris after he died, I just worry about Scottie, things have been so unpredictable for him. He never knows if he's going to be at home with his mother, here with us, or even with Henry and Frank," Linda was genuinely upset and worried about the boy. "I know you feel," Danny's voice went low, "although I have to admit, the only time I worry about him is when he's with his mother." "I agree," Linda nodded, "I know he's more than fine with your Dad, in fact I'm sure he even enjoys it, and I know he loves being here to play with the boys."

The two did manage to eat a quiet meal, and they were both surprised that they had yet to be disturbed by the three young boys. "I'm going to get the kitchen cleaned up, if you want to play with the boys before bath and bed time," Linda suggested. "I'm sure they would love that," Danny headed up the stairs and in search of the three usual rowdy boys, but were unnervingly quiet at the moment. "Hey guys what you doing," Danny found Jack and Sean sitting on the floor next to the bed, and Scottie shoved up underneath it? "Uncle Danny help," Scotties voice was muffled, "I'm stuck." "What are you doing under there," Danny gently moved the bed aside? "Our toy went under there," Jack grabbed the toy, "and Scottie was the most logical choice to go get it." "I see that," Danny dusted the boy off. "Play with me Daddy," Sean wanted Danny to pick him up. "Sure buddy," Danny tickled him, "but we can only play for a little while, your brother has school tomorrow." "Jack can go to bed," Scottie suggested. "Now that wouldn't be very nice, you wouldn't want them to play without you, would you," Danny looked down at his nephew? "I guess not," Scottie shook his head. "Now what do you want to play," Danny squatted down to their level? "Hide and seek," Sean was jumping up and down excitedly. "Alright well I'm going to go downstairs and count, while you three hide," Danny ran down the stairs after Linda. "I thought you were going to play with the boys," Linda looked at him, surprised by his sudden return? "I am playing with them," Danny winked, "hide and seek." "Very nice," Linda smiled. "It was our youngest idea," Danny nodded, "he's very smart, giving his Daddy a chance to kiss his mommy," Danny stepped closer to her before embracing her. "Danny stop," Linda finally managed to pull herself away, "you need to go find your boys." "I'm going, I'm going," Danny trudged up the stairs. He found Jack hiding in his and Linda's closet, Sean in the dirty clothes hamper, well at least you are about to take a bath, Danny thought as he pulled the little boy out of the hamper. Next was Scottie, Danny saw a little white socked foot sticking out from under Jacks bed, and couldn't help but smile, playing with kids all under the age of five was pretty hilarious at times. "Didn't you learn anything just a few minutes ago about not crawling under the bed," Danny looked at the little boy under the bed? "That's why it was such a good place," Scottie piped up, "you never would have expected me to crawl back under here." "I guess you're right," Danny chuckled, he had to admit the boy was smart, "next time just make sure all body parts are aware of your plan," Danny tickled his foot. "Awe man," the little boy managed to scoot his way out from under the bed. "Now come on," Danny led the three boys into the bathroom, let's surprise your mom and aunt by getting in the bathtub before you're told." "Do we have too Uncle Danny?" Scottie stopped about halfway up the hall. "Afraid so nephew," Danny pushed the boy the rest of the way before starting the water in the tub and placing Sean and Scottie in the tub. "Jack," Danny looked over at the five year old, "go take a bath or shower in mine and your mother's bathroom, I'll be in to check on you after I get the younger ones settled." "Okay Daddy," Jack turned to go. "Oh and Jack try not to make a mess with the soap," Danny remembered the last time he sent the boy to his bathroom, half the bottle of shampoo went down the train, at least what didn't go all over the sides of the tub. "I'll try," Jack smiled remembering how much fun it was, but figured he'd be in trouble if he did it again. "Now where was I?" Danny remembered he left the other two in the bathroom alone. "Not like that Sean, like this." He heard Scottie correct his cousin. "What's going on in?" Danny stopped short when he stepped in a puddle of water just outside of the tub. "Oops," Scottie and Sean leaned over the side of the tub before looking at one another. "We make mess," Sean turned his face towards Danny. "I'm pretty sure that's a safe bet, now get back in the tub before you fall out," Danny didn't even know where to start in the form of a chastisement. "Are we in trouble?" Scottie looked at his uncle knowing it wasn't the first time he'd been in trouble with him. "I'm still thinking about it," Danny admitted shaking his head. "How did it happen Scottie?" Danny wasn't in the mood to try and interpret an explanation from his youngest. "We were playing like we were a boat in a raging storm and it was trying to fling us out of the water and into the sky!" Leave it to Scottie to have a thrill for theatrics, Danny couldn't help but smile at the boy's explanation. "Well as long as it wasn't done on purpose we can let it go, but it's definitely time to get out," Danny wrapped Sean in a towel before doing the same with Scottie. "Aright Scottie, go put your pajamas on," Danny pointed to the bedroom he would be sharing with Sean. "But I don't have any clothes," Scottie looked quite comfortable in a big fluffy towel. "Go wait for me in Jacks room, I'll see what I can find of his, after I get Sean dressed," Danny carried Sean into his bedroom before helping him in one of his pull-ups and pulling his pajama shirt over his head.

"Where are the boys, are they ready for a bath?" Linda was just finishing up with the dishes. "They are bathed, dressed, and laying in our bed watching a movie," Danny smiled at her. "Really," Linda couldn't help but look at him adoringly, "thank you. I may get a chance to do a little reading, or maybe even a soak in the tub," she sounded excited. "Why not do both?" Danny suggested, "I'll make up the air mattress for Scottie." "I'm so happy, I could kiss you," Linda sounded like any other exhausted mother. "Wouldn't bother me," Danny started to take a step closer to her when there was a knock at the front door stopping him. "Go get the door, it's Frank," Linda pushed him away. "What's he doing here?" "He's bringing Scottie some clothes for daycare tomorrow, Kris asked if one of us could drop him off when we take Jack to school." Danny barely had time to get a word in edgewise to his father when he was interrupted by a band of hollering children. "Grandpa!" The boys squealed running down the stairs. "Wait for me, wait for me." Sean was trailing behind them, running as fast as his little feet could carry him. "How are my boys?" Frank knelt down to wrap them in a hug, more than happy to see his grandsons. "Were watching a movie in mom and dad's big bed," Jack answered for all three of them. "Oh," Frank smiled at them. "What are you watching?" "Scooby Doo, it has a big doggy on it," Sean gestured spreading his arms out as wide as he could. "Is it good," Frank was trying to sound interested? "Very good, it has detectives like Uncle Danny on it," Scottie spoke up. "That's good boys," Frank loved to see how excited they could get over something so little. "And if the three of you want to finish it before it gets too late, you better get up there," Linda could tell that Frank wanted to talk to them about something serious. "Yes Mam," the three boys kissed Frank's cheek goodnight before running up the stairs.

"It seems to me that the two of you have had to take on quite a bit of responsibility with Scottie since Joe," Frank looked at his son and daughter in law trying to determine what was really going on. "It is true, but we don't mind," Linda loved the boy as if he was one of her own. "Have you talked to Kris about trying to have a bit more stable of a home for the boy?" "No," Danny shook his head, "she can be quite unpredictable at times." "Have you considered it?" It was obvious Frank wanted a better life for his grandson, a life like Jack and Sean had. A life in which they were never worried if their parents were going to be there to take care of them, or pick them up from school, or even food on the table. "We have," Linda nodded, "I'm just worried that she might just pick up one day and leave, especially if we cause a disturbance." "I am too," Danny admitted, "I'd be afraid that she wouldn't take care of him right." "Eventually something will have to be said," Frank was saying what they already knew. "Please don't say anything Dad, at least not now," Danny didn't like the way things were, but at least he knew the boy was safe. Frank sighed and looked at his son, "I'll hold off, but not for long. I don't like people taking advantage of my kids." Danny smiled, "he is your grandson." "Yes, but you are my son," Frank said pointedly. "I know Dad, but I feel obligated," Danny started but stopped himself before he said anything further. "What are you talking about Danny?" It's nothing Dad," Danny shook him off. "I know when you're lying Son, it's a benefit to have raised you for so many years." Danny tried to hide his smile, but finally settled on telling his father the truth. "Joe and I made a promise to one another that if something ever happened to either of us, we would look out for the other ones children." "Awe Danny that is quite an obligation, especially with having to deal with Kris." "I know," Danny shook his head, "but I'm the oldest and I made a promise that I can't back out on. Joe and definitely his boy deserves better." "You've always been a good brother and uncle, Danny there's no denying that." Frank told them goodnight knowing they needed to get the kids to bed. "You know Franks right about talking to Kris," Linda mentioned later that night after the boys were in bed and she and Danny were doing the same. "He usually is," Danny fell asleep praying for answers.

Scottie had talked non-stop since the moment Danny pulled out of the driveway the following morning with Jack in Scottie in tow. After dropping his son off at school, Danny pulled up to the Little Steps Daycare, and suddenly the boy fell silent. "You ready to get out?" Danny started to unbuckle him from his car seat. Scottie fidgeted a bit, but tried to keep it down to a minimum, knowing he would be in trouble if he refused to get out of the car or caused trouble for his uncle. But he couldn't help but feel a little uneasy. "I guess so," Scottie mumbled. Danny took him out of his seat and carried him into the building before setting him down and signing the little boy in, being careful to let the workers know that the boy's mother would be picking him up. "Do I have to stay?" Scottie pulled at the bottom of Danny's jacket. "Afraid so buddy," Danny gave him a half smile. "But I don't like it here," the little boy looked nervous. "I know Scottie, but I can't take you to work with me," Danny hated to leave him there, just as much as Scottie hated being there. Then again, it wasn't like he could do anything about it, Scottie wasn't his son, and he couldn't make decisions regarding the boys well-being, no matter how much he wanted to.

The family gathered around the dinner table in their usual places the following Sunday afternoon, Kris and Scottie sitting in between Jamie and Nicki. Talk that day was centered primarily around Kris's job offer from a newspaper in Maine as a journalist. "Have you made up your mind on what you want to do," Erin asked? "I haven't decided yet," Kris admitted. She knew she didn't want to take Scottie away from the Reagan's, the only help and family she and Scottie had. But she also knew that journalism jobs were few and far between. "We support you whatever your decision," Frank lied. "Isn't that right?" He looked around the table, expecting an answer similar to that of his own. "Mm," Henry scoffed, it was obvious where his father stood on the subject. Scottie had been fidgeting the majority of the day. In church, he could barely manage to stay in the pew until Frank picked him up and held him in his lap the remainder of the service. Family dinner was an entirely different story, first he spilled his juice, second he dropped his silverware on the floor, and third he nearly fell out of his seat due to his fidgeting, causing quite a disturbance and a very dissatisfied look from his mother followed by a chastisement. "Joseph Scott Reagan, I am not going to tell you again," she glared at the boy. "Sit up," she grabbed him by his arm and jerked him up. "Oww," the little boy started to cry. Danny set his fork aside and walked over to the opposite side of the table. "Come here buddy," Danny picked him up. "Let me hold you for a bit," Danny carried him around the dining room. Scottie laid his head on Danny's shoulder and was asleep in a matter of minutes.

"Oh Danny, Linda, is there any chance you would be able to keep Scottie for me a couple days next week. I was hoping to get up to Maine to get a little more information about this job, and it would be easier without a three year old underfoot." Scottie squirmed in Danny's lap when Kris talked about him, and it seemed to Danny that he did it each and every time. "Shh, it's okay," he whispered in the boy's ear. Danny didn't think that Kris was physically rough with the boy, aside from the rough way she spoke to him or about him. "Of course," Linda barley glanced at her husband, already knowing his decision. "You can take him to daycare during the day if he gets to be too much," Kris suggested. "No," Linda shook her head not exactly caring for the daycare Kris chose to send him too, "he will be fine with Sean and I."

"Were going to have to get going Scottie," Kris started getting their things together. "I want to stay here," Scottie hadn't budged. "Well that's too bad, I have things to do at home, and you need to get some sleep," Kris ignored him as she hurried out the door to load the car. "Let's go get your jacket on," Danny carried him to the coat closet. "I wish I could stay with you," Scottie pulled his jacket on. "I know you do buddy," Danny finished with the buttons, "but you have to stay with your mom." "I know," the little boy sighed. "You know you can call me anytime right day or night," Danny knelt down in front of him? "I don't know your number," Scottie was doing his best to fight the tears in his eyes. "I know how to fix that," Danny reached into his wallet for one of his NYPD business cards. "Here's one of my cards, it has my cell phone and my desk number at work, you can get me on it anytime. And if things ever get to be too much, all you got to do is call me, and I'll be there," Danny wrapped him in a tight hug. "I love you Uncle Danny," the little boy wrapped his arms around his neck. "I love you too," Danny's heart was hurting, feeling as if he wanted to protect the boy from every hurt in the world the same as his own sons.


	2. Chapter 2

CH. 2: Looking for Hope

Warning: Mention of a spanking

"Awww," three little boys ran through the house like wild Indians later on that week when Scottie was staying with them. "Would you please settle down,

maybe sit down and watch a movie." Linda wasn't big on allowing her children to watch TV at all hours, and tried to keep it down to a minimum. But at this

particular time, she was so exhausted, she found herself suggesting it. "When's Daddy coming home," Jack questioned following her around? "I don't know

Jack, sometime soon I hope," Linda had to admit she couldn't wait for him to get home and take his turn with them. "Can we watch Alvin and the Chipmunks,"

Scottie asked carrying the DVD around? "Yes," Linda took the movie from him before turning the TV on and getting the boys to sit down. "The credits were just

beginning to roll down the screen when Danny's car pulled up. "Oh thank God," Linda said the second Danny walked through the door. "They've been terrible

today," she said quietly. "I'll take my shift," Danny picked up Sean, who was running through the kitchen. Danny kept the boys busy outside for an hour and a

half, hoping they would burn off some energy while Linda prepared the meal. First they kicked the soccer ball around, second they took turns pushing one

another on the swings, and third they played basketball, until Danny was tired of picking them up so they could throw the ball up and into the goal.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"The drain in the boy's bathtub is stopped up," Linda remembered later that evening after dinner. "I'll see what I can do with it," Danny stood up from his place

on the couch, where he was trying to do a little relaxing. Danny was just finishing up with the drain, when he walked past Jacks room and found three little

boys playing in their art paint. They were all covered from head to toe with red and blue paint, and they were in the process of painting little objects all over

the wall of the bedroom. "What are you doing in here," Danny raised his voice, taking them by surprise? "I sorry Daddy, I sorry," Sean was quick to apologize

as he looked up at Danny. "We were painting a cop car," Scottie answered him. "I can see that," Danny was aggravated. "Are we in trouble?" "What do you

think," Danny asked gently, yet serious? "Yes," Jack said more than half of him hoping he was wrong. "Are you going to give us a spanking," Scottie looked at

his uncle? Danny had spanked him a couple times in the past year, when he got into trouble, and he was beginning to think this was going to be another one

of those times. Danny had been forced to take over for Joe in the form of discipline, among countless other things. "That's a very good assumption young man,"

Danny pointed at him. "I kind of figured," Scottie shifted his weight from one foot to the other. "Well what you did was wrong," Danny started to explain as he

knelt down in front of them. "The walls and carpet are covered with paint. And it's going to take some time for us to get it cleaned up. "Do you guys

understand?" "Yes Sir," the three boys standing in front of him nodded. "Follow me to the shower and we'll take care of getting you cleaned up," Danny picked

Sean up, doing his best to keep the paint off his shirt and tie. By the time he got all three boys cleaned up, he was more than grateful he decided to use the

shower rather than the tub, especially after it took several minutes to get the blue paint out of their hair. "I turned a movie on for you in my room, go lay down

and watch it," Danny instructed after finally getting them dressed and the mess in the bathroom cleaned up. "What movie is it," Jack questioned? "It doesn't

matter what movie it is," Danny shook his head smiling. "You are going to watch it, and you are going to like it," Danny was in no mood to listen to the boys

bickering over their choice of different movies, especially considering he was about to have to go clean up a bunch of paint in his sons bedroom before any of

them could go to bed. An hour and a half later, and Danny was just finishing up with the paint, when his cell phone rang. "Hey Dad just a second," Danny was

on his way to the bathroom to wash his hands and arms when the phone rang. "Here talk to Scottie," Danny handed the phone to the boy closest to him. "Hi

Grandpa, what you doing?" "I'm reading," Frank himself was trying to get a little relaxing in after his long hectic week. "I don't know how to read," Scottie

answered, "so I'm watching a movie with Jack and Sean." "That's good," Frank enjoyed making small talk with the boy. "Did you have a good day?" "I did until

Uncle Danny gave me a spanking," the boy admitted. "What did you do wrong?" Frank knew his son well enough to know that he never disciplined his boys or

Scottie unless they did something that needed correction. "We painted cop cars all over Jacks wall." "Uh oh, that wasn't a good idea was it?" Frank didn't want

to lecture the boy, considering he had a felling Danny had already done a substantial enough job on getting them to understand why their offense was wrong.

"No it wasn't," Scottie shook his head despite the fact Frank couldn't exactly see the gestures he was making. "Aside from that, are you having fun with Aunt

Linda, Uncle Danny and your cousins?" "The best," Scottie got excited again, "Uncle Danny played outside with us." "That sounds fun," Frank had to admit that

talking on the phone to his grandsons was always quite entertaining. "Thanks Scottie, let me have the phone now," Frank could hear Danny trying to get his

phone back. "But I'm not through talking," Scottie was still holding the phone up to his ear. "Well wrap it up so I can talk too," Danny didn't want to just grab

the phone away from him. "Grandpa do you want to talk your Son, because he's in an awful hurry to talk to you," Scottie was saying mid-sentence until his

uncle through caution to the wind and grabbed the phone. "I didn't get to say goodbye," Scottie looked like he was about in tears. "Joseph Scott," Danny said

under his breath, "say goodbye and then get back to your movie." Danny was beginning to regret ever handing the boy the phone, next time I'll just call him

back. "Yeah Dad I'm here," Danny walked off and into the other room where he could hear better, some where away from three jabbering boys and the

television. "Are you working tomorrow," Frank questioned? "No, we already wrapped up the case this evening," Danny informed him. "That's a good feeling,"

Frank remembered. "Yeah it is, and it was none too soon considering Linda wants to take the boys out to do something tomorrow." "What are you going to

do?" "I don't know just yet, Linda mentioned taking them to play at the kid zone. They have food, and a big jungle gym inside that adults can climb in too,

which is a good thing considering chances are I'll have to climb up and get them when we're ready to leave," Danny shook his head. "That'll be fun for them,"

Frank mentioned. "I'm sure Scottie doesn't have much of a chance to do things like that unless you take him." "I've considered that, which is why I'm willing to

go, despite the fact I'd rather just stay home and watch something on the sports channel," Danny admitted. "Seeing the smile on the boy's face will be

something you'll never forget, especially if Kris ends up taking him to Maine." Danny smiled, "when did you get so wise?" "It comes with age my boy, as well as

raising children. Give yourself a few more years and you'll see," Frank knew it would happen eventually, as the boys grew older. "Are you working tomorrow,"

Danny thought it his turn to ask the same question he was asked just moments ago? "I'm going to go in for a little while, catch up on a few things," Frank

mentioned. "If you finish up in time, you're welcome to join us at the kid's zone. The foods not the best, but the kids like it," Danny invited him. "I might just do

that," Frank thought about it, "Pop has plans and won't be home anyway." "Just let me know, and I'll save some room for you at the table," Danny said before

telling his father he had to go, when he heard the boys arguing. "Alright time for bed," Danny turned the TV off before picking up Sean and carrying him to his

bedroom. After tucking the three in, Danny found Linda downstairs folding towels on the couch. "The boys are in bed, and the walls and carpet in our eldest

son's room are free from paint," Danny stretched out in one of the recliners. "I still can't believe they did," Linda shook her head. "I kind of figured it was just a

matter of time," Danny admitted. "But they won't do it again nonetheless." "I guess I'm going to have to clean the shower now, get all the paint out of it,"

Linda could only imagine how bad her bathroom looked. "It's actually not too bad, I carried Sean and he was the one I was most concerned about touching

something," Danny was thinking of all the handprints that would have covered the hall walls had he walked. "Scottie what are you doing out of bed," Linda

noticed her nephew on the last step of the stairs. "I'm thirsty. Can I have a glass of water?" "Sure you can," Linda led him into the kitchen before filling a glass

of water. "Don't drink too much, I don't want you wetting through your pull-up tonight," she reminded him. "Yes Mam," the little boy handed her the glass once

he was finished. "Now give me a kiss goodnight," Linda leaned over to kiss him. "Goodnight Aunt Linda, I love you." "I love you too baby," Linda hugged him

before sending him in after Danny. "Did Aunt Linda get you taken care of," Danny set the TV remote aside when Scottie climbed up on his lap to hug him

goodnight? "Yes Sir," the little boy was comfortable as he was snuggled up in his uncle's lap once again. "I'm sorry about the paint Uncle Danny," Scottie arched

his head up enough to look at him. "Don't worry about it Son, your little and you're going to make mistakes from time to time," Danny wanted him to

understand that he was no longer upset with him. The little boy yawned and Danny hugged him, "now go get in bed and don't get up again or there's going to

be trouble," Danny was trying to sound serious, but he was sporting a smile. "Yes Sir," the little boy giggled. "You know I've been thinking," Danny found Linda

in the kitchen after Scottie was back upstairs. "Now that Sean's getting a little bigger, maybe we should put a set of bunk beds in his room, at least that away

Scott would have a bed when he's here." "That's a good idea," Linda admitted, "he's been staying more and more lately the only question is, what if Kris takes

him to Maine." "Even if they do move to Maine, you know either me or Jamie would be making a trip up there quite regular to bring him home from time to time,

and even then he will need a place to sleep." "I don't doubt that," Linda shook her head, "and he's much too young to fly out on his own, and we already know

Kris won't drive him." "We will do what we got to do," Danny turned the lights off and made sure the door was locked before going on up to bed.

 **XXXXXXXX**

The following day was fun for the boys. They had a blast running around the kid zone and were literally exhausted by the days end. The Reagan's enjoyed

their Sunday dinner, especially Scottie who didn't have to worry about his mother getting angry at him for fidgeting or some other form of behavior she didn't

like. In fact, it was almost as if there was a completely different Scottie sitting at the table with them. This Scottie talked and talked, and told all about the fun

he had been having with Danny, Linda, Jack and Sean. Unfortunately, all good things must come to an end, and Kris was scheduled to return home later that

afternoon. "Has Kris called," Danny asked coming in through the back door of his father's home from where he and Jamie were outside playing with the boys?

"Yes, she asked if you can drop him off at her apartment. She said she should get there around 8 tonight." "I don't see we have a choice," Danny shook his

head, "I'd rather keep him with us." "So would I," Linda was preparing to serve dessert. "I doubt Kris will get there on time, so you better not follow me and

just go straight home," Danny knew she would need to get the boys ready for bed, Sean was liable to be asleep by then, and Jack had school the following

day.

 **XXXXXXXX**

Danny unlocked the door to Kris's apartment, the same apartment she and Joe shared. "Your moms not here yet," Danny mentioned carrying the boys duffel

bag inside. "What are we going to do," Scottie wondered around the apartment? "I guess get your stuff unpacked," Danny followed the boy to his bedroom.

The boy's bed didn't have any sheets on his bed, and the room was a mess, clothes and toys scattered all over the floor. "Don't you think it would be a good

idea if you cleaned your room?" Danny looked down at the boy who took a seat on the floor to play with one of his toys. "I'm not here very often, and I don't

think my mom cares all that much," Scottie pushed his toy car around the floor. Danny didn't say anything but knew that had it be Jacks or even Sean's room in

that state, Linda would have a fit. "Why don't you have sheets on your bed," Danny finished unpacking the boys bag before placing it under the bed for easy

access? "I had an accident the night before I went to stay at your house," the little boy looked guilty. "And you didn't wake up in the middle of the night and

realize you were wet?" Danny looked at him confused knowing that when Jack was his age and they were still working on the night training he certainly felt it

and woke them up wanting a set of clean clothes and sheets. "I did," Scottie answered him. "Did you wake your mom up and tell her?" "She said I was too big

to be wetting the bed at night and gave me a spanking, then made me sleep on the floor, she was afraid I would ruin the mattress if it happened again," the

little boy looked like he wanted to cry. "Don't you have any pull ups," Danny knew he always wore one of Sean's pull ups when he stayed at their house? "Mom

won't buy anymore, she says their too expensive and I'm too big." Danny ran a hand through his hair frustrated, he was only three and was already fully potty

trained during the day, sometimes he just had nightly accidents. "Come here buddy," Danny stood him up. "Are you mad at me too," Scottie looked at him

intently? "Of course not," Danny shook his head. "It was just an accident, and you can't help it." "I wish mom knew that," Scottie gave his uncle a fake smile.

"Let's see if we can find something to cover the mattress with before we make up the bed, with some clean sheets," Danny carried him to the hall closet. It

didn't take long for Danny and Scottie to get the boys bed made. Danny doing most of the work considering Scottie was content to throw himself on the bed

each time Danny put a sheet or blanket on the bed. "You're being a mess," Danny grabbed him and threw him over his shoulder before swatting his backside

playfully. "What are we going to do now," Scottie giggled? "Give you a bath, so you can get to bed before it gets too late," Danny glanced at the clock, it was

already almost 9. Danny really wasn't surprised that Kris was an hour late, she was always late. Danny squirted a little shampoo in his hand and ran it through

the boy's dark hair, the same hair color as his fathers and grandfathers. "Play in the tub for a few minutes," Danny told him after rinsing him off. "I'm going to

run down to the car to see if we have any of Sean's pull ups in there." "I'll be here," Scottie played with his toy boat. "Oh and Scottie, try not to make too big of

a mess." "Yes Sir Detective," Scottie saluted him playfully.

 **XXXXXXXX**

It was 9:45 and Danny had been trying to get the boy to bed for the past 30 minutes, but it seemed useless considering the only thing the little boy wanted to

do was stay up with Danny. Every time Danny would tuck him in, turn the light off and close the door, the boy would get up and run after him. Danny knew he

could have ordered the boy to stay in bed by threatening to discipline him, but for the life of him he couldn't, he couldn't help but think it was sweet of him not

to want to leave his side. Danny settled in one of the chairs in the living room, with Scottie on his lap before picking up one of the story books he found on the

shelf and started to read it aloud. The little boy was just about asleep when Kris came stumbling in through the front door rather loudly, waking him up. Kris fell

to the floor, and Danny jumped up setting the boy aside in a second. Danny helped her get back up, but she was still slumped over. "Just help me over to the

chair," Kris managed to look Danny in the face. Danny nearly joked when he caught a whiff of her breath. He knew the signs of a drunk, and with the stumbling,

the dilated eyes, and her breath, it was obvious his observation was correct. "What's wrong with mom," Scottie was standing close to Danny? "Go to your

room Scottie, your moms going to be fine," Danny patted his back. "But I," Scottie started to protest. "Go on Son," Danny's tone was serious. The last thing he

wanted the boy to witness was his mother stumbling around, talking with slurred speech, and vomiting, which he was sure would come soon enough. "Don't

get up," Danny looked at Kris not wanting to have to pull her back up off the floor as he made his way into the kitchen and over to the coffee pot. He knew

they were definitely going to need several pots before the night was over. Several hours later, and Danny was on the phone. "Hey Linda, I'm going to be here

all night. Kris is drunk, and I'm going to need a little help. Can you get Erin to stay with the boys?" "I'm sure I can," Linda started packing she and Danny a set

of clean clothes. "Oh and you might want to bring a little food. Some milk and maybe some cereal or something, there's hardly anything in the fridge or pantry

for us to feed Scottie in the morning." "Okay," Linda hurried through the house, "I'll be there as soon as I can."

 **XXXXXXXX**

Danny was busy cleaning up one of the messes Kris made when she got sick, while Linda kept her from drowning are passing out in the bathroom. Danny was

already on his third cup of coffee by the Linda came in. "Did you get Kris to bed," he asked pouring her a cup of coffee? "It certainly wasn't easy," Linda

admitted. "Is she asleep?" "She was asleep before her head hit the pillow," Linda yawned wishing she herself could go to sleep. "Hopefully she'll sleep it off,"

Danny muttered. "Do you think she was driving drunk," Linda looked at her husband concerned? "She had to," Danny shrugged, "the car wasn't here when I

got here, but it is now." "I can't believe she would do that," Linda was upset, "she knows how dangerous it is, and how bad it could look on your father if she

was to get arrested." "I haven't written a ticket since I turned detective, but I'm tempted to give her a DWI," Danny started, "but I won't for Scotties sake, Lord

knows she doesn't have the money to pay it." "She'd probably present the Commissioners Courtesy Card and get out of it," Linda mentioned. "Then how would

it look if the Commissioners son was the one who gave her the ticket," Danny was still her annoyed at her decision. "I'm going to go check on Scottie," Linda

walked into the little boy's bedroom and placed a kiss on his head after pulling the covers up around him. "We might as well try to get as comfortable as we

can," Danny handed her a blanket. "Do you want to sleep on the couch or with Scottie?" "I better sleep on the couch, just in case Kris wakes up," Linda made

up the couch. "In that case, I'll sleep with the kicker," Danny chuckled. Danny made himself as comfortable as he could on the small bed. He was just about

asleep when Scottie snuggled up next to him.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"Thanks for staying with the boys last night Erin," Danny and Linda walked through the front door exhausted, and in need of several more hours of sleep. "It

was no problem," Erin was sitting at the table with Sean who was drawing a picture. "I can stay with Sean for a while longer if you two want to get some

sleep," she offered. "That would be great but I'm afraid if I go to sleep I won't wake up in time to pick Jack up from school," Danny was being completely honest

as he stretched out on the couch. "I can get him," Erin shrugged, "I have to go get Nicki anyways." Erin was still waiting for her brother to reply as she went

into the kitchen to get her nephew a juice. "Danny," she said again returning to the living room. But she was too late, he was already fast asleep. "Shhh,

Daddy sleeping," Sean put his finger in front of his lips. "Daddy's tired he was up almost all night," Erin picked him up and carried him outside to play so she

could keep the house quiet, at least until she went to pick up Jack and Nicki. Danny and Linda were both awake by the time Erin got back with the kids,

allowing her time to question them about the night before. "What time did she finally get there," Erin questioned her brother? "10," Danny answered. "You

know it's not very often, but when she does leave, half the time we have no idea when she's going to be back," Danny was a little frustrated. "You know if you

want to do something you could file child neglect charges on her and get him placed with you under temporary custody." "It wasn't exactly neglect Erin, and I

know the law," Danny said a bit aggravated, although he had no idea why he was taking it out on her. "But I don't want Scottie to have to go through

something like that. Temporary custody wouldn't be any different than it is now. He's already away from her temporary with her job. And that would only

bounce the boy around even more. Joe's child deserves more than that." "What does Dad have to say about it?" Erin knew that Frank wouldn't remain quiet for

long regarding the whole situation. "You know Dad," Danny shook his head, "he's worried about his grandson, but he also worries that Linda and I are being

taken advantage of." "When are you going to stop being such a hard head and realize that Dads right," Erin was trying to get through to him? "I know he's

right Erin, but if I do say something, chances are she's going to get upset and take him to Maine and we'll never see him again," Danny was trying to control

the situation before it arose. "What if we all took some sort of custody of him, we could take turns with him, so no one person would have to take

responsibility," Erin suggested. "It's not exactly the responsibility," Danny mentioned, "him being here doesn't pose a problem. Sure he and my boys get into

trouble. But what do you expect their kids. Besides, your suggestion isn't much better, he would still be bounced around. What he needs is a happy but stable

home." "I'm not going to argue with you Danny, because what you're saying is true. I just don't see any other way." "I know she doesn't have much money,

and not having to keep the boy all the time would certainly help," Danny mentioned, "but she's too proud to accept help." "The question is, how does Scottie

feel about all this," Erin wondered about the boy? "He doesn't want to go," Danny shook his head. "From what I could tell when I was spending time with him

at the apartment, he doesn't seem happy with her. I don't think he's really afraid of her, she's just unpredictable I guess." "I guess the only thing we can do is

wait, see how things turn out," Erin looked at her brother hopefully.

* * *

Counting my other story, this is my third chapter, that I've posted this week and I'm wore out... Anyways, hope you enjoy the update. Things will start to progress in the next chapter for the Reagans... Thanks for all the follows, favorites and reviews... JusticeStandsTRUE


	3. Chapter 3

CH. 3 Facing the Facts

Things managed to go rather smoothly for at least a week. Kris had yet to make up her mind about moving to Maine, which suited the rest of the Reagan's just

fine. Kris started trying to spend more time with Scottie, at least for the time being until once again they had no idea where she was and why she wasn't

answering the phone.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"Hello Mr. Reagan." "Yes," Danny asked confused trying to figure out who it was calling him. This is Little Steps Daycare, and I'm calling regarding Joseph Scott

Reagan." "He's my nephew, is he okay," Danny was beginning to get a little concerned? "He's running a temperature of 103 and has been complaining of both

a headache and body aches. We've tried to call his mother several times, left messages, but we haven't anything heard back from her, and we really need

someone to come pick him up, so we started on the next in line for emergency contact," the daycare facilitator explained. "I understand," Danny was trying to

figure out what to do. "I'm on the other side of town, but I'll be there as soon as I can," Danny pushed the pedal down a little harder. "Linda," Danny called his

wife almost immediately. "I just got a call from Scotties daycare and he's really sick, they can't get a hold of Kris so I'm on my way there now to pick him up. Do

you think I should just bring him home, or try to get him in to the doctor?" "I don't know Danny," Linda was caught a little off guard. "I don't know what

pediatrician he goes too, so I'll see if I can get him in at the one we take our boys to. It's kind of late notice but I'll try, if not I guess just take him to the

hospital." "Hey buddy how you feeling?" Danny squatted down next to where the little boy was curled up on the floor at daycare. "Uncle Danny," the little boy

got up and wrapped his arms around Danny's neck. "I don't feel good," Scottie whimpered just before tears started to stream down his face. "I know little man,

and I'm going to take you home as soon as I can," Danny picked him up just as Scottie laid his head down on his uncles chest.

 **XXXXXXXX**

Thankfully, Linda was able to get Scottie in to the pediatrician and get Jack and Sean over to Henry so she could join Danny at the clinic. The three had been

sitting in the waiting room for about 30 minutes, and Scottie remained curled up in Danny's lap, wrapped in his suit jacket, since he had been complaining of

being cold. "You normally don't have this one with you," the nurse recognized Danny and Linda from previous appointments with Jack and Sean. "This is our

nephew Scottie," Linda rubbed the boys back. "He's staying with us today and he's not feeling well," Linda wasn't sure what else to say. But figured it wasn't

exactly a lie considering once they managed to locate Kris, Linda was already planning on convincing her to let Scottie stay with them since she had a nursing

background and she would be at home the following day with Sean. After seeing the doctor, it was determined that he had a viral infection, and he should be

kept resting and hydrated. After leaving the clinic, Linda took Scottie home to give him a lukewarm bath while Danny went to pick his own boys up from his

grandfather. "Dad! Grandpa! Boys!" Danny called noticing how quiet it was in the house. "Attack!" Jack and Sean jumped out from behind the couch with pillows

and ran after him, hitting him with them. "Hey, you can't attack an unarmed man," Danny knelt down and wrapped an arm around each of them before wrestling them to the ground. "Linda said Scottie was sick," Frank asked clarifying after walking into the room? "Viral infection," Danny stood. "Where's Kris at?"

"Your guess is as good as mine," Danny shrugged. "According to the daycare facilitator they couldn't get ahold of her, which is why they called me." "Isn't she

supposed to be at work," Frank looked confused? "Supposed to be," was all Danny could think to say, the same frustration showing on both he and his father's

face. "Do you want to play a game with us Grandpa," Jack looked up at his grandfather? "There's not going to be any game this evening Son, you need to get

your stuff together so we can get home," Danny answered for his father. "Awe Dad, can't we stay a little longer," Jack tried. "Not this time, now go do what you

were told." "Yes Sir," the little boy walked away to do his father's bidding.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"Hey honey, how's Scottie feeling," Danny asked when he got home? "About the same," Linda was working on making a pot of soup for dinner, hoping they

would be able to convince the boy to eat something. "Can you give him his medicine? He's upstairs in our bed." "Isn't exactly my skill set but I'll give it a try,"

Danny took a glass of juice and a medicine cup of some sort of pink colored liquid up the stairs. "Come on buddy, I need you to sit up so you can take your

medicine," Danny set the juice and medicine on the nightstand so he could straighten the pillows behind the boy to help him sit up. "Don't like taking medicine,"

a disgruntled look crossed the little boys face. "I know, but it will make you feel better," Danny smiled at him picking up the plastic medicine cup. "That medicine

tastes bad," Scottie covered his mouth. "No it doesn't, it taste like bubble gum," Danny wasn't exactly sure what the medicine was called or even if it did taste

good, but what else could he say to a three year old. "How do you know Uncle Danny?" "It smells like bubble gum," Danny admitted. "You taste it first," Scottie

wasn't taking any chances. "But I'm not sick," Danny chuckled, trying to get out of tasting the medicine himself. "Yeah but you always said I shouldn't believe

everything I hear," Scottie managed to turn Danny's words around on him. "I'm your Uncle, Joseph Scott, why would I lie to you about the medicine?" "I don't

know," Scottie shook his head, "but I don't want to take any chances." Danny sighed as he took as little a sip as possible of the thick liquid, sometime this kid

was too smart for his own good. Danny was wrong, the medicine didn't exactly taste great, in fact he didn't know what it was, but it wasn't anywhere near the

flavor of bubble gum. But when you had a child watching you, there wasn't much you could do other then put on a fake smile and hope the child didn't spit the

medicine all over you when they figured out you lied. Much to Danny's content, the boy did manage to swallow the medicine as well as down his juice in a

matter of seconds. "I'm going to take this back up to your Aunt Linda, you lay down and get some rest," Danny tucked him back under the covers. "Can I watch

a movie?" "Sure buddy, tell me what you want to watch and I'll go get it," Danny volunteered knowing he really didn't want him to go to sleep since Linda was

hoping to get him to eat something. "Alvin and the chipmunks." "Okay, I'll be right back," Danny already had a feeling he would choose that movie, considering

it was his favorite, and he loved to watch it anytime he was there. "After finally having to take a sip myself, I managed to get the boy to swallow his medicine,"

Danny looked at Linda shaking his head. "I would have loved to have seen the look on your face," Linda giggled. "Not sure how pretty it was, but it got the job

done."

 **XXXXXXXX**

That night was an even rougher night than they had had the night Kris came home drunk. Danny and Linda had to sleep with Scottie who wasn't very easy to

sleep with on a good day, and it was much worse with him being sick. First, Scotties pull up leaked around 2 in the morning waking both Danny and Linda up

when they realized everything was wet. "I sure am glad we still have that protective mattress pad over the mattress," Linda mentioned. "Me too," Danny

agreed. "Do you want to clean up Scottie or the bed," Linda looked down at the still sleeping boy. "I guess the bed," Danny went in search of clean sheets

while Linda woke up Scottie. "I sorry Aunt Linda, I sorry," Scottie was about in tears, when Danny came back into the room. "What are you apologizing for

sweetie," Linda put a hand gently on his face? Trying to figure out why the boy got so upset so fast. "Please don't give me a spanking, it a accident," Scottie

was crying by now. "You're not in trouble sweetie, I'm not mad," Linda hugged him reassuringly looking over at Danny. After Linda got Scottie in the bathtub,

she found Danny in the bedroom who explained everything the boy told him a week ago. "What is wrong with her?" Linda shook her head, "she wasn't

anything like this when Joe was here." "I don't know Linda," Danny shook his head, wondering the same thing himself. "He's still running fever," Linda

mentioned. "I'm going to get him some children's Tylenol, and a glass of water," she said before heading for the bottom floor. By the time she came back up

Danny had Scottie dressed in a clean pair of Jacks pajamas and sitting on the bed. "You did so well earlier, care to do it again," Linda smiled at him. "Very funny

Linda, let's just get it done so we can go back to sleep," Danny was tired, and he knew the boy needed his rest if he was to get better.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"Hey Grandson," Frank walked into his son and daughter in laws bedroom to see his grandson. "Hi Grandpa," Scottie was leaning up against the headboard

playing his cousins game boy. "Aunt Linda said you should be getting ready to take a nap," Frank mentioned. "But I'm really not tired," Scottie put the game

aside. "How about I read you a story and you can just rest your eyes," Frank suggested hoping the boy would eventually fall asleep? "Okay," Scottie laid down

before closing his eyes and listening to his grandfather read his favorite story book aloud.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"Danny! Linda!" Kris called walking into the house the next morning. "In here Kris," Linda walked out of the kitchen. "I got your message about Scottie. How is

he doing?" "About the same as yesterday aside from the headache, but he's still running fever and body aches." "I finally got him to take his medicine," Danny

came down in a while t-shirt with a few pink stains, "only this time he sputtered a little of it out." "I've always had trouble getting him to take his medicine," Kris

mentioned. "So where were you," Danny looked at her serious? "The daycare tried to call you a number of times." "I was going through my things at the

apartment, I accepted the job in Maine," Kris sounded excited. "That the reason you couldn't take the time to answer the phone," aggravation was showing in

Danny's voice? "Danny," Frank said warningly as he walked into the room. Sure he wanted them to talk, but not like this. What he was even more surprised of

was that Danny was the one to bring it up, then again he knew that when Danny got upset, it wasn't easy to calm him. "I'm sorry Dad, but I can't do this

anymore, I can't have Scottie crying to me because his little life has turned upside down." "Scottie's life is fine," Kris tried picking up for herself. "If you think

that, then you are even more blinded to the situation than I thought," Danny shook his head. "What are you talking about," Kris was confused about Danny's

turn in behavior? "We can't do this anymore Kris," Danny looked at her serious. "If you want to go to Maine that's up to you, but you can't take Scottie." "You

know the courts won't take a child away from their mother," Kris had a point. "After everything you've done, it wouldn't be difficult to get him transferred into

mine and Linda's custody." "Coming home drunk, not bothering to check on your sick child until the following day, on top of hundreds of other things I've

noticed," Linda joined in on the fight. "I guess this means we're going to court," Kris stared at he and Linda. "I guess so, because we're willing to fight for him,"

Danny was serious. "Frank," Kris looked at her father in law, "surely you can't agree with him, nor condone this." Kris was used to Frank intervening anytime

any of them stepped out of line. "Actually I do," Frank was proudly taking his sons side.

 **XXXXXXXX**

It took a lot to keep Kris from running up the stairs, grabbing Scottie and taking him with her. But after Linda convinced her that she could get more done

without a sick child under foot, Kris gave in. After a few days, Scottie was back to his old self, and Kris was packed and ready to leave for Maine any day. It was

Sunday afternoon and once again the Reagan's were back to their discussion regarding Scottie's future. Danny and Linda both wanted custody, knowing they

were better capable of both providing for him and loving him for him that matter. There wasn't any doubt that Kris didn't love the boy, she just didn't have the

means, nor the correct manner of showing her love. What surprised all the Reagan's however was that Kris was slowly beginning to realize this. She had been

doing a lot of thinking since she left Danny and Linda's house earlier in the week, and she managed to come up with a conclusion to their problems. The

solution was good, the only problem was she was going about it completely the wrong way. "Danny, Linda," Kris looked at her husband's family. "I've been

doing a lot of thinking and I'm willing to give Scottie up." Danny and Linda both wanted to say that they were glad she made the right decision, but they could

tell by the sound of her voice that there was a catch. "But," Linda asked? "But we have to let him decide, the decision is completely up to him," Kris sounded

serious enough. "You want to let a three year old make a decision regarding his future," Danny looked at her as if she was crazy? "If you're willing to fight for

him Danny, you will be willing to let him choose," Kris walked away to get Scottie. "I can't believe this," Danny felt as if his back was up against a wall. "I don't

know what to do Dad." "It sounds bad Danny, but you have to do it," Frank intervened. "I don't know Dad. I mean is this really what Joe would have wanted?

Would he really want me to take the boy away from his mother?" "Danny, your brother respected the kind of father you were to your boys. And he loved Scottie

so much that I believe he would want what is best for him. And right now I think you and Linda are that best choice." "I hope your right Dad," Danny sighed

walking away.

 **XXXXXXXX**

Kris carried Scottie down the stairs and out the front door and into the yard. "So much for not making a public spectacle," Erin glanced at her father worried.

"Did we really think this thing through," Danny glanced at Linda? "Because we just might become the parents to three kids in a few minutes," Danny and Linda

followed Frank out the door. "Okay Scottie," Kris set the little boy down in the middle of the yard. "Mommy's leaving and she's not coming back, do you want to

go with Mommy or do you want to stay here and live with Aunt Linda and Uncle Danny, and be there little boy? The decision is all up to you, you can decide who

you want to live with." Kris walked away leaving Scottie alone, while Danny and Linda stood on the opposite side of the yard. Scottie looked to his left where

his mother stood, and then back to the right where his aunt and uncle stood. Scottie stood there for at least a minute or two. The whole time Frank trying to

keep his temper in check, and not lash out at his daughter in law. Danny feeling lower than dirt by what he was putting his nephew through. Scottie started to

move, each of the Reagan's holding their breath, even the kids who were inside with Pop were all staring out the window. Scottie walked up to Danny and

Linda and reached up for Danny to pick him up as if it was the most natural thing in his little life. Kris looked a bit disappointed but Linda was almost certain she

saw a look of relief cross the woman's face. "I'll meet you at the courthouse in the morning to sign over custody papers," Kris was now standing next to the

boy and his choice of parents. "Okay," Linda was trying not to talk, she was too afraid she would burst into tears if she did. "His things are boxed up and at the

apartment, you can come get them today if you want. I'll be leaving for Maine as soon as we are finished at the courthouse, and my lease will be up on the

apartment," Kris explained before taking the little boy from Danny and wrapping him in a hug, "I love you baby," she handed him back before walking over to

her car and drove away.

 **XXXXXXXX**

The Reagan's let out the breath they realized they were holding and walked back into the house. Danny put Scottie down and he ran off to play with his soon

to be brothers. "Damned the torpedoes full speed ahead," Danny wrapped Linda in a hug. "Oh Danny, do you think we did the right thing," Linda let a few

tears slide down her cheek? "There's no turning back now," Danny kissed the top of her head. "He's ours now."

* * *

Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter... Things are about to get a little more interesting for Danny and Linda... Thanks for all the follows, favorites and reviews... JusticeStandsTRUE


	4. Chapter 4

**CH. 4: About to get Interesting**

 **XXXXXXXX**

"Nice job at keeping it together back there Dad," Danny walked over to his father. "I was trying to let his future father handle it," Frank said pointedly. "But I

have to admit it wasn't easy, someone treats my grandson and my son like that, Frank clasped a hand on Danny's, "and I have trouble not stepping up to back

them." "I know you do dad and I appreciate the support." "Just know that I back you 100% on this decision you and Linda have made. Raising your brother's

son as your own, deserves great respect and I'm proud of you." "Thanks Dad," Danny smiled.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"Hey Jamie, is there any way possible you could watch Jack and Sean and then drop them off at the courthouse," Linda looked at her brother in law hopefully?

"I can watch them till about 11, I have to be at the academy at noon," Jamie was willing to watch them for as long as he could, especially if it would help Danny

and Linda get custody of Scottie. He had yet to say anything about the whole situation but he certainly kept his eyes open. "We should be done by then,"

Linda looked at Danny. "I certainly hope so," Danny admitted. Danny and Linda stayed at Frank's for another hour, but knew if they were going to have stop by

and get Scotties things, they needed to get going. After loading the three boys into the car, Danny and Linda headed to the apartment. Danny walked into the

apartment and it reminded him of the time he helped Joe move in so many years ago. It looked so big and empty, that day and if it would not have been for the

boxes stacked all over the place, Danny would have thought it was that day again. But it wasn't that day, today he was loading his nephews stuff into his car.

He about to start raising his brother's son permanently. The three boys ran about the now roomy apartment, nearly knocking Danny down several times who

was overloaded with boxes. Danny and Linda were preparing to leave when Kris approached them. "I think I'm going to keep Scottie tonight, and then I'll bring

him with me to the courthouse." "Are you sure," Linda was worried? "I want him with me one more time," Kris appeared sure enough. "Can Jack stay too,"

Scottie ran up to his mother? "I don't think so buddy," Danny answered for Kris. "Awe," the little boy looked sad, "please Uncle Danny." "You two will be

spending plenty of nights together starting tomorrow, so many nights that eventually all you will want to do is get away from one another." "Yes Sir," Scottie

knew there was no changing Danny's mind once he made it up. "If you are planning to keep him tonight, would you please put this on him," Linda handed her

one of Sean's pull-ups from his bag. "I don't want his last night with his mother to be unpleasant." "I take it he told you about getting in trouble for wetting the

bed," Kris figured? "He did," Danny nodded. "I told him he was too old to be doing that." "He just might be a heavy sleeper, and not wake up when he needs to

go, Jack was like that for a while," Linda remembered. "Linda it's obvious we have two different ideas of child rearing," Kris didn't want to fight. "With two

active boys, we certainly believe in discipline Kris," Linda told her, "but we don't believe in disciplining them for accidents." "Alright let's not get into a debate,"

Danny intervened looking at Kris seriously. "And I want to trust you on this Kris. I want to trust that you will be at the courthouse tomorrow and not try to run

off with him." "I'm not going to run off with him Danny, he chose you and I'm going to leave him to you." "Just remember, I'm a detective, I hunt people down for

a living, and if you take the Commissioners grandson the day you are supposed to turn over custody, you not only will have me, but 40,000 other officers after

you." Danny tried to say it as gently as he could. "I know Danny, I was married to one of you after all." "Then that's all I have to say on the subject," Danny

and Linda hugged Scottie goodbye and headed for home for their last night as parents of two.

 **XXXXXXXX**

As promised, Kris met Danny and Linda at the courthouse early the next morning with Scottie in tow. After Kris unbuckled him from his seat, Scottie hopped out

of the car in his Sunday suit. "He looks so cute," Linda mentioned as she and Danny walked over to joint them near the door. "Hey handsome," Linda knelt

down to wrap him in a hug and kiss his cheek. "Hi Aunt Linda," Scottie blushed, "you look pretty." "Why thank you young man, Danny you need to take notes

from your little nephew," Danny teased. "Do I now," Danny picked the boy up and carried him inside. "Well I guess it's a good thing he's going to be living with

me, I'll have plenty of time to learn." The four settled into one of the nearby offices, and after a brief time of explanation regarding the paperwork, Kris signed

her section of the document, followed by Danny and Linda. "Good luck in Maine Kris," the woman behind the desk Anita Wilson offered just before Kris hugged

Scottie for the last time and walked out the door. "Thank you for working on getting everything done so quickly," Linda thanked her. "We are looking forward to

getting Scottie settled into our home." "I am just glad that the boy has an aunt and uncle like you that cares about him. There are a lot of kids with both lousy

parents, and lousy relatives. But that is obviously not the case here," Anita looked over at the smiling boy who was sitting comfortable in his uncle lap. "Thank

you Mrs. Wilson, we appreciate it," Danny nodded at her. "Well it looks like everything is in order on this side," Anita handed her their copies of the documents.

"Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Reagan, you have just become the parents of a bouncing big boy." "Thank you," Danny and Linda hugged their new son just as

Jamie walked in leading two more in. "Here's the boys Danny," Jamie was in a hurry to get to the academy. "Thanks kid," Danny shifted Scottie to one knee so

he could settle Sean on the other knee. "Are these your boys as well," Anita questioned? "When there good they are," Danny smiled at her. Jamie hurried out

of the courthouse just as Danny and Linda stood, Linda taking Jack by the hand, and Danny carrying Scottie in one arm and Sean in the other. "Good luck Mr.

And Mrs. Reagan, looks like life is about to get interesting." "You're not even kidding," Danny looked over his shoulder at her as his family of five headed to the

car.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"What do you want to do?" Danny and Linda stood outside of the car after fastening three kids in their car and booster seats. "I don't know," Danny shrugged,

"it's up to you. I took the whole day off." "Do you think we have enough time to go out for a meal to celebrate before getting Scottie settled?" "I think so,"

Danny and Linda decided to go somewhere nice considering they were all dressed up. Linda escorted the three young men inside while Danny made a courtesy

call to his father to let him know that everything was done. Danny and Linda were both relatively surprised that all three boys managed to behave the entire

meal. Most of the time they tried to avoid nice places, simply because little boys could be so unpredictable. Once they all got home and changed their clothes,

Danny and Linda got busy unpacking Scotties things and settling him into the bedroom he would be sharing with Sean. Danny started by putting the boys

toddler bed together, while Linda had Scottie stay in the room with them and try on all his clothes, Linda wanting to make sure they all fit, needing to know if

she needed to take him shopping for anything and save some of his clothes for Sean. "Aunt Linda help!" Scottie laid on the floor of the bedroom trying to get a

pair of his jeans off that we're currently stuck. "Oh my gosh Scottie, if they were too tight to begin with why did you pull them all the way up," Linda stood him

up before trying to pull them down over his backside. "Because you told me too," Scottie looked at her confused. Linda started to pull them down, but after

having a struggle she started to jerk. On the final jerk, Scottie lost his balance and started to fall backwards, but was caught just in the nick of time before

falling on his behind. "I don't think I can wear these anymore," Scottie was still laying in Danny's arms. "I think you might be right about that," Danny stood him

up. Much to Scotties pleasure, Linda finally managed to excuse him to go play with his brothers while she and Danny finished up in the bedroom. "I think I

finally got this bed put together," Danny stood, "hopefully it doesn't fall apart when Scottie climbs in bed tonight." "That would be a way to remember his first

night with his new family," Danny laughed. "That's the thing Danny, is it really his new family, I mean we've always been family, we were there the day he was

born. The only difference is we are going to be his parents now," Linda was partially confused by the new arrangements. "It is like a new family," Danny took a

seat on the edge of the bed. "Things are going to change, he will be raised the same way Jack and Sean are, and will be referred to as our son from now on."

"It will be a new financial responsibility on us with another child," Linda thought about all the added items they would have to purchase for him. Like more pull

ups, more clothes, more food, and a number of other things. "We knew it was going to be like this when decided to take on another child," Danny pointed out.

"We are going to need to take him out of daycare, since he will be spending his days with Sean and I until he starts school," Linda remembered. "He's going to

be happy about that," Danny smiled, "he hated it over there." Their conversation was soon interrupted by arguing in Jacks bedroom a few minutes later pulling

Danny and Linda away from the task at hand. "Mommy! Daddy! Scottie threw my soccer ball out the window," Jack complained. "And the joy of dealing with

three children begins," Danny stood and walked over to the bedroom across the hall followed closely by Linda. "Alright tell me what happened?" Danny didn't

want to put the blame on just one of the children. "Scottie wanted to play with my ball and I told him no. So he took it and threw it out my window," Jack

explained. "For starters, why is your window open," Danny was too afraid one of the boys would fall out the upstairs window? "I opened it," Jack answered

him. "Little boy, it is much too cold to have that window open. Scottie just got over being sick, and I don't him to have a relapse, or one of you two get it," Linda

nodded at her oldest and youngest. "As for you," Danny turned his attention to the newest member of his family. "No throwing things in the house." "Yes Sir,"

Scottie said quietly. "Now back to you Son," Danny turned back to his eldest. "From now on, you need to share your things with Scottie, the same way you do

with Sean. Is that clear?" "Yes Sir," Jack echoed Scotties words. "The three of you have a seat," Danny pointed at the bed. The three sat down and Danny

looked at Linda, "I guess now is as good a time as any to talk to them." "We need to explain the new family arrangements to them anyways," Linda smiled.

"Scottie is going to live here from now on," Danny was trying to explain it as easily as he could, considering he was talking to three children under the age of

five. "Mommy and Daddy are going to be a Mommy and Daddy to Scottie now too," Linda took Danny's hand. "And that means the three of you are going to be

brothers, and you need to treat each other as such," Danny added, remembering growing up with three brothers himself. "I've never had a brother before,"

Scottie spoke up. "Good luck Son," Danny smiled at him, "you are going to need it." "What are you talking about Uncle Danny," Scottie looked at him confused?

"Give it a couple days, you'll find out." "I'm scared," Scottie looked worried. "You'll survive," Danny picked him up and carried him into his new bedroom, "I have

all faith in you."

 **XXXXXXXX**

"Hey honey, what are you doing?" Danny asked joining his wife downstairs a few minutes later. "Making a list of all the things we are going to have to get

Scottie." "What all does he need? We brought all of his things from the apartment," Danny remembered the many trips that he had to make back and forth to

the car. "For starters, a pair of jeans, several new pairs of pajamas, underwear, and a few new Sunday clothes." "I'm going to have to take on an extra tour,"

Danny knew her list would undoubtedly get longer after they actually went shopping. "You can't leave me alone with three kids any more than necessary

Danny Reagan." "You're not scared are you," Danny teased? "Maybe just a little bit," Linda admitted. "We now have three boys all under the age of five." "That

does sound a little scary," Danny chuckled. The following day, and Danny and Linda took three little boys shopping. Linda took Scottie into the dressing room

with a stack of clothes while Danny carried a sleeping Sean around the room. "I'm bored," Jack complained. "I know buddy, I'm sure it won't be much longer,"

Danny tried reassuring him. "I don't know why we had to come shopping today," Jack pouted taking a seat on the ground just outside the dressing room.

"Listen Jack, I know you don't want to be here, but that's not any reason to get an attitude," Danny squatted down in front of him. "And I don't want you to

make Scottie feel bad, he can't help that he doesn't have as many clothes as you do." "Yes Sir," Jack knew better than to press it. Danny walked into the

dressing room for a few minutes to check on the progress inside, but when he walked out he was surprised when he didn't see Jack. Danny didn't want to

panic, he knew it wasn't likely that he was kidnapped, but just wandered off instead. Then again, that didn't mean he didn't need to get a handle on the

situation, and rather quickly he might add, at least before Linda came out and killed him for losing him, and then Jack for running off. Danny was just about to

start surveying the area in the near vicinity, when he saw two little feet sticking out from under a clothes rack. Danny sighed, thank God he was okay. Again

Danny squatted down, only this time he found Jack fast asleep. He wasn't sure how, but somehow he managed to pull the sleeping boy out from under the

rack and get him on his lap. Linda came out a few minutes later and was surprised to find her husband sitting on a vacant chair outside the dressing room with

two of her sons fast asleep on his lap. "I hate to say this," Linda smiled, "but we need to wake them up, they all need new coats before the first cold front

comes in." "And we have to do this now," Danny wasn't looking forward to waking them up, "they all need naps, and I could use one too." "When else are we

going to bring them," Linda had a point? "Aunt Linda, I'm hungry," Scottie pulled on the hand he was holding. "You know Scotties right, we should go eat

instead of going coat shopping," Danny smiled at the little boy standing in front of him. Scottie giggled and Danny looked at all the clothes Linda was holding.

"That boy isn't going to need clothes for the next three years," Danny was teasing. "We will be lucky if this lasts him 6 months by the way he's growing," Linda

shook her head. "Probably right, let's stop feeding him," Danny tickled him after he managed to wake Jack and Sean up so they could get the coat shopping

over with. After getting the boys to try on several different sizes, Linda decided on sizes that allowed growing room, yet didn't look to big on them. "I want a

blue one," Jack complained when Linda handed him a red one. "You can't Jack, they don't have a blue one in your size," Linda explained. "I want a red one,"

Scottie said loudly. "Sorry Scottie, but they only have a red one in Jacks size," Linda hated not to be able to get them the colors they wanted, but she couldn't

exactly help it, and she knew they needed to get them now considering they were expecting a cool front the following week. "I green one," Sean squealed. "At

least we can make one of them happy," Linda looked at Danny. "I don't want to get one," Jack grumbled. "Me neither," Scottie picked up on imitating his new

big brother. "Sorry boys, but life is full of disappointments," Danny handed Jack a red one and Scottie a blue one. "You are going to wear these and you are

going to like it, now let's go eat," Danny was more than ready to end the shopping trip. One thing was for sure, shopping was a bit more difficult with three

little boys. "Danny," Linda looked at him surprised, "their children." "Hey, it worked with me, Joe, and Jamie, and there's no reason why it shouldn't work now,"

Danny said pointedly.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"Alright boys time to brush your teeth and get ready for bed!" Linda called the boys to the bathroom. "But we can't go to bed yet Aunt Linda, Uncle Danny

hasn't read us a story yet. He always reads us a story when I spend the night." "And I'm sure he will read you a story if you ask him," Linda knew how much

Scottie enjoyed his stories. "But you need to understand that you aren't just spending the night anymore, you are going to be here every night for a very long

time." "I get more stories," Scottie was beaming. "Yes Scottie, you will get a lot more stories," Linda handed him his new Alvin and the Chipmunks toothbrush

with a small amount of kids Colgate bubble gum flavor toothpaste on it. Jack was big enough to do a substantial job on his own, which helped make things

easier on his parents, the only thing they needed to do was remind him constantly. Linda started to help Scottie, but Scottie of course protested by saying he

could do it himself. "Yes I'm sure you can do it on your own, but just let me help you a little bit. I don't want all your teeth to fall out," Linda laughed. With little

assistance from Linda, Scottie finished with his teeth, and Linda was able to brush her youngest teeth, who really had no enthusiasm in the drawn out process.

With all three of the boys ready for bed, now it was Daddy's turn to take over with the bedtime story.

 **XXXXXXXX**

Since Danny and Linda were the only ones with a king size bed it was obvious that Danny would choose their bed, especially considering he had three little

boys fighting for who would get to sit by him. After a few times of dealing with that, Danny came up with the solution of him sit in the middle, and having Jack

sit on one side of him, and Scottie on the other, while Sean sat on his lap. This solution would work out fine, at least until Sean started growing he figured.

After reading them the five little monkeys reading in bed book," Danny sent Jack to his room while he took Sean and Scottie to their room. After tucking the two

boys in and turning on their nightlight, Danny turned to do the same with Jack. By the time he was through, Danny was ready for some peace and quiet. "Boys

in bed?" Linda looked over at him when he took a seat on the couch. "Just got them all tucked in," Danny reached for the TV remote. "What are you going to

watch?" Linda cut the light off and joined him on the couch. "Anything but Alvin and the Chipmunks."

* * *

Hope everyone enjoys the update... I will be working on getting my next chapter up in the Andy series this week... Thanks for all the favorites, follows and reviews... JusticeStandsTRUE


	5. Chapter 5

**CH. 5: Waiting for Mommy**

 **XXXXXXXX**

"Linda, is the roast for Sunday Dinner in the freezer," Danny asked walking through the front door. "Yes, I picked it up yesterday," Linda answered folding a

laundry basket full of little boy clothes. "Pop called and asked me to drop it off this evening," Danny hurried into the kitchen to locate the roast. "Any of my boys

want to go with me and spend a little time with Dad,'" Danny walked back into the living room, roast in hand. Sean got all dirty playing outside so he's in the

bathtub, and Jacks doing homework, but you can talk Scottie here with you," Linda patted the little boy who had just come down the stairs. "Do you want to go

with me to Grandpas, Scottie?" "Sure," Scottie ran to the rack near the door and pulled his coat down. Scottie pulled his coat on and ran to Linda, "bye Aunt

Linda, I be back." "Bye baby," Linda kissed the top of his head, "be good for Daddy." "I will," Scottie ran out the door and over to Danny's car. "We won't be

long," Danny followed him outside to buckle him in his car seat.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"Grandpa!" Scottie ran to Frank as soon as he walked through the door. "How's Grandpas big boy," Frank picked him up. "I'm doing good," Scottie wrapped his

arms around Frank's neck for another hug. "You didn't run away from your new home already did you?" Frank noticed he had to see or hear Danny or Linda.

"No," Scottie giggled. "I came with Uncle Danny, he's in the kitchen with Pop." "So how do you like your new home," all Frank wanted was the little boy to be

happy. "I like it. Uncle Danny reads me stories, and plays with me outside. Aunt Linda doesn't get mad at me for accidents or for getting too active like my mom

used too," Scottie was talking a mile a minute about all the new things he got, and how different everything was compared to life with his mother in the

apartment. "And how do you like having two brothers?" "Sean and I have a lot of fun, but I don't think Jack likes me, we got in a fight." "I'm sure Jack likes you,

he just has to get used to having another brother, being the oldest is a big responsibility," Frank tried. He didn't know what possessed the boy to say such a

thing, but he knew that he and Jack used to get along. "Give it some time, and I'm sure the two of you will start getting along." "I hope so, I don't what to get

in trouble," Scottie shook his head. "Surely my middle grandson hasn't gotten into too much trouble," Frank smiled at him. "I haven't," Scottie sounded pleased

with himself. "There you are," Danny walked into living room. "I was looking for you." "You found me," Scottie smiled at him. "So how's life with three kids?"

Frank asked Danny after Scottie ran into the kitchen to see Pop. "It's always loud and there's always something going on," Danny admitted. "You'll manage,"

Frank shook his head, "I had four after all." "Aside from that, everything else going okay," Frank could tell something was bothering his son? "That's the thing

Dad, it seems like Scottie is constantly afraid he's going to be in trouble," Danny noticed. "Have you talked to him about? It's only natural for kids to get in

trouble, especially little boys." "Not yet," Danny sighed, "it just seems like the right time never presents itself." "You might want to find the time. It may help him

adjust." "Linda and I just really want him to feel like he's officially one of ours," Danny admitted. "It's quite an adjustment for him to make. Unfortunately he

doesn't remember what life was like before Joe passed away and life was normal for him. As far as he's concerned, you are the only father he really knows, and

Linda has been nothing kind to him, quite the opposite compared to the way Kris was treating him towards the end." "I know Dad, I just hope we can get him

to adjust and learn how much we love him." "Just keep talking and reassuring him. You won't know when it will happen, but it will happen when you least

expect it. One day you will wake up and he will feel like he's always been there." "You really think so," Danny looked at him intently? "I do," Frank nodded, "just

hang in there, and everything's going to be fine." "Thanks Dad," Danny looked at him serious, before calling for the boy. "Scottie, you ready to go Son?

Mommy's going to have dinner ready and she's liable to send out a search party if we don't get home soon." "I ready," Scottie ran in after him trying to zip up

the zipper on the coat. "Come here buddy," Danny laughed grabbing him by the shoulder. "Let me help you with that." Danny knelt down and threaded one

side with the other before zipping it up to his chest. "Maybe I should have gotten a button up coat," Scottie shook his head. "You'll get used to it," Danny

placed a hand on the boys head. "Now tell your Grandpa bye and that you will see him Sunday." "Bye Grandpa, I love you," Scottie hugged him. "I love you too

buddy. Now remember what I said okay, and have fun with mommy, daddy, and your brothers." "I will," Scottie hugged him one more time before running back

into the kitchen to tell Pop bye. "What did you tell him," Danny looked at his father confused? "Nothing you need to worry about Son, it's something between

me and my grandson," Frank was obviously not letting on. "Yes Sir," Danny sounded surprised, as he followed the boy into the kitchen.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"I like spaghetti Aunt Linda," Scottie smiled at her, red spaghetti sauce covering the lower half of his face. "I'm glad you like it," Linda couldn't help but laugh.

"Maybe you should have waited to give him a bath," Danny nodded at his youngest, who had noodles stuck in his hair. "That was before I knew what I was

going to cook for dinner," Linda admitted. "Unfortunately," she mumbled. "How was school today Jack," Danny was in between bites? "It was fine," Jack

mumbled. "What's wrong Jack?" Danny looked at him more intently. "Did you get in trouble?" "No," Jack shook his head. "I didn't do anything wrong, I just wish

I could stay home with Scottie and Sean." ''I felt the same way when I started school, and your aunt and uncle got to stay home," Danny could relate. "I'm just

glad it's Friday and I don't have to go tomorrow," the boy admitted. "Do you want to clean the kitchen, or give the boys a bath," Linda looked over at Danny? "I

guess I'll take the kitchen, and let you take the boys, they flop around in that tub like their fish and splatter water all over the place," Danny laughed. "Thanks

a lot," Linda gave him a half smile before taking Sean up the stairs, while Scottie and Jack finished up with their dessert. "As soon as you are finished, go

upstairs and take a bath," Danny looked over at Scottie. "it will probably take half a bottle of soap just to get the orange stain off of you." "It's just on my

hands," Scottie held his hands up to Danny. "And your arms, and your face, and your hair," Danny pointed out. "Oh," Scottie giggled. Scottie was just scooting

himself out between the chair and table when he accidentally knocked his left over plate of spaghetti onto the floor. Danny didn't say anything, although for a

second it looked like he was on the brink of tears thinking of how much fun it was going to be to clean up. Scottie on the other hand was spilling enough tears

for the both of them. "I'm sorry Uncle Danny," Scottie was literally shaking in fear. "I didn't mean to knock it over." Scottie looked absolutely helpless, not sure if

he should hide or just stay put it and face his punishment. "Scottie, Scottie," Danny had to repeat his name several times before being able to grasp his

attention. "You're not in trouble," Danny said kneeling down front of him, placing one hand on each of his arms trying to steady him. Scottie refused to calm

down and instead cried all the louder. "Come here buddy, let me hold you," Danny picked him up and carried him outside, hoping that with a change of scenery,

and a blast of cooler air, it might help get his attention, and get him to calm down. Danny was right, and after just a minute or two, the little boy's cries

subsided, and only a whimper or two managed to escape from time to time. "Scottie," Danny looked at him serious, after taking a seat on the edge of the back

steps. "I need to talk to you about something very serious, and I want you to pay attention." "Am I in trouble," Scottie looked a little worried? "No Scottie you

are not in trouble, Aunt Linda and I have already told you that we won't punish you for accidents," Danny wanted to get that out of the way before getting

started on the actual talk. Scotties whimpers subsided, and appeared as if he would finally be able to listen without worrying. "Aunt Linda and I both love you

very much, and because we want you to grow up to be the best person you can be, there will be times when we punish you," Danny was trying to explain it as

best he could. "We want you to understand that we only do it though because we love you, and not because we are mad at you. I know it won't seem like that

for a while, and you will think that the only reason we spank or ground you is because we are trying to be mean. But that isn't true Son. Aunt Linda and I love

you just as much as we do Jack and Sean." "I love you too Uncle Danny," Scottie wrapped his little arms around Danny's neck for a hug. "Scottie do you know

why you are living here," Danny was obviously not finished with his explanation, wanting to put the boy at ease, and get on with their life. "Because I didn't

want to go with Mommy and I wanted to stay with you," Scottie answered looking up at him? "That's part of it yes, but you are also here because Aunt Linda

and I want to be your new mommy and daddy if you will let us." Scottie started to say something, but Danny stopped him. "Now I want you to do something for

me." "Yes Sir," Scottie looked interested. "I want you to think about everything I just said. And then talk to me later when you decide if you are going to let us

be your mommy and daddy and trust that were not just trying to be mean, and that you are going to stop being so afraid of me and Aunt Linda anytime you

get into trouble. Neither one of us want that, instead we want to have the same sort of relationship with you, as we do with Jack and Sean. Do you

understand?" "I think so," Scottie nodded. "Good, now let's get inside so you can take a bath, and I can get the kitchen cleaned up," Danny picked him back up

and ran up the stairs with him. "Uncle Danny, stop," Scottie was giggling so hard he could barely breathe, Danny was tickling him the whole time he ran up the

stairs. "Your just in time, I just finished with Sean," Linda said combing the little boys hair. "I've always been a man of perfect timing," Danny picked up Sean

and carried him into his bedroom to play, so he could go clean up the mess downstairs before spending a little time with his boys.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"Who wants to build a fort with Daddy?" Danny walked into Sean and Scotties bedroom, where they along with Jack sat in the dark bedroom looking out the

window. "I do!" All three boys yelled, running up to Danny. "How we do it," Scottie asked? "We'll build a blanket fort," Danny led the boys over to the hall closet

where he pulled out several blankets before distributing one to each of the boys. Walking back into the bedroom Danny placed a chair in the middle of the room

and draped a blanket over it and the beds. "How did you know how to do this Dad?" Jack crawled under the blankets with his brothers. "Your Grandpa used to

build one with me and your and aunt and uncles when we were little," Danny smiled thinking about it, "and then he would tell us stories inside." Danny turned

the lights off and the two youngest boys screamed. "Calm down," Danny laughed crawling under the fort, flashlight in hand. "Story?" Sean crawled into Danny's

lap as soon as he got settled, obviously wanting a story. "I'm sure I can come up with one," Danny thought it better for several minutes. He knew he didn't

want to tell them a scary story and then be up with one or all of them all night because they were too afraid to sleep. "How about I tell you a story, that your

Grandpa used to tell me, and one that Pop used to tell him," Danny suggested? "Is it scary," Scottie was concerned? "No it isn't scary," Danny smiled, placing a

hand on the little boys head. "It's a story about a sheriff in the old west," Danny started out. Linda leaned on the doorway of her two youngest son's bedroom

listening in, and she couldn't help but smile, leave it to the Reagan men to pass down a story from generation to generation about a man in law enforcement,

even if it was in the 1800's. "One day a band of outlaws rode into town," Danny started to explain. "Outlaws," Scottie stuttered. "That's right," Danny was

loving the face expressions each one of his boys had. "What did they do," Jacks eyes were wide? "Bank robbery," Danny answered. "Rob a bank," Scotties

voice was loud, "that's bad." "Yes," Danny laughed, "it's very bad." "Did the sheriff catch him," Jack was intrigued? "He caught them all singlehandedly, by

setting a trap." "That sheriff must have been a Reagan," Scottie came to the conclusion. "And what makes you say that?" Danny looked at him inquisitively?

"You catch bad guys by yourself all the time, he must be your grandpa," Scottie mentioned. Danny couldn't help but laugh out loud at Scotties observation, "he

lived in the 1800's, he would have to be my great, great, great, great, great, great grandfather," Danny didn't think her was exaggerating on the number of

greats he mentioned. Sean was asleep half way through the story, and by the end of the story it was obvious he was slowly beginning to lose the rest of his

attentive audience. After crawling out from under the fort with Sean still in his arms, Danny laid him down in his bed and pulled the covers up around him. "I's

tired," Scottie yawned while Danny tucked him in. "I know buddy," Danny handed him his teddy bear. "I liked your story Uncle Danny," Scottie shifted trying to

get comfortable. "Thanks Son," Danny smiled at him, "now go to sleep." "I love you Uncle Danny," Scottie rolled over. "I love you too," Danny turned on the

night light before moving on to Jacks room.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"Did you get the boys to bed?" Linda asked picking up a few of the boys toys that were left in her and Danny's room. "Yes, and very easily I might add," Danny

was glad he didn't have any issues with any of them getting in and out of bed repeatedly. "That's because they were wore out after a full day," Linda was

giving herself a little credit for that one. "No," Danny shook his head, "it's because I set a quiet, dark atmosphere in the bedroom, and then told them a story."

"Oh really," Linda wasn't too sure. "According to my father, he did it with us anytime he wanted an easy night," Danny mentioned. "And just when did he tell

you this," Linda wondered? "This evening," Danny smiled, "I'm going to have to be sure and tell him that I wish he would have let me in on his little secret

weeks ago, things have been a little harder with 3." "I've noticed something about Scottie," Linda thought that now would be as good a time as any to bring

up her concerns. "Is he okay," Danny sounded worried? Physically yes," Linda nodded, "he just seems to tense up anytime I barely correct him." "I've noticed it

too," Danny agreed. "Do you think Scottie will ever begin to see us as his real family?" "What do you mean Linda? He already knows we're family." "For him to

start seeing Jack and Sean as his brothers, and us has his parents," Linda was anxious to hear the little boy call him Mommy, and really begin to feel the love

they had for him.

* * *

Hope you all enjoy the update. I'm looking forward to getting the next chapter up. Happy Thanksgiving and thanks for all the follows, favorites and reviews... JusticeStandsTRUE


	6. Chapter 6

**CH. 6: Finally A Breakthrough**

 **XXXXXXXX**

"Augh," Scottie ran into Danny and Linda's room that night in tears. "What's the matter Scottie?" Danny pulled the little boy onto their bed. "I had another

nightmare," Scottie buried his head in Danny's t-shirt. "Do you want to tell us about it Sweetie?" Linda patted his back. "There was a monster chasing me at my

mom's old apartment," Scottie picked his head up to look at Linda. Danny wanted to say that Kris was probably the monster, but he refrained, knowing that

wasn't exactly the right thing to say to his new son about his mother. "Do you want to sleep with Mommy and Daddy tonight," Linda lifted the boy off Danny's

chest and placed him on the bed in between them. "Yes," Scottie whimpered. Danny pulled the blankets up around him, and Linda kissed his cheek. Scottie

didn't have any trouble going to sleep after that, and he slept the remainder of the night peacefully. Unfortunately for Danny, every time he started going to

sleep he ended up with a foot in his ribs.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"Hey partner," Danny walked into the precinct a little later than usual the following morning. "Running late Reagan," Jackie was glancing through the files on her

desk? "Yeah, I was up most of the night with my son," Danny yawned. "Jack or Sean?" Jackie remembered their names. "Scottie," Danny corrected her, "my

nephew that lives with me now." "Is that the nephew you always talked about doing things with?" "Yeah he used to stay at my house regular until my sister in

law Kris said she was moving to Maine, and Linda and I managed to convince her to let us have custody," Danny said while checking his work email. "Why didn't

you tell me you're a father of three now?" Jackie sounded both annoyed and excited for her partner and his family. "I don't know," Danny shook his head, "it all

happened so sudden like." "I would have gotten the new father a cigar or something," Jackie smiled. "Thanks partner, I appreciate it, I guess I just didn't want

to make a big deal out of it. The boy needed a stable home and I provided it." "I don't think I've ever known you to be so modest Reagan," Jackie teased. "Only

when it comes to family," Danny shrugged, "we Reagan's do what we have too." "Oh I think it's more than that," Jackie could see right through him. "There's

something special about that boy, I can tell." Danny sighed, "he's just been through so much in his few years, but he always seems to be so happy." "Why

shouldn't he, he's got a loving mother and father now," Jackie mentioned? "I guess so," Danny exited his emails before typing a few names into the NYPD

database that he got off one of the case file atop his desk. "Everything alright," Jackie sounded concerned? "I don't know, I just thought things would be

different, he seems happy enough yes," Danny didn't want to give her the wrong impression about the boy. "But we're just having a few problems in getting

him to adjust." "Anything I can do," Jackie could tell it was bothering him? "No." Danny shook his head, "Dad said it's just going to take some time." "He's

probably right," Jackie pulled her jacket on. "We just want him to feel like he belongs," Danny said as he and Jackie walked down the hall of the precinct. "He

wouldn't even have to call me Dad if he didn't want to," Danny dug the keys out of his pocket. "I'd like him too, but he doesn't have to, my main concern is for

him to feel loved and that I would do anything to take care of him." "You're something else Reagan, you know that," Jackie stopped him when they reached the

car. "Underneath that hard as nails persona you portray, beats a heart of gold." Danny laughed out loud, "do me a favor and keep that to yourself would you,

certainly wouldn't want to spread a rumor like that around."

 **XXXXXXXX**

"Linda, I'm home," Danny came in through the front door. "You're home early," Linda glanced at the clock. "Dinner won't be home for another hour and a half,"

Linda checked the casserole in the oven. "Its fine," Danny was tired, "all I want is a shower, a little something to eat, spend a little time with my boys, and an

early bedtime." "I'm afraid that's going to have to wait," Linda handed him the note that got sent home with Jack from school. "You're going to have talk to our

son." "That's odd," Danny read the note, Jack hardly ever gets in trouble at school." "I thought the same thing when he gave it to me," Linda nodded, "he's

only in kindergarten." "Sure don't want this to turn into the norm," Danny made his way up the stairs. Danny walked into his eldest son's bedroom and held the

note out to him. "You want to tell me what this is about?" "Not really," Jack shook his head. "It would really help me understand why you were having trouble

listening to your teacher, and not being quiet when she asked," Danny took a seat next to him. "Your teachers always bragged about how much of a good

listener you are." "I'm sorry Daddy," Jack looked guilty. "Are you feeling a little overlooked?" "Nobody's paying any attention to me," Jack picked up for himself.

"Your mother and I haven't been ignoring you," Danny started, "We've had to give Scottie a little extra attention lately, but that's because he's really needed

us." "I know," Jack knew he had been having nightmares, it wasn't like he couldn't hear him when he woke everybody screaming. "Listen Son, I won't punish

you for feeling a little put out. But this acting up in school has got to stop, because I will definitely punish you for that. Is that understood, I want this to be the

one and only time you get a slip sent home?" Danny looked at him serious. "Yes Sir," Jack nodded. "You know we love you right," Danny smiled at him. "I know,"

Jack hugged him.

 **XXXXXXXX**

Scottie continued to have nightmares the rest of the week, each night arousing Danny and Linda by his screams. The two rushed into the boy's bedroom and

Danny picked him up while Linda went over to Sean who was also crying. They didn't think anything was wrong with Sean, they just figured he was startled

and he didn't know what would have happened to bring about his brothers screams. Danny picked up Scottie and carried him downstairs and over to one of

the chairs, so he could get Scottie calmed down while Linda got Sean back to sleep. "Shh," Danny soothed the little boy by rubbing his back. "You want to tell

me what brought about another nightmare Son? Was it the monster again?" "No," Scottie sniffed. "Then what?" Danny wiped his tears away with his thumb.

"I'm scared Uncle Danny," Scottie buried his head into Danny's chest. "Hey," Danny sat him up, "I won't let anything happen to you." "You promise?" Scottie

sucked in a couple of breaths. "I'll protect you no matter what Scottie, I promise," Danny hugged him tight. Scottie calmed down a bit and Danny stood still

holding him, "now let's get you back to bed." "No!" Scottie wrapped his arms tighter around Danny's neck. "Shh," Danny repeated. "You're going to wake your

brothers." "I don't want to go back to my room, the nightmares will come back," Scottie slightly lowered his voice. Danny sighed, "would it make you feel better

if you slept with me and mom?" "Yes," Scottie shook his head. Danny knew they were going to have to get to the bottom of what was causing his nightmares,

but he decided not to push him any further, considering he seemed to get upset each and every time he asked. Letting the matter go for now, Danny carried

the boy up the stairs and settled him into bed next to him. Linda was still in with Sean and when she came in, she couldn't help but smile at seeing both of

them asleep, Scottie sleeping as close to Danny as possible. An hour or so later and Danny was again rudely awaken, this time with an arm to the face. After

several minutes of getting beat up by his three year old son, Danny sat at up. "He's not going to be able to sleep with us every night," Danny looked over at

Linda who was also still awake. "I know," Linda agreed, "but at least the boys are getting some sleep." Danny yawned, he couldn't take many more nights of

this, it had been going on for a week already and he was literally exhausted. He had to be up extremely early to go to work, and he really wasn't at his best

there unless he got at least a little sleep. Then again, he seemed to be slowly learning how to adapt to that sort of lifestyle. Danny considered going to sleep

in Scotties toddler bed, but he was partially afraid that Scottie would wake up and be afraid if he wasn't there, then again it wasn't like he'd fit on a bed

designed for young children. "And if all the issues they were facing with their middle son wasn't enough, their oldest son was also causing trouble by getting

into mischief at school.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"Why are you having so many nightmares sweetheart?" Linda looked at the dark haired little boy sitting in front of her while she folded clothes on her and

Danny's bed the following day while Sean took a nap and Jack was at school. "I don't know," Scottie shrugged. "Do you miss your mommy?" Linda was trying to

figure out what could have brought on such a string of nightmares. "No," Scottie shook his head. "I like it better here." "I'm glad you're here Scottie," Linda

kissed his cheek. "I needed a special little boy like you." "Aren't Jack and Sean special too?" Scottie looked at her confused. "Of course they are. But they can't

take the place of you," Linda let it go at that in order to give him some time to think on the words she just said.

 **XXXXXXXX**

Danny stood in line at one of the small sandwich shops the following day during his lunch break messing with his phone, when he heard someone get in line

behind him. Danny glanced over his shoulder, and was surprised when he realized who it was. "Commissioner," Danny wasn't sure if his father was there on

business or just on his lunch break like himself. "A little far from the precinct, wouldn't you say Son?" Frank would never presume that his son was taking

advantage of the time clock, or presume that he wasn't doing his job, it was simply his way of asking what he was doing. "Case," Danny nodded, "Jackie and I

were questioning some people regarding a homicide that took place down the street a couple days ago." "The Freeman homicide," Frank questioned? "Do you

know all the cases I'm working?" Danny looked at him questioningly. "Invested interest," was Frank's only reply. "Hmm," Danny shook his head. "Are you ever

going to quit checking up on me?" "No," Frank's answer was short. "I didn't think so," Danny reached for the vibrating phone in his pocket. "Excuse me for a

minute, it's Linda," Danny answered the phone. "He did what?" Danny ran a hand through his hair frustrated. "What can I get for you?" The waitress behind

the counter asked Danny. "Nothing," Danny got out of line, "I'm not even hungry anymore," he muttered. "I'll be home in a couple of hours," Danny returned to

his conversation with Linda after he walked away and took a seat in one of the corner booths. Frank waited until Danny hung up the phone before walking

over and taking a seat across from him. "If my memory serves me correct, I believe you were the one that liked Ham and turkey on white growing up," Frank

slid the sandwich across the table. "Hmm," Danny couldn't help but smile despite the frustration he was feeling towards his son. "You still remember." "You

know I hate to pry. So do you want to tell me what's going on, so I don't have too," Frank pushed. "How did you do it Dad, just how did you do it?" Danny

looked at him curiously, "I have three kids all under the age of five, and out of those three, one of them is keeping me up all night, while the other keeps

getting into trouble at school." "What's going on?" "Jacks been having a little trouble listening to his teacher at school," Danny started. "He listens fine at

home, Linda and I don't have a problem with him then, but he obviously turns into a different child at school." "Sounds like someone's feeling a little put out

and looking for attention," Frank figured. "How do you know what's going on before I tell you what he's doing?" Danny was amazed at his father's inert ability

to discern his grandson's behavior. "Because I remember another little boy doing the exact same thing," Frank grinned. "Mmm," Danny cleared his throat,

already knowing he was talking about him when Erin and Joe were still at home. "You grounded me from watching my favorite show," Danny recollected. "That

was more for my benefit than yours," Frank admitted, "I hated that show." "Dad I was five, what did you expect me to watch, R rated movies," Danny asked?

"All I know is, I had a whole week without it, and I enjoyed every minute of not having to listen to it," Frank smiled. "Watch TV with me now, you'd be surprised

at how much I've grown up," Danny laughed. "I still can't figure out why you grounded me instead of spanking me, you usually put me over your knee anytime I

got in trouble at school." "I didn't spank you, because I really wasn't upset with you enough to spank you, you weren't being mean or disrespectful. I knew the

only reason you were doing it was because you thought we were being mean by sending you to school, while your brother and sister got to stay home with

mom." "It's tough being the oldest," Danny took a bite of his sandwich. "Do you remember what I did after you were grounded," Frank wondered smiling. A grin

started to play across Danny's face just before he answered. "You took just me out for pizza and to play games at the arcade." "So you do remember?" "Of

course I do, I always enjoyed the times when it was just us rather than having Erin, Joe or Jamie tag along. "It was kind of hard to get away without Joe,"

Frank laughed. "So which one is keeping you up at night, Sean or Scottie?" "Scottie," Danny took a drink of his coke. "What's wrong with him," Frank wondered

what could possibly be going on with the little boy that should feel like he just died and gone to heaven with getting to live with Danny and Linda rather than

Kris. "I don't know," Danny sounded as if he was completely and utterly confused. "At first he said monsters," Danny shook his head, "but I think there's

something more to it than that." "Have you tried talking to him?" "When he wakes up, but usually he's so upset, the only thing he wants is for me to hold him."

Frank smiled, "I'm glad he has you and Linda to take care of him. I was really worried about him for a while." "I just wish he'd loosen up, and tell me what's

bothering him," Danny admitted. "Try talking to him when he's not upset," Frank suggested, "maybe he won't be so clingy and willing to open up a bit more."

"That's a good idea," Danny thought about it. "Thanks Dad." "Anything to help my son and grandson," Frank stood up to leave. "Thanks for the sandwich,"

Danny started for the car where Jackie was waiting for him. "See you Sunday."

 **XXXXXXXX**

Danny walked through the front door of his home and pulled his jacket off as he wondered which of his boys to talk to first. Deciding on Jack, Danny went in

search for Linda to get a few more details regarding his son's behavior. "Let me get this straight, he just got up and ran around the classroom in the middle of

the teacher's lesson," Danny looked confused? "And he wouldn't stop when the teacher asked him to," Linda added. "I can't believe he would do something

like that," Danny was obviously pretty upset. "I was just surprised as you when the school called me," Linda agreed. "What are we going to do with him?"

Linda asked after a few seconds of silence. "I have an idea," Danny nodded. "I talked to my Dad today, and he told me about another little boy that did the

same thing." "You," Linda laughed. "How did you know?" "Because you were the oldest, and you are the one your father usually has stories about," Linda

reminded him. "So what are we going to do about Jack?" "My Dads punishment worked on me, and I was a lot rowdier that Jack, so I didn't see why it

shouldn't work on him. So where is he?" Danny knew that if he needed to talk to both boys he needed to get started before Linda had dinner ready. "Upstairs,

I told him to stay in his room until you got home." "Send Scottie up to his room," Danny started for the stairs. "I want to talk to him, when I'm through with

Jack."

 **XXXXXXXX**

"Alright Jack," Danny walked into the room wanting to start out serious. "I want to know what possessed you to have such a lack of respect for the rules. And I

want to know now," Danny looked at him. "School is boring," Jack came up with an answer, even if it wasn't a good one. Then again at least he wasn't lying to

him, Danny figured. "Get used to it Jack, you've got a long way to go Son. Besides you're in kindergarten, it's the easiest grade you are going to have." Danny

didn't by any means have much to say when it came to reassurance, for someone who's only excuse for misbehaving was, because he was tired of school.

"Sean and Scottie get to stay home and have fun with mom, while I have to go sit behind a desk all day," Jack looked sad. "You're grounded for getting in

trouble at school, no TV for a week. I want you to know that I'm being lenient with you because I understand that the only reason your upset is because you

are jealous that your brothers get to stay home. I also want you to know that mommy and I aren't trying to be mean by making you go, school is somewhere

all kids have to go," Danny tried explaining. "I still don't like having to go," Jack sighed. "I know buddy, but it's all part of being the big brother," Danny put him

in his lap. "You know there are some benefits to being the oldest," Danny started to explain. "You get tell your little siblings all kinds of things and they

generally believe you," Danny was thinking of all the things he told Erin, Joe and Jamie. "Sean and Scottie are easy to mess with," Jack smiled. "Another benefit

is knowing how much you have been able to help them," Danny thought of a way to help keep Jack out of trouble, as well as help him with Scottie. "What do

you mean Daddy," Jack looked up at him? "I could really use your help with Scottie you know," Danny said gently but in all seriousness. "You do like having

Scottie here don't you?" Danny thought it best he ask that first before he continued with his explanation. "Sure I do, I can do things with him that I couldn't do

with Sean." "In that case, Mommy and I are having a little trouble in getting Scottie to feel like he's really a part of our family," he explained. "Is Scottie not

listening to you," Jack asked innocently. "That the thing Son, I don't think he understands. Do you think you could talk to him as a big brother? Maybe try and

get him to understand how much we all want him here?" "I'll try Daddy, but it isn't going to be easy," Jack shook his head.

 **XXXXXXXX**

Finishing with Jack, Danny walked across the hall to the younger boy's bedroom. "Hi Uncle Danny," Scottie looked up from where he sat on the floor playing

with his train set. "Aunt Linda said you wanted to talk to me." "I do," Danny nodded. "Am I in trouble," Scottie sounded nervous? "No, you are not in trouble,"

Danny thought of how much the boy reminded him of Joe when he made that face. "That's good," Scottie shook his head, "I don't want to be in trouble."

"Come talk to me Scottie," Danny took a seat on the boy's bed before patting the seat next to him. "What you want to talk about?" Scottie looked up at him

intently. "Let's talk about those nightmares you've been having." "I got to go," Scottie was in a hurry to get away. "No," Danny grabbed him. "I don't want to

talk about that Uncle Danny," the little boy was in tears. "We need to Joseph," Danny called him by his real name. "No," Scottie shook his head, "please don't

make me Uncle Danny." "I'm sorry Scottie, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to this time," Danny hated to force the boy into doing something that made him so

upset, but he also knew they couldn't go such as they were. "I'm scared," Scottie climbed in his uncle's lap where he felt safe. "Scared of what?" Danny looked

at him confused. "You know I won't let anything happen to you." "I don't want my mom to come back." Scottie was sobbing, "I don't want to live with her, I

want to stay with you." "Oh Scottie," Danny's heart broke as he hugged him tight. "You won't let her take me will you?" Scottie looked up at him in between

sobs, tears streaming down his face. "She can't take you Scottie, even if she does come back," Danny shook his head, trying to come up with the easiest way

to explain it to him. "She can't?" Scottie for the first time sounded hopeful. "Do you remember when your Mom made you wear your suit, and you sat with me

and Aunt Linda in that little office?" "Yes," Scottie nodded. "That day, your mommy signed a piece of paper that said that Aunt Linda and Uncle Danny can be

your mommy and daddy forever, and that even if she does come back, it would be against the law for her to take you away from us," Danny was hoping that

would make him understand. "So I get to stay with you and Aunt Linda forever and ever," Scottie sounded hopeful? "Yes Scottie, forever and ever," Danny

smiled at his use of words. "I thought you knew that already." "I was afraid she would take me back with her if she came back." "Well now you know that can

never happen, and we're stuck with each other from now on," Danny tickled him. "That's okay, Scottie giggled, "I don't mind." "You know something, neither do

I," Danny held him a bit longer. "I love you Son," Danny said before putting him down to play and he could go back downstairs after Sean and Linda. "I love you

too Daddy," Scottie said just before Danny left the room.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"Hey Scottie come here," Jack opened the door to his bedroom to call his brother in several minutes later after doing some thinking on his father's words about

being the oldest. "What do you want Jack? I not going to get in trouble again for helping you lock Sean outside by himself," Scottie walked into Jacks room.

"Were not going to do anything to get in trouble for," Jack laughed. "I can't get into any more trouble today. Besides I just want to talk." "This must be a day for

talking," Scottie sat on the floor across from Jack, who was playing with a set of his hot wheel cars on his carpet rug that had roads and buildings on it. "Can I

play too?" Scottie was careful to ask before touching one of the cars, knowing what happened last time he played with one of Jacks toys. "Sure," Jack handed

him one of the cars he was playing with. "You're my brother." "So do you like having me as a brother?" Scottie was a little confused, thinking that Jack wasn't

happy with him living there, at least not before. "Sure I do, I'm sorry I was jealous before. But I like having you here, you and I can do things that are fun that

Sean can't do because he's too little." "Thanks big brother," Scottie drove the car alongside his brother. "Do you want to watch a movie with me later," Scottie

asked? "I can't I'm grounded," Jack shook his head. "What's grounded?" Scottie knew he had heard Danny say something about it once before, but he had no

idea what it really was. "It's terrible," Jack laid down on the rug, "you can't do things that you want to, because if you did, you'd get a spanking." "I know what

that is," Scottie said his eyes wide. "Grandpa gave me one last week for saying a bad word." "What did you say," Jack asked curiously? "I can't say it again,"

Scottie looked at him as if he was crazy. "If Daddy was to hear me, he'd spank me too." "Oh yeah, sorry," Jack started to put his toy rug away. "But I can do

something else with you, if you want," he volunteered. "Maybe we can build a fort like Daddy showed us, and we can tell stories," Scottie thought. "You're not

grounded from that are you?" "No," Jack laughed, "he only grounded me from watching TV, which means I have to miss my favorite show."

 **XXXXXXXX**

"Time for bed Scottie," Danny picked him up and put him in his bed before tucking him in. "Mommy loves you baby," Linda kissed the little boy goodnight. "I love

you too Mommy. Goodnight Daddy," Scottie smiled happily as he rolled over to go to sleep, happy to go to sleep for the first time in a while without be worried

about having another nightmare.

* * *

Sorry for the delay, but I have been having some computer issues and the only writing I have been able to do is with my tablet. My computer is back to its original state, so now I can finally get back to doing my favorite thing, aside from watching Blue Bloods that is, lol. As for this chapter, I am glad that Scottie is finally beginning to adjust. The chaos of raising three boys can finally get started. Thanks again for all the follows, favorites, and reviews. JusticeStandsTRUE


	7. Chapter 7

**CH. 7 Happy and Mischievous**

 **XXXXXXXX**

With Scottie officially settled in as one of Danny and Linda's children, one would think things would begin to settle down allowing them a break. Unfortunately for

them, their children did not think so. Scottie and Sean were running wild by morning, and by afternoon they were joined by Jack. Things didn't normally calm down

until Danny got home to either keep them entertained or order them into submission. In most cases, it was the first. Linda had no idea how many times Danny would

come into the room with Jack perched on his back, his arms wrapped around his neck. And then held Sean in one arm and Scottie in the other. Jack had managed to

calm down in the essence of school, and Linda was counting that as a miracle, considering she didn't think she could handle any more rowdiness from her children.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"Jack, pick up your toys please." Linda looked at her son. Jack ignored her as he pressed the button on the TV remote to change the channel. "Jack please, I'm tired of

stepping around them." Linda tried one more time before going up the stairs with a laundry basket full of little boy pajamas. Linda folded the sets of pajamas before

separating them into individual piles so she would know which clothes to take to which bedroom. Separating Jack and Sean's clothes was fairly easy, considering the

different sizes and different bedrooms they went into. Sean and Scotties clothes however was a different story. After taking on the challenge of separating them by

size, Linda took on the challenge of separating them into the correct drawers. Then again, she figured it didn't really matter if she folded them or not, she knew the

drawers would be a mess. It was only a matter of time, considering the boys were becoming much more independent by picking out their own clothes and trying to

dress themselves. Scottie was doing fairly well, but Sean on the other hand usually came down the stairs with his clothes on backwards. Finishing up with the laundry,

Linda made her way down the stairs. "Jack!" Linda stepped on one of her son's action figures. "If I have to tell you to pick up your toys again, I'm taking them away."

"I don't care," Jack was annoyed as he turned the TV off and started for the stairs. "Stop right there young man," Linda couldn't believe his attitude. "Either you stop

the attitude, or I will stop it for you." "I don't have an attitude," Jack argued. "You do." That's it," Linda took a deep breath, realizing she was about to have an

argument with a five-year-old. "Go sit in the time out chair until I tell you, you can get out," Linda pointed. "For how long," Jack whined. "Until I tell you, you can get

out." "But mom," Jack just wouldn't stop. "You just added five more minutes to your already five, and if you continue to whine and complain, I will add five more."

"Fine," Jack kicked at the floor boards before slumping down and into the chair. Danny walked in a few minutes later and was surprised to find his eldest son sitting in

the time out chair. "Uh oh, somebody in trouble," Danny looked from Jack to Linda. "He has been absolutely impossible this evening," Linda was frustrated. "Jack!"

Danny's voice was stern. "What do you have to say for yourself?" "Nothing," Jack squirmed. Danny had a way of being able to get down to the bottom of a situation

regarding his children. "You need to apologize to your mother and then go straight up to your room," Danny stood looked at his son seriously. "We will be discussing

your behavior later." "Yes Sir," Jack stood and walked over to his mother to apologize. "What do you thinks going on with him? Danny looked at Linda questioningly,

once Jack was upstairs. "He's just being a typical five-year-old," Linda sighed. "He's learning how to be independent." "Yeah but that's a good thing," Danny looked

confused. "There's a difference between being independent and being disobedient, and as of lately, he been the later." "I'll talk to him," Danny started for the stairs.

"See if I can't get him to understand the error in his ways." "Jack," Danny walked into his son's bedroom a few seconds later, not even bothering to knock. "First you

were causing trouble at school, and now at home. What is going on with you boy?" "I don't want to do what Mommy tells me to. I want to do what I want to do," Jack

complained. "I understand that, but life doesn't work like that Jack. You have to do what Mommy, Daddy and just about every other adult tells you to," Danny was

careful to add. "But I don't want to," Jack muttered. "Let me put it to you this way son, either you do it or there will be consequences. Do you understand?" "Yes Sir,"

Jack nodded. "You know when I get home from work, I prefer getting to spend time playing with you, not having to have a serious conversation about bad behavior,"

Danny admitted. "But I will if I have too," he added. "I'm sorry Daddy, I'll be good from now on," Jacks voice was low. "I doubt that, but give it a try anyway," Danny

took him in his arms to wrap him in a tight hug. "I love you," Danny squeezed him. "I love you too Daddy," Jack giggled.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"You were right," Danny walked into the kitchen a few minutes later where he found Linda preparing dinner. "About what?" Linda looked confused. "Typical five-year-

old, he wants to do what he wants and when he wants to do it," Danny shook his head. "I hope you told him that parents rights troops those of a five-year-old." "Well

not in so many words, but I think it had the same effect," Danny reached into the fridge for a drink. "Where are Sean and Scottie?" Danny found it odd that he had yet

to see or hear from his two youngest sons. "Never mind," Danny didn't even have to ask when he heard Sean screaming and Scottie yelling something. "They have

been doing that all day," Linda sighed, about to leave the kitchen to see what the problem was this time. "I'll go," Danny stood, willing enough to do his part,

considering he wanted all three boys. "I'm going back to work one of these days and you can be Mr. Mom," today was one of those days when Linda was exhausted.

"There will be better days," Danny chuckled. "Alright you two. What's going on in here?" Danny asked a few minutes finding the two in their room. "Scottie hit me,"

Sean pointed at his brother. "No I not, I just touch him," Scottie picked up for himself. "He hit me," Sean picked his shirt up to reveal a red spot on his tummy.

"Joseph," Danny said firmly. "He hit me," Scottie too raised his own shirt to reveal a mark very similar to that of his brothers. Danny sighed running a hand through

his hair frustrated. "Scottie, you go sit on your bed," Danny pointed. "And Sean," Danny picked up Sean and placed him on his own bed. "Sean," Danny knelt down to

make eye contact with the little boy. "You are in trouble for trying to get your brother in trouble, and for hitting him in the first place." Danny got up and walked over

to Scottie. "And you Scottie are in trouble for lying, and for him hitting as well." "I sorry Daddy," Scottie was quick to apologize. "I'm sure you are Scottie," Danny

looked at him seriously. "But I still have to punish you. Lying is wrong, and it isn't allowed in the Reagan house. Do you understand?" "Yes Sir," Scottie nodded

solemnly on the verge of tears. "Don't cry Son," Danny shook his head. "I'm not going to spank you like I normally would for lying, since you and Sean are both in

trouble." Walking into the center of the room, Danny called for their attention. "You are both going to sit there for several minutes thinking about how what you did

was wrong." Sean started to pout and Danny was quick to add, "if I come back and see that you have gotten up, then your time will start all over again." Danny

explained before heading downstairs to check on the status of dinner, hoping they could feed the kids and get them to bed early.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"What has gotten into those boys?" Linda was just setting the table. "That's exactly it Linda, were raising three young ambitious boys," was all Danny could think to

say, knowing they were probably in line for a lot more adventures regarding their sons. "Is dinner almost ready?" "Just about," Linda handed Danny the remaining

dishes to finish up with the table, so she could go check the oven. "Good, I need a little R&R," Danny knew it wasn't likely that he would get any of that as long as his

three rambunctious children were running wild. "Oh, and Danny," Linda came back to the dinner table with glasses of water for the boys. "I have to take Sean to the

doctor tomorrow for his two-year-old checkup while Jacks in school, and I need you to watch Scottie." "Linda I have to work. Can't we take him to Pop?" "Pops sick,

and you know what happened last week when I dropped him off at the daycare for a couple hours when I took Jack to the dentist." "I know," Danny nodded. "Can I

drop him off at the precinct for a couple hours' tomorrow afternoon?" Linda really didn't want to take an active three-year-old to the doctor with her, knowing she

would already have her hands full with her two-year-old, especially considering he was going to have to get his hepatitis A vaccine. "I guess," Danny didn't sound too

enthused. "It's either that, or you can take Sean to the doctor while I watch Scottie," Linda was more than willing to let Danny take one of their children for the

dreaded check-ups. "I'll keep Scottie," Danny knew that keeping a three-year-old occupied at an interesting place such as a police department had to be better that

taking a scared two-year-old to the doctor. "I appreciate you willing to take time out of your busy schedule to help out with your children detective," Linda shook her

head at her husband's attitude. "Point taken Linda," Danny went up the stairs to get the boys out of time out and washed up for dinner. Danny stopped outside the

door to his younger boy's bedroom, where he could glance into the bedroom without being seen, hoping to see what they were doing. They were both still sitting

where he had left them, which Danny was glad to see. But it was what they were doing however that made Danny find it hard not to laugh. "We'se in trouble again,"

Sean mumbled holding one of his toy tractors in his hand. "It won't be the last time," Scottie shook his head. Trying to reach as far he could to get one of his toys off

the floor, while still technically trying to keep most of his body on the bed. "Almost got it," Scottie was sticking his tongue out, as his fingers were just centimeters

away from the NYPD toy car that his Uncle Jamie gave him for his birthday. Scottie was just about to wrap his little hand around the car when he accidentally fell off

the bed. "Ouch," Scottie rubbed his bottom when he hit the floor, but jumped right back up to get back up on the bed as soon as he realized what happened. Danny

walked in just as Scottie was climbing back on the bed. "I's sorry Daddy," Scottie was a little worried that Danny was going to make him sit there longer. "It was

accident," Scottie tried. "I know Son, I saw what happened," Danny picked him up. "I fell off the bed," Scottie nodded. "Did you hurt yourself?" Danny knew he was

more than fine, knowing his backside could handle a lot more than a little flop on the carpet. "I hit my bottom, but I okay." "That's good," Danny hung him over his

shoulder before swatting his backside. "Ouch," Scottie wriggled just as Danny set him down. "Do you think you two can manage to behave yourselves the rest of the

evening, so we can go eat?" Danny looked at both boys. "Yes," Sean readily agreed, just so he could get off the bed. "Good," Danny picked him up so they could go

get Jack and get down to dinner. "Carry me too Daddy," Scottie reached up for Danny to take him. "Oh Scottie," was all Danny could think to say, not really wanting

to tell him no as he helped the boy climb up on the bed so he could latch his arms around his neck. "They must think I'm a jungle gym or something," Danny walked

into the dining room with Sean in his arms, Scottie on his back, and Jack wrapped around his leg.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"Who's ready for a bath?" Linda asked as soon as they finished dinner. "Me," Sean took off running up the stairs. "At least we have one boy excited," Linda laughed.

"What's the matter with you Scottie?" Danny looked over at his middle son, knowing Scottie usually enjoyed playing in any kind of pool of water, whether it be a

swimming pool, the bathtub, or a mud puddle in the backyard. "I'm not dirty," Scottie shook his head in all honesty. "Oh really?" Linda looked at him confused. "And

how can you tell?" "My hands," Scottie held his hands out to them. "There not dirty." "You know why your hands aren't dirty?" Danny and Linda were both having a

hard time trying not to laugh, Scottie honestly believed that he was clean. "Why?" Scottie looked confused. "Because you washed them before you came down to

dinner," Danny reminded him. "But that doesn't mean the rest of you is clean," Linda showed him the dirt on his arms, and pointed out the dirt on his neck and all in

his hair. "How did that happen," Scottie held his hands up. "Because you rolled in the dirt all afternoon in the backyard with your brothers," Linda couldn't hold back

her smile nor her laughter any longer. "Oh yeah, now I remember," Scottie grinned mischievously. "You know instead of giving him a bath, maybe we should just take

him out to the backyard and squirt him down with the water hose, clothes and all, we'll get his clothes clean at the same time," Danny teased the little boy standing in

front of him. "No," Scottie squealed. "That would be cold." "I don't know," Danny didn't sound convinced. "I still might think it's a good idea." Danny picked the little

boy up, tossed him over his shoulder, and pretended to head for the back door. "No! Daddy! No!" Scottie screamed wiggling. Danny made an immediate about face as

he ran up the stairs with Scottie still on his shoulder.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"I should probably put you in the shower rather than the bathtub," Danny carried him into his and Linda's bathroom since Linda was busy with Sean in the boy's

bathroom. "You are liable to turn the bath water murky otherwise." "I'm not that bad," Scottie pulled his shirt off. "Oh really?" Danny tickled him. "Then why did a puff

cloud of dirt just fill the air when you pulled your shirt off?" "No, it didn't," Scottie giggled. "Go ahead and get in the shower," Danny said after getting the temperature

of the water warm enough. With Scottie in the shower, Danny pulled a clean towel out from the cabinet. "Wash yourself up, and I'll be right back to help you with your

hair as soon as I get you some clean clothes," Danny said after handing him a soapy wash cloth. Danny was too afraid to let the boy wash his hair alone considering

he didn't have any kid shampoo in his shower, and he could only imagine the screaming he would hear if he let him use the adult shampoo without supervision and it

got in his eyes, thinking the neighbors would call the cops on the means of child abuse after hearing him scream. Danny hurried into the boy's room and found a clean

set of pajamas for both Sean and Scottie. "Here's some pajamas for Sean," Danny looked at Linda, placing them on the bathroom counter. "How's it coming with

Scottie?" Linda asked over her shoulder, trying to keep from getting splashed too much by Sean, who was pretending his boat was in the middle of a hurricane. "So

far so good," Danny admitted. "He hasn't gotten me wet yet." Danny always counted it as a successful bath time when he came out dry. "Just make sure he washes

himself properly," Linda warned. "He has a tendency to rush through things." "Thanks for the tip," Danny hurried to check on Scottie, hoping he hadn't decided to get

out and trample water all over the floor. "How's it coming buddy?" Danny walked in, grateful that the boy was still in the shower. "I'm almost ready to get out,"

Scottie opened the shower door and threw the wash cloth out, unfortunately it hit Danny square in the chest. "Scott," Danny wasn't thrilled with his wet work shirt.

"Sorry," Scottie chuckled, knowing that Danny wasn't really upset with him, considering he didn't do it on purpose. "Just leave the wash cloth inside the shower next

time please," Danny requested. "Okay Daddy," Scottie started to sing one of the Alvin and the Chipmunk songs. Danny had to do his best to keep from laughing out

loud. He knew he needed to get Scottie out of the shower and tucked in bed, but the boy was having such a good time, that he was having a hard time not getting a

move on with the boy. "Scottie, Son," Danny chuckled opening the shower door and positioning the shower head to spray the wall. "We need to get you out of there."

"But I'm having fun in here," Scottie was sitting on the shower floor playing trying to build a tower with all the soap bottles. "I can see that," Danny squatted down

before pulling the boy closer to him so he could wash his hair. "Keep your eyes clothes until I tell you to open them," Danny instructed before washing the short dark

hair, that was the exact same color as his biological father. After making sure it was safe, Danny made a final rinse before wiping his hand over the boy's face. "Now

did you wash yourself up good?" "Mostly," Scottie was going back to playing with the soap bottles. "Maybe we should do it again, just to be on the safe side," Danny

retrieved the wash cloth he placed in the sink after Scottie used him for a target. After helping him get his clothes on the right way and making sure he brushed his

teeth in a way that Linda would approve, Danny carried him off to bed. "I got mine done," Danny said walking into the boy's bedroom at the same time Linda was with

Sean. "If you want to tuck them in, I'll go get Jack off the phone and tell him to come up here and take a bath while I get started on the dinner dishes, and then you

can check on him later," Linda glanced at Danny on her way out. "Who's he talking to?" Danny knew the boy didn't talk on the phone all that much. "He asked if he

could call Frank while he waited his turn in the bathroom, so I called him with your phone and asked him if he was busy. He said he was never too busy to talk to one

of his grandchildren." "I'm sure they both enjoyed it," Danny tucked Sean in. "I talk Grandpa," Sean sat up, defeating Danny's purpose. "Maybe tomorrow," Danny laid

him back down again. "But now it's bed time." He told both boys goodnight, before turning on the nightlight and closing the door behind him.

 **XXXXXXXX**

You know it might not be too bad, having Scottie at the precinct with me," Danny thought about it after tucking Jack in and joining Linda downstairs. "He's a pretty

good kid most of the time," Danny smiled at how open the little boy had become after they got past the nightmare stage. "You should have heard him singing in the

shower this evening. It took just about everything in me, to keep from laughing out loud." "What was he singing," Linda laughed? "Some Alvin and the Chipmunk song

I think," Danny remembered hearing it on his son's favorite movie. "One things for sure, if you ever want to get that boy to listen, all you have to do is threaten to

take his movie away, and he straightens up pretty cook." "I had a movie like that when I was a kid," Danny remembered. "So, what time do you want to bring Scottie

to the precinct? I want to make sure I'm there." "Around 2," Linda was just finishing up with the dishes. "You know it might be kind of nice showing him around where

I work," Danny thought about it further. "I don't think he's ever been there before." "Jack and Sean both have numerous times," Linda remembered. "Looks like I get

to show off my new son," Danny smiled. "Hopefully he will just remember to mind his manners." "I'll be sure and talk to him before I drop him off," Linda assured him,

knowing how easy it was for three-year-old to get carried away. "He will probably be so caught up with all the new sights and things, I'm sure he will be fine." Danny

remembered what it was like for him when he was a kid, and Frank took him to the precinct.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"Have a seat Son, I'll be right back," Danny picked the little boy up, and placed him in the chair behind his desk. "Don't get up okay, I don't want to have to go looking

for you," he looked at his middle son seriously. "Yes Sir," Scottie nodded. "Here," Danny handed him a pen and a piece of paper, "draw me a picture." "Is somebody

helping you young man?" Detective Curatola asked several minutes later. "I don't need help," Scottie shook his head. "Does Detective Reagan know your sitting at his

desk and drawing all over his papers?" Jackie knew that it wasn't a normal thing to see children at the precinct, unless they were there for a case, in which was the

reason she thought the boy was there for. "Yes Mam," the little boy was definitely well mannered, the detective noticed. "He gave them to me," Scottie answered.

"Are you in some kind of trouble?" Jackie didn't think she had ever seen the boy before. "I hope not, when my mommy dropped me off a few minutes ago she didn't

say anything to me about being in trouble, but I don't think I did anything wrong." "I'm sure you didn't," Jackie took a seat at the desk across from her partners. "You

seem to be much too well-mannered to be in trouble." "I have to have manners, my mommy, daddy, and grandpa wouldn't be happy if I didn't," Scottie shook his

head. "So, what are you drawing over there?" Jackie found herself quite intrigued with the little boy. "A picture," Scottie held it up. "It's a picture of my family. This is

me, these are my two brothers, and that's my mommy and daddy," Scottie pointed each of them out individually. "That's really nice, you did a good job," Jackie

smiled. "Can you bring it over here to me, so I can get a better look," she asked? Scottie was about to get up, but stopped short. "I can't, I was told not to get up."

"Did Detective Reagan tell you that?" Jackie was trying to get everything sorted out. "Yes Mam," Scottie certainly seemed happy enough Jackie noticed, surely, he

wasn't a part of any case, he seemed much too happy and well-rounded to be involved in a homicide case. Scottie had just reached for the water bottle sitting atop

the desk and took a large gulp. "I bet Detective Reagan didn't tell you, you could take his water bottle," Jackie looked at him. "He won't care," Scottie shook his head.

"I drink after him all the time." "So, you know my partner fairly well do you?" Jackie thought the boy may be a family friend. "My whole life," Scottie made it sound

like a long time. "What's your name?" Jackie forget that she had yet to ask the most important question. Scottie was about to answer when Danny walked up. "I see

you met my son," Danny came up behind him before placing his hands on the boy's small shoulders. "He's yours?" Jackie looked surprised. "Scottie this is my partner

Detective Jackie Curatola. And Jackie, I'd like you to meet my son, Joseph Scott Reagan, better known as Scottie." Danny sounded proud. "Why didn't you tell me who

you were?" She looked at the little boy that was now standing in front of her partner. "You didn't ask me," Scottie sounded innocent. "Smart little boy you got there

Reagan," Jackie said pointedly. "I'm proud of him," Danny ran a hand through the boy's hair. Danny was just finishing up with the tour and introductions when

Commissioner Frank Reagan walked in. Sergeant Gormley called everyone to attention and Danny just like all the other officers snapped to attention. Frank had just

said his usual at ease, and it wasn't a moment too soon. "Grandpa!" Scottie started to run towards his grandfather, but Danny grabbed him in a second and pulled him

back, being careful to gently place his hand over the boy's mouth for a brief moment, knowing he was liable to protest. Frank had just finished with his speech on

another gun buyback program that the 54 was in charge of when he distinctly motioned for Danny to join him another room. "I think I'll go sit down now," Scottie

started for his father's desk, thinking he may be in trouble. "No way," Danny grabbed him. "If I'm going to be in trouble with Grandpa, so are you. You got us into this

after all." "Uh oh," was all Scottie said until he came up with an idea. "Just give him the puppy dog face and he won't get mad. It works every time." "Afraid that won't

work for me buddy," Danny led him in the direction that his father went in. "Grandpa!" Scottie ran excitedly to his grandfather. But gave him the puppy dog face as

soon as he reached him. "Neither of you are in trouble," Frank chuckled picking up his grandson. "I'm sorry Dad," Danny apologized immediately. "I'll talk to him as

soon as we get home," Danny was embarrassed. Here not only his boss, but also the man in charge of the entire NYPD police department walks into his precinct, and

his three-year-old son yells Grandpa and takes off after him. The second the words left Scottie's mouth Danny felt like hiding. "It's okay Son, he's little," Frank knew

he had to be serious when he walked into the precinct, but when he heard his grandson yell for him, it took everything in him not to crack a smile and open his arms

to him. "Am I in trouble?" Scottie looked primarily at Danny, from where he sat in his grandfather's lap. "No, you are not in trouble," Danny shook his head. "But you

need to understand that Grandpa is Daddy's boss." "Does that mean Grandpa can fire you?" Scottie looked scared. "Yes, that's exactly what that means," Danny was

trying his best to be serious, but it wasn't easy based on how innocent the little boy was sounding. "Don't fire my Daddy, Grandpa," Scottie looked up at Frank. "He

not do nothing. It was my fault." "Nobody's going to lose their job, and nobody's in trouble," Frank reassured the squirming child. Scottie quit squirming and settled

back in his grandfather's lap. "Scott," Danny said getting the boys attention again, knowing he needed to continue with the lecture, to keep himself getting

embarrassed again. "Anyways, when you see Your grandfather here or anywhere else with a bunch of cops, you need to remember your manners and not just run to

him okay?" "Okay Daddy," Scottie was trying to pay attention to everything Danny was telling him, but he was finding it hard to focus rather than look around at

everything in the room. "So, what are you doing here with Daddy?" Frank asked, looking at his grandson. "Mommy had to take Sean to get a shot," Scotties eyes were

big. "Tell grandpa why you are not staying at a daycare for the day," Danny looked at Scottie. "Because I got in trouble," Scotties tone of voice was low. "And how did

this happen," Danny pushed? "Because I argued with the teachers, got in a fight, and bit one of the other kids," Scottie suddenly found the floor very interesting,

remembering the week before. "What brought this about?" Frank looked at Danny. "We never take him to a daycare anymore," Danny shook his head. "Linda usually

keeps him and Sean at home with her. But she had to take Jack to the dentist last week, and she didn't want to take a two and three-year-old along. So, she dropped

them off at a daycare center that accepts drop offs for a couple of hours. Anyways, apparently, somebody didn't want to be there and got restricted from ever coming

back. After the fight, one of the administrators called me, saying he needed to be picked up immediately. "That wasn't the right thing to do, was it?" Frank was

shocked that his usual sweet grandson would do something like that.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"No," Scottie shook his head. "I got a spanking, and I couldn't watch Alvin and the chipmunks for three whole days." "And why did you do what you did," Frank

questioned? "I didn't like it over there," Scottie said in all honesty. "We're still working on getting him to understand that sometimes he has to do things he doesn't

want to do," Danny laughed. "Daddy," Scottie spotted a vending machine down the hall. "Can I get some candy?" "Sure buddy," Danny handed him a dollar from his

pocket. "Ask Detective Curatola to help you." "Okay," Scottie hurried to find the nice lady that talked to him earlier from across the desk. "So how are things going

with him?" Frank asked as soon as the little boy ran out of the room. "He's like a completely different child," Danny smiled. "As soon as he came to realize that he

could stay with us forever, he's gotten a lot more comfortable, and I think it's safe to say he's completely settled in, especially considering he feels it's safe enough for

him to get in trouble without fearing that we are going to stop loving him." "Is he happy?" Frank already knew the answer, but thought he would ask anyway. "Seems

to be," Danny chuckled. "He's mischievous, but he's happy, and with him, and his brothers, they keep life very interesting.

* * *

Sorry about the delay, but I got busy with my other stories. Anyways, I really enjoyed writing this chapter, and I hope you enjoyed it as well... Thanks for all the follows, favorites, and reviews... JusticeStandsTRUE


	8. Chapter 8

**CH. 8: The Misadventures Of Shaving Cream**

 **XXXXXXXX**

Life was busy for any family with three kids, but when you had three little boys all in consecutive order, things tended to get a little crazy. Not only could you not have

anything nice, but you also couldn't have traditional things such as shaving cream, without being in danger of losing it.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"I'm home," Danny walked through the door Thursday evening. "How was work?" Linda asked from the washroom. "Fine," Danny answered. "How was your day?"

"Busy as always," Linda laughed. "I chase after children all day." "Where are the boys?" Danny noticed he had yet to be attacked, like he usually was anytime he

walked through the door. "Jack and Scottie are in the backyard, and I think Sean is upstairs." "Why is Sean upstairs and not with the others?" Danny thought it odd,

considering he was usually content to follow his brothers around. "I don't know," Linda shook her head. "Keeping an eye on three little boys, taking care of a house

and cooking dinner is a full-time job." "I know honey," Danny didn't want to make her mad. "I'll go check on him." Not finding his youngest in his bedroom, Danny

went on to search the rest of the upstairs. "Sean Reagan!" Danny walked into his bathroom to find his youngest son perched on the bathroom cabinet, his face and

hair covered with shaving cream. "I look like Santa Clause," Sean laughed draining the last bit of shaving cream from the bottle to add a little to his chin. "Yes, you

do," Danny wasn't exactly thrilled at the condition of his bathroom, or the fact that the bottle of shaving cream was brand new. "This is going to take a while to clean

up," Danny looked at the splattered mirror and counter that was covered with excess shaving cream. "I sorry Daddy," the little boy knew he was in trouble. "Let's get

you cleaned up and then we will talk about this," Danny got the shower water running, thinking it would be easier to get his hair rinsed out, and it wouldn't make such

a mess considering he already had that all over the counter. "My clothes are going to get all wet," Sean had a point. "We can take your pants off, but if we pull your

shirt off Santa Clause, you are going to get shaving cream all in your eyes," Danny really didn't want to have to listen to his wailing son, because his eyes were

burning. "I'm really beginning to think that this is yours and Scotties shower instead of mine," Danny was thinking of how often he had to put his sons in the shower

rather than the tub, because of something they got into. "Sean, did you know that what you were doing was wrong?" Danny wrapped him in a towel before carrying

him to his bedroom. "I just wanted to play," Sean tried picking up for himself. "I understand that Sean, but digging in mommy and daddy's stuff isn't allowed, and you

know that." "Mommy lets me play with shaving cream in the bathtub," Sean was trying to keep himself from getting into trouble. "But that is with cheap stuff, and

when you have permission," Danny explained. "Now did you have permission to mess with Daddy's stuff when he wasn't home?" "No," Sean shook his head. "No

what?" Danny asked clarifying. "No Sir," Sean sighed. "I think you need to spend a few minutes in time out, thinking about what you did and why it was wrong,"

Danny left him alone to enlighten his wife of their youngest son's latest escapade.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"Our son just used a whole can of my brand new bottle of shaving cream," Danny announced walking into the living room, where he found Linda trying to make the

living room look somewhat presentable. "What did he do with it?" Linda wanted laugh so bad but she figured now wasn't the best of times to do that, when she

realized that Danny wasn't very happy about it. "He plastered his hair with it, and covered almost every inch of his face," Danny indeed wasn't very thrilled. "That's

okay, you can go another day without shaving," Linda ran a hand over his prickly cheek. "I can get a rip for being too scruffily," Danny reminded her. "Well if you're

worried about it, you can always use mine," Linda offered. "Linda," Danny just looked at her. "Yours smells like cucumber melon. Do you have any idea how much

ribbing I would get if I showed up to work smelling like a girl?" "You can always wash your face after words, and then put after shave on," Linda suggested. "It's not

the same," Danny grumbled. "Well then stop complaining about it, and go to the store and buy a new one," Linda didn't know what else to tell him, knowing she didn't

have the time to listen to him complain about something so trivial when she had way too many other things to take care of. "Looks like I'm going to the store," Danny

mumbled. "Take one of your children with you," Linda sounded as if she needed a break. "Better yet, take Sean with you," Linda teased. "No," Danny shook his head."

Sean is going to spend a little time in his room until he learns that it's wrong to mess with things that do not belong to him." "Danny he's two," Linda reminded him. "I

know, that's why I've already explained to him what he did was wrong and you can let him out after another minute," Danny glanced at his watch. Scottie was just

walking through the living room where Danny and Linda were talking when Danny stopped him. "Do you want to go to the store with Daddy, Scottie?" "Yes," Scottie

brightened, always ready to go with Danny somewhere. "Go get your shoes and I'll help you put them on," Danny told him to hurry. "Okay," Scottie ran up the stairs

and up to his room.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"You don't have to hold my hand, but I need you to either hold on to my pocket, or my belt," Danny said carrying Scottie into the store. "Can I just walk next to you,"

Scottie asked? "As long as you don't take but very few steps away from me you can," Danny found the aisle he was looking for. "Why can't I walk away?" Scottie

asked innocently. "Because you will get in trouble if you do," Danny said pointedly. "And somebody could take you if you got too far away from me," Danny added,

thinking how in depth to go when you needed to explain how dangerous things could be out in the world, especially to a three-year-old who could understand.

"Wouldn't you be able to find me?" Scottie in all his broad understanding had little to no concerns now that he lived with Danny and Linda. "That's not exactly the

point but yes," Danny shook his head, wanting to get back to the main reason he was at the store to begin with. It didn't take him long to get an identical can to the

one Sean wasted. Glancing behind him, using his peripherals, Danny could see Scottie a few feet away from him squatted down looking at the kid's bath stuff intently.

"You ready to go Scott?" Danny walked over to him. "Can I play with your shaving cream when we get home?" Scottie looked up at him, from where he was still on

the floor. "Absolutely not," Danny wasn't about to deal with another one of his children doing the same as his brother, especially considering the bottle was brand new,

the same as this one. "Sean did," Scottie complained. "And he got in trouble for it too. Not to mention it is expected with Sean, he is in the terrible 2 stage," Danny

tried to explain. "What's that supposed to mean?" Scottie was trying to figure out why things were different for him and not for Sean. "Because you are not 2," Danny

reminded him. "You are almost 4." "But that isn't fair," Scottie wasn't exactly complaining, but he didn't sound thrilled with his father's answer. "Joseph," Danny shook

his head, this boy was getting to be quite a handful, he noticed. "Yes Sir," Scottie knew he should stop with the pestering. "I tell you what," Danny squatted down

next to him. "How about we get you a can of shaving cream that you can play with in the bathtub when we get home, and maybe some of these bath fizzies that

changes the color of the water," Danny knew it had to have been hard for him to understand the differences between he and Sean. "Really?" Scottie asked excitedly.

"Yes really," Danny chuckled. "Thanks Daddy," Scottie hugged him. "Your welcome," Danny grabbed his extra purchases before standing and starting to walk down

the aisle. "I want to shave," Scottie followed Danny down the aisle. "Not just yet buddy," Danny was trying not to laugh at his three-year old. "I don't think you are

quite ready." Danny was thinking the boy had barely been on the planet for three years, not much time to grow up, let alone get scruffy. "How will I know when I'm

ready?" Scottie looked up at him intrigued. "When I tell you, you are," Danny figured that was an easy enough explanation, at least easy enough for a three-year-old

to understand. "When will that be?" Scottie had yet to give up. "Several years from now Son." "Why?" Leave it to Scottie to keep up the questions. Danny wasn't

about to go into a long-detailed explanation regarding puberty, so he settled on his favorite explanation. "Because I said so. Now do we need anything else while we

are?" Danny looked down at his son. "Candy," Scottie suggested, pointing at the aisle directly across from them. "I don't think that's a necessity," Danny chuckled.

"Just one," Scottie pushed. "Not this time Son," Danny turned him down. "I already got you this bath stuff you can play with tonight," Danny showed him. "Please,"

Scottie tried pleading. "No," Danny shook his head. "I want candy," Scottie stomped his foot. "Joseph," Danny knelt down to look him directly in the eye. "If you start

throwing a fit, you will not be allowed to come to the store with me anymore, and you will get into some major trouble when we get home if you do," Danny wasn't

prepared to deal with a tantrum, after such a long day. A tear started to stream down the little boy's cheek, and Danny hugged him, whispering in his ear. "I know

you are upset, but you can't get upset just because I tell you no. Do you understand?" Scottie nodded, and Danny wiped his face. "Are you ready to behave now so we

can finish the rest of our shopping?" "Yes," Scottie mumbled. "Very good choice," Danny hugged him again. "I'm very proud of you for making the right choice."

Danny had never experienced a tantrum with any of his children, but he had heard horror stories from some of his coworkers, and he had to admit, he never in his life

wanted to.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"Daniel Reagan," Linda was furious the second Danny walked through the front door, carrying one sack of groceries in one hand, the other one wrapped around

Scotties little hand. "Scottie did it," Danny pointed at the little boy. "No I didn't Daddy," Scottie giggled. "I know buddy," Danny teased. "Now what are you upset

about babe?" Danny handed Scottie the bathroom stuff he bought him. "Can I go take a bath now?" Scottie was in a hurry to get upstairs and in the bathtub. "Wait

until after we eat dinner sweetheart," Linda sent him upstairs to play with his brothers, before turning back to Danny. "You just left the mess in the bathroom for me

to clean up," she was obviously aggravated. "You can help clean up after the boy's messes sometimes, they are your children too." "I know honey and I'm sorry,"

Danny apologized. "I just forgot." "I need a break Danny," Linda looked at him serious. "I love our boys, but I spend all day every day cooking, cleaning and picking

up after them." "Let's talk about it," Danny led her up the stairs and into their bedroom where they could talk serious for a few minutes and away from the

interruption of their children. "What do you want to do?" Danny closed the door behind them. "I don't know," Linda admitted. "I'm just tired, and I would like some

time of not having to change pull-ups, listen to their bickering, to where they drive me so crazy that I literally find myself arguing with a three-year-old over pants,"

Linda complained. "How about you take the weekend, and go visit the spa resort," Danny suggested appearing understanding. "Oh Danny, do you really think I

could?" Linda sounded excited. "Sure," Danny loved to see how excited she was. "Can we really afford it though?" Linda hated to spend money on herself. "We will be

fine," Danny assured her. "What about the boys?" Linda thought of the main reason she wouldn't be able to go. "I'll keep them," Danny shrugged. "Danny," Linda just

looked at him. "Like you said, I am their father," Danny reminded her. "Yes, but do you think you can handle the boys by yourself?" Linda had to admit she was a little

apprehensive at the thought. "Sure, I can, it will be fun," Danny didn't sound worried. "Only if you are sure, because you will have to feed them, bathe them, keep

them entertained enough so they don't kill one another. Sean still isn't potty trained as you know, and Scottie is still having night accidents, Jack is getting more

independent, which means he isn't exactly listening as he should." Linda named just a few altercations he may encounter. "I'm positive," Danny said reassuringly.

"Mommy, Daddy," Scottie complained knocking on their bedroom door. "Jack took my toy." "Stay really quiet," Danny whispered, "maybe he will go away." "Danny,"

Linda shook her head, beginning to wonder how good of an idea it would be, for her to actually leave him in charge. "We're coming Scott," Linda gently pushed Danny

towards the door. "We need to go be parents now."

 **XXXXXXXX**

"Now can I go play in the bathtub?" Scottie sat at the table, swallowing his dinner down in record timing. "Scottie we've only been sitting here for 7 minutes," Danny

glanced at his watch. "And I'm done," Scottie nodded quickly. "Yes, but we are not," Linda looked reminded at him. "And you will wait until we are all finished eating,

before you leave the table." "But I want to go now," Scottie pouted. "Sounds like somebody's getting sleepy," Linda glanced at Danny, knowing this was not a typical

behavior for the boy unless he was tired. "I'm not tired," Scottie whined. "I just want to go play." "Unless you stop whining and start listening to your mother, you

won't be playing in the bathtub at all," Danny stepped in. "Scottie I am only trying to teach you to have good manners," Linda looked at him sympathetically. "I not

worried about good manners," Scottie shook his head. "I worried about play time in the bathtub." The second dinner was over and the boys were excused, Scottie ran

up the stairs, obviously laying claim to the bathroom first. "I will take care of bathing the boys and putting them to bed, you go start getting ready for your trip to the

spa tomorrow," Danny smiled at her. "I will pick Jack up from school, and you can leave as soon as I get home to take the other boys off your hands." "This sounds

too good to be true," Linda kissed him, before heading up the stairs to pack. Danny following shortly behind her to check on the boys. Considering Sean had already

had a shower after his fun with the shaving cream, and he managed to not get completely covered in his food, Danny decided to forgo the bath and instead just

helped him get dressed and tucked him into bed. "Is Scottie in the bathtub?" Linda asked when Danny walked into their bedroom sometime later. "Enjoying every

minute of it," Danny walked into the bathroom to shave. "What about Jack and Sean?" No matter what Linda was doing, she couldn't help but ask about her children.

"Sean's in bed, and Jacks waiting his turn in the bathroom," Danny took his razor from the bathroom cabinet. "I sure am glad Sean didn't get ahold of your razor,"

Linda mentioned coming into the bathroom so she could pack a few of the things she had in there. "That is why I am going to start keeping it on a much higher shelf,"

Danny enlightened her. "That's a very good idea," Linda could only imagine the drama that could erect if one of the boys was to cut themselves. "I think I'm going to

send Jack in here to take a bath, so he can get ready for bed," Danny glanced at the clock, knowing he needed to get to bed considering he had school the next day.

"You don't want to just get Scottie out of the bathtub," Linda asked? "No," Danny shook his head. "He's having fun, and with him in the tub, it's at least keeping him

out of trouble. I'm going to go shave in there so I can at least keep an eye on him." Danny grabbed a towel, his shaving cream and razor before heading into the boy's

bathroom. "You turn green yet?" Danny teased looking at the boy's water color. "No," Scottie giggled. "That's good, wouldn't want you to turn into the Grinch," Danny

squirted a small amount of shaving cream into his hand before rubbing it onto his face. Watching Danny, Scottie grabbed his own bottle of shaving cream and rubbed

a small amount on his face as well. Danny took his razor in his hand and made one small streak down his face. Scottie in turn took the spoon he was playing with, and

ran the handle of it down his own cheek. Danny could see Scottie imitating him through the mirror, and he couldn't help but smile at the boy's creativeness. "You just

about ready to get out of there?" Danny asked him when he was through. He knew the boy was having fun, but it was obvious he was exhausted. "You can play again

tomorrow, but we need to get you out of there before you end up turning the same color as your water and I end up with a green son," Danny helped him out of the

tub. "Brush your teeth," Danny handed him his toothbrush. "Mommy never lets me brush my teeth by myself," Scottie looked at Danny wide eyed. "That's because

she wants to make sure you don't miss any," Danny chuckled. "But I don't think your teeth are going to fall out if I let you do it on your own this one time," he

mentioned. "Just don't tell your mother, or I will be in trouble with her, and then you will be in trouble with me." "I not say nothing," Scottie took his toothbrush out of

his mouth so he could spit. "That a boy," Danny carried him into his bedroom so he could tuck him.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"All three boys are tucked in," Danny walked into his bedroom again. "Now that you've had bath and bed duty on your own, do you still think you can handle them this

weekend," Linda asked? "No," Danny had to admit he was exhausted. Three little boys were certainly making things a little harder, and a lot more tiring. But he knew

he needed to give Linda a break. "But I guess we're going to find out."

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed the update, I'm trying to get chapters up regularly for all my stories... Thanks for all the follows, favorites, and reviews... JusticeStandsTRUE


	9. Chapter 9

**CH. 9: Daddy Daycare Part 1**

 **XXXXXXXX**

It was Friday afternoon, and Linda was packed and ready for the spa. She had fed Sean and Scottie, and had just gotten them up from their nap, and was in the

process of getting them changed out of their pull ups when her cell buzzed. "Hey babe, what are you doing?" Danny asked when Linda answered. "Changing our sons,

they just got up from their nap," Linda didn't sound as if she was enjoying it all that much. "Having fun?" Danny teased. "Not exactly, aren't you looking forward to

having to do it this weekend?" Linda had to admit, she was really wishing she had a nanny cam set up somewhere in the house so she could witness the chaos and

interactions between father and sons. She had a feeling, that it was going to be quite entertaining. "Mm, not especially," Danny admitted. "But I was just calling to tell

you, that I'm on my way to pick up Jack, and I'll be home, and you will be free from mommy duty." "And you will be on daddy duty," Linda laughed, taking the boys

downstairs for a snack, her suitcase in hand. "It will be anything but boring, I'm sure," Danny said before hanging up, as he pulled up to Jacks school. Danny hurried

to where his sons class was and checked him out, before tossing his backpack in the side seat, and buckling him into his seat. "Can we get ice cream?" Jack asked just

as Danny pulled away from the school. "Not this time Jack, we have to get home so your mom can leave for her trip," Danny told him. "Who's going to take care of

us?" Jack thought it was a logical question, knowing his mother never went anywhere by herself. "I am silly," Danny laughed. "Can we going to stay with Grandpa,"

Jack asked? "No," Danny said. "You'll be fine with me for a couple of days." "It was just a suggestion," Jack tried sounding innocent. "What makes you think Daddy

won't be able to take care of?" Danny was curious. "Mommy always takes care of us," was all Jack said. "Next you will be telling me, you want to go stay with Uncle

Jamie," Danny shook his head. "Can we?" Jack squealed. "He gives us candy." "No, you cannot. Besides were going to have fun," Danny had several things already

planned for his time alone with his sons.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"Where are we going Mommy?" Scottie looked up at Linda questioningly, when he saw her luggage. "Mommies going to the spa for a couple of days," Linda wasn't

sure how to explain it. "But who's going to take care of us?" "Daddy of course," Linda tickled him. "I scared," Sean spoke up. "Don't be scared baby, Daddy knows how

to take care of you," Linda lied. "And I know you will have a lot of fun," she reassured him. "It will be fine Sean," Scottie in all his infinite three year old knowledge

said. "Daddy, won't make us eat our vegetables." Linda smiled, at Scotties comment, trying to stifle her laughter, thinking how true Scotties statement was. Knowing

Danny never made a big deal out of what they ate at meal team, figuring that if they didn't eat then, they won't die by missing one meal. Sean and Scottie were just

finishing their snack, when Danny and Jack came in. "Daddy!" Sean ran to Danny. "Hey buddy," Danny picked him up. "Mommy said she's leaving us," Scottie walked

up to Danny. "She's going to go on a little vacation," Danny smiled over at Linda, who was busy getting Jack something to eat. "I also told them that you would be

here to take care of them," Linda added. "That's right boys, you have nothing to worry about," Danny chuckled, at the boy's insecurities, with their mother leaving

them. Then again, he couldn't really blame them, he remembered feeling the same way when his own mother went to visit her family, and he and his siblings had to

stay with Frank. "What are we going to do?" Jack asked looking up from the table, and over at his father. "Tell you later buddy," Danny smiled at him, promising to

say more later. "Do you have any plans on what you are going to do with them this weekend?" Linda couldn't help but be a little curious. "I have a few things up my

sleeve," Danny grinned. Linda was about to open her mouth, but Danny stopped her. "Before you say anything, don't worry, we will still have a house, when you get

back," Danny assured her. "And what about all three children?" It was obvious what Linda's main concern was. "Well you never know, I might lose one of those,"

Danny teased. "That's it, I'm not going," Linda started for the stairs, luggage in hand. "I was kidding Linda," Danny stopped her. "You go and have a good time, the

boys will be fine, I promise." "Are you sure, you can handle all three of them? Feed them, bathe them, keep them entertained enough from killing each other. Change

Sean, handle Scotties accidents, Jack acting older than he is." Linda named a few. "You really have no faith in me, do you?" Danny shook his head. "It's not that

exactly," Linda shied away. "I just no how hard it is for me, and I'm used to it." "We'll be fine Linda," Danny said for about the tenth time in the past ten minutes.

"Don't forget to schedule naptime in your weekend of fun," Linda reminded. "Sean and Scottie will be really bad for you if you don't. Jack doesn't have to since he is

used to staying up all day at school. Just watch TV with him or play a game with him, it's actually a great time to talk to him, and give him the attention that he

needs, since he gets overlooked at times with the little ones. As for Sean and Scottie, when you do, do nap time, use the same routine we do before we put them to

bed at night, they do much better when they know the routine. Read them a story or something, and they will usually calm down enough to lay down. And Even

though you will want too, don't let them sleep too long, or you will have trouble with them not wanting to go down at bedtime. Remember that with Sean's age, he

needs at least 12-14 hours of sleep. And Jack needs up to 10-12 hours of sleep. As for Scottie, he can really go either way. But he does much better with more. He

will resist, but he definitely has to take a nap or he will give you some major trouble in the afternoon because he's tired." "Linda, I think I can handle my own sons, it's

just a couple of days after all. Now you go, and have a good time, and don't even think about what's going on here." "I'm sure I will think about you, but okay," Linda

hugged and kissed each of her children. "Be good for Daddy, and I'll see you on Monday." "Bye Mommy," Sean was in tears as he buried his face into Danny's shirt.

"Promise me you will call Frank, if you get in over your head," Linda whispered in her husband's ear. "I will," Danny kissed her. "Now stop worrying and have a good

time," he walked her out to the car.

 **XXXXXXXX**

Danny walked back into the house, and was ambushed by three little boys staring up at him. Neither of them said anything, their own set of questions running

through their minds. "Who wants to go to the park and play before dinner?" Danny was ready to set the stage for adventure. "Me!" All three boys said, jumping up and

down excitedly. "Go get out of your uniform Jack, and you two get your jackets on," Danny gave his instructions, before hurrying up the stairs to get out of his work

clothes. Danny was just getting Jack and Scottie in their car seats, when he noticed Sean and the backpack he usually carried around when he had to take the boys

with him somewhere, with extra clothes, wipes and pull ups was still in the house. "I ready Daddy," Sean ran out of the front door of the house. His hand was on the

doorknob, and he was just pulling it towards him. "No Sean don't!" Danny tried stopping him, just as the door closed shut, the bottom lock securely latched. Danny

ran to the door and tried to open it, but it was obvious it wouldn't budge. "What I do Daddy?" Sean looked up at Danny innocently. "You just locked my backpack

inside," Danny looked down at him. "We can still go to the park and eat can't we?" Jack asked jumping out of the car. "I don't know buddy," Danny wasn't sure what

else to say. "I have my car keys, but my wallet and house keys are still in the house." "I'm hungry!" Scottie yelled from the car. "I know Scott," Danny took Sean and

Jack back to the car. Figuring the only thing he could do was take the kids to the park, and get the spare key he left with Frank, and hopefully a little money, so he

could feed his children.

 **XXXXXXXX**

The boys were having a blast at the park, running all over the grounds, and sliding down the slide. Danny tried to stay out of playing as much as he could, just content

to watch. But when you had two children ages two and three, it proved to be a little difficult. First, Sean wanted to go across the monkey bars but he kept falling, so

Danny had to stand under him and hold him up. Secondly, all three boys were on the swings, Danny having to stand in between Sean and Scottie and push them.

Scottie was just starting to go kind of high, when he let go of the side chains, and flew out of the swing, landing several feet away. Scottie screamed when he hit the

ground, and Danny ran to him. He was just pulling himself up off the ground, when Danny picked him up. The boy was crying, but he wasn't screaming, which

surprised Danny even more. "Are you okay?" Danny set him down so he could check him out, and make sure there wasn't any hospital related injuries. "I's okay,"

Scottie sniffled, wiping a few stray tears away with his shirt sleeve. "You flew like superman," Danny teased, when he realized the little boy was okay. "I don't want to

be superman, it hurts when you fall," Scottie complained. "I know buddy," Danny picked him, carrying him back to the swings so he could help Sean. "I don't want to

swing anymore," Scottie started crying again when he realized where they were going. "And you don't have too," Danny calmed him. "But I do have to help your

brother, before he flies like superman too." Jack had just jumped out of the swing, and had started to take off running for the slides, when Danny stopped him. "We

need to get ready to go Jack," Danny looked over his shoulder. "I think we've had enough park playing for one day." "But I want to go on the slide," Jack whined. "You

can go one more time, but go straight to the car, as soon as you get to the bottom," Danny started to get the other two in their car seats.

 **XXXXXXXX**

They had just left the park, when Danny was met with a whole new set or problems. "I have to go to the bathroom!" Scottie squealed loudly. "You're going to have to

wait son, I'm going as fast as I can." There wasn't much Danny could do at the moment, considering they had already left the park, and he really didn't want to have

to get all three of the boys out, just to take one of them to the bathroom, considering he would have to get them all out at 1PP anyway, which was another nightmare

altogether. "I need to go now Daddy," Scottie whined. "Why did you wait so long to tell me?" Danny was frustrated. "I's playing," Scottie replied wriggling in his seat,

"and I didn't have to go then." Sure, you didn't," Danny mumbled under his breath. It was barely seconds, when Scottie started to complain again. "I'm gonna have

an accident," Scotties voice was getting shrill. "No, you are not Joseph. And you can go when we get to Grandpas office." Danny had to admit, he was getting a little

worried, not really wanting to have to deal with a wet child, and his car smelling like urine. He could only imagine the embarrassment of having to walk into the office

of the Commissioner of the entire NYPD, with a wet, stinky child. And it wouldn't be like he could avoid it either, his backpack with clean clothes was left in the house

so he couldn't change him first. And it wasn't like he had a choice on whether to go to 1PP or not, he wouldn't have a key to get into the house otherwise. Danny

pulled into the parking garage of 1PP, threw the gear into park and jumped out of the car. After unbuckling Sean, and picking up Scottie, Danny hurried into the

building, with Jack having to run to keep up with him. Danny grabbed his shield and identification, showed it to security for a brief second, grateful that he was on the

clearance level of being able to get in without much hassle. Frank just so happened to be standing at one of the first-floor desks looking through a file when he saw

Danny run past him, all three boys in tow. "Danny," Frank said confused. "In a minute Dad," Danny said running into the nearest bathroom. "Please don't wait so long

to tell me when you have to go to the bathroom," Danny was almost begging, as he picked him up so he could reach the urinal. Frank walked in to help out by

retrieving Jack and Sean, and Danny just looked at him, "I really have no idea where my life went," Danny said, still trying to hold the three year old up and still.

"You'll live," Frank didn't sound too sympathetic, having his own flashbacks with his children, as he took Sean by the hand and lead he and Jack to the elevator.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"Close call?" Frank looked up from his desk when his son and grandson walked in. "Very close call," Scottie and Danny said at the same time, causing Frank to smile.

"I'm thirsty," Jack said turning away from the window, where he and his brothers were staring out of. "Me too," Sean and Scottie echoed. "I can take them to get

something to drink from the fountain Detective Reagan," Detective Baker volunteered, coming into the office to give Frank another set of files he had requested. "If

you are not too busy, I would appreciate it," Danny knew if he didn't give in to their requests, they would continue with a much louder voice. And that was another

thing he wasn't prepared to deal with at 1PP. The boys had just walked out of the office when Danny sighed, "I'm off to a good start. My youngest locks us out of the

house, leaving me with no money. My middle son goes flying out of the swing almost injuring himself. Thank God, he didn't, I can only imagine the things Linda would

tell me if I had to call her from the ER, only a couple of hours after she leaves." There was a brief pause, and Frank was just about to say something when Danny

continued. "And that's not even the worst part of it," it was obvious that Danny was stressing out. "What's worse is, he nearly pees his pants, making me have to run

him into my bosses work place. Why is my middle son so bent on destroying my career?" Danny dropped his head in his hands, thinking of a couple days ago at his

precinct. "If it makes you feel any better it happened to me," Frank recollected. "Both of them actually. Only it was you, that ended up in the Emergency room, and

Joe in the bathroom." Danny lifted his head out of his hands and looked at his father, "I remember that. Mom was out of town." "And you were playing on the merry

go round at the park, when you tried jumping on while it was spinning. You got on alright, but you busted your head open in the process and had to get seven

stitches. There was nothing merry about the merry go round," Frank shook his head. "You had blood running down your face, and I was trying to take care of you, get

the other kids in the car, and call your grandpa to leave 1PP so he could come meet me at the hospital and pick up your siblings, while I stayed with you." By the

time, Frank was through telling his story, he had it sounding like a horror story. "I still have the scar," Danny ran a finger over the scar. "Your mother was close to

killing me when she came home a couple days later. She was furious that I didn't call her and tell her about the accident, so she could come take care of you." "What

did you tell her?" Danny asked for future references, in case one of the boys managed to have an accident. "I told her that I handled gunshot wounds, and there was

no reason why I couldn't handle a case of stitches from my own son." "And how did that work for you?" Danny knew his mother well enough to know that, that was

not a suitable answer. "It didn't," Frank shook his head. "I turned sentimental after that, and told her that I was your father, and there was no reason why I couldn't

take care of you and my other children for a couple days, considering she spent so much time with you while I was at work." "That one worked better I take it," Danny

smiled. "Much better," Frank nodded. "You should have seen Scottie fly off that swing at the park today. I mean I didn't think I was pushing him that hard," Danny

shrugged. "I thought he knew how to swing by himself," Frank asked? "He does," Danny nodded. "But you know how it is, Sean needed me to push him, and if Sean

needs one of us to do something for him, Scottie wants the same thing. I have no idea why, but Linda and I are starting to pick up on the transition." "It's a wonder

he didn't get hurt," Frank thought about it. "Yeah, he literally looked like superman." Danny was able to laugh about it now. "I was worried, but I kind of wanted to

laugh at the same time," Danny admitted. "Does that make me a bad parent?" "No," Frank laughed. "I did that more times than you know. But only do it when

Mothers aren't around, they have a thing with their children getting hurt." "Did you push me off the merry go round?" Danny wasn't sure what to think regarding his

father's comment. "No I did not," Frank shook his head at his son's suggestion. "So, I hate to ask, but do you have any money I can borrow, so I can feed my

children? And I need to borrow that key I gave you to the house," Danny was seriously beginning to feel embarrassed, grateful that Detective Baker took his children

out of the room. "I take this is the start to an interesting story," Frank poured himself another cup of coffee before offering his son a cup. Danny started the story

from the very beginning, and by the time he was finished, Frank couldn't help but laugh out loud. "You give me a ride home so I don't have to take my entourage out,

and I'll buy dinner," Frank volunteered. "You've got a deal," Danny readily agreed. "But the boys are probably going to want pizza, or something like that, they can be

picky eaters sometimes." "Fine by me," Frank said preparing to leave the office for the day.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"Your mother would shoot me if I knew I was giving you soda," Danny placed a cup in front of Sean's plate, at the pizza place. "But I can't exactly do anything about it

here," Danny said distributing pizza slices to Jack and Scottie. "So, do not tell your mother," Danny was looking primarily and Jack and Scottie. "Linda the nutritionist

in the family," Frank asked? "She's usually not too picky, but they do have a tendency to bounce off the wall when they've had too much sugar," Danny admitted. "It

hot," Sean pointed to the pizza on his plate. "Sorry," Danny forgot to make sure it wasn't too hot before giving it to him. Danny had barely been able to take a bite of

his own first piece of pizza, when Sean picked his plate up to ask for more when he accidentally, knocked over his cup, spilling it all over himself and Frank. "I's cold,"

Sean squealed loudly, jumping up before losing his balance and falling onto his grandfather. "Sean," Danny picked him, from where he sat on the opposite side of the

table. "Sorry Dad," Danny saw his father's wet shirt and vest. "He normally uses a sippy cup, but that was in the backpack which got locked inside the house," Danny

complained, for about the tenth time already. "Sorry," Sean echoed his father's words. "It's okay Sean," Frank didn't sound too worried about it, even if he didn't like

to feel the wet shirt plastered against him. "You can send me the dry cleaning bill," Danny was trying to clean Sean up, as best he could. "Its fine," Frank started to

pack the pizza up, so they could take it to go. "It's not the first time its happened to me, I had four kids and I have four grandchildren." Danny hauled the kids out to

the car, while Frank paid the bill and carried the pizza box out to the car. "Let's go to your place so you can get Sean cleaned up, and I can finish feeding Jack and

Scottie," Frank suggested. "Thanks," Danny started to make the drive to Statin Island. "I can take you home after that." "Don't worry about it, I'll call Jamie so you

don't have to get the kids out again," Frank knew how hard it was to get three little kids out, and he knew that by the time he got them home, it would be kind of late,

and he would still have to give them a bath. "Today certainly hasn't turned out the way I planned it to," Danny mumbled. "It usually doesn't," Frank shook his head.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"Sean, Scottie, time to go take a bath," Danny said as soon as they were through eating, noticing the pizza sauce covering their faces. "But Grandpas still here,"

Scottie complained. "I know that Scottie, but you have to be in bed in an hour, and Uncle Jamie will be here any minute to pick up Grandpa," Danny told them. "See

Jamie too," Sean whined. "Uncle Jamie can come up and see you," Danny tried negotiations, before just picking them up and carrying them up the stairs. "But,"

Scottie started to say something further until Danny just pointed up the stairs. "Bye Grandpa," Scottie hugged Frank before trudging up the stairs, giving up on the

argument, before he got in trouble and had to stand in the corner. "You too Sean," Danny nudged him. "Go on up with your brother, and wait for me." "By Grandpa,"

Sean pouted, but went up anyways. "You barely missed out on a tantrum," Frank chuckled, partially expecting to see his grandsons throw themselves on the floor.

"Oh no, definitely not dealing with that," Danny shook his head. "They would be in some major trouble." "Tantrums are a part of growing up Danny," Frank reminded

him. "They are bound to happen eventually." "Are you trying to give me nightmares?" Danny just looked at him. "I have enough to deal with." "So, did I," Frank

muttered, "but that didn't stop my children." There was a knock at the door, and Jack jumped out of his seat and ran to the door, "I'll get it." "Did somebody call for

Reagan Taxi Service?" Jamie came walking in, Jack perched on his back. "Well if it isn't tantrum boy himself," Danny teased, seeing his brother. "What?" Jamie looked

confused. "I have no idea what you're talking about." "It's nothing son," Frank shook his head. "Dad was just telling me, that it was inevitable for my children to throw

a tantrum one day," Danny continued. "And I vaguely remember you being the one throwing the tantrum when we were kids." "Yeah, I don't remember that," Jamie

was utterly confused as he reached for a slice of pizza. "It happened little brother," Danny pointed at him. "And right in the middle of the grocery store," Danny

remembered it well. "So, what happened anyway?" Jamie still had no memory of it. "Dad picked you up and hauled you out of there, for a trip over his knee." "Kind of

surprised I don't remember that," Jamie's eyes were wide. "That's because you were four," Frank said remembering. "And how come you know what transpired?"

Frank turned his attention towards his eldest. "You didn't have too," Danny shook his head. "Me, Erin and Joe all knew what was about to happen. As did Mom, who

warned the rest of us not to do the same." "You know, there are some psychologists that say you are just supposed to ignore kids when they do that," Jamie

mentioned. "Yeah tell me that when you have kids," Danny knew there was no way possible that he could handle the embarrassment. "The truth is," Frank spoke up,

considering he was the only one that successfully raised four children. "When you have a kid, the last thing you will ever want to witness, is your child sprawled out on

the floor, kicking and screaming, and have a lot of people staring at you and your kid. And considering I speak from experience, parents have a tendency to raise their

children, the exact same way they were raised," Frank explained. "Which is why the only thing you will do, is pick up that wailing kid and haul them outside and out to

the car, for a little discussion on behavior." "I still kind of hope, mine won't do that," Danny squinted. "I avoided it earlier this week with Scottie, so there's no reason

why I won't be able to continue to avoid it." Danny sounded positive with his future. "Do you her that?" Jamie looked from his father to his brother, changing the

subject. "It sounds like water running." "I'll be right back," Danny ran up the stairs, hoping they hadn't flooded the bathroom yet. A few minutes later, and Jamie

came up the stairs looking for his brother. "Jamie," Scottie jumped out of the tub. "Scott," Danny tried to stop him, but he was a little busy with Sean. Scottie ignored

him, and instead ran to Jamie for a hug. "Awe thank you," Jamie looked down at his wet pants where Scottie had hugged him. "Sorry," Scottie laughed. "Is he done?"

Jamie didn't know if he should put him back in the bathtub, or wrap him in a towel. "He's good enough," Danny didn't really care, as long as Linda wasn't there to ask

questions, and nobody bothered to tell her anything, he wasn't too worried about what didn't get washed. "In that case," Jamie wrapped him up in a towel and took

him to his bedroom. "Which drawer are your pajamas in?" Jamie opened a few of the drawers and looked inside. "That one," Scottie pointed to one of the middle

drawers on the dresser. "Here put these on," Jamie handed him a pair of superman underwear, before pulling out a set of pajamas. "He can't wear those," Danny

came in seconds later, carrying Sean. "Why not?" Jamie looked at his brother confused. "Because he has tendency to have accidents, especially at night, and I will be

the only one here to clean him and the bed up," Danny tossed Jamie a pull up. "Now why didn't you tell me that," Jamie looked at his nephew. "I don't know," Scottie

shrugged his shoulders innocently. "How about helping your Uncle out, and tell me next time," Jamie suggested. "Sheesh Uncle Jamie what you want from me? I only

3," Scottie held up three fingers in protest. "Your right, I don't know what I was thinking," Jamie looked at Danny, both brothers trying not to laugh and the little boys

expense.

 **XXXXXXXX**

A few minutes later, and Danny and Jamie came down carrying the two boys. "Go play with your toys till bedtime," Danny pointed to the toy cars, they had spread out

in the corner by the couch. "Go take a shower Jack," Danny told his oldest, who was still sitting at the table with Frank. Jack hugged Frank, just in case he was gone

by the time he got out, and started for the stairs. "Call if you need help," Danny reminded him. "I'll be up to check on you in a bit." "I can do it myself," Jack sounded

frustrated, not like being referred to as a little kid. "I know you can," Danny nodded at him, knowing Jack did better, if he at least thought he was taking him serious.

"Just be sure and do a good enough job." "I know Dad," Jack made his way up the stairs. "My five year old thinks he's ten," Danny looked at Frank and Jamie, a bit

later, wanting to make sure the boy had enough time to get out of earshot. "It's just a phase, he'll outgrow it," Frank reassured him. "When?" Danny looked at him

confused. "When he's twenty? The preteen years are next, and the teenage years are after that." "He's got a point Dad," Jamie picked up. "So, what is he doing

exactly?" Frank asked curiously. "He's dependable, to where we can actually leave him in a room alone, without worrying he's going to completely destroy something,"

Danny admitted. "And he's good at helping with the little ones. But sometimes he acts older than he really is, and doesn't realize that there are things he is not ready

to do alone." "Like take a shower," Frank guessed. "Exactly," Danny nodded. "He's good at getting the water started, and getting in the shower, the only problem is,

sometimes he forgets to wash his hair, or if he washes his hair, he won't rinse it out good and will get out with suds still in it. We, then have to make him get back in,

and then he's not happy, which makes us not happy." "The joys of being a parent," Frank couldn't help but smile. "So, what are your plans for tomorrow Mr. Mom?"

Jamie teased. "I don't know yet, kind of hoping for nothing too exciting," Danny admitted. "I originally planned on taking them to the zoo, but too many things happen

when I take them somewhere," Danny figured it was obvious, especially to Frank, who knew about all the things he had went through that afternoon. "So, I'm leaning

more towards staying home now." "You could ask your little brother to accompany you," Jamie shrugged volunteering to spend a day with his brother and nephews.

"Really?" Danny looked at him confused. "Why would you volunteer to spend your day off from the academy, helping me with my wild children?" "Let's just say I'm

looking for an exciting adventure," Jamie smiled. "You'll definitely get it with my three," Danny chuckled. "So, are we going?" Jamie was trying to figure out what he

was going to do the following day. "If you're brave enough to take three kids out, all under the age of five, then I guess I am too," Danny didn't sound completely

convinced, after the evening he had already had with them, but at least they would have a good time with him, he figured. "What time do you want to go?" Jamie was

moving on to the next question. "Afternoon," Danny figured would be the best time. "When they get up from their nap." "Okay," Jamie nodded. "Just text me or

something." "Just don't say anything to them," Danny gestured behind him, at the boys who were playing on living room, a short distance away. "They won't go to

bed for me tonight otherwise, they'd be too excited." "We're going to have to get going son," Frank glanced at the clock. "Danny's going to need to get the boys to

bed, and Pop will be sending out a search party for me." "I'm going to have to go check on Jack anyways," Danny told them goodbye before running up the stairs.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"Come on boys, time for bed," Danny said glancing at the clock sometime later, noticing it was 8:00 pm, and the designated time they usually tried to have them in

bed by. "But we want to stay up with you," Jack tried. "I don't think so Jack," Danny shook his head. "I'm really tired." "We can watch a movie," Scottie said, his eyes

pleading. "Scottie," was all Danny said. "Pwease Daddy," it was only a matter of time, before Sean picked up on what his brothers were doing. Danny shook his head,

and let out a sigh. "Whatever," Danny mumbled, before turning on a movie, and cutting the lights off. Danny sat on the couch exhausted, he couldn't believe, he had

only had them for one afternoon, and he was already this tired. He wasn't really watching the movie, he was too busy watching his boys, that were all squished on the

couch with him. Jack sitting on one side of him, and Scottie on the other, while Sean slept on his lap. He wasn't very comfortable with one little boy on top of him, and

two little boys asleep on each side of him. His back was in pain, and both his arms were asleep. But no matter how uncomfortable he was at the moment, he knew he

wouldn't trade that moment for anything in the world.

* * *

It seems like it took me forever to get this chapter up... But its finally here, and I hope you all enjoyed Part 1... Thanks for all the follows, favorites, and reviews... JusticeStandsTRUE


	10. Chapter 10

**CH. 11: Daddy Day Care Part 2**

 **XXXXXXXX**

Saturday morning came early, at least it did for Danny who was actually trying to get a little rest, considering he had been working so many hours earlier in the week,

and Friday afternoon was hard enough on him, and he had no idea what the following couple of days had in store for him. And part of him, was a little afraid to know.

Unfortunately for him, his boys had other plans, who came bursting through the door, climbing atop the bed, and jumping on top of him. "Augh," Danny moaned,

lifting his head up off the pillow. "Wake up Daddy," Sean fell on Danny's chest. "Oww," Danny moaned again. "I'm hungry," Jack tried getting Danny to get up. "You're

always hungry," Danny shoved him gently. "And what about you Scott?" Danny looked at his middle boy, who had yet to say anything. "I want to go back to sleep, but

Sean woke me up," Scottie looked sad, yet mad at the same time. "Me and you both son," Danny pulled himself out of bed so he could get downstairs and get them

something to eat. Danny had just handed out bowls of cereal and filled their bowls with milk, when he sat down with a cup of coffee. "So, what do you want to do

today?" "Let's go back to the park," Jack suggested. "I don't think that's a good idea," Danny shook his head, not really wanting a repeat of the day before, or any

trips to the hospital in need of stitches like what happened to him and his father. "Let's just stay around the house today," Danny didn't think it was a good idea to tell

them about his and Jamie's plans to take them to the zoo. Knowing that would only make them excited, and give him a hard time, in getting them to lay down for a

nap. "We will be going to Mass and Grandpas for family dinner tomorrow anyway," Danny reminded them. Dreading the following morning, when he had to get all

three of the boys bathed, dressed, and presentable enough for church, by himself. "Can we just go to Grandpas and skip Mass," Jack asked? Jack wouldn't have even

suggested it to his mother, but he thought he might have a chance with his father. "Whichever one would get ahold of me first would kill me. Whether it be your

mother or grandfather, I would be dead for not taking you boys to church," Danny didn't even have to think, before giving that answer. Danny and the boys spent the

morning playing outside in the backyard, throwing the foam football around, playing with their plastic t-ball set, and rolling around in the grass. They had just finished

with their lunch of chips and sandwiches, when Danny announced that it was naptime for two certain little boys. "But I not tired," Scottie shook his head. "Well I am,"

Danny took he and Sean by the hand and led them upstairs and up to their rooms, before picking up one of the story books on the shelf. After settling himself on the

edge of Sean's little toddler bed, Danny turned to page one. Just as Linda said, the boys did much better with routine, and they were asleep, before Danny was even

halfway through the book. Tiptoeing out of the room, as quiet as he could, Danny made his way down the stairs to check on his oldest. "Jack," Danny said looking

around the bottom floor. "I'm right here," Jack poked his head up from the couch. "What you doing?" Danny asked taking a seat next to him. "Nothing," Jack

shrugged. "Okay," Danny pulled out his phone to check his emails, before calling into work to check on his partner. Jack sighed, he wanted Danny to do something

with just him, but he really didn't want to ask for it, so he decided just to do something on his own. "Can I watch TV?" Jack asked looking up at Danny glumly. "Yeah,"

Danny handed him the remote, which was kept on a higher shelf, to keep it away from little hands, and helped minimize the TV time. "Thanks," Jack stretched out on

the couch, before flipping through the channels for the cartoons. Danny looked down at the little boy's sad face, before returning his phone to his pocket. "Let's not do

this right now," Danny took the remote away and turned off the TV. "But you said," Jack looked almost sick. "I know what I said, but I changed my mind," he

enlightened him. "What can I do then?" Jack was considering just going up to his bedroom, thinking his father was going to get back on the phone. "Let's do

something we can't do with your little brothers," Danny suggested. "Like what?" Jack jumped up excitedly, his whole persona changing in a matter of seconds. "Can

we go back outside," Jack asked? "I need to stay inside just in case Sean wakes up, he might get scared if he can't find me," Danny told him. "Sean acts like a baby,"

Jack nodded. "Jack, he's only two," Danny said firmly. "Scottie doesn't act like that," Jack noticed. "Scottie has had a different upbringing compared to you and your

brother," Danny knew he didn't want to tell a five-year-old everything regarding his new brother's past, but he thought it would be okay to just say a few things that

would help him understand a little better. "When Uncle Joe died, Scottie had to spend a lot of time at daycare, and had to get used to other people taking care of him.

And when he wasn't at daycare, he was staying with me, mom, Grandpa and Aunt Erin a lot. So, it doesn't bother him as much if he can't find someone right away. Do

you understand?" "Yes," Jack nodded. "And I'm glad Scottie gets to live with us now." "Me too," Danny said quietly, before changing conversation topics, knowing he

needed to focus on Jack now. "So, what do you want to do?" "Can we play a play station game?" "Sure," Danny knew that even he would enjoy that. "What game do

you want to play? A Lego game or racing game," Danny laid out the few games that Linda approved of. "Racing," Jack turned the play station on. The two played for

several minutes, going about the race track multiple times, when Danny looked at Jack. "You're good at this game," he sounded surprised. "I like this game," Jack

smiled. "I don't see you playing it very often," Danny thought about it. "I can't play unless Sean is sleeping or mom keeps him busy, because he likes to stand in front

of the TV, or he complains about wanting to play too," Jack admitted. "I don't guess it's very easy to play with a two-year-old," Danny knew that he had trouble

watching football, when Sean kept running back and forth in front of the screen. "And he doesn't know how to play," Jack shook his head. "And when I try to show

him, he gets mad at me." "How about Scottie?" Danny found himself enjoying talking to the observant boy. "Scottie doesn't get annoying like Sean, and he plays with

me some, but he isn't very good just yet." "I'm glad you're teaching him though," Danny patted his back. "You are being a good big brother." "It's not easy," Jack

shook his head. "Let's just play the game now," Danny didn't want to get too involved talking about his other two, when this was just meant to be a little bonding time

between the two. "You just beat me?" Danny looked at the boy shocked, several minutes later, after his car passed the finish line. "That's because I'm better than you

Daddy?" Jack sounded proud of himself. "Oh really, is that so?" Danny took the boys remote away, and held it up, and out of his reach, while starting the next race.

"Daddy!" Jack protested, jumping up trying to get his controller back. "That's cheating!" "Why aren't you racing me Jack, something wrong with your car?" Danny

teased. "Daddy!" Jack complained. "Give it back," Jack said before standing on top of the couch, and jumping on his father's back. "Now look who's cheating," Danny

had to pause the game and put both controllers down, to wrangle the boy off him. "You started it," Jack giggled, when Danny started tickling him. After a few seconds,

Danny put him down, too afraid that he was going to wake up the other two, and he definitely didn't want that to happen. "If I was to tell you a secret, would you

promise not to tell your brothers until later?" Danny whispered, handing him the controller. "What is it?" Jack was beaming. "Uncle Jamie's going to come over later,

and were going to go to the zoo," Danny smiled, knowing that was bound to make the boy excited. "Really," Jack bounced up and down on the couch. "Yes really,"

Danny chuckled checking the time, wanting to make sure he had the boys up, and ready to go before Jamie got there.

 **XXXXXXXX**

An hour and a half later, two law officers, along with three mischievous boys, walked down the sidewalk of the Central Park Zoo. "Monkeys," Scottie jumped up and

down excitedly, hanging on the bars that restricted passing to the actual cage. "Your acting like a monkey," Danny teased him. "No I not," Scottie shook his head.

"Can we get cotton candy?" Jack asked pointing out a side cart, that sold cotton candy, water bottles, and balloons. "We just got here," Jamie laughed. "You can't be

needing a sugar high already." "They never need a sugar high," Danny mumbled. "Let's go see the lions," Jack started to make a break for the lion den, but was

stopped short, when Danny grabbed him by the shirt, and pulled him back towards him. "Slow down buddy," Danny could tell the boy was anxious. "Were going to go

see the lions, but you have to wait for me. Your mother would kill me, if you got lost, even for a minute." "ROAR!" Sean interrupted, grabbing Jamie by the hand and

pulling him in the direction Jack started to run in. "I got one monkey, and one lion," Danny said taking Scottie by the hand, so they could follow, Jack, Jamie and

Sean. "Jack what are you going to be?" "A bear," Jack showed his muscles. "Lion big," Scottie said his eyes wide. "Did you boys know that the lion is referred to as the

king of the jungle," Jamie asked? "I did," Jack beamed. "That's right, you go to school now," Jamie chuckled. "I didn't learn it at school," Jack shook his head. "I saw it

on The Lion King movie." "Silly me, thinking you actually learned something in school," Jamie shrugged. "Why do you even send him to school Danny, it's obvious he

could learn everything he needs to, from television?" "I don't know," Danny shrugged. "I'm obviously wasting my money." A few minutes later, and the Reagans

moved on to the aquatics section of the park. "The seals are loud," Sean was perched on his uncle's shoulder. "Very loud," Scottie covered his ears, more than ready

to move on to the duck pond. Walking over to the duck pond, Scottie was just leaning over the edge, trying to pet one of the ducks, when it snapped at him. Startling

the three-year-old, Scottie lost his balance, and was seconds from falling face first into the water. And he probably would have, had Danny not been there to pick him

up, just in the nick of time. "Joseph Reagan," Danny mumbled. "The duck tried to bite me," Scottie looked scared. "And you almost went for a swim," Danny added,

seriously beginning to wonder why his kids found it so intriguing to wander away from him. "You know it wouldn't have been very fun for me if I had to jump in the

water, and pull you out," Danny was thinking how embarrassing it would be for him, to come out of the water carrying his three-year-old, both drenched in duck pond

water. "I don't know how to swim," Scottie sounded terrified, thinking about what could have happened. "I know," Danny nodded. "Now do you understand why it's

dangerous to walk away from Daddy and Uncle Jamie," Danny asked carefully, knowing the little boy was already frightened enough, and no reason for him to raise

his voice at him, even if he was tempted, thankful that the boy didn't actually fall in. Scottie nodded, and Danny picked him up. "Let's not do that anymore okay?"

"Okay Daddy," Scottie was more than willing to agree. "I'm definitely going to be teaching you how to swim this summer," Danny didn't even want to think about the

possibility of the boy drowning.

 **XXXXXXXX**

One wouldn't normally think, that three grown men, wouldn't have trouble taking care of a couple kids. But as usual when it came to the Reagans, things were never

as easy as they seemed, and after only an hour, Danny and Jamie, were both beginning to think, that they bit off a little more than they could chew. "Sean," Jamie

called about the tenth time. "Come here, and stop getting away from me." Jamie sounded frustrated, with the two-year-old. They were supposed to be waiting for

Danny by the picnic tables, who had to take Scottie to the restroom, and Jamie was left with Jack and Sean. Unfortunately, Sean didn't want to wait, and he kept

wandering off to look in the cages. "Bears," Sean said about the twentieth time, begging to go across the park, where the polar bears were kept. "I know you want to

go look at the bears buddy, but we have to wait for your Daddy and brother," Jamie tried explaining. Sean started to take a few steps back, but the temptation was

too much for him, and he took off running. "Sean!" Jamie tried calling for him, but it was to no avail, the boy kept running. "Jack go wait for Daddy by the bathroom

door!" Jamie ordered, before running as fast as he could to grab Sean. The boy was halfway to the polar bears by the time Jamie caught up with him, and swooped

him up. Sean, like any typical toddler, who wasn't getting what he wanted fought hard, and Jamie landed a several swats to his upended backside. "Don't run off from

me again Sean. That was wrong," Jamie set him down so he could look him in the eye. "I don't want anything to happen to you. Do you understand?" "I sorry Jamie,"

Sean sniffled, burying his face in Jamie's shirt. "Me too buddy," Jamie picked him back and carried him back to the picnic tables, where Danny, Jack and Scottie were

waiting. "I'm sorry Danny, but he just wouldn't listen to me, and he ran away from me. So, I swatted him. He's fast for a two-year-old," Jamie was freaking out.

"Scary isn't it," Danny nodded at him. "Jack did the same to me when he was Sean's age. I don't think, I've ever run so fast in my life." "I'm sorry, I know I should

have just left him for you, but I couldn't help it. I was afraid he might get lost, or someone would kidnap him," Jamie sounded worried. "Jamie chill, I've known you,

your whole life, I think it's safe to say I trust you not to hurt my kid," Danny didn't sound too concerned. "It's not that, I just didn't feel like it was my place," Jamie

shook his head. "It was bound to happen eventually," Danny mumble taking Sean from his brother. "Sean, you know better than to run off," Danny set him down on

the table, so he could talk to him seriously. "I see the bears," Sean whimpered. "I know you want to see the bears son, but we're going to stay here for a bit and take

a break," Danny wanted some time to breathe, and give Sean a few minutes to think. "Can we get cotton candy now?" Scottie pulled on Danny's shirt sleeve, trying to

get his attention. "Yes, we can get cotton candy," Danny handed Jamie a few dollars to get the boys a snack. Jack and Scottie followed their uncle, while Danny stayed

sitting with Sean. "Are you having fun buddy?" Danny patted the little boys back. "Bears," Sean looked at Danny with the puppy dog face. "I'm going to take you to

see the bears next I promise," Danny picked him up so he could sit on his lap. "I have fun," Sean smiled at him. "You're not sad that Uncle Jamie spanked you?"

Danny sounded surprised. "No," Sean said simply. "Jamie crying." "Uncle Jamie was crying?" Danny wasn't only surprised, he was confused. "He scared," Sean

nodded. "You're not going to run away from us, anymore right?" Danny looked at his son intently. "No, I not scare Jamie." "I'm sure he would appreciate that," Danny

chuckled.

 **XXXXXXXX**

After a fun evening at the zoo, Danny and Jamie wearily buckled three boys into their car seats. They had barely been driving for ten minutes when Scottie started

screaming. "Scott?" Jamie turned around in the passenger seat so he could check on his nephew. "What the," Jamie couldn't even finish his sentence, when he

realized what the boy had done. "Danny pull over," Jamie ran a hand through his hair. "What did he do now?" Danny repositioned his mirror so he could see the boy in

the backseat. "Joseph Scott Reagan," was all Danny could think to say, when he saw a bright red marble sticking out of his son's nose. After pulling the car over, and

into a nearby parking lot, Danny took the boy out of his seat, so he could get a better look, hoping between he and his brother, they could get it out. Unfortunately,

after getting a better look, it was obvious that neither of them were going to be able to do anything. "I'm going to need take him to the hospital. Can you drop us off,

and take Jack and Sean home," Danny asked? "Sure," Jamie nodded. "But how are you going to get home?" "I'll call Dad. He's at 1 PP," Danny enlightened him.

"Okay," Jamie readily agreed. It wasn't long, and Danny was carrying a fussing Scottie into the emergency room. "My nose hurts," Scottie whined about the tenth time

in the past ten minutes. "I know son," Danny sighed. "But you shouldn't have stuck the marble up there. Where did you find it anyway?" "It was in my car seat,"

Scottie shrugged. "That's not a good reason, but whatever," Danny knew there wasn't much he could do. "Am I in trouble?" Scottie's tone indicated worry. "No,"

Danny shook his head. "I have a feeling, this experience is going to teach you a lesson, a lot better than I ever could." "I scared," Scottie started to cry. "Keep those

tears going son," Danny whispered in the boy's ear, when they reached the sign in desk. "Maybe it will help us get seen faster." Unfortunately for Danny however,

Scottie had yet to have been taken to the emergency room in his lifetime, and there was a mountain of paperwork that needed to be filled out, before they could see

him. After working on the first several pages, Danny was grateful that Linda made him carry the card she made for him in his wallet, that had all the boy's vital

information on it, like birthdays, social security numbers, blood type, and several other things. The only thing that wasn't on the card was his insurance information.

That wouldn't have posed a problem, had it been Jack or Sean, he also carried his insurance card in his wallet, and he covered both of them. Scottie however, wasn't

born to him, and considering he just recently came to live with them, he had yet to get him added. He knew it was highly unlikely, that the boy would be completely

without insurance, and he was almost positive he remembered his father saying something about carrying Scottie on his own insurance after Joe passed away. Hoping

he was correct, Danny took Scottie by the hand and stepped outside, so he could call Frank. "Do you remember that story you were telling me yesterday, about

having to take me to the hospital when mom was gone?" Was the first thing Danny asked when Frank picked up the phone. "What happened," Frank knew

immediately, that something was wrong. "I'm at St. Vic's with Scottie, he has a marble stuck in his nose." Frank wanted to laugh, but he refrained. "Is he okay?" "He's

scared, and he said his nose hurts, but he's alright. They are calling an ENT in." "Do you need me to come down?" Frank knew that Linda was away, and he was sure

that Danny was worried. "Maybe later, I'm going to need a ride home, since Jamie took my car." "Okay," Frank started to get his stuff together. "The real reason I

called though, was to see if you still carried Scottie on your insurance? I haven't had a chance to switch him over to mine yet." "I do," Frank replied. "Great," Danny

took the pen out of his pocket. "Can you give me that information?" After getting the needed information, Danny turned the paperwork in, and made himself

comfortable in one of the corner chairs. Scottie had originally taken the vacant seat next to him, but he didn't stay there long, and instead he climbed into his father's

lap. "I go home," Scottie laid his head on his chest. "So, do I buddy," Danny more than agreed, having to take his middle son to the emergency room, certainly wasn't

on his list of things to do that day. After waiting for over an hour, the hospital staff, finally called them in. It didn't take them long to get the marble out, and for that,

both father and son were grateful.

 **XXXXXXXXX**

By the time, they got home, Danny was exhausted. It had been a long day, and all he wanted was three well behaved children that he could get to bed without any

trouble. Then again, he hardly ever got what he wanted, when it came to his children and their behavior. Surprisingly, Sean went down easy enough without much of

a hassle, exhausted after his evening at the zoo. And after a bath, and half a bedtime story, he was out. Jack wasn't causing much of a problem, he was lying on the

couch watching a movie, so Danny didn't see any reason in making him go to bed before he had the chance to finish the movie. Scottie on the other hand, Scottie was

being impossible. He wasn't wanting to take a bath, he didn't want to just sit down and watch the movie, and instead he found it fun, to run wild around the house. He

did manage to get him cleaned up, and after telling him to stop running multiple times, so he wouldn't wake up his brother, Danny finally picked him up, threw him

over his shoulder, and started for the stairs. "What wrong with you boy? Do you think you can run around and act crazy, just because your moms not here?" "I's

having fun," Scottie giggled. "I know you were buddy, but it's time for bed," Danny patted his back. "Why do I have to go to bed, but Jack doesn't?" Scottie pouted,

his lower lip sticking out. "Because you are three," Danny continued to carry him up the stairs. Thinking that the real reason he was making him go to bed, was

because he had literally whore him out the past two days. First with the swing, then the bathroom incident, then almost falling in the duck pond at the zoo, then the

hospital trip, and just because ever since then, he was proving to be quite a challenge. Several minutes later, after getting Scottie to sleep, Danny made his way down

the stairs to check on Jack. "You almost ready to go to bed?" Danny took a seat next to him. "I don't feel good," Jack mumbled. "You're probably just tired," Danny

felt his forehead, just for the heck of it. He was a little warm, but he didn't think it posed any problems to worry.

 **XXXXXXXX**

The following morning, and Danny had to get up an hour and a half early, just so he could manage to get all four of them fed, and dressed presentable enough to keep

from getting any warranted looks from his father. Breakfast was over, and the four Reagan men were walking about the upstairs, Danny in his boxers, and Jack and

Scottie in their batman underwear. Sean on the other hand, was content to run around in the nude. And every time Danny would put his pull up on him, he wouldn't

keep it on for five minutes. "You know, if you're tired of wearing these things, you could always learn how to go on the potty," Danny said pointedly, after helping him

put it back on, and reminding him not to take it off again. After running a comb through their hair, Danny pulled his church clothes out of the closet. Getting dressed

in record time, Danny hurried into the boy's room, to find something appropriate enough for them to wear. "Do I have to wear the tie?" Jack complained, walking into

his brother's bedroom. "Yes, you do," Danny took the tie from him so he could tie it. "Just because your mom isn't here, doesn't mean, we still can't look nice."

"Grandpa would be mad at you?" Jack interpreted. "Pretty much," Danny handed him his tie, before moving on to Sean and Scottie. "Now we really have to go,"

Danny grabbed them each a change of clothes, and ushered them out the door and over to the car. Pulling into the church parking lot, Danny could see his family

waiting for him, outside the door of the church. He wasn't sure if they were still standing there, because they had just gotten there and hadn't decided to go in yet, or

if they were just waiting to see if he was going to need help, getting them filed in. Danny knew he didn't want the three of them to sit directly next to one another,

knowing he was only asking for disaster by sitting a two and three-year-old next to another. Frank took a seat on the end of the aisle, and Jack filed in next to him.

After Jack, was Danny, who sat Scottie next to him, thinking that if any of them would cause a disturbance, it would be him. Jamie took a seat directly next to Scottie,

and he sat Sean next to him. Then again, that didn't last long, and the service hadn't even started before Sean decided to make himself comfortable in Jamie's lap.

Danny was surprised, that the boys were actually behaving themselves during the service. Sure, Sean was bouncing up and down on Jamie's lap, but at least he was

being quiet. Scottie, was driving his toy cars that he snuck in his pocket up and down Danny's arm multiple times. Usually Linda wasn't real big on letting them play

with toys during the service, but as long as the toys were quiet, and the boys didn't make a lot of noise while playing with them, Danny could care less at this point of

the weekend. What surprised Danny the most however, was the fact that Jack was asleep, his head resting on Franks shoulder. That was the one thing that the boys

were not allowed to do, they made sure they got enough sleep at night, to where they did not need to sleep in church. It was even more surprising that it was Jack,

him being five already, and not normally a nap taker. Frank nudged him, and Danny glanced at him. "I think he's running fever," Frank mouthed. Danny felt the boy's

forehead, and noticed that it did feel warm. Danny sighed and glanced at his watch, he knew he needed to take him out of the service, and either take him home, or

to Franks where he could lay down. He really didn't want to get up and disrupt the service, and carrying a five-year-old out, with two little ones trailing behind him,

would certainly cause a disruption. And the boy was sleeping after all, so he figured it wouldn't hurt to just let him sleep. "I'm just going to let him sleep," Danny

whispered. Frank knew that people would start to notice if they kept whispering, but he felt that it was something that Danny needed to be aware of. Taking out his

cell phone, Frank decided to text him. Danny looked shocked when he saw his father, with a cell phone in his hand in the middle of a sermon, and texting at that. It

was a Reagan rule, that no one ever messed with their cell phone in the middle of a service, unless it was an absolute emergency. And he knew that if he even

touched his cell phone, Frank was liable to knock him in the back of the head, in front of God and everybody. His cell buzzed in his pocket, and Danny just looked at

his father. "Seriously," he mouthed, before reading the text. _His fever feels high, you should take him to one of the walk-in clinics,_ the message read. Danny let out a

breath, and looked at Jack, his father was right, he should take him in, after all Linda would kill him if he didn't take all precaution's and get him started on some

meds as soon as possible. _You want me to take him now_ , Danny text back. "Yes," Frank nodded. _You take Jack in my car, and I'll take the boys with me in your car so_

 _we don't have to switch seats,_ Frank text again. "Okay," Danny nodded before whispering to Scottie to stay with his uncle and grandfather. Danny picked Jack up, and

quietly walked down the aisle. "Daddy!" Sean jumped off Jamie's lap and ran after him. Danny ran a hand through his hair embarrassed, and told him to go back after

Jamie. Danny walked out of the church embarrassed, thinking you would have to pay him to walk back in there again.

 **XXXXXXXX**

Danny and Jack walked into the house an hour and a half later, and Jack went straight to the couch. "Don't you want to change your clothes first Jack?" Danny

suggested. "No," Jack mumbled, crawling onto the couch next to Erin. "Hey baby," Erin kissed his head, after placing a blanket on her nephew, hoping to make him

more comfortable. "What did the doctor say?" Frank asked when Danny walked into the kitchen. "Strep throat," Danny yawned. "Did they give you any medicine, that

he needs to take?" Henry questioned, wanting to make sure his grandson wouldn't forget to give it to him. "They asked me if I wanted to give him medicine for the

next ten days, or if I wanted them to just give him a shot of penicillin. I picked the shot," Danny yawned again, obviously exhausted, and it was barely after 12. "Bet

he didn't like that," Jamie said, preparing the salad. "No," Danny shook his head. "But holding him down for just a few minutes, seemed easier than chasing him up

and down the stairs for the next several days," Danny had a point. "They also said that with the injection he should start feeling better a lot sooner. So, score for me

and Linda when she gets home." "Did you call Linda, and tell her that he's sick," Frank wondered? "No, and I'm not planning on it either," Danny admitted. "She takes

care of the kids when their sick all the time. Besides I already took care of the hard part, I took him to the doctor and had to hold him down." "Where did he get the

shot at?" Jamie had a feeling he knew the answer to that question. "Right in the butt," Danny ran a hand over his face. "Poor kid," Jamie mumbled. "He's probably

dramatized." "He is not," Danny enlightened him. "He didn't even cry. My kids tough, unlike you when you were a kid. I still remember hearing you bawl when you

had to get a shot. And I was in the waiting room." "It hurt," Jamie tried picking up for himself. "Big baby," Danny teased. "Why are you always picking on me?" Jamie

asked the question that he had been thinking, almost his entire life. "I don't know," Danny thought about it. "Just lucky I guess." Danny said walking out of the room

to check on his other two children. "Hey where's Jack?" Danny asked his sister, when he noticed he wasn't on the couch, and his sister was coming down the stairs. "I

told him he might feel better, if he took a bath. So, I helped him get situated, and he's relaxing." "Awe thanks Erin, I appreciate it," Danny said looking around the

living room for the little ones. "Things getting to be a little too much for Detective Daddy?" Erin smiled at him. "Course not, I could do this every day," Danny grinned.

"Liar," Erin laughed. "Okay, maybe I am a little wore out," he admitted. "So, do you know where Sean and Scottie are?" Danny noticed that he had yet to see Sean

and Scottie since he got there. "There in the backyard playing with Nicki," Erin glanced out the back door to check on them. "So, have you called Linda and told her

that Jacks sick?" "What is with everyone asking me if I called Linda? I think I can handle a sick five-year-old." "Just admit it, your exhausted," Erin took a seat next to

him on the couch. "If I told you everything those boys have put me through this weekend, you would be asleep," Danny said calling the kids in to get washed up for

dinner.

 **XXXXXXXX**

As much as Danny wanted to stay at his father's house with the rest of his family, where he had help. He knew he needed to get Jack home so he could get him to

bed. Jack didn't exactly want to go to sleep, so Danny compromised with him, saying he could lay down in his and Linda's room and watch TV, as long as he stayed in

bed resting. With Jack semi taken care of, Danny moved on to his youngest rugrats. "Bath time boys," Danny found them downstairs playing with their toy airplanes.

"Hey, hey, hey," what has your mother told you two about throwing your planes in the in the house?" "To be careful," Scottie picked his plane up off the floor. "No,"

Danny said sternly. "You're only supposed to play with them outside." "Sorry Daddy," Sean climbed onto the couch, so he could jump up at Danny. Danny caught him,

and then carried him up the stairs, and into the bathroom, with Scottie trailing behind him. "Can we play with the shaving cream?" Scottie asked pulling his shirt off.

"Do you promise to go to bed right afterwards?" Danny was willing to use the shaving cream as a bargaining chip. "Yes," Scottie was quick to agree. "Okay then,"

Danny figured he scored big time with that idea. Whereas his bargaining worked with Scottie, Sean was another story. Danny was just helping Scottie brush his teeth,

when he heard Jamie call from downstairs. "You still alive big brother?!" "Barely, but yes!" Danny hollered back. The second Sean heard his uncles voice, he jumped

out of the bathtub, and ran straight down the stairs to see him, not even considering grabbing a towel or drying off first. Jamie had just started for the stairs, when he

was combated by a toddler. "There's a naked boy running around. I'm definitely, in the right place," Jamie teased, when he saw his brother running down the stairs,

with a pull up and a set of pajamas in his hand. "Can you get him dressed, please," Danny tossed the pull-up and PJ's at him. "Uh, sure," Jamie followed his brother

and nephew up the stairs. "So, what are you doing here anyway?" Danny asked looking over his shoulder. "Dad asked me to come by and check to see how you were

doing, on my way home," Jamie said trying to figure out, the front from the back of the pull up. "I'm still alive, if that's what you're asking," Danny was trying to

remember where he left Scottie.

 **XXXXXXXX**

By the time, Monday morning got there, there were dirty dishes pilling up in the sink, and dirty laundry overflowing out of the hamper and onto the floor. Danny knew

he needed to get the dishwasher stacked, and a load of laundry in the wash machine, but there was only one problem, he was exhausted and didn't have the energy

to even move. He was perched on the couch at the moment, and had three sleeping boys laying on top of him. It was just a little after the boy's nap, and Sean and

Scottie were playing in their blanket fort, while Danny was upstairs taking Jack something to drink, when Linda came through the door. "Mommy!" Both boys ran to

their mother excitedly. "My babies," Linda hugged and kissed them. "I missed you both so much." "We missed you too Mommy," Scottie smiled at her. "Where's your

Daddy at?" Linda couldn't help but feel a little concerned. "Jack sick," Sean answered her question. "What?" Linda started to make a rush for the stairs, but stopped

when she saw Danny coming down. "Hey babe. Did you have fun at the spa?" "Why didn't you call and tell me that Jack was sick? I would have come home to take

care of him," Linda felt bad that she wasn't there when her baby needed her. "Linda, it was fine. You are always telling me that I'm their father and need to take more

initiative with them, so I did. Besides, you take care of them all the time. It was only fair for me to do the same. And I kind of enjoyed spending time with them,"

Danny admitted. "When did you realize that? After they were asleep for the night," Linda guessed. "Pretty much," Danny had to admit it sounded bad, but he had to

agree, they were good when they were asleep.

* * *

I'm bound to start having Blue Bloods withdrawals tonight, since theirs no new episode. But on the bright side, at least it has been renewed for season 8.

Hope you all enjoyed the update... Thanks again for all the follows, favorites, and reviews... JusticeStandsTRUE


	11. Chapter 11

**CH. 11: Stitches**

 **XXXXXXXX**

By the middle of the week, Jack was back to normal, and things around the Reagan house, were reaching their usual standard of crazy. After a weekend of having to

take care of the boys on his own, Danny was in a hurry to get Sean potty trained, Scottie integrated into a pre-school, and try to make things not so chaotic around

the house. But even the littlest things tended to take a back seat, when your children needed help.

 **XXXXXXXX**

It was early Saturday evening, when Danny came home from work. "Hey honey, what you doing?" Danny noticed Linda sitting at the kitchen table, with notepads,

pens, and blank invitations. "Our little boy has a birthday next week," Linda said gesturing at the Alvin and the Chipmunk invitations. "I remember," Danny nodded,

walking into the kitchen, looking for something to drink. "I want to give him a party to help celebrate, so much has changed over the year since Joe died, Kris leaving

him, I'd kind of like to show him that even though things are different, that we love him just as much as his parents did, when they were both still here." "I'm not

going to lie Linda, I'm glad Kris left," Danny admitted. "Danny come on, you know she was different when Joe was here," Linda said remembering Scottie's last

birthday party. "Kris was literally the poster mom, for making sure her little boy had a good time." "I know Linda, and we've all changed since Joe's death, but she had

a little boy that needed her." Danny said glancing out the back door that Linda had open so she could keep a better eye on them. "And I agree," Linda certainly wasn't

going to argue with him, especially considering she as a mother, and couldn't see herself doing that to her children. "Which is why, I want to make this birthday seem

like nothing's changed," Linda explained. "Even though everything has," Danny understood. "His birthdays going to be on Saturday of next week. I already talked to

Frank and he said we can have it at his place, were going to have cake, pizza, a piñata." Linda named just a few of the ideas, she had written down on the notepad.

"Dads good with having a bunch of screaming kids running around his house?" Danny looked surprised. "It's just going to be a family party," Linda said clarifying.

"Scottie doesn't go to school like Jack, so he doesn't exactly have many friends." Danny was about to say something, when he was interrupted by a loud, screeching

scream. Danny was about to run out the door, when Jack came barreling inside, screaming for Linda. "Scottie cut his leg, its bleeding really bad." Danny and Linda

both ran outside, they weren't sure if Jack was exaggerating, but by the screaming that was coming from Scottie, and the crying that was coming from Sean, they

didn't think they should take any chances. "Oh, my gosh Danny," Linda's eyes showed concern, when they saw their little boy on the ground. "It's bleeding pretty

bad," Danny noticed squatting down next to him. "Let's get him inside," Linda said carrying a scared Sean, while Danny scooped Scottie into his arms, and carried him

into the kitchen. Scottie was screaming, while Linda placed pressure on his hip. "I need to see how bad it is," Linda was trying to make sense out of the injury, despite

the blood that was soaking through the little boy's blue sweatpants. Danny ripped the boys pants off, just as Linda placed a clean towel on the injury. After applying

pressure for several minutes, Linda gently removed the towel, hoping to observer the injury a bit better. "It isn't very big," Linda started to breathe a little easier. "But

it's bleeding quite a bit. I think we should take him in for stitches." "You can't do it here?" Danny knew it wasn't going to be easy to handle a screaming little boy,

along with two other scared little boys. "He's probably going to need a shot to help with the pain, and to get him to calm down enough to even let someone get close

to him with the stitches." Linda kept her voice low, knowing that if she said the word shot, Scottie would probably get even more worked up than he already was.

"Okay," Danny picked him up and carried him to the car, while Linda ran up the stairs to get him some clean clothes. "Jack! Sean!" Danny hollered for his other two to

follow him, knowing Linda would be right behind him any minute. "Did you call Frank?" Linda asked just as Danny started the car. "Not yet, I was a little busy buckling

the boys in." "He's going to want to know," Linda said from the backseat, where she was busy applying pressure, and keeping the boys leg elevated. Then again, that

was easier said than done, considering he was still in a car seat. "I know," Danny said reaching for his phone.

 **XXXXXXXX**

Scottie was still screaming when Danny carried him into the ER, while Linda walked beside him, still working on applying pressure. Jack, in the meantime was trying to

keep up with his parents, as well as take care of a scared Sean, who was having to run to keep up with his family. "Sean come on!" Jack grabbed him, and nearly drug

him into the waiting room, where Danny took a seat, trying to make Scottie as comfortable as possible. Hoping it wouldn't be long before they called him in. "Did they

say how long it would take to get him in?" Danny asked, when Linda walked over, clipboard in hand. "Just as soon as I get this paperwork to them, and they get him

signed in." Linda had the paperwork completed and back to the front in a matter of minutes. "Were going to get you taken care of buddy," Danny was doing his best

to get him to calm down. The nurse had just started to call them into the room, when Frank walked through the door. "Oh, thank God," Linda ran to him. "Can you

watch the boys?" "Go with Scottie," Frank nodded towards the door where Danny had just carried Scottie through. "Grandpa!" Sean ran to Frank, holding his arms up

for Frank to pick him up. "It's alright Sean," Frank held him. "Big brothers going to be fine." Frank carried him over to where Jack was sitting, watching TV.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"This little boy is getting to be a regular," one of the ER nurses that helped tend to Scottie the week before mentioned. "Tell me about it," Danny shook his head.

"What is she talking about?" Linda looked at her husband the second the nurse walked out to get the supplies they were going to need ready. "We may have had to

make a brief stop here last weekend," Danny knew he couldn't keep it from her forever. "What happened?" Linda immediately started checking the boy over. "Linda

he's fine, he just stuck a marble up his nose, and we couldn't get it out." Danny didn't sound too concerned. "Why didn't you call me?" Linda glared at him. "It wasn't

that big of a deal Linda, and it was nothing I couldn't handle. They got it out, and he was fine." Linda wanted to say more, but Scottie interrupted her when he started

to complain about being cold. "I'll see if I can get him a blanket from one of the nurses," Linda stood. "He isn't exactly wearing any pants." Linda came back in a few

minutes later and wrapped the blanket around him, as best she could, while still leaving the leg with the injury visible. "I want to go home," Scottie whimpered,

resting his head on Danny's chest. "I know you do baby," Linda smiled, caressing his cheek with her hand, trying to comfort him. "We're going to get you taken care of

and you'll be home and watching Alvin and the chipmunks in no time."

 **XXXXXXXX**

"Grandpa, I'm hungry," Jack said looking away from the TV in the waiting room. "Okay," Frank nodded. "I'm sure it won't be long, and Mommy will have something for

you to eat." Frank wasn't sure what else to say, there wasn't much he could do sitting in the ER waiting room. "Can I get some chips?" Jack pointed to the vending

machine around the corner. "Maybe in a minute," Frank said glancing at his phone, knowing he needed to call Henry and let him know about Scottie. Looking up from

his phone, Frank glanced at Sean, who was playing with some of the toy action figures Linda brought him. His pants were sagging, making Frank wonder, when the

last time he was changed. He hadn't changed a diaper in years, and he really didn't want to start all over again. But at the current moment, he knew that if something

wasn't done, and soon, he was going to succumb to a leak. "Hey Sean, we need to change you," Frank muttered, everything in him, wishing that one of the boy's

parents would come in, and he could pawn their youngest son off on them. "Jack, do you know where the bag is?" Frank asked looking for his oldest grandson. "Jack,"

Frank repeated, when he noticed the boy wasn't there. "Jack," Frank was trying to remain calm. "Jack Reagan," Frank was trying to keep his voice low, when he found

him by the vending machine. "You know better than to run off young man," Frank glared at the five-year-old. "I want chips," Jack stomped his foot in protest. "You

come with me," Frank lead the boy outside and over to the car, along with Sean, so he could change him. "You really need to start telling someone when you need to

go potty," Frank said lifting the boy up off the seat of the car. "Because I'm really not any good at this," Frank shook his head. "In fact, I'm actually surprised, I

remember how to change a diaper." "Ugh, Grandpa, the tape goes on the front," Jack pointed out. "I know that Jack, and I'm working on it." Frank sighed. "Just trying

to help," Jack said his hands out to his side. "And I appreciate that, but I know what I'm doing." "But you just said," Jack argued. "Jack," Franks glare returned. "Not

now."

 **XXXXXXXX**

The nurse came in, a few minutes later with the supplies, and Scottie turned fearful, when he saw the shot she was preparing. "I don't want it," Scottie started to

shake. "It's going to help with the pain baby. So, you can start feeling better." Linda reassured him, thankful for all the years she spent working at the hospital before

she started having kids. "It gonna hurt," Scottie started to cry again. "Your right it is," Linda didn't want to lie to him. "But it will only be for a little while." "No shot,"

Scottie gripped Danny's arm tighter. "Joseph," Danny said gently. "I'm sorry son, but Mommy and Daddy really want you to have it. Now can you do it for us?" "Why?"

Scottie's little head was confused. Danny and Linda always made him feel better, and now they wanted him to get a shot. "Because we want you to get better, so we

can have your birthday party." "Birthday?" Scottie looked at them curiously. "Yes silly," Linda laughed. "Your birthdays next week, and were going to have an Alvin

and the Chipmunk party." "Really?" Scottie smiled for the first time since the accident. "Yes, but you have to get better first." "I get the shot," Scottie mumbled,

closing his eyes, and pressing his face tight against Danny's chest, while the nurse gave him the shot. "It'll take a few minutes for the meds to get in his system. And

then we'll get started on the stitches." The nurse said leaving them alone for a few minutes. "At least the bleeding has subsided," Linda said taking a closer look at the

boy's injury. "What happened Scottie? How did you get hurt?" Linda realized that they had yet to find out what happened to him. "I no want to be in trouble," Scottie

looked like he was on the verge of tears all over again. "You're not going to be in trouble son," Danny assured him. "I took Mommy's glass outside, so I play in the

dirt." "Did it break baby?" Linda was trying to figure out how a broken glass, would cause him to get a gash in his upper leg, rather than in his hand. "I fell off the

slide." "He fell on top of it," Linda shook her head, looking at her husband. "Which means he probably has a piece of glass stuck in his leg," Danny sighed, leaning his

head back. "Is I in trouble?" "No, you're not in trouble," Linda tried to keep herself from laughing. "I can get a new glass. We're just glad you're okay. We love you." "I

love you too," Scottie hugged them both. The three turned silent for a few minutes, Scottie was starting to feel a little more relaxed, as the pain subsided. "I'm going

to go check on the boys. And I'm sure Franks anxious to see Scottie." Linda walked out of the room, they were currently occupying. "How's Grandpas boy doing?"

Frank smiled, walking into the room, several minutes later. "Grandpa," Scottie smiled, picking his head up. "Thanks for coming Dad," Danny looked up. "Glad I could

make it," Frank took the seat next to him. "Is somebody a little scared to sit on the exam table?" Frank nudged Scotties arm. "Its scary up there," Scottie didn't sound

as if, he would ever let Danny go. "I's scared," Scottie shook his head. "I know you are buddy, but Grandpa needs you to be brave right now. Can you do that for

me?" "I try," Scottie showed little to no enthusiasm in his voice. "The doctor said, that as long as he stays quiet and still, he can sit with me. Although I'll probably

move to the examination table, just so they will be able to stretch his leg out. Otherwise, they will have to give him a shot of sedation and make him go to sleep,"

Danny was saying, primarily for Scottie, hoping he would understand how still he was going to need to be. "What did you say about the sedation?" Frank wondered,

remembering being in the same position with his children in the past. "I told him, it wouldn't be necessary, and that this definitely won't be the last time he's going to

need stitches." Danny hated to say it, but with three boys in the house, he figured there was no use in denying it. The doctor came in, and Frank stood. "I'll go get

Linda." "Grandpa!" Scottie started to cry again, when he realized the doctor came in and his grandfather was leaving him. "Maybe you should stay," Danny suggested.

Frank nodded, and returned to his seat, while Danny carried Scottie over to the examination table. Scottie had a death grip on Danny's tie, making it difficult for

Danny to take a seat, considering his three-year-old was trying to choke him. Danny let out a breath once he finally got situated. Handling a scared to death toddler,

was turning into a harder job than his detective job. He had perps that didn't fight him this bad. The doctor took a seat on the stool, and started to prepare the

sutures. "This isn't a common place for stitches, at least not for a three-year-old," the doctor mentioned. "That's because he's a Reagan," Danny mumbled. "Weird

things tend to happen." The doctor scooted the stool closer to the exam table, causing the little boy to cling to his father even tighter. "Hey Scottie," Danny tried

getting his mind off what was going on. "Do you remember what Mommy was telling you earlier about your birthday party?" "Alvin and the Chipmunks," Scottie

brightened. "That's right," Danny said. "Mommy told me, she was even going to get you an Alvin and the Chipmunk shirt you can wear that day." "Really?" "Were

going to have a big chocolate cake with candles, for you to blow out, and stacks and stacks of cheese pizza, that we will have to keep away from your Uncle Jamie, so

he won't eat it all," Danny teased. Scottie giggled, "Uncle Jamie does like to steal food off my plate." "We'll just have to tell Grandpa to keep his son in line for the

birthday boy," Danny glanced at Frank. "Will you Grandpa?" Scottie looked at him hopefully. "Anything for the birthday boy," Frank agreed. Scottie started to notice

what the doctor was doing, and he started breathing heavier. Danny noticed the little boy was starting to wriggle, and he started talking again. "Daddy's going to hang

a piñata up for you too," Danny said with excitement, trying to get the boy intrigued enough to pay attention to him, rather than the doctor. "What's that?" Scottie

had no idea what his Daddy was talking about. All he knew was, he sounded excited, so he figured it had to be something good. "It's a big paper like thing filled with

candy," Danny explained. A huge grin started to spread across the little boy's face, and Danny continued. "We'll cover your eyes with something, and you and your

brothers are going to take turns trying to bust the candy out of it." "I can't wait," Scottie laughed. "Did you know that when your Daddy was little, we had a piñata for

him, on one of his birthdays?" Frank picked up on what his son was trying to do. "You did," Scottie sounded intrigued. "Mhmm," Frank nodded. "Your Grandma had

just tied the blindfold over his eyes, and I was just moving the piñata up and down, when your Daddy hit me with the stick." "Uh oh, Daddy that wasn't nice," Scottie

said peering up at Danny. "I know," Danny shook his head, trying not to laugh. "Did Daddy get in trouble?" Scottie directed his question at Frank. "No, he didn't do it

on purpose. At least I don't think so," Frank said thinking. "I won't hit you Grandpa," Scottie said wide-eyed. "I'd appreciate that grandson," Frank was doing all he

could, to keep from laughing, at Scotties reaction. The doctor wheeled the stool back, and looked at Scottie. "I'm all done. You were very brave Scottie." Scottie

smiled, but didn't say anything before burying his face in Danny's shirt, shyly. "What do you say?" Danny nudged him. "Thank you," Scottie picked his head up, just

enough to get the words out. "You are very welcome young man," the doctor smiled. "And if your Daddy says yes, you can pick a piece of candy." Scottie looked up at

Danny again, and Danny gave his approval. "I've never had a little kid, do that well during stitches." The doctor said looking at both Frank and Danny. "He is kind of

special," Frank agreed.

 **XXXXXXXX**

They were all exhausted by the time they left the hospital. The boys were complaining about being hungry, and Linda had nothing prepared for dinner, considering

they had to run out of the house in a hurry. Danny and Linda had blood stained clothing, and Scottie was in a pair of pajama pants, that Linda brought him. Neither of

them in any condition to really get out of the car. "I'll run in to the sandwich shop," Danny volunteered, pulling up to one of the shops he visited frequently when on

the job. "French fries Daddy," Jack called from the backseat, causing his brothers to join in on the plea. "And French fries," Danny smiled at Linda. After getting the

boys home and fed, Danny and Linda took a minute to catch their breath, while the boys played upstairs. "Is there any way we can remove all glass ware from the

house?" Danny looked at his wife hopefully. "I don't think so," Linda shook her head, although part of her, wished they could. "But we can get rid of the marbles," she

added. "Linda, I'm sorry I didn't call you. What else do you want me to say?" Danny apologized for abut the 100th time sense she found out about the whole accident.

And it had barely been an hour and a half. "Nothing," Linda shrugged. "It's just if something is wrong with one of my children, I'd like to know." "It really wasn't that

big of a deal," Danny shook his head. "Jamie shoved things up his nose when he was a kid, and he turned out alright." "I just wished I could have been there is all,"

Linda sounded regretful. "And that's another thing I love about you," Danny kissed her. "What?" Linda giggled. "The way you wish you could protect the boys from

everything." "We just missed so much with Scottie, that we didn't miss with the others. I know we have been a part of his life since he was born, but it's still hard."

Linda mumbled. "I know," Danny agreed. "I'm just glad he's adjusted so well to being with us." Danny started to press his lips against hers once again, but they were

interrupted by yelling, coming from the top of the stairs. "Hold that thought," Linda sighed, slowly pulling away from him. "I've got to go check on the boys, before we

end up having to make another trip to the hospital." "Jack! Joseph! and Sean Reagan! This better be good!" Linda said yelling, as she made her way up the stairs. A

few minutes later, and Linda returned. "You have two choices. Do you want to get the boys ready for bed? Or pick up, fold and return Sean and Scotties clothes to

their drawers?" "I'll take the first option for $500.00," Danny groaned. "Oh, and remember, you need to keep the stitches dry on Scotties leg," Linda reminded him.

"This isn't going to be easy," Danny was trying to figure out how he was going to do that. Knowing that Scottie was going to prove to be the most difficult, Danny

settled on starting with his youngest. Jack was easy enough, all he had to do was remind him not to spend an eternity in the shower, and not to waste the soap. After

getting Jack taken care of, and finishing with Sean. Danny took on the task of Scottie. "Here Scottie, put your leg in the trash bag," Danny said holding a black trash

bag open, thinking it would help keep water off the stitches. "I don't want to get thrown away," Scottie whimpered, appearing as if he was on the verge of tears. "I'm

not going to throw you away son," Danny smiled at him reassuringly, even though his thoughts were racing, trying to figure out what would possess the boy to think

such things. "But the doctor said we need to keep your stitches dry. And since they are on your thigh, I can't exactly hang half of you outside the tub," he teased.

"That be funny," Scottie giggled. "Not for me it wouldn't," Danny helped him in the tub. "So, what made you throw all your clothes out of your drawers?" Danny asked,

knowing that really wasn't the norm, at least not for him. "Sean started it," Scottie mumbled. "And I believe you," Danny knew that making a huge mess, was more

Sean's style than it was Scotties. "But that doesn't mean you should take part in it." "I's sorry Daddy," Scottie sighed. "I know you are," Danny tussled the boy's wet

hair. "Is I in trouble?" Scottie wiped the soap bubbles off his face. "As long as you promise not to do it again, then no," Danny shook his head, before looking at his

son intently. "Scottie, do you know what temptation is?" "No," Scottie shook his head, playing with the string on the trash bag. "This is more along the line of

something that Grandpa should explain to you," Danny let out a long breath. "But I'll try. Temptation is something, that comes when you know you aren't supposed to

do something, but it keeps telling you to do it anyways." Danny said, trying to explain it to him, the best he could. "That's what happened," Scottie shrugged his

shoulders. "So, do you promise not to do it again?" Danny had to cover his face with his hand, to try to keep from showing the smile, when he was doing his best to

remain serious. "Cross my heart and hope to die," Scottie gestured, running a hand over his chest in the form of an X. "Don't tell me that," Danny didn't even want to

imagine, one of his own children passing away. Even if he hadn't been one of his children for long. "I's just playing," Scottie scooped a handful of bubbles and blew

them at his father. "Are you trying to tell me, I need a bath?" Danny wiped his face. "You did have blood on your clothes," Scottie nodded. "That wasn't my fault,"

Danny poured a cup of water over the boy's head, to rinse the shampoo out. "Alright, let's get you out of there," Danny said lifting him out of the tub. "Scottie," Linda

said walking into the bathroom, with a pair of pajamas in her hands. "Is your leg hurting baby?" "No," Scottie said pulling his shirt on over his head. "Okay, well please

come tell mommy if you do," Linda kissed his head. "That shot they gave him, is probably still in his system. It's not like he weighs very much." Danny said throwing

the boy over his shoulder. "Are you finished picking up the clothes in the boy's room?" "Most of them," Linda answered. "The rest might have to wait till tomorrow,"

Linda said tired. "Did you talk to Sean about pulling the clothes out?" Danny asked carrying his middle son to the bedroom. "I tried talking to him, while I refolded the

clothes, but he fell asleep. So, I'm not too sure if it did any good," Linda admitted. "What about Scottie?" she asked. "Scottie promises to never do it again. Or he will

get a spanking," Danny swatted him. "You say I not in trouble," Scottie wriggled, still bent over his father's shoulder. "You're not," Danny repositioned the boy in his

arms, so he could set him on his lap. "Let's let Mommy put a bandage over your stitches, so you don't mess them up in your sleep." "I'm glad the doctor said we could

put this bandage over the stitches. Our boy here's a wild sleeper," Danny remembered when Scottie was staying with them when he was sick, and how many times he

woke up with bruises because of him. "I not wild," Scottie shook his head. "Yes, you are," Linda agreed with her husband. "Both when your awake, and asleep. Just

like a little monkey." "Like we saw at the zoo?" Scottie looked up at Danny. "Just like we saw at the zoo," Danny answered him. "When did you take them to the zoo?"

Linda asked, finishing up with the bandage. "Jamie and I took them, this past weekend," Danny answered her. "That was fun," Linda had a feeling that there was a

whole lot more that went on, that he had yet to tell her about, then again, part of her wasn't sure if she wanted to know.

 **XXXXXXXX**

It didn't take long for Danny and Linda to fall into bed that night, after getting Jack and Scottie tucked in, both exhausted after the long day, and then evening at the

hospital. "When I was getting ready to give Scottie a bath, I told him to put his leg in a trash bag, so he wouldn't get his stitches wet. And when I did, he thought I

was going to throw him away." Danny relayed the conversation. "Why would he do that? Why would he think that I want to throw him away?" "Danny he's a toddler,

he doesn't think like we do. There's a lot of things he's still trying to process, in that little head of his. Its been scientifically proven, that a toddler's brain is like Dory

in Finding Nemo," Linda explained. "That actually explains a lot," Danny said after thinking about it for several minutes. "Now let's go to sleep, before one of them

comes in here needing something," Linda turned the light off. Unfortunately for the two parents, Linda was right, and several hours later, around 3:00 am Scottie

came running into their bedroom in tears. "Mommy," Scottie whined, shaking her. "Scottie, what's wrong baby?" Linda picked her up, and set her in between she and

Danny on the bed. "Mmm," Danny moaned, running a hand over his face. "My leg hurts," Scottie said rubbing his leg. "Don't rub the stitches sweetheart," Linda pulled

his pajama pants up, so she could make sure they weren't infected. "What's it look like?" Danny sat up. "Everything looks good," Linda observed. "I'll get you some

medicine to take for the pain," Linda smiled at him. "I don't like medicine," Scottie continued to cry. "Come sit over here with me son," Danny held him for a few

minutes, hoping to comfort him enough, to make the medicine taking go a little smoother. Linda came back a few minutes later with a glass of water, and a medicine

cup of children's liquid pain relief. "Here baby, take this." Linda offered him, the cup. "Ugh," Scottie shook his head, cowering closer to his father. "Come on Scottie,

you have to take it, it you want to start feeling better," Linda pressed. Scottie stuck his lower lip out, but after few more minutes of pressing and assuring, Scottie

gained the courage to down the medicine. "That's my boy," Danny patted his back. "Are you ready to go back to bed now," Danny was already planning on having to

carry the boy back to bed again, and redo the whole tucking in process, story and all. "I sleep with you, Daddy please," just as soon as Scottie stopped crying, he

started up all over again. "Of course, you can sleep with us," Linda crawled into bed. After getting the little boy settled in between them, Danny turned the lamp off,

hoping to at least get a little sleep. Then again, he wasn't counting on much. But at least his little boy would be comfortable, and that was really all that mattered.

 **XXXXXXXX**

It was Sunday afternoon, and the family had just finished Sunday dinner. The kids were busy playing outside, while the rest of the Reagans relaxed in the living room.

"Do you think, Kris remembers Scottie's birthday is next week? I don't see how a mother could forget her own child's birthday," Erin shook her head. "I don't either,"

Linda agreed. "Mom always remembered our birthdays, even long after we were grown," Erin remembered with a smile. "So, did I," Frank spoke up walking into the

room, after overhearing the conversation. "We know Dad," Erin scooted closer to him, when he took a seat on the couch. "Do you think Kris will ever come back?"

Jamie looked at his father and brother. "I hope not," Linda didn't even have to think. "I hate to say it, but I doubt we've seen the end of her," Danny admitted. "I

know I'm not the perfect candidate to chastise, but you are talking about your brother's wife," Frank felt compelled to remind them, for Joe's behalf. "We know Dad.

But Scottie was literally left without either of his parents, because Kris decided she didn't want to be a parent anymore," Jamie said, just as frustrated as his brother

and sister, with their sister in law. "I understand that better than anyone Jamison, he's my grandson. And I love him more than life itself." Frank said pointedly. "I

think I'm going to go play with the kids," Jamie said taking his leave. "I better go check on Scottie," Linda followed her brother in law. "I'm just glad I'm not the one in

trouble with him," Danny whispered to his sister, while discretely nodding at his father.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"Scottie!" Linda called from the backdoor. "You need to come in and rest your leg son." "But I's want to play," Scottie complained. "I know baby, but does your leg

hurt?" Linda was trying not to have a repeat from the night before. "Yes, but it's not bad," Scottie tried. "Come in for a few minutes, rest, and take some more

medicine, and then you can go back out, if you want too later." Linda smiled at the little boy, trying not to make it so bad on her baby. Scottie stood out in the yard

for several minutes, trying to decide if he should argue or follow her inside. "Come on Scottie," Linda knelt in front of him. "Okay," Scottie mumbled unhappily. "Hey

Linda!" Jamie stopped her, before she went inside. "I think your youngest needs to be changed, he stinks," Jamie was holding his shirt, over his nose. "I'll tell Danny

to come get him," Linda closed the door behind her. "Danny," Linda walked through the living room, on her way to the kitchen. "Detective Daddy's on diaper duty."

"We really need to get that boy potty trained," Danny grumbled. "I concur," Frank readily agreed.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed the update... Trying to keep all three stories separated, can be difficult at times... Thanks again for all the follows, favorites and reviews... They are greatly appreciated... JusticeStandsTRUE


	12. Chapter 12

**Ch. 12 Birthday Blues**

 **XXXXXXXX**

It was the middle of the following week, and talk around the Reagan house, was centered on birthday plans, pre-school questions, and potty training. Scottie's leg was

healing nicely, and there was little concern on whether or not it would be good as new. "Getting colder out there," Danny said walking through the door. "You don't

think it will snow before my party, do you Daddy?" Scottie looked up, from where he was playing on the floor with his action figures. "I don't think so buddy," Danny

smiled at him reassuringly. "I want to play outside on my birthday," Scottie stood up, so he could look out the window, and check for himself. Danny picked him up,

and carried him outside. "You see those clouds," Danny pointed towards the sky. "Those kinds of clouds don't carry snow in them." Danny patted his back. "So, you

have nothing to worry about." "Thanks Daddy," Scottie wrapped his arms around Danny's neck and hugged him tight. "I don't control the weather son," Danny carried

him back inside, before he got too cold. Once he was set back down on the floor, Scottie ran up to Linda. "Good news Mommy, Daddy showed me the clouds. And he

said it wasn't going to snow." "That's good baby, I'm glad," Linda handed him his juice, so he could get a drink. "Is dinner about ready?" Danny asked. "As soon as

you bring your boys down we can," Linda said handing Scottie the silverware, so he could help her set the table.

 **XXXXXXXX**

Dinner went about its usual manner, with Scottie dropping food on the floor, Jack not wanting to be still, and Sean not wanting to eat his vegetables. Needless to say,

Danny and Linda spent half their dinner time, correcting the boys. With the boys finished eating, Linda suggested they go upstairs and play for a few minutes, hoping

this would give she and her husband a chance to talk without interruptions or little listening ears. "Now that we are alone," Linda said picking her fork back up to finish

her meal. "I have been trying to decide what we should get Scottie for his birthday, but I can't come up with anything. Do you have any ideas?" "I don't know," Danny

shrugged, taking a sip from his wine glass. "I'd like to make this birthday real special for him. Since it's the first one he's had since moving in with us," Linda started.

"I want his life to be normal with us, I don't ever want him to feel like we were just his aunt and uncle that felt sorry for him. We aren't only going to be his parents

right now while he's little, but we are going to be responsible for him for the rest of his life. And I want him to know how special he is to us." "I think he knows Linda.

And If he doesn't, I'm sure he will, as he gets older," Danny reassured her. "I hope so," Linda couldn't help but think of the dark haired little boy, that was so similar

to that of his biological fathers, and grandfathers. "Don't worry so much," Danny gave her a small smile, before coming up with an idea. "You know Scott really likes

that tricycle that Dad has at his place. But he's getting big enough for a bicycle," he suggested. "That's a good idea," Linda loved it, knowing how much her little boy

would enjoy a brand-new bike of his own. "He's never had anything of his own like that." "He's tried riding Jacks bike, but he's not too good on balancing himself just

yet," Danny remembered the last time Scottie begged to be put up there. He tried peddling, and had to started to do fairly well, the only problem was, the bike

toppled over, and had it not been for Jamie following him closely, he would have had quite the injury. "We'll just make sure we get him one with training wheels,"

Danny said thinking about it a bit more. "And knowing Scottie and his accidents, he's going to need a helmet," Linda added her eyes wide. "I don't want to have to

deal with anymore stitches." "That's for sure," Danny was quick to agree. "Mom, Dad, would one of you please change Sean, he stinks." Jack complained, interrupting

their conversation, as he came down the stairs holding his noise. "Who's turn, is it?" Danny looked at his wife questioningly. "I change his diapers all day every day,

while you are at work. Needless to say, anytime you are here. That automatically makes it your turn." Linda said simply. "I'm sorry Linda, but if we are going to feed

and clothe those three boys, I have to work," Danny justified. Thinking that at least he wasn't hanging out in bars, spending his pay check on booze and leaving his

family with nothing. And then coming home and beating them. "And we appreciate all your hard work," Linda kissed his cheek. "But you are their father, and are on

diaper duty. Now I'm going to go give Scottie a bath. You can bring me Sean, as soon as you are finished cleaning him." Linda said, before heading up the stairs.

"Lucky me," Danny mumbled under his breath, following Jack up the stairs and into his bedroom, where Sean was playing. "Brought you a present," Danny said

several minutes later, carrying a bare bottomed boy into the bathroom, and setting him in the bathtub, next to his brother. "Oh, thank you, it's just what I wanted,"

Linda splashed some water at him. "Don't mention it," Danny started to walk out of the room, when Linda stopped him. "Oh, and can you clean the kitchen?" "I clean

dirty boys, I guess I can clean dirty dishes too," Danny walked out, calling for Jack to help. "Danny!" Linda called him from the top of the stairs, sometime later. "This

better not be about another diaper change," Danny said returning up the stairs. "Not this time," Linda couldn't help but laugh, at the dreaded look he had on his face.

"This is about son number 2," Linda held up two fingers. "What did he do this time?" Danny could only imagine. "He's not in trouble," Linda stifled a laugh. "It's about

the stitches in his leg." "What's the matter with them?" Danny ran a hand through his hair wondering. "Nothing, I was just going to take them out, so we don't have to

take him back to the hospital. And I want you to hold him still," she explained. "Sounds like a good idea to me," Danny agreed, knowing that he already had to take

him to the hospital because of the marble, and then again to get the stitches, and he hated the thought of having to haul three active boys back there again. "I'm

going to go get the tweezers, you get Scottie," Linda said walking into the master bathroom, where the medical supplies were kept. "Here's the patient," Danny said

carrying Scottie into their bedroom, and taking a seat on the bed. The second Linda walked out of the bathroom and started towards them, Scottie saw the tweezers,

and slipped off Danny's lap, and tried to make a run for it. "And just where do you think you're going?" Danny was too fast for him. "I's scared," Scottie tried pulling

away from him again. "Calm down Scott, there's nothing to be afraid of," Danny tightened his grip on the boy's wrist. "Owe that hurts," Scottie started to whimper.

"Well then stop trying to run away, and I wouldn't have to do that," Danny justified. "I don't want too," Scottie threw himself on the ground, throwing a fit. "Joseph

Reagan, you have five seconds to get up off the ground, and get over here and behave yourself, or you're going to be going to bed with a stinging bottom," Danny

warned, his tone and face expression stern. Scottie stopped kicking, and looked up at his parents, from where he laid on the floor. "Why aren't we going to hospital?"

Scottie sniffed, wiping the tears off his face. "It's one of the perks of having a nurse for a mother," Danny picked him up off the floor and sat him back down in his lap

so he could hold him still. Scottie closed his eyes tightly, and buried his face in Danny's shirt. Linda patted his leg reassuringly, before starting the procedure. Noticing

that it didn't hurt, Scottie slowly lifted his head to see what she was doing. "It not hurt," Scottie looked at his parents, complete surprise showing on his face. "I tried

to tell you," Linda reached up and patted his cheek, once she was finished. "Now time for bed," she pointed at him. Scottie jumped off Danny's lap and was about to

walk out of the room, but it wasn't before he received a single sharp swat to his backside. "That's for throwing a fit," Danny looked at him seriously. "I's sorry,"

Scottie's face fell, appearing as if he was about cry. "Somebody's getting sleepy," Danny glanced at Linda, knowing that there was no way a single swat would make

him cry, under any normal circumstance. "Goodnight baby," Linda agreed, bending down to kiss Scottie's head. "There's no reason to cry," Danny picked the boy up

and carried him to his own room, where Sean was already lying in bed, playing with one of his toy cars. "Will you still read me a story, even though I'm in trouble?"

Scottie asked while Danny tucked him in. "You're not in trouble Scottie, I'm not mad at you." Danny took a seat on the edge of his bed. "I just don't want you

throwing a fit, because you have to do something you don't want too. I know it's hard for you to understand now, but there's going to be a lot of things in life that you

have to do. But that doesn't mean you can throw a fit, just because you don't want too." Danny tried to explain as best he could. "Do you understand?" "No," Scottie

shook his head. Danny sighed, and ran through his hair, trying to come up with a better way he could explain it. "Daddy hates changing diapers okay," Danny came

up with an idea. "But your brother was dirty, and he had to be changed. And I didn't throw a fit and tell your Mom no, just because I didn't want to do it. Did I?" "No,"

Scottie giggled. "Mommy would have been really mad," he said with his eyes wide. "Yes, she would have," Danny was quick to agree. "But do you know another

reason why I didn't say no?" "Because your Daddy and it's your job?" Scottie shrugged. "No," Danny chuckled, thinking that it was definitely a good answer though.

"It's because, when I was little, sometimes I would throw a fit because I didn't want to do something that your grandma and grandpa would tell me to do. But when I

did that, I would get in trouble, because it wasn't how grandma and grandpa wanted me to behave." "And you don't want me to behave like that," Scottie interpreted

the means of the story. "That's right," Danny tussled the boy's hair, before asking which bedtime story he wanted.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"Sean and Scottie are asleep," Danny joined Linda downstairs, who was finishing up on the list of birthday supplies she still needed to get before Saturday. "Any

thoughts, on how we are going to be able to keep the bicycle hidden, so it will be a surprise?" Linda knew that the only way they would be able to keep anything

hidden from an inquisitive little boy, would be to hide it in the attic. Then again that would prove to be rather difficult, trying to haul a bulky bicycle up and down the

narrow attic stairs. "I'll go buy it when I get off work today, and then I'll hide it in Dads garage until the party," Danny said, thinking that at least that way, he

wouldn't have to worry about hauling it to his fathers before the party, all the while trying to keep it out of sight. "I talked to Jamie, and he said he would go to get the

piñata and stuff it with candy, so we don't have to worry about keeping it away from the boys before Saturday," Linda told him. "That's good, because it's going to be

hard enough to monitor their candy intake on Saturday, when they are already going to be hyped up on birthday cake," Danny could only imagine how crazy it was

going to be with three boys running up and down the stairs. "Can you go check on Jack, and make sure he's out of the shower and getting ready for bed?" Linda said

noticing the time. "Yeah," Danny yawned. "But if I climb those stairs again. I'm going to take a shower, and get ready for bed. I'm tired." "Things getting a little tough

for Detective Daddy, is three little boys getting to be too much?" Linda teased. "No Linda, its fine, and I wouldn't trade any of them in," Danny said starting for the

stairs. "Danny wait, we still need to talk about sending Scottie pre-school," Linda stopped him. "Not now Linda," Danny shook his head wearily. "I'm tired, and I really

don't feel like getting into too depth of a discussion like that." Danny knew that anytime he and Linda had an important decision to make, it took hours, and several

pots of coffee to keep him awake till the end. "Danny!" Linda sounded frustrated. "Not now Linda please. Besides, I have to go check on Jack," Danny reminded her.

"Fine," Linda gave in. "But tomorrow, were discussing it." "I'll clear my schedule," Danny muttered under his breath.

 **XXXXXXXX**

The following afternoon, and Danny came home to his wife and sister hunched over pre-school brochures, spread across his dining room table. Groaning inwardly,

Danny stepped inside. "Hi Daddy! Hi Uncle Danny!" Jack and Nick said, running down the stairs in a hurry. "What's the hurry?" Danny asked, knowing he at least

usually got a hug when he got home. "We're playing hide and seek with Sean and Scottie, and it's our turn to hide," Nicki said, having trouble standing still, knowing

her cousins would be coming down any minute. "Well don't let me keep you," Danny chuckled, smiling at them, before walking into the dining room. "Hello ladies," he

said before hugging Erin, and kissing Linda. "Danny, I'm glad you're here," Linda said handing him several of the brochures she had set aside to show him. "I'm glad

your glad, because I have mixed emotions on the subject," Danny admitted, with a crossed look on his face. "I'm not making this decision on my own," Linda shook

her head. "And as his father, I kind of figured, you should be involved in the decisions surrounding his life." "I just kind of figured, that if we were going to send him,

he would go to the same one Jack did," Danny shrugged. "It's on the list," Linda answered. "But before we decide which pre-school to send him to, don't you think we

should first decide if we are even going to send him," Danny took a seat in one of the vacant chairs across from them. "He's got a point," Linda looked at her sister in

law. "What do you mean?" Erin just kind of figured, that since Jack went, that they would automatically send their other two. "We're just not quite sure, if pre-school

would be right for him," Linda explained. "Nicki went, and she loved it," Erin voiced. "Jack went, and he hated it," Danny remembered. "Yes, but part of that may be

because I was home with Sean," Linda admitted. "That's true," Danny shrugged. "He did get in trouble a couple weeks ago, because he didn't want to go." "Just make

a list weighing the pros and the cons, and then decide," Erin suggested. "You know, I can't believe I'm saying this, but that's a good idea," Danny looked at Linda, still

surprised that he agreed with his sister. "I have known to have a good idea, occasionally," Erin tossed a popcorn kernel at him. "Okay con," Danny said hoping to get

started on the list, thinking the sooner they got started, the sooner they would get it over with. "Pre-schools expensive, and since we already plan on sending him to

parochial school, should we just save the money for when he starts kindergarten." "Pro," Linda said just as soon as Danny finished. "He would learn how to interact

with kids his own age, and be used to being around teachers, and learn how to follow the rules." "Correction," Danny pointed. "He already knows how to follow the

rules. He knows he's expected to follow all rules that are set up for him." "Con," Linda was getting into the pros and cons thing, acting almost as if it was a game. "It's

only for a few hours a day and it will be a hassle to drop him off and pick him up, on top of having to pick up Jack later on." "Pro," Danny added another one. "You

could get more things down around the house, without two little ones underfoot." "Would you two mind slowing down a bit?" Erin was beginning to regret her

suggestion, as she struggled with writing them all down. Danny and Linda bouncing things off the top of their head so fast, Erin was almost certain they would see

smoke coming off the paper in a matter of seconds. "Sorry Erin," Linda stood. "I should go check on the kids anyways." Linda said heading for the stairs, knowing it

was important, she check on Sean and Scottie, before checking on the other two, knowing they had a tendency to get into more trouble than Jack and Nicki would.

"Do you really think he would do that bad with pre-school?" Erin looked at her brother questioningly, after thinking about the pending decision for several minutes.

"That's the thing," Danny shrugged. "We just don't know. He literally hated the daycare his mom sent him to, and he didn't do all that well when Linda dropped him off

at a day center a couple weeks ago." "What happened?" Erin didn't remember hearing about any daycare incidents. "He got kicked out," Danny still couldn't believe

that his three-year-old son in all his short life was kicked out after just a couple of hours. "You know sometimes it's really hard for me to believe that he was not born

to you," Erin stifled a giggle. "What's that supposed to mean?" "Nothing," Erin shook her head, with a small smile, before her expression changed. "But it does sound

like he has a little separation anxiety." "You know, I use to not think he had a problem with being separated, considering Kris left him all the time. But after a while,

we started to notice that every time Linda and I would go pick him up, he was ecstatic and he would literally launch himself at us." "I hate to say it," Erin looked at her

brother intently. "But it sounds like you are going to have to cut the ties." Danny nodded, but didn't say anything, as Linda rejoined them. "How are the kids?" He

asked his wife, when he noticed her unhappy expression. "In trouble," she shook her head. "I've told Sean and Scottie countless times today, to stop jumping on our

bed, but they just won't listen." "Do you want me to talk to them?" Danny volunteered. "No," Linda shook her head. "I already took care of it. I told them they had to

stay in their room until one of us came up to get them." "Would you like to post pone the pre-k discussion?" Danny asked hopefully. "No," Linda said firmly. "We need

to make a decision." "Just a suggestion," Danny mumbled. "It's not like pre-school is required. I could teach him what he needs to know here at home. With Jack in

kindergarten, we already know what is required for a kindergartner to know before entering the class," Linda mentioned. "And as long as he knows how to share,

socialize and follow the rules, I really don't see it as necessary." "He was an only child for a while," Erin mentioned. "But he seems to be interacting great with the

boys." "I've read some brochures, that say pre-k helps a child have better table manners, considering they are among their peers. And it helps them learn how to

listen to other people other than mom and dad," Linda handed Danny the brochure that she had been reading. "Scottie has a few accidents, but his table manners are

fine," Danny said. "And he knows that he has to listen to any adult that tells him what to do. The only problem we have in that nature, is him wanting to do what he

wants to do." "That's typical for any independent child," Erin laughed. "I guess one of the main questions is, do you need a break from him during the day?" Danny

asked the ultimate question. "I'm not going to lie, there has been plenty of chaotic days, with him and Sean both here," Linda admitted. "But we knew there were

going to be bumps in the road, when we took custody of him. But it hasn't been anything that a little love and discipline couldn't overcome. He's a good boy," Linda

smiled thinking of some of the adventures they encountered, over the past few months. "Of course, he is," Danny chuckled. "He's a Reagan." After several moments

of silence, Danny spoke up again. "Whereas I'm sure the pre-school road will be bumpy, I think it's the best thing for him. I mean, I know it's going to be hard on him

and us. But I would much rather get a call every day from his pre-k teachers complaining about him, then I would his kindergarten teacher." "Oh, I already knew we

were going to send him," Linda nodded happily. "Then why did we just sit her for an hour, and you badger me all last week, about us talking about it?" Danny looked

confused. "Because you're his father, and I wanted you to feel involved," Linda smiled at him sweetly. "Even though, you already had your mind made up?" Danny

again looked at her confused. "Are you kidding me? I wasn't going to take any chances of you being against it, and totally messing him up." Danny just stared at her

for several minutes, a blank expression covering his face, before he glanced at his sister. "Can you believe, that she actually did that to me?" "I actually did the same

to my husband, when we were deciding about Nicki," Erin admitted. "You know something, you two are mean. I bet Mom, didn't do that to Dad." Danny said before

heading up the stairs to tell Sean and Scottie they could come out of their room.

 **XXXXXXXX**

Saturday morning came, and Scottie was up at the crack of dawn running into his parent's bedroom. "Mommy! Daddy! Wake up! Wake up!" Scottie crawled onto his

parent's bed, and sat in between. "It's my birthday!" Danny moaned, but he managed to sit up. "We know baby. Happy Birthday," Linda kissed his head. "Get

dressed," Scottie pushed Danny's leg. "We have to go to Grandpa's for my party," Scottie was ecstatic. "We will Scottie," Danny laid back down. "But right now, I

doubt if even Grandpa is up yet," Danny moaned even louder when he read the time on the clock. "Call him," Scottie tried. "If I call and wake him up, on his only day

to sleep in, he'll kill me," Danny knew that the only way he would do that, was if there was a real emergency. And his grandson wanting to wake him up so he could

have his party, didn't exactly strike Danny as a real-life emergency. "He'll wake up for me," Scottie at four years old, already knew he had his grandfather wrapped

around his little finger. "Maybe so son, but we can't have the party until Uncle Jamie, and Aunt Erin get there anyways," Danny reminded him. "We can call them too,"

Scottie piped up. Danny laughed, and Linda crawled out of bed, "Come on Scottie, I'll make you something special for breakfast." A couple hours later, and the

birthday party was in full swing. They had just devoured the pizza Erin picked up, and decided to save the birthday cake until after the piñata fun, considering the kids

were begging and pleading for Danny and Jamie to get it ready. Giving in, Danny and Jamie agreed, and got started hanging it up, while the kids waited patiently.

Soon after, the rest of the family joined them outside, just in time for the fun. Nicki, Jack, Scottie and Sean had all taken a turn, but they had yet to bust it. It was

now Scottie's second turn, and he started swinging. Sean's back was turned, not paying much attention to his brother and the swinging bat, as he begged Danny for

the next turn. Scottie swung ferociously, upset that he couldn't make contact with the piñata. He couldn't see with the blindfold, and this made things even worse. He

had no idea where he was, so all he did was swing, unbeknownst to him, that his father and little brother were standing a few feet away from him. "Me next! me

next!" Sean was barely paying attention to where his brother was. He was too focused on asking Danny for permission to go next. Scottie swung again several times,

and he was just about to take another swing when Danny noticed where the bat was scheduled to make contact. And it was none other than his brothers head. Danny

shoved Sean to the ground, just before Scottie swung the bat as hard as he could, hitting Danny directly in the gut. Danny doubled over in pain, as he struggled to

catch his breath. Jamie ran up, and took the stick from Scottie, while Frank and Linda hurried over to Danny. "Danny, are you okay?" "Fine," Danny choked, leaning

over, his hands on his knees. "Just give me a minute to catch my breath, and I'll be fine." "Maybe we shouldn't use the blindfold," Jamie suggested. "Now where's the

fun in that?" Henry questioned. "That makes things too easy." "That's easy for you to say," Danny gasped, looking over at his grandfather. "You aren't the one in

pain," he choked out the remaining words. Jamie took a swing at the piñata and burst it, causing the candy to fall to the floor, and he had be careful not to step on

any of the kids that were under his feet. With every piece of candy picked up, Linda was careful to take it away from them for the time being, so they wouldn't eat too

much considering they were planning to have birthday cake next. After Erin carried in the cake and lit the candles, Scottie with a little help from his brothers, blew out

the candles. Seconds later, and Scottie had chocolate cake spread all over his face. After Linda wiped his face, Scottie was ready to open presents. Scottie was

jumping for joy over the new bicycle, and he couldn't wait to ride it. On top of that, he also got a remote-control car from Jamie, a huge Lego set from Erin, while

Frank and Henry decided to go in together and buy a trampoline for all the boys birthday. "You are so helping me put that together," Danny looked at his brother, his

eyes wide with worry.

 **XXXXXXXX**

All in all, Scottie had a wonderful birthday. The next day however, turned into a nightmare, and the beginning of an ordeal. That would cause problems, not only for

Danny and Linda, but also for little Scottie. Church and family dinner was over, and Scottie was begging to go outside and ride his new bike. Linda of course, told him

that the only way he could go out and ride in the front yard was if one of the adults went with him. Going from one adult to the other, Danny finally gave in, and said

he would take him out for a few minutes. They were just about to put his helmet on, when there was a knock at the front door. Linda opened the door, but there was

no one more surprised to see Kris, than Scottie.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed the update... I've been busy lately, and it seems to be taking me forever to get a chapter up... I will try to get the next chapter up soon, but I have to update my Devon and Andy story first... Thanks for all the follows, favorites, and reviews... JusticeStandsTRUE


	13. Chapter 13

**CH. 14: The Return**

 **XXXXXXXX**

Each of the Reagans were surprised when they heard the bell ring, so it didn't come as a surprise when they all walked into the living room. "Kris," Linda was the first

one to reply. Her heart was beating out of rhythm, at the thought of Kris causing her baby even a bit of disruption, considering she had already caused so much in his

little life. Danny was still standing by the foot of the stairs, Scottie doing his best to hide behind him, his little arms wrapped tightly around his father's leg. "What are

you doing here Kris?" Danny wasn't even trying to sound welcoming, at least not after the grip he felt on his leg, knowing his little boy must be scared. "Danny," Kris

obviously wasn't expecting a warm welcome, and instead she just looked at her brother in law. "Your standing in a puddle." Danny's eyes shifted to his feet, and then

over to Scottie. His son's pants and socks were both soiled. Danny didn't say anything at first, all he did was kick his own shoes off, so he wouldn't track any bodily

fluids up the stairs. Shortly after, he picked the little boy up, trying to be as careful as possible to hold him as far away from his clothes as possible. "Clean up at the

foot of the stairs Jamie!" Danny yelled for his brother, as he made his way up the stairs and into the bathroom. "Jack, take these clothes to Daddy," Erin said looking

through backpack they always carried with extra clothes for the boys, knowing Danny would be in a hurry to get back down and pressure Kris. "I don't want to," Jack

shook his head, staring at his Aunt Kris. "Do it for me please Jack," Erin knelt down to her nephew's level. "Okay Aunt Erin," Jack knew he needed to do what was told.

He may only had been five, but he knew that now wasn't the time to get in trouble. It didn't take long for Jack to return, and Frank had to pick him up and over Jamie

who was squatting over the mess, trying to clean it. Neither of the Reagans were saying much of anything, they were all too busy staring at Kris, especially, Linda,

Frank and Henry, considering Erin had her eyes on the rest of the children in the room. The Reagans were obviously in full protective mode. When one went against

one member of their family, they went after all of them. A few minutes later, and Danny returned, with Scottie in his arms. Reaching the bottom of the stairs, Danny

started to set Scottie down, but every time he leaned over, Scottie whined and wrapped his arms even tighter around his father's neck. "It's okay," Danny whispered

in his ear. "You don't have to go with her." After a few minutes, Scottie relented, released his grip around his neck, and was set down. "Nicki, please take the boys

into the backyard to play," Frank said, barely glancing at Nicki, not really wanting to take his eyes off Kris. Jack and Sean started to follow their cousin, but Scottie

remained, still hiding behind Danny. "Go with your cousin Scottie," Danny patted the little boys back. "I no want to," Scotties voice was low, and there was no hiding

the timidity behind it. "Go on son," Danny said firmly, yet gentle, understanding how nervous the boy must be feeling. "No Daddy," Scotties eyes were filling with

tears. Danny knelt down and was about to say something, when Kris interrupted. "You heard your uncle, Joseph," Kris said with a loud voice, making Scottie inch even

closer to Danny. Danny was seething, but he tried to keep his temper in check, not wanting to upset the boy any more than he already was. "Your not helping Kris,"

Danny glared at her, before turning back to Scottie, his expression softening. "Daddy and I aren't going anywhere. We just want you to go outside and play with your

brothers and cousin for a few minutes, so the adults can talk," Linda moved to kneel down next to her husband and in front of her son. "But I want to stay with you,"

Scottie whimpered. "I think you'll have more fun with your cousin and brothers, it's going to be really boring in here, with all the adults talking," Linda explained. "Will

you come get me in a few minutes?" Scottie appeared to be giving in. "Yes," Linda smiled at him. "You promise?" "Yes," Danny picked him up and carried him outside

to join the others.

 **XXXXXXXX**

By the time he returned, the rest of the family managed to make themselves comfortable in the living room. At least as comfortable as they could be, with the woman

that was part of the family for so many years, before she started to neglect her child. "What are you doing here Kris?" Danny repeated the question, moving to stand

in front of the fireplace, close to where his father and grandfather sat in their individual seats. "I see you haven't changed Daniel," Kris replied. "Let's not discuss, how

much things have changed," Frank interrupted, knowing his son and ex daughter in law far too well. "The question is, what can we do for you Kris?" Frank was

basically asking the same question as Danny, just in a nicer tone. "I wanted to see Scottie and bring him his birthday present," Kris answered, being careful to leave

the real reason out. "How are you enjoying life in Maine?" Erin asked wanting to keep the peace between Kris and Danny. "I love it," Kris brightened, when Erin

brought up her new life. "My job at the newspaper is great. My apartment is beautiful, and located on the edge of the city, that overlooks the beach. There's so much

to do because of the location, and my friends live next to me, so when were not working we can go out and explore the area." "That sounds nice," Linda was trying to

sound supportive, even though she was nervous by the arrival of her son's biological mother. She could never imagine living a life of just going to work and then

visiting with friends, or even living alone in a spotless apartment. But that didn't mean it wasn't a nice lifestyle for those without children. Linda just figured that some

mess was expected when you had children, especially when you had three active young boys. "Were glad things have turned out so well for you," Erin was trying to

break the silent atmosphere that seemed to settle over the room. "Kris, if you want to see Scottie and give him something, I'll go get him. You can talk to him, give

him his gift and get back to Maine," Danny was more than ready to get the thirty-minute torture session over. "I wasn't planning on leaving today Danny," Kris

laughed, not a bit bothered by his attitude. "I was actually planning on spending the rest of the week in New York." Silence again started to fil the room, the Reagans

trying to figure out why Kris, who was obviously so happy with her new life in Maine would want to stay away, any longer than she had to. "What about your job?" Erin

wondered how someone could get that much time away from a job she just started. "I took a few sick days," Kris nodded. "I'm going to go get Scottie," Danny walked

out abruptly. A few minutes later, and Danny and the kids came back in. Nicki went straight over to sit with Henry, while Jack and Sean sat with Jamie. Scottie on the

other hand wasn't interested in leaving the safe zone he found, standing in between Frank and Danny. "I have a present for you Scottie," Kris was trying to get Scottie

to come over to her. Scottie didn't say anything, other than hide his face in Franks pant leg. "Scott," Danny squatted down, so he could get the little boy to look at

him. Scottie turned to look at his father, and Danny continued. "Can you go sit with Mommy for a few minutes?" Danny figured, they could get it over with a lot

sooner, if Scottie would at least move to sit with Linda, who was still sitting next to Kris. Scottie nodded, and Kris opened her arms up to the little boy, thinking Danny

was referring to her, when he told him to go sit with mommy. Scottie on the other hand, knew differently, as he ignored Kris, and moved to sit with Linda. "Don't you

want your present Scottie?" Kris asked him. "Yes," Scottie finally managed to speak up. "Can you come get it?" Scottie turned his head to look at Linda, who nodded

her approval. Scottie slowly scooted closer to Kris, who handed him a box wrapped in blue wrapping paper. "What do you say Scottie?" Linda asked, patting his back.

"Thank you," Scottie gave a shy smile, before tearing into the package. Taking the gift from the paper, Scottie held a toy car play mat up. "Look what I got Daddy,"

Scottie carried it over to Danny. "That's great buddy, you and your brothers are going to have a lot of fun with that." Scottie brightened, remembering Jack and Sean

and all the cars they had. "Let's play with it," Scottie and his brothers ran up the stairs to play in Jamie's old room, where all the toys were kept. "That was nice Kris,

thank you," Linda thanked her, once the boys were upstairs. Kris smiled, and looked at the rest of the Reagans. "He looks happy," she said noticing. "And he's

definitely grown." "He has," Linda agreed. "We just signed him up for pre-school next semester." "I'm sure he will enjoy that," Kris nodded. Linda glanced at Danny,

wondering how much Kris really knew about Scottie, when he lived with her, considering he hated daycare, and chances were, he would hate pre-school. "We hope

so," Linda lied, not really wanting to say anything to start an argument, since she was only going to be there a short while. The Reagans continued to have a tension

filled Sunday afternoon, until the boys started getting tired, and Danny and Linda decided it was time to take them home. "I should probably get going as well," Kris

agreed. The families had just started to part ways, Erin and Nicki going their way, and Jamie going the other. They had just gotten the boys in their car seats, when

Kris walked over to the car. "I'd like to see Scottie again this week, if that's okay?" Kris verged the request carefully. Linda glanced at Danny again, and eventually

agreed, thinking at least she was trying. With Kris gone, Frank walked to the end of the driveway to speak to his son. "She's up to something." "Oh yeah," Danny

agreed uneasily.

 **XXXXXXXX**

That evening was a restless one for the Reagans, especially for Linda who could think of nothing else, and she was sure to voice her concerns to her husband. It was

still early, but the boys were tired after two busy days, and it didn't take long after their baths for them to settle down in front of the TV for a movie. Linda was certain

they would be asleep in a matter of minutes, but after the afternoon they had, she just couldn't say no, even though Danny wasn't exactly looking forward to carrying

three boys up the stairs, one right after the other. But with the boys busy with the TV, it at least gave Danny and Linda some time to talk. "What did Frank tell you

after Kris left, and I was in the car with the boys?" Linda couldn't help but have been thinking about it the rest of the afternoon. "Nothing you need to worry about

Linda," Danny really didn't want her worrying, any more than she had too. He on the other hand was used to it, if he added the stress from his job, and family.

"Danny," Linda just looked at him. "He is my son." "Let me handle it Linda, please?" Danny tried again, thinking that between, he, his father and the lawyer in the

family, they would be fine. "Danny, Kris is going to be coming here when you're at work, and I'm home with the boys. And I think I should be aware of whatever it is

you and your father is concerned about." Danny thought about it for several minutes, and as much as he wanted to be there when Kris was around, he knew he had to

work. "All he said was Kris was up to something," Danny gave in. "I hate to think about it, but I think he's right," Linda felt like crying. "He usually is," Danny sighed.

"What do you think she wants?" Linda asked, looking at Danny worried. "I don't know," Danny admitted. "Do you think she wants to take him back with her?" Linda

voiced her main concern. "I don't know," Danny said for about the hundredth time in the past hour. "But let's not let on to Scottie that somethings different. We finally

got him settled in with us, and I'd hate to start all over." "I agree," Linda nodded, watching the boys from the kitchen table, and praying that everything would work

out.

 **XXXXXXXX**

Later, in the week, just as expected, Kris showed up at Danny and Linda's home. "It seems quiet," Kris noticed that she had yet to see any of the boys, as well as

notice the lack of screaming, running up the stairs, or just about anything else three little boys did. "It is kind of nice," Linda admitted. "But I can't get used to the

silence." "Where are they?" "Erin wanted to take Nicki and the boys to the fun for all play center, and she somehow recruited Jamie to go along," Linda still wasn't

sure how she managed to talk Jamie into doing anything, after he helped Danny take them to the zoo. "I wanted to see Scottie," Kris didn't sound very happy, that he

wasn't there. "I'm sure he's having a lot of fun with his cousin and brothers, as they struggle to pull Jamie to go through the tunnels and slides with them," Linda

laughed just thinking about it. "I should have been consulted," Kris's voice was low, but there was no hiding the tone of dissatisfaction behind it. "Kris," Linda stopped

what she was doing and looked at her seriously. "Nicki has been wanting to go to the play center for a long time, and Erin and Jamie were nice enough to include the

boys in the fun. And Danny and I didn't see anything wrong with letting Scottie go. We are his parents after all. Not to mention, it allows me to have a little peace and

quiet to relax and clean the house without having to stop every five minutes and make sure they aren't doing something they aren't supposed to," Linda was sure to

add. Kris was about to say something further, when Danny walked in from work. He knew Kris was there, when he saw her car in his driveway when he pulled up, and

part of him considered driving right by, but he knew he shouldn't leave Linda alone with her, any longer than necessary. "Kids still gone?" Danny was used to being

attacked by three little boys anytime he walked through the door. "They've been gone most of the afternoon, so I'm sure it won't be long till they come in," Linda told

him. "I'm sure Jamie's having plenty of trouble, trying to pull them out of the bouncy house," Danny could only imagine, the grief they were causing his youngest

brother. The three talked for several minutes, Danny and Linda either waiting for the boys, or waiting for Kris to leave. Unfortunately for them, Kris had no plan to

leave until she saw Scottie. "Maybe you should come by some other time," Linda suggested. "The boys are going to be bouncing off the wall when they get home,

wanting to tell us about all the fun they had." "And if that's not enough, we are going to have a struggle getting them to calm down enough to take a bath and get to

bed, even though they are going to be exhausted," Danny was dreading that last part. "I'm sure my being here, won't cause that much of a disruption," Kris shook her

head, not appearing to have any plans on leaving. Danny and Linda exchanged worrisome glances once again, both knowing how difficult the boys could be when they

were tired and wound up. As if on cue, Jack, Sean and Scottie charged into the house, with Jamie following short behind. "Please take your children," Jamie sounded

exhausted. "Three boys getting to be too much for you?" Danny clasped him on the back. "Don't ask," Jamie said wearily, heading out the door. "Uncle Jamie got

stuck in the tunnel, when he had to climb in after Sean," Jack squealed. "That explains a lot," Danny couldn't help but laugh at the thought. "Did you boys have fun?"

Linda asked the three boys that were jumping up and down around her. "The best," Sean was beaming. "We had pizza, ice cream, coke," Scottie was talking a mile a

minute. "Sounds healthy," Linda laughed. "What else did you do Scottie?" Kris asked joining in on the conversation. Noticing Kris, Scottie turned silent, as he inched

himself closer to his parents. "Surely you have something to say," Kris tried again. "You've been talking non-stop since you got here." "Well Scottie," Linda tried

reassuring him enough to say something. "I, I, I," Scottie started to stutter. "Did you play in the ball pen?" Linda tried think of all the different things they had at the

fun center. "I buried Sean," Scottie managed to find his voice. "That wasn't very nice," Kris just couldn't help herself. "They were only playing Kris," Danny spoke up.

"That's kind of what the ball pens for," he reminded her. "Yes, but Sean is just so little," Kris pointed at him. "No, I not," Sean looked as if he was on the verge of

tears. "We know son," Danny placed a hand on the little boy's shoulder. He and Linda looking slightly annoyed at first Scottie's chastisement, and then telling Sean he

was little. Didn't she know, that you never told a two-year-old they were little, that made them think they were a baby, which presented bad results all the way

around. "What else did you do?" Linda tried, getting them to think about something else, before the tears started to come. "We climbed on the jungle gym, and Jack

and I ran into one another in the bouncy house. It hurt," Scottie rubbed his nose. "At least there wasn't any blood," Danny laughed. "You need to watch where you're

going Scottie," Kris corrected the boy again. "It was accident," this time it was Scottie who appeared on the verge of tears. "Don't worry buddy, you aren't in trouble,"

Danny had, had just about enough. "Did you do anything else?" Linda was hoping for a better answer this time, knowing that if there wasn't, and Kris corrected him

again, she and Danny would have something to say. "We played dodge ball in the ball pen," Scottie remembered. "I hit Uncle Jamie in the face, it was funny." "That

was very disrespectful to treat your uncle like that Joseph. I hope you apologized," Kris had her hands on her hips, towering over the little boy, who seemed to be

trying to press himself further and further against Danny. "Kris, they were playing. That's how you play the game," Linda tried explaining. "Maybe so, but it still wasn't

nice," Kris didn't like being told off. "There's nothing wrong with it." Danny wasn't giving in. "Me, Erin, Joe and Jamie did that with Dad all the time when we were kids,

and he didn't think it was disrespectful. In fact, he enjoyed it, and if anyone was big on children being respectful, it was my parents. And would you please stop

correcting him," Danny was aggravated. "He hasn't done anything wrong." "Perhaps we should all calm down, have a seat, and talk rationally," Linda suggested.

Danny didn't seem very interested, he had already heard enough, and Kris seemed to just be interested in talking to Scottie, unfortunately any time he said anything,

all she did was correct him. "You two go ahead, I'll be upstairs getting the boys ready for bed." Sure, Danny didn't really care for bathing the boys, and having to deal

with the mess they made with getting water all over the floor. But at this point, he figured it was better that being downstairs and listening to Kris criticize his four-

year-old, and if he was upstairs, he would get a chance to call his father. After getting Sean and Scottie settled in the bath tub, and Jack in the shower, Danny placed

a call into his father. "I'm not sure what Kris is up to, but it's definitely something," Danny enlightened him. "Because ever since Jamie brought the boys home, all

she's done is criticize him." "Do I need to come over?" Frank sounded angry. "No," Danny replied. "He's upstairs with me, while Linda talks with Kris." "I guess I

should be glad, it isn't you down there talking to her," Frank was trying to see the good in the situation, even though he had to admit, it wasn't easy, because when

someone messed with his family, Frank Reagan turned fierce. "If it was me down there, I'd get arrested," Danny mumbled. "I think I should come over there," Frank

was even more worried than he was before. "Dad, the last we thing we need, is for the Commissioner to get arrested," Danny knew that if he was angry enough to get

arrested, his father would be so hot, they would need a fire extinguisher to extinguish the flames. "Thank you for the observation Daniel," Frank for once, wasn't sure

what to do. "Dad," Danny was trying to get everything settled. "We just need to figure out her plan, because it has to be something, to make her come all this way."

"Maybe we should check with the newspaper she works for," Frank suggested thinking. "It does sound odd that she would have a week off so soon," Danny agreed.

"I'll have Baker look into it, first thing in the morning," Frank said hanging up, so Danny could get the boys out of the tub, and ready for bed. It didn't take long for

Danny to get the boys in bed for once, considering neither of them were interested in going downstairs since Kris was there. And by the time he finished with the story

Sean had been begging for, Kris was gone, and all three boys were fast asleep. Linda on the other hand, no matter how hard she tried, just couldn't go to sleep, and

remained etched on the couch, doing her best to restrain from the tears, that threatened to spill over. "You coming to bed?" Danny came down the stairs looking for

his wife. Thinking how much of a switch it was, normally Linda was the one waiting for him to get in from work. "As soon as I can fall sleep without thinking about our

little boy all night I will," Linda sighed, doing her best not to bite her nails nervously. "I know it's hard Linda," Danny took a seat next to her, before placing an arm

over her shoulder, so he could pull her close. "I've been thinking about him too." "Every fiber inside of me is screaming to protect him. But I don't know how to protect

him, when I don't know what I need to protect him from," Linda said hopelessly, as she rested her head against his chest. "Kris is the problem," Danny said pointedly.

"I just don't know how she's a problem." "Let's run away with him somewhere," Linda arched her neck so she could look up at him. "Dad would love that," Danny

chuckled sarcastically. "Do you a better idea?" Linda was grasping at straws. "No, but Reagans can't run," Danny sounded as if part of him wished they could.

 **XXXXXXXX**

That night was the first return of nightmares for Scottie, and the return of sleepless nights for his parents. It was just a little after midnight, and not long since Danny

and Linda were able to fall asleep, that Scottie woke up screaming and running to his parent's bedroom, tears streaming down his face. Danny and Linda didn't even

bother to ask him what was wrong, they didn't have to, they already knew it was because of his mother. After tucking him in between them, and reassuring him that

everything was going to be okay countless times, Scottie fell asleep. Danny went to work the following day exhausted, with Scottie on his mind. Fortunately, Kris

didn't return that day, but Scotties nightmares did. After repeating the usual process of calming him, the three fell asleep. It wasn't exactly peaceful sleep, but at least

it was something, and at this point, Danny and Linda were grateful for anything. The following day however, brought another visit from the dreaded visitor, and

fortunately, she showed up when the boys were spending the afternoon with their great-grandfather Henry. Linda had just gotten home from the grocery store, and

was busy unloading groceries when she arrived. "Need any help?" Kris volunteered happily. "I never turn down free help," Linda was smiling on the outside, but on the

inside, she wanted to scream at her to leave them alone and never come back. "Sean and Scottie are always willing, but they have trouble reaching the shelves in the

pantry, and everything ends up on the first two shelves," Linda couldn't help but laugh, when she remembered how long it took Danny to find the coffee, because he

never thought to check the bottom shelf. Kris was about to say something when Danny came in. "I thought you were going to pick up the boys," Linda questioned

him. "Dad said he wanted to drop them off," Danny shrugged, thinking it was a little odd, but went with it anyway. "Lucky him," Linda could only imagine the

questions and conversation that was going to take place in the car, and constant pestering of saying Grandpa, Grandpa, Grandpa. "I'll make some coffee, I'm sure he's

going to need some when he gets here," Danny said moving to the coffee pot. "Here's the coffee," Linda handed him the new canister. "At least I know where it is this

time, without our little helpers," Danny placed it on one of the top shelves, once he finished with it. "Do you remember when we caught Sean and Scottie playing like

they were making coffee?" Linda asked remembering. "How could I forget. They poured water in the can, and there were watery coffee grounds all over the floor,"

Danny was thinking how difficult it was to clean up. "Sounds like things have been a little messy," Kris laughed. "You could say that," Danny couldn't help but agree,

even though he had to admit that agreeing with Kris, no matter what it was, was difficult. "Yeah, and any household chore takes twice as long with them. Either they

want to help so much that they get in the way, or they just want to touch everything they aren't supposed too," Linda added. "I'm sure it hasn't been cheap to feed

and clothe three little ones, not to mention the hectic lifestyle three little boys cause," Kris could only imagine. Linda was about to say something, but Kris continued.

"The baths, the bedtime, the meal times, the arguments, the whining and crying," Kris was hoping she was giving them a good enough snow job. Deciding now was as

good a time as any, Kris finally said what she had been meaning to say since the first time she showed up at her father in laws house. "And I think it's time, I take

Scottie back with me." "What?!" Linda couldn't hold back any longer. "You're not taking him," Danny said turning serious. "Linda, you don't have to tell me. I know

things have been hard with three little boys," Kris tried appealing to her sister in laws sense of busy motherhood. "So, just give me Scottie back, and you can go back

to life with just your two boys." "I don't care how hard it's been," Linda was shocked that she would even suggest that she would be willing to separate from the little

boy that became her son. "We're not going to give him up just because things haven't been easy. We will never quit on Scottie, just because things get hard." Linda

was hoping she was getting through to her. Kris was about to say something, when Frank walked in, Sean in his arms, and Jack and Scottie following closely behind.

"What's going on here?" Frank could read the expressions on his son and daughter in laws face, and he could tell it wasn't good. "Go upstairs and play boys," was all

Linda said, not wanting them down there, when they told Frank what Kris had said. As soon as the boys were upstairs, Danny finally said. "Kris wants to take Scottie

with her." Franks face expression was dark, and his eyes were piercing, at the thought of her wanting to hurt his grandson like that, and he probably would have

reacted a lot harsher in word, had it not have been for the information Detective Baker uncovered. "That isn't going to happen," Frank shook his head. "Frank," Kris

was prepared to argue. "No Kris," Franks voice was firm. "I know about your job at the newspaper." Linda glanced at Danny confused, but Danny knew what he

meant, the Commissioner uncovered the bit of information he was looking for. "What's going on?" Linda couldn't hold the question in any longer. "Why don't you tell

them Kris?" Frank crossed his arms in front of his chest. Kris sighed, but finally relented. "I lost my job." "You lost your job?" Linda looked at her confused. "But you

said." "I lied," Kris interrupted, her voice low. "And you still wanted to take Scottie?" Linda was shocked. "How were you planning on taking care of him without a job?"

"I don't know," Kris admitted, upset that the truth came out. "Perhaps you realized that the only good thing you had in your life was Scottie, but you didn't realize it,

until he was gone?" Frank questioned. Kris didn't say anything, she just couldn't admit, that she was wrong, her pride wouldn't allow it. "We don't want you to see

Scottie anymore," Danny took it upon himself to spell it out for her. "Danny, he's my son," Kris appeared as if she was on the verge of arguing. "No, he isn't, not

anymore," Danny said clarifying. "And we have the papers to back it up. And even if we didn't, no judge would ever take a child away from family that had a steady

job, compared to someone who didn't." "I could try to fight you on this," Kris stated. "But you won't," Frank took over. "Because as much as you hate to say it, you

made a mistake and you know Danny's right." Neither of them said anything for several minutes, until Linda finally spoke up. "You have to let him be, he's our son."

Kris took a deep breath, and finally relented. "He does seem happy." "He is," Linda smiled. "And we want him with us." "I think I see that now," Kris said solemn. "And

he does act differently when he's with you, then the way he was with me." "We don't mind you wanting to see him occasionally," Linda started to say. Danny appeared

as if he wanted to object, but he held it in, when Linda continued. "But every time you do, you can't try taking him away from us." Kris thought it over, and knowing

she couldn't afford a custody battle, as well as enjoying the freedom she had with being single again, Kris made a decision. "You can keep him. I plan on returning to

Maine anyway." "As much as I hate to rush this evening," Danny was the one to answer. "Do you want to tell him bye?" "I don't think it would make him any

difference," Kris shook her head. "I don't think so," Danny opened the door for her. Kris was just starting for the door, when Scottie came down the stairs. "Bye

Scottie," Kris waved at him. "Bye," Scottie waved back, before reaching for Frank to pick him up. Kris was gone in a matter of minutes, and as soon as Danny closed

the door, Scottie spoke up again. "She finally gone." Normally, Linda would have corrected him for sounding rude, but even she couldn't bring herself to say anything

to the child. "I agree buddy," Danny patted the boys back, just as Jack and Sean came running down the stairs. "Can we go play outside?" Jack asked Linda. "For a

few minutes, while I work on dinner," Linda would have preferred they go ahead and take a bath, but figured that would be pointless, before dinner, knowing they

would get more food on them then in them. "But leave the back-door open," Linda reminded them as they ran through the kitchen. She doubted, they would listen,

considering they were too busy yelling in excitement, but she figured it wouldn't hurt to say it anyway. "At least the nightmares will stop now," Linda mentioned, with

the boys outside. "And we'll get some sleep," Danny added thankfully. Unfortunately, for Danny, Linda and Frank, the adult conversation didn't go very far, and it

wasn't long after the boys went outside that they heard screaming from one child, crying from another, and a loud noise from another. "Kris was right, things are a lot

more hectic with three," Linda admitted, glancing at Danny, to go check on the children. "You know that was one thing, I wasn't prepared to argue with her on,"

Danny grinned, heading for the back door.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed the update, I know really enjoyed working on this chapter, and I have some funny stuff planned for the next one. Thanks for all the follows, favorites and reviews, and I hope to get started on an update for my Devon story very soon... JusticeStandsTRUE


	14. Chapter 14

**CH. 14: Saving Scottie**

 **XXXXXXXX**

"Daddy!" Jack was screaming, holding onto his crying two-year-old brother. Glancing out the back door, Danny could tell something was indeed wrong, simply by the

behavior of his eldest and youngest. "Dad!" Danny was halfway out the door, when he turned back yelling for his father, both reaching for their sidearm. Linda,

surprised by her husband and father in laws behavior, was following closely behind, in a hurry to get to her children. "Where's Scottie, Jack?" Frank asked his eldest

grandson. "Aunt Kris took him," Jack was frightened. "Where did they go?" Danny was in a hurry. "I don't know," Jack shook his head, pressing himself closer to his

mother, not really caring for his father's behavior. "Jack!" Danny yelled. "They went that way," Jack managed to point out the gate, on the left side of the house.

Frank and Danny were gone in seconds, both running for the gate, to check the front yard. "Her cars gone," Danny stated the obvious, as Frank pulled his phone out

to place a call into his office. "Did you find them?" Linda walked into the front yard, both boys holding on to her as tightly as they could. Danny didn't have to say

anything his face expression, and the fact that he wasn't holding a little boy in his arms said it all. "Where Scottie?" Sean was still crying, as he lifted his arms up, for

his father to pick him up. "He'll be back," Danny reassured him. "I have an APB out," Frank said hanging up the phone. "Were going to find him Linda," Frank hugged

her, before turning his attention back to Danny. "We need to call the rest of the family, and get them to meet us here. Let them know what's going on." It was literally

only minutes, before Henry, Erin and Jamie showed up at their brother's home. "Why would Kris take Scottie?" Erin was confused. "We don't know Erin," Danny shook

his head, running his hand through his hair frustrated. "She showed up this evening, and said she wanted to take Scottie back to Maine with her. We said no, and that

seemed to be the end of it, until the boys started screaming." "What's Dad doing about it?" Jamie approached his siblings. "He hasn't said much," Danny shrugged.

"He's been on the phone most of the time." "What are you going to do?" Jamie could see the anger in his brother's eyes. "I'm waiting for Dad to release me to go after

them. But he said we had to talk to his people at 1PP, and you guys." "Don't count on it you two. Dad will probably bench both of you," Erin said pointedly. "He can't!"

Danny and Jamie said simultaneously. "And that's exactly why he will," Erin explained. "Your too close to this." "Of course, I'm close to it, he's my son!" Danny raised

his voice. "You need to calm down Danny," Erin knew how he felt, but she knew that if he didn't control himself, their father would. "Yeah Danny, were not going to do

Scottie any good, if were stuck sitting on the sidelines," Jamie agreed with Erin. Danny didn't say anything, he was too busy seething, but he did manage to stop

yelling in frustration, which at this point, was a step up, considering they were standing out in the front yard, surrounded by officers that were called to the home. A

few minutes later, and Frank approached his children. "I'm going back to 1PP. I'll be in touch." "I'll be at the precinct," Danny said taking his leave. "If I stay here, I'm

going to go crazy." "Danny," Frank said stopping him. "You are staying here, and that's an order." "An order, Dad?" Danny appeared as if he wanted to argue. "I have

everything already in motion. We'll find Scottie and Kris will pay for what she did," Frank sounded angry, when he said the name Kris. "Yeah, but Dad," Danny pushed.

Frank was about to say something further, but he stopped short, and motioned for Danny to follow him, wanting a chance to talk to him away for the rest of the family

and other NYPD personnel. Henry, who was standing in the yard with his other two grandchildren, watched the interaction between father and son. He couldn't tell if

they were arguing as father and son or commissioner and detective. Then again, it was never a good idea to argue with the commissioner. But at this point, no one

could really blame the detective for not thinking straight. Danny was furious and ready to tear the town apart, Frank on the other hand was angry, but was doing his

best to control his temper, so he could stay on track. "Your family needs you right now Danny," Frank said reminding him of Linda. "Dad, Scottie needs me right now,"

Danny said seriously. "And were going to find him," Frank repeated for about the hundredth time that day. He had already considered every possibility, including

having a look out at every train and airport station. He had a picture of both Scottie and Kris out on the media, and he even contacted the Police Department Maine. "I

have 34,998 officers out there looking for them. We'll find them." Frank was counting every officer but Danny and Jamie. "You have every officer out there, except his

own father," Danny was doing his best to control his temper, knowing that yelling at his father/commissioner, wouldn't do him any good. "You have to let me go Dad.

I know Kris better than any of your other officers, and I know I can find her," Danny tried to be reasonable, and giving him several reasons why he should be

released. "And it's like you always say about me and Jamie, I have invested interest in Scottie." "I understand that son, but your too close to this Danny. I can't trust

you not to cross the line, if you find her," Frank gave him the real reason, he didn't want him to go out. "I'll have my partner with me. Besides, I'm sure I'll have my

hands full with Scottie, when we find her," Danny tried justifying. Frank stood silent for several minutes, his arms crossed in front of his chest, thinking. "Come on

Dad, this is me were talking about." "I know, that's why I'm worried," Frank admitted. "I'm not going to do anything stupid. I just want to find my son." Sure, Danny

sounded serious enough, but that still didn't keep him from wondering. "Go," Franks voice was low. "Thanks," Danny said quickly, running for his car, to meet up with

his partner.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"What are you thinking Reagan?" Jackie asked from where she sat across from him at her desk. Danny didn't say anything, he was too busy thinking, and drowning

everyone else out. "Danny," Jackie said again. "Hmm," Danny looked up, trying to focus on her. "Where do you think she is?" "I don't know Jackie," Danny shook his

head. "What about her old apartment, does she still have a lease there?" Jackie was trying to make a list of all the places they should consider. "She won't be there.

And the Commissioners already contacted the Maine Police Department," Danny enlightened her. "Is she trying to get money from the government, claiming she's a

single mother needing assistance?" Jackie was running the questions out, that were on the top of her head. "She would have to have an address for them to send the

check to. And the only address she has, is to her apartment in Maine." "And surely, she wouldn't be dumb enough to take him there, considering you know about it,"

Jackie said aloud. "She doesn't even have documentation claiming he's hers. And it's not like she pays us child support for raising him or anything like, Linda and I

made sure that when we took custody of him, it was permanent, and she wouldn't have any claim over him," Danny was trying to give her all the back information,

hoping to eliminate some of the questions. "What about Joe's pension?" Jackie shrugged. "Does Scottie get any of it?" "Not since he came to live with me," Danny

sighed. "Does she have any family she could go to?" Jackie got up to refill she and Danny's coffee cups. "None that I can remember," Danny took the cup from her.

"And if she did, I'm sure the Commissioner already checked them out." "I've been naming several possibilities, that you've shot down," Jackie pointed out, gesturing

with one hand. "So where do you think she is?" "I think she's just holding up in a hotel somewhere till things die down a bit, and she can move him safely," Danny

admitted. "What do you want to do?" Jackie was up for suggestions. "I want to go to every hotel and bust down every door until I find him," Danny said honestly. "We

would need a lot of search warrants," Jackie shook her head, knowing that chances were they would never be able to obtain that many warrants. "I don't care about

search warrants," Danny grumbled under his breath. "Which is why we are not going to do it," Jackie said pointedly. "The hotels would complain to Gormley and we'd

get jammed up. Or worse, it would land on the commissioner's desk and we'd get into some real trouble." Danny didn't say anything, but he knew she was right,

which he hated more than anything. His little boy was missing and there was literally nothing he could do about it. "We actually have probable cause though," Danny

said after thinking about it for a while. "We know who kidnapped Scottie." "Unfortunately, going from hotel to hotel would take a lot of time." "Do you have any more

ideas?" Jackie wasn't sure if she should ask, but at this point she had to chance it. "The way I see it, we have two options," Danny said thinking. "We either wait for

my father to come up with something, or we come up with something ourselves." "I'm all for coming up with something ourselves," Jackie admitted. "As long as it

doesn't get us into trouble," she was sure to add. "Let's get out of here," Danny grabbed his jacket. "I think better when I'm out of the office." The two partners had

been driving around for several hours, both hoping for some sort of enlightening thought, or even a partial clue to where they could be. "I know this would be a long

shot. But do you think road blocks would do any good?" Jackie voiced. "I doubt it," Danny shrugged. "Kris knows, that we know almost everything about her. Including

the make and model of her car, as well as license plate." "Which means, she will probably dump the car," Jackie interpreted. "Most likely," Danny mumbled. "So, I

believe our best bet would be to find her car and know what vicinity they are actually in." "Unless she steals another car," Jackie brought up another variable. "I know

Kris, and I don't think she would want to add to her list of offenses," Danny admitted. "Even if she already committed one crime. You don't think she will say the heck

with it?" Jackie asked. "It's possible," Danny didn't want to rule anything out. "But I really don't think so." Seconds later, and Danny glanced at his partner. "If you

were going to dump a car. Where would you go?" "Augh Reagan," Jackie sounded lost. "There are so many places." "I know," Danny knew she was right. "But we

don't have any other leads. So, we might as well start eliminating the ones we can think of." "Worth a shot," Jackie agreed. "At least if we find the car, we'll know

which vicinity she's in." "Or she steals another car," Danny hoped she didn't, but at this point, he wasn't leaving any stone unturned. After searching several potential

spots, and not finding anything, Jackie was about to suggest they head back to the precinct and start again the following day, but Danny's cell buzzed, and stopped

her. "Hey Linda," Danny sounded tired. "Danny can you come home?" Linda's voice cracked, sounding as if she was on the verge of tears. Danny sighed, he hated

giving up on the search, but it was getting dark, and he knew the rest of his family needed him. And it wasn't like they were all giving up, his father did have 35, 999

other officers on the case after all. And at this point, he didn't care who found the boy, as long as somebody did, and brought him home. "Sure babe," Danny sounded

hopeful, hoping to alleviate some of his wife's stress, that he could feel radiating through the phone. "Thanks," Linda voice was low. "I'm worried about the boys, and I

think they will do better if you're here." "I'll be home soon," Danny didn't have to ask, what was bothering them. Knowing they may be little, but that didn't mean they

weren't experiencing the same feelings they were. Scottie was their brother after all.

 **XXXXXXXX**

After arriving home, Danny walked through the door of the front door of his home, where he was ambushed by his wife and sons. "Did you find him Daddy?" Jack ]

looked up at him. "Not yet buddy," Danny patted the little boys back. "But I will." "Hold me Daddy," Sean held his arms up, for Danny to pick him up. Normally, Danny

would tell him, that he was too big to be carried around. But today wasn't a normal circumstance. Today, one of their worst nightmares came to life. That night was

one of the worst nights, Danny and Linda could remember in a long time. Jack was moping, and not really wanting to listen, at least not like he would normally

behave. And what made it worse, two-year-old Sean was having complete meltdowns, and throwing tantrums like never before. Normally, Danny and Linda wouldn't

have had a problem with the behavior. And after explaining how the behavior was wrong, and disciplining him for it, they would move on. Things however weren't

nearly that easy considering they knew that, that type of behavior was out of the ordinary for the little boy and chances were the only reason he was behaving like

that was because he was missing his brother. Sean had been crying for several minutes, upset that Linda asked him to take his toy off the table so they could get

ready for dinner. Neither one of them had much of an appetite, but Linda knew they had to try and eat something, especially the kids. "Get your toy Sean," Danny

squatted down to the little boy's level. Sean was still crying, but he did manage to take the toy off the table. "Thank you," Danny took him with him up the stairs, to

tell Jack to come down for dinner. That night, it also took an exceptional long time to get the boys settled down enough to fall asleep, and after they did finally fall

asleep, Linda succumbed to the tears she had been withholding while being around her other two children. "Linda," Danny whispered, finding his wife sitting on

Scotties bed. "I miss my baby," Linda was holding Scotties teddy bear close to her chest. "So, do I honey," Danny was doing his best to keep his voice low, since Sean

was sleeping on the other side of the room. "What do you think he's doing right now?" Linda asked, looking at her husband. "He's probably in bed," Danny wasn't sure

what else to say. "I doubt he's sleeping though," Linda knew how difficult it was to get Scottie to fall asleep, especially when he was scared. Which she undoubtedly

knew he was. "She's traumatizing our baby," Linda cried, leaning into his chest. After several minutes of whispering, Danny managed to convince Linda to leave the

room, wanting to avoid waking their youngest up. It took several hours for Danny and Linda to fall asleep that night, and just as soon as they did, they were awoken

by their other two children who were complaining of nightmares, and wanting to sleep with them. Danny, who normally didn't care for having his bed overtaken, didn't

even try to take them back to their rooms, knowing he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep, even if they were in their own rooms. And it wasn't like Linda showed any

signs of letting them go, she couldn't bring herself to be separated from her remaining two children. Eventually, Linda and the other two children fell asleep, while

Danny stared at the clock, waiting for even just a hint of daylight, so he could head back to the precinct and pick up Jackie.

 **XXXXXXXX**

Meanwhile, at a distant hotel on the outskirts of New York…

It was 1:00 am, and Kris was still struggling with getting Scottie to go to sleep. He wasn't crying, and he wasn't by any means running around the room, but it was

obvious he wasn't happy, as he sat hiding in a corner. "You need to go to sleep Scottie," Kris said walking out of the bathroom, finishing in the shower. "I not tired,"

Scottie shook his head. It was obvious that the little boy was exhausted, just by looking in his eyes, yet it was also obvious he was too on edge to sleep, or even be

comfortable. "Do you want to watch TV?" Kris tried keeping her temper in check, so she wouldn't disrupt those in the room next to them. "I want to go home," Scottie

said honestly. "I'm going to take you home to Maine one day," Kris sounded happy. "I don't want to go to Maine," Scottie shook his head. "I want to go home, to

mommy and daddy." "Joseph," Kris looked at the boy sternly. "I'm your mother." "No, you not," Scottie grumbled, under his breath. "Joseph Scott," Kris repeated.

"This is your new life. So, get used to it," Kris was obviously furious, as she picked him up and set him on the bed, before turning the tv on and turning the lights off.

It wasn't long, and Kris was asleep, while Scottie stared at the door. He wanted to go home, but he didn't know where he was. He glanced at the phone, but

unfortunately, he didn't remember his Daddy's phone number. He thought about trying to run out the door and ask for help, but again he couldn't reach the chain lock

on the upper part of the door to escape. Giving up on escaping, Scottie laid back down staring at the TV, doing his best to keep from crying, hoping his family would

come to the rescue.

 **XXXXXXXX**

A couple hours later, and Danny's cell buzzed. "Dad," Danny knew his father had to have had uncovered some sort of information in order to call him at 3:00 am. "We

found Kris's car, it's on the outskirts of Yonkers," Frank said immediately. "Have detectives checked it out?" Danny was already getting dressed so he could head out.

"It's waiting for you," Frank knew that Danny would want to be the first one to turn the car inside out. "Thanks Dad, I'm on my way," Danny said hanging up, before

whispering to Linda that he would be back later. After grabbing his shield and handgun, Danny ran down the stairs, phone in hand, and pressing buttons to wake his

partner to meet him at the precinct. Danny didn't find much in the car, aside from a few receipts, which he was planning to look into just as soon as he reached the

precinct. Reaching the precinct, Danny was on the phone with Kris's bank in a matter of seconds, while he pulled up a map of New York on his computer, zeroing in on

the areas around Yonkers. "The banks going to get us Kris's records ASAP," Danny said hanging up the phone. "Hopefully she's slipped up and swiped her card at a

restaurant. She has to feed the boy something," Jackie said. "They also have to be staying somewhere," Danny picked up, where his partner left off. The precinct fax

machine started to roll out a few pages, and Jackie was up and hurrying over to the machine, hoping they were Kris's bank records. "It says here, that there was a

recent purchase made at a sandwich shop for $20.00 at 8:00 pm in New Rochelle," Jackie handed Danny the sheet of paper. "New Rochelle," Danny said aloud.

"That's a little more than seven miles from Yonkers." "You think she's hiding away in New Rochelle?" Jackie questioned. "Well I know my son, and he starts getting

really tired around 8. And when he gets tired, he gets cranky. Needless to say, if I was to kidnap a four-year-old like Scottie, I'd be looking for some place close to

keep him, where he could get some sleep," Danny said after thinking about it for several minutes. "Sounds like your zeroing in on a search radius," Jackie said looking

at the map Danny printed out and handed to her. "We don't have any other leads," Danny was willing to try anything at this point. "I'll get a list of all the hotels in

New Rochelle," Jackie said after making a few clicks on her keyboard. "Zero in on the cheapest ones first," Danny said reaching for his phone, to place a call into his

father. "She just lost her job, so I have a feeling she'll be looking for something cheap." "Good idea," Jackie added a few more keynotes in the search bar database.

"It's a long shot Dad, but I have a few locations I'm checking out," Danny said making his way to the car, followed shortly by his partner. "Keep me posted," Frank

said. He was about to hang up the phone when he felt compelled to add. "Oh, and Danny, don't do anything you'll regret if you find them." "I know Dad, and I'll do my

best." Do better that your best son. Just arrest Kris, and get Scottie home as soon as you can," Frank hung up. Jackie was just buckling her seatbelt when Danny

sighed, returning his phone to his pocket. "What's wrong Reagan, we have a possible lead," Jackie figured he would at least be somewhat excited. "Nothing," Danny

shook his head, slightly annoyed. "My father doesn't trust me with Kris." "That's because he knows you," Jackie couldn't help but add. "What's that supposed to

mean?" Danny glanced at her. "You do have a reputation of not doing things by the book, and losing your temper with the perps. And this one kidnapped your son,"

Jackie reminded him. "Not you to," Danny shook his head. They had been on the search for Scottie for several hours, stopping by every low budget hotel in the area,

and Danny couldn't help but slowly start losing faith that they would spend another day without their middle child. "How many more do we have left?" Danny asked

pulling into the parking lot of one of the hotels on the list. "This is the last one," Jackie mumbled. "Hopefully he's here," Danny said closing the car door, and heading

for the front desk. He wasn't sure what name Kris was using, so rather than ask if they had a certain guest staying, he settled on showing pictures of both Kris and

Scottie. "Today's my first day," the front desk attendant admitted, showing he obviously wasn't going to be much help. "How about security camera footage?" Jackie

asked. "Do you have those?" "Yes," the attendant brightened. "They were just put in yesterday." "Were going to need to look at those," Danny said following the

attendant to the back room. Normally they would have taken the footage to the precinct, but considering the cameras had barely been installed, they figured it

wouldn't take long for them to find a woman, dragging a little boy behind her. "There," Danny pointed at the screen. "That's Kris." "But where's Scottie?" Jackie asked,

noticing she was alone. "She probably left him in the room," Danny said, heading out of the small security room, to ask the attendant which room she was in. "It's

6:00 am," the attendant looked surprised. "Don't you think you should wait, so the other guests are not disturbed?" "No, I don't," Danny's temper was on the rise.

"She kidnapped my son!" "You really don't want to mess with him right now," Jackie shook her head slightly. "He can arrest you for hindering an investigation." "Third

floor, room 302," the attendant was quick to hand the key over. "I sure hope this is the right room," Jackie mumbled as Danny slid the card into the door lock,

imaging the disturbance they would cause if Kris wasn't in the room. With one hand on the door handle, and the other holding his hand gun, Danny opened the door.

"Daddy!" Scottie jumped up off the bed, and ran to him, crying. Kris stirred, when she heard the noise and slowly stood up, after focusing on what was going on.

Jackie however was standing close, and was already taking her cuffs in hand. Danny on the other hand had his hands full with his three-year-old, who had his little

arms wrapped tightly around his father's neck, not showing any signs of letting go for a long time. But that didn't keep Danny from glaring at the woman in cuffs.

"Why did you take him Kris?" "Isn't it obvious Danny?" Kris's voice was low. "I wanted my son back, and I knew you would never give him back." "If you really cared

about him, you wouldn't have put him through this," Danny walked out of the room to call it in, Scottie still in his arms. After calling it in, Danny made two calls that

he had been waiting to make for the past several hours, telling his wife and father that the boy was safe.

 **XXXXXXXX**

Can we go home now?" Scottie sounded anxious. "We will buddy," Danny reassured him. "But first were going to let the EMT's check you out." "I don't want to, they

give me a shot," Scottie sounded scared. "You don't know that, Danny smiled at him, leaning against the back of the car, while they waited for the EMT's to arrive. "I's

hungry," Scottie was more interested in getting something to eat, then sit in the back of the ambulance. "I know buddy, and I'll get you something later," Danny

promised. It wasn't normal for the commissioner to make an appearance at the end of every case, but this time, Frank made an exception. Kris had made this case

personal, and he had to check on his grandson. "Grandpa!" Scottie squealed, when Frank stepped out of the black suburban. Frank tried to put on a serious

expression, for the other officers that were on the scene, but at this moment he was too focused on holding his middle grandson. "How's my big boy?" Frank smiled,

taking the boy out of the EMS after getting a clean bill of health. "I's okay now," Scottie rested his head on his grandfather's chest. "Where's Kris?" Frank asked, when

he noticed she wasn't around. "Jackie already took her down to the precinct," Danny replied. "I didn't want her around Scottie any more than she had to." "How did

everything turn out?" Frank knew that his sons partner wouldn't squeal on him even if he did cross the line, and it wasn't like that Kris would say anything either,

considering she did kidnap a member of the number one family in law enforcement. "It was fine," Danny admitted. "I held Scottie, while Jackie cuffed Kris."

"Unbelievable," Frank was still finding the whole thing hard to believe. An hour or so later, after a car arrived with a car seat for Scottie, Danny was finally able to take

the boy home, to an anxious mother and brothers. Danny wasn't even able to make it to the front door, before Linda ran out of the house and wrapped her little boy

in her arms, smothering him with hugs and kisses. "Mommy missed you baby," Linda said looking into his eyes. "I missed you too mommy," Scottie smiled happily.

 **XXXXXXXX**

That night, Mommy and Daddy's bed was filled with three little boys. And for once, neither of them minded a bit.

* * *

Todays my birthday, so I thought I would try to get an update up... I know I said I was going to update Devon next, but I felt compelled to get Scottie home... Hope you all enjoyed the update, and thanks for all the follows, favorites, and reviews... JusticeStandsTRUE


	15. Chapter 15

**CH. 16: Filtered Feelings**

 **XXXXXXXX**

It had been a week and a half since the kidnapping, and things were moving kind of slow in the returning to normal factor. Danny, Sean and Jack were doing

remarkably well, considering the circumstances. And even Linda, despite the fact the little boy that so quickly became her son had been kidnapped was doing fairly

well, from a mothers point of view. She had yet to let him out of her sight for more than a few minutes, and that was only when Danny or another member of the

family promised not to take their eyes off of him for even a second. Scottie had yet to sleep in his own bed, feeling a bit safer sleeping in between his parents. He did

relatively well during the day, being content to play with his brothers in one of the other rooms. But at night, when the house was quiet and the lights were turned

down, things changed. Scottie not only turned clingy, but he refused to go to sleep, until he was sandwiched in between both his parents. One would think that with

going to bed earlier, at least on Danny and Linda's part, that they wouldn't be nearly as exhausted during the day, but even that was wishful thinking. They were too

stressed from the week before to sleep. Unfortunately, the sleep deprivation wasn't the only problem, the Reagan's were facing that week. Scotties behavior was

turning into a downright nightmare.

 **XXXXXXXX**

It started out with just minor infractions in the case of a freshly turned four year old, but things soon turned into cases of fighting, disobedience, and disrespect.

Danny was back to working on a regular basis, and pre-school had yet to start, which meant Linda was left alone with the little monster. "Play with me," Sean was

pulling on his mothers arm, trying to get her attention. "Later baby, I have to fix lunch first," Linda told him, knowing that things would only get worse if she didn't

feed her two little boys that always seemed to be hungry. "I play," Sean persisted. "Scottie," Linda walked out of the kitchen and into the living room where her

middle son was playing with his cars. "Please play with your brother for a few minutes, so I can get lunch started." "No," Scottie shook his head, before returning to

his cars. Linda, who was a little taken back by her sons sudden burst of impertinence, repeated herself, knowing that it wasn't uncommon for a four year old to have a

lapse in judgement. "Scottie," Linda walked over and squatted down next to him. "Mommy needs you to help me entertain your brother. So please play with him."

Linda tried explaining as best she could. "I don't like playing with Sean, he acts like a baby. I play with Jack," Scottie wasn't interested in giving in. "You can still play

with Jack when he gets home from school, but right now, Mommy needs you to help her with Sean," Linda was getting a little impatient having to repeat the same

request three times, but she remained patient with him anyways. "NO!" Scottie yelled frustrated. Linda sighed, being careful to take several deep breaths before

responding to the boy. "Joseph," Linda replied calmly, her voice stern. "You were both disobedient and disrespectful to Mommy, and you need to go stand in the

corner and think about what you've done." "I don't want to stand in the corner," Scottie started to throw a fit. "The more fits you throw, the longer you will have to

stand in the corner," Linda took him by the hand and led him over to one of the corners in the kitchen, where she could keep an eye on him. Scottie stomped his foot

in protest, and Linda shook her head exasperated. "You just added another two minutes in the corner." Scottie cried, but at least he stopped throwing a fit, making a

things a little easier for his mother, despite the fact she still had Sean pulling on her. She had know idea what had gotten into her normally well behaved child, all she

knew was she hoped he returned, and soon. Sure Scottie had his share of trouble, but he normally came about it by accident, rather than refusing to do something

point blank. Linda spent the rest of the afternoon pondering the behavior, and the only thing she could blame was the kidnapping. She wanted to call Danny, so she

could talk to him about what she suspected, but she didn't want his mind on his son , when it needed to be on the case he was working. Knowing how dangerous his

job was under normal conditions, Linda pondered the thoughts in her heart, and decided to discuss them with her husband when he was home, and she had his full

attention.

 **XXXXXXXX**

It was later in the evening, and Danny decided to make a trip over to the DA's office, and visit his sister, hoping for a little information on Kris's pending case. He was

just walking down the center hallway when he looked through the door of the office, and was surprised to see his father there. "Am I interrupting anything?" Danny

walked through the door trying to get a reading on the atmosphere of the room, so he could determine whether or not it was business related. "No," Erin motioned for

him to come in and take a seat in the vacant seat next to their father. "Did you need a break from your big cushy office Dad?" Danny grinned. "I'm going back," Frank

nodded seriously. "Don't tell me, you needed information on a case?" Danny was trying to figure out what would have made a man as busy as his father, visit the DA's

office. "I have my reasons Daniel," was all Frank said. "Erin," Danny turned his attention to his sister. "What do you have on Kris?" "Like father like son," Erin couldn't

help but laugh out loud. "So you did want information on a case," Danny looked at Frank. "I do have vested interests in the boy," Frank reminded him. "What kind of

jail stint are you seeking?" Danny questioned. "With her being a past family member, they won't let me prosecute," Erin sounded upset by the whole thing. "But I

spoke with the prosecuting attorney, and asked if he was seeking the maximum penalty." "Just tell me she got life in prison and I'll be on my way," Danny interrupted.

"You can't get life in prison for kidnapping and you know it," Erin chided gently. "A man can hope," it was obvious that Danny was still angry. "What did the attorney

say?" Frank was looking for answers. "The minimum is 5 years, and the max is 25," Erin said what they both already knew. "And he's making a deal for 10," Erin

hated to say it, knowing how upset this was going to make the father and grandfather of the boy. "That's it!?" Danny was doing his best not to yell in the middle of the

DA's office, but that was easier said than done for the irate father, who already had an issue with his temper. "I wanted them to throw the book at her!" "Calm down

son," Frank, who was having his own trouble remaining calm, placed a hand on his sons shoulder.. Knowing he had to take care of his son first, and he would react

later on, when he was in the sanctuary of his own home. "Come on Dad, your just as angry as I am admit it," Danny ran a hand through his hair frustrated. "The only

thing that's keeping me from playing the system, and inventing some trumped up charge to get her life in prison, is by knowing that my grandson is safe at home,"

Frank said in all seriousness, looking from Danny to Erin. "Dad?" Erin looked at him questioningly. "She was your daughter in law." "Was my daughter in law," Frank

stood. "But Joseph is still my grandson. I'll see you both Sunday," he said before walking out of the office, barely saying a word to anyone in his path, he was too busy

trying to reign his temper in, without punching the wall, or even worse, someone that said the wrong thing to him. "I don't think I've ever seen him so mad," Danny

looked back at his sister, his eyes wide. "I have," Erin nodded. "Only his anger was directed at you." "He has never been that mad at me," Danny pointed, trying to

make a point. "Okay, there was that one time," he remembered. "But that's beside the point. Now if you will excuse me, I need to go check on the boy that was

kidnapped," Danny clenched his jaw when he said the word kidnapped. "See you Sunday," Erin repeated the same phrase her father did just moments ago as she

watched her brother leave.

 **XXXXXXXX**

Danny still wasn't in the best of moods by the time he reached Statin Island, but he knew he had to stifle it, knowing he had a family with three little boys what would

be looking for someone to play with them. "Hey Linda, how was your day?" Danny asked walking through the door. "Exhausting," Linda admitted. "Three little boys

making things difficult?" Danny laughed. "One little boy is," Linda took a sip from her wine glass. "Hitting the bottle already?" Danny teased. "Shut up Danny, this is

my first glass," Linda glared at him, ferociously. "Which little boy is giving you trouble and making you mad at their Daddy?" Danny was trying to make light of the

situation, figuring that someone had too, at least before Linda walked out on him, and left him alone with the little monsters. "Scottie has been impossible today,"

Linda looked exhausted. "What happened?" Danny looked at her odd. Linda told her husband of the day's events, and by the end, she was still trying to come up with

answers. "Scottie just never acts like that, and I can't figure out what brought out such behavior from him. He's been disobedient before yes. But he's never been

disobedient and disrespectful at the same time." "It's just a phase," Danny shrugged. "We'll get him through it." "I made him stand in the corner, and he threw a fit,

but it wasn't too bad," Linda sounded grateful for even the little things. "That boy threw a fit," Danny started to get up from his place on the couch, and call him

downstairs, so he could have a talk with him. "Don't Danny," Linda stopped him. "I already talked to him, and he's already been punished." "You call me, if he does

that again," Danny relented, but even that didn't keep him from giving a warning. "I'll talk to him, and then take care of the rest when I get home." "Okay," Linda

nodded. "Now call your sons down for dinner." "Yes mother," Danny said, walking over to the foot of the stairs. Dinner that evening was a lively affair. All three boys

were active, and bouncing up and down in their seats. Sean was talking a mile a minute, Jack was telling them all about his day at school, and Scottie was having food

in his mouth, as if he hadn't eaten all day. "If only I had their energy," Linda shook her head, not a bit surprised by their behavior. It wasn't long, and three boys were

through with their meal, making Linda happy to excuse them from the table. Unfortunately for the exhausted parents, they still were not able to finish their meals in

peace, making things only worse. "And it was merely only minutes before Scottie started acting up again. "Mommy!" Jack yelled complaining. "Scottie hit me!"

"Danny," Linda glanced at her husband to handle it. "Don't hit your brother Scottie," Danny said turning around in his seat at the kitchen table. "Jacks being a baby,"

Scottie whined, sneering at his brother. "Am not," Jack started to argue. "Are too," Scottie raised his voice. "Joseph!" Danny's voice was stern. "That's enough," he

looked at him squarely in the eye, even though he was sitting across the room from him. "Yes Sir," Scottie wasn't happy, but he did manage to quite down, knowing

better than to persist. Finished with her meal, Linda picked up the dirty dishes that were scattered about the table and headed for the kitchen to start washing. Danny

could tell how distant Linda had become, and he had a feeling that her wandering into the kitchen, was her way of telling him she wanted to talk. "Now you three

behave yourself," Danny warned before following his wife into the kitchen. "I just don't know what to think anymore," Linda turned away from the kitchen sink, where

she was busy washing dishes, when he came in. "First the disobedience, then the disrespect, and now the fighting." "That is unlike him," Danny had to admit. "Do you

think he's just upset by Kris coming back. And that, along with the kidnapping," Linda suggested, racking her brain to come up with answers. "Maybe he's acting out,

because he doesn't know how to filter those feelings in the right way." "I don't know Linda, I was completely unaware of this behavior until just an hour ago," Danny

was at a complete loss, still trying to wrap his head around his usual well behaved son. "How long has he been out of sorts anyway?" "About a week," Linda mumbled.

"A week, Linda, why didn't I know about this sooner?" Danny was a little upset over the whole thing. He wasn't a fan of his son miss behaving, nor his wife having to

deal with the stress day after day. "I thought he was just being a kid. But now I just don't know. I don't want to punish him for those feelings, if he's acting out

because he's upset over Kris." Linda knew that something had to be done, yet she didn't know what. She didn't want an angry four year old to turn into an angry

teenager, who found himself in trouble with the law. "We're not punishing the feelings, we're punishing the bad behavior. The fighting, the disobedience, the

disrespect, and who knows what else, that you haven't told me about." Danny too, was a little unsure of how to handle the situation, despite what he said.. "I'm sure

it was a traumatic experience for him to go through, and it's only natural for him to act out in some way. Do you think we should take him to see a psychologist?"

Linda, wasn't exactly comfortable with the idea, but she wasn't sure what else to do. "Could you really see our four year old laying down on a couch and talking about

his feelings to a complete stranger. This kid can't be still for more than five minutes unless he's in church. And that's only when we threaten him," Danny obviously

wasn't a supporter of that decision. "Then what can we do?" Linda looked at him, as if he had better have another suggestion. "I'll think about it," was all Danny could

think of to say at the moment, before he was called back into the living room, by a hollering Jack. "What did I say about behaving yourselves?" Danny asked sternly,

looking at all three boys. "Scottie peed his pants," Jack pointed at his brothers pants. "Really Joseph?" Danny focused his glare, primarily on his middle son. "Is this

another one of those acting out behaviors, you haven't told me about?" Danny looked at his wife, when Linda walked in. "Bathroom regression is very common in

children who experience some sort of change in their life," Linda tried picking up for the child. "Maybe so, but we're not going backwards. Not now and not ever."

Danny said seriously. "We already have Sean were trying to potty train, we're not going to have two, we have to work with. Especially when the older one knows

better." "Don't punish him Danny. Not this time," Linda placed a hand on his arm, just as he started to move towards the boy. "I'm not," Danny shook his head,

regardless of what he said, he couldn't bring himself to punish him, until he knew what was really going on inside the boys head. "I'm just going to get him cleaned

up," Danny took the little boy by the hand so he could lead him up the stairs and into the bathroom. "Is I in trouble Daddy?" Scottie asked nervously. "Not this time,

but I do want to talk to you about not doing it ever again," Danny kept his voice stern when he said it. "I no want to talk," Scottie shook his head. "I tired, I go to

sleep." "You will," Danny assured him. "Just as soon as you take a bath." "I want to see Grandpa," Scottie piped up, just as soon as they walked into the bathroom.

"Sunday Scottie, you can talk to Grandpa then," Danny promised. "What day is today?" Scottie asked, still trying to learn his days of the week. "Friday," Danny started

to fill the tub. "So tomorrow?" Scottie pulled his shirt off. "Day after tomorrow," Danny removed the soiled pants, and placed them in a corner of the bathroom,

knowing Linda would be coming up to get them so she could get them in the wash machine before they started to have to bad of an odor. "Tomorrow's Saturday,"

Scottie said thinking. "That's right," Danny poured a cup of water over the boys head, who started sputtering. "I wasn't ready!" Scottie coughed. "Always be

prepared," Danny pointed at him. "I only four Daddy," Scottie felt compelled to remind him of his tender age. "You may only be four, but that is much too old to pee

your pants," Danny figured that now was as good a time as any, considering he had his attention. "I know," Scottie dropped his head. "Then why did you do it?" "I no

know," Scottie shrugged his shoulders. "Is it because you got kidnapped?" Danny wasn't sure if he should bring it up, but he pressed on anyways. "I no know," Scottie

repeated. "Please don't do it again," Danny looked at him sternly, but he kept his voice soft. "I don't like feeling wet," Scottie said truthfully. "I don't like it either,"

Danny laughed, taking him out of the tub and tucking him into his own bed. "I can't sleep here Daddy! I scared!" Scottie yelled before Danny even had a chance to

leave the room. "I'm going to turn your nightlight on.. And Sean will be in here as soon as he takes a bath." Danny was doing his best to convince him, hoping to get

things back to normal, sleep wise. "No!" Scottie squealed, jumping up on the bed and flinging himself at Danny. "What if I stayed with you till you fell asleep?" Danny

carried him back to the bed.. "Okay," Scottie stifled a whimper. "If you get scared tonight, come tell Mommy and Daddy and we'll talk about it okay," Danny laid down

next him. "Okay Daddy," Scottie relaxed a little when he felt safe. Danny didn't think he would make it all night, but he could hope, that the boy would eventually

forget about the kidnapping, and settle back into the life he had before since he came to live with them.

 **XXXXXXXX**

It took some time, but Linda managed to convince her husband to take the following day off, so they could take the boys on a family outing, hoping that it would help

Scottie adjust better, and settle back in with them as part of the family. Danny who wasn't fully convinced with the suggestion, finally gave in, and Linda started

presenting him with ideas on things they could do. "Let's take them to the zoo," was her first suggestion. "No way, absolutely not," Danny refused point blank. "Why

not? They would enjoy it," Linda was surprised by his immediate answer. "It's a long story," Danny really didn't want to get into that, and tell her how Scottie nearly

fell into the duck pond, and Sean giving Jamie trouble, by running off to see the bears. "The aquarium?" Linda said thinking. "No," Danny shook his head. Sure he

figured there wasn't much of a chance of them falling into one of the tanks. But they could always bang on the glass, and excite the animals, and cause the sharks to

go irate, and start swimming frantically into the glass, and scaring the kids half to death. "What about the park?" Linda suggested. "I don't think so," Danny shook his

head, his eyes wide, remembering the image far too well of watching his son go flying through the air, and being ejected from the swing. "We'll do you have any

ideas? Your shooting all of mine down." "I can't think of anything," Danny shrugged. "Come on Danny, you agreed to this. Now we have to come up with something,"

Linda was getting frustrated. "What do you want to do?" Danny gave in, sighing. "Could you survive the museum?" Linda tossed the decorative pillows off the bed, so

they could go to bed, the whole day starting to take its toll. "That should be okay," Danny nodded, thinking that at least there was no living creature they could

disturb, and everything was old. "On second thought, what if they break something. Everything there is decades old, and could end up costing us a fortune." "Danny,

you sound as if they are tornadoes and going to destroy everything in their path." Linda looked at him surprised, they were his children after all. "Aren't they?" Danny

looked at her dumbfounded. "Go to bed," Linda threw a pillow at him. "Gladly," Danny tossed the pillow aside, and was asleep in a mater of minutes, hoping for at

least a little sleep, before they were most likely interrupted by their middle child once again.

 **XXXXXXXX**

Saturday came and all three boys were very intrigues by the sights in the museum. Even if Danny was tired of reading each and every display on the history of the

item they were looking at, he was glad they were having fun. And it even looked like Scottie was beginning to revert to his old self, and actually walk more than five

feet away from he and Linda. He happily ate lunch when the family stopped for a bite to eat, and was eluded when they took them back in. He loved looking at all the

old displays that were lined against the wall, but he couldn't help but remember the movie Night at the Museum that he watched with his brothers, where all the

animals came to life. His behavior at the museum was exceptional, and surprisingly neither of his parents had any trouble with him. He never once ran off too far

ahead of them, he was obedient, respectful to all those around him, and never once fought with his brothers. It was as if he was completely back to normal. At least

until they returned home. Returning home, and Scottie was back to not wanting to listen, fight with his brothers, and just being impossible to handle. It got even

worse when Linda suggested he go play in the backyard, and the second the word backyard left her mouth, Scottie flung himself into Danny's arms, who was caught

by surprise and doing his best not to drop him. Linda once again, looked at her husband as if she was at a complete loss with what to do, and even though she didn't

want to reward bad behavior, she suggested he go watch Alvin and the Chipmunks. "Did you see that?" Linda appeared as if she was on the verge of tears. "See it?"

Danny looked at her questioningly. "I felt it." He rubbed his back painfully. "He flipped out when I told him to go to the backyard," Linda couldn't help but wonder if

her sweet little boy was ever going to return to normal. "He's probably just afraid he will get kidnapped again if he goes back there," Danny figured. "It's just going to

take some time." "I guess all we can do is love and support him," Linda forced a small smile. "Maybe he would do better, if we had the family here for Sunday dinner

tomorrow," Danny thought about it. "I guess we can try," Linda said happily. "I've always suggested it in the past. I just didn't think it would ever happen, just

because it would break tradition," she laughed. "If it's for Scottie, they'll do it," Danny knew his family, and the way they felt about the children in it. "Maybe we could

play some games in the backyards, let him see that he can still have fun at home, at that we will always take care of him," Linda wondered aloud. "Might work,"

Danny had to admit he was open to suggestions.

 **XXXXXXXX**

The following day, and once again Scottie was well behaved during mass. But once they started to go out into the backyard, he held back. Frank noticed, and as the

others filed out the back door.. Frank led him over to the sofa, so they could talk. The house was quiet, as Frank observed his grandsons behavior, and noticed how he

stared blankly at the back door. "Scottie," Frank said gently. "You don't have to be scared anymore, okay." Scottie didn't say anything for awhile, he was too distant,

and staring off into space, as if he was deeply pondering, what his grandfather had just told him. "Do you understand?" Frank pressed. "Hold me Grandpa," Scottie

climbed into his grandfathers lap. He was doing best to understand what his Grandpa told him, but at times, he still couldn't help but feel scared. "I know it's hard son,

and it's going to take awhile for you to understand that me and your Daddy will never let Aunt Kris take you away from us again. Frank wasn't sure if he should rightly

refer to Kris as his aunt, but he figured it made sense considering he had been legally declared Danny and Linda's son. "You promise," Scotties voice was shaky. "I

promise," Frank smiled at him. "Do you believe me?" "Yes," Scottie looked at him wide-eyed. "Now do you want to go out with the rest of the family, and start being a

good boy again?" Frank of course wasn't going to let a teaching moment pass. "How you know that?" A confused look crossed the boys face. "I'm Grandpa," Frank

stood, the boy still in his arms. "I know everything." Frank proceeded to walk out the backdoor. A few minutes later, and Frank set him down, and he happily ran over

to play with his brothers and cousin on the swings. "How did you do that?" Danny walked over to his father, while pointing out his middle son, who was laughing and

having fun. "I've talked to him till I'm blue in the face, and you talk to him for a whole five minutes, and he's a happy go lucky kid again." "I'm grandpa," Frank

winked at him.

* * *

I had a little extra time this week, and tried to write a chapter as quickly as I could for everyone since most of my followers had to wait for so long due to the Hurricane that interrupted me... Anyways, hope you all enjoyed the update. At first I was at a loss on how to write this chapter, but I'm happy with the way it turned out... Thanks for all the follows, favorites, and reviews, you keep me writing and trying to update as much as possible... JusticeStandsTRUE


	16. Chapter 16

**CH. 17: Misadventures with Grandpa**

 **XXXXXXXX**

It wasn't long after Frank saved the day, by convincing his middle grandson that he would always be protected, that things finally begun to return to a sense of

normalcy for the Reagan family. At least as normal as Danny and Linda could get, with three rambunctious little boys. Understanding the stress his son and daughter

in law went through with the kidnapping of the little boy they brought into their own family to become their son left an unmistakable mark on the couple as they

worked through the stress it brought upon them. At the time of the kidnapping, the family's sole attention and concern was centered on getting the boy back to his

rightful parents, and his parents own feelings of fear and anxiety was overlooked. However, now that his grandson was home and back to his energetic self, Frank

turned his attention to his son and daughter in law. It was Thursday afternoon, when Frank came up with an idea. He would call Linda and tell her that he felt like

spending the weekend with his grandsons, and would leave the task of convincing Danny to go away for the weekend with her. Sort of take the opportunity to relax

and the time to understand that all was going to be okay. Scottie was home, happy, and back to the life as they knew it. Yet even with that knowledge, Frank knew

that his son was still reeling from the pain of having to work a kidnapping case, especially when that case was your own son. Any child kidnapping case was difficult,

based on the time frame, and everyone knew that if you didn't find the child within 48-72 hours, the outcome wasn't likely. And what made it worse was when you

knew the child, as well as the kidnapper such as Danny did. Linda, who had to admit, she would enjoy the time of relaxation, couldn't help but question him. Asking if

he was absolutely certain, that he was up to caring for three active boys for a whole weekend. Frank agreed, knowing that between he and Pop, they were more than

capable of tending to his son's children. Linda who was quick to give in, grateful for a little time alone with her husband, especially after the long trying week she

endured with Jack, Scottie and Sean.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"Linda!" Danny called when he walked through the front door of his home. "Upstairs!" Linda called. "I'm in the boy's room." "My dad called me with some crazy idea

about keeping the boys this weekend!" Danny said making his way up the stairs and into the bedroom, where he found his wife packing a small duffel bag for Sean.

"Dad called you, too didn't he?" Danny gestured at the folded clothes sitting on the boy's bed. "Grab that little Paw Patrol back-pack in the closet and pack some pull-

ups in it for Sean." Was how Linda chose to respond. "Linda, you know we can't go," Danny took a seat on the bed. "Money's tight, and I need to work." "What you

need, is a weekend of rest and relaxation," Linda said plainly. "Linda," Danny started. "I need a weekend of rest and relaxation," Linda changed her previous

statement. "After everything with Scotties kidnapping. We don't even have to go anywhere, we can just stay at home. But the point is, your fathers right." "Linda,"

Danny tried again. "Don't argue with me. Now go pack Jack and Scotties clothes." Linda, finished with her youngest and hurried down the stairs to check on dinner,

just in time to separate a feuding Sean and Scottie. "Mickey!" Sean was yelling his choice. "Alvin!" Scottie yelled even louder. "Boys!" Linda corrected. "Stop yelling,

neither of you are watching anything." "Mickey Mommy," Sean started to cry. "Oh brother," Scottie sounded annoyed. "Stop acting like a baby Sean." Linda took a

deep breath, and looked down at the two boys. "Scottie, go upstairs and help Daddy and Jack pack your things. You boys are staying the weekend with Grandpa."

"Yah Grandpa!" Scottie ran up the stairs excitedly. "As for you, you can come help me set the table," Linda put the TV remote on one of the upper shelves before

leading Sean into the kitchen.

 **XXXXXXXX**

Half an hour later, and Linda noticed that Danny, Jack and Scottie had yet to come down the stairs. Packing the boy's things shouldn't have taken that long, and Linda

could only imagine what they were doing. "How about this one Scottie?" Danny picked up another set of pajamas. "No," Scottie shook his head. Turning down the third

pair of PJ's Danny tried putting in the bag. "Which ones do you want then?" Danny was getting frustrated. "Alvin!" Scottie jumped off his bed and launched himself on

Danny's back. "Joseph," Danny cracked a smile, realizing that he was getting a little too impatient with the four-year-old. "Daddy needs you to help him, not hinder

him," Danny pulled him off his back, and tossed him gently on the bed. Scottie giggled, and Jack jumped at Danny to pick him up. "Me next Daddy! Me next!" "Jack,"

Danny picked him up. "Daddy's getting too old for this," Danny's back was already hurting after all the running he had to do, chasing down a perp. And his middle son

launching himself at him, without warning certainly didn't help. "Please Daddy!" Jack drew out the word Daddy. Danny gave in, and tossed the boy on the bed. Jack

and Scottie were both still giggling, rolling around on the bed, while Danny struggled with the daunting task Linda left him with. Not only was he supposed to pack

pajamas and day clothes, but he was also supposed to pack them church clothes, which was something he had never done before. Normally Linda would have their

church clothes picked out the night before, and all he had to do was help get them dressed the following morning. After standing in front of each boy's closets for ten

minutes each, Danny finally chose a pair of tan pants and a green button up shirt for Scottie, and a pair of black pants and blue button up shirt for Jack. After feeling

as if it took him an eternity to pack everything the two would need, Danny was more than ready to go down for dinner. Unfortunately, Jack and Scottie both wanted to

be carried down. Normally this wouldn't have been a problem for the young, strong detective. But today was different, today he had, had to run up three flights of

stairs in pursue of a perp, have a wrestling match with him and then slammed into a wall, all before finally getting him cuffed. Danny started to tell them that if they

had any love for him at all, they would be easy on him. Then again, how do you explain to a four and five-year-old why you can't do something without making them

worry about your job, which was something he was hoping to avoid for another couple years before they started to understand.

 **XXXXXXXX**

The following afternoon, and as soon as Linda picked Jack up from school, she headed to Bay Ridge. Both she and the boys excited. She had to admit that she was

going to miss them, but at the same time she was going to enjoy the quiet that was going to allow her to rest. Even if she and Danny decided not to go anywhere, she

knew she would be able to relax perfectly fine at home. Linda was just pulling into the drive way of her father in laws home when Danny called. "Are you going to be

able to leave soon?" Linda was hoping he would be able to get away from the precinct sooner than later. "I just left," Danny told her, pulling out of the precincts

parking lot. "Come over to Bay Ridge and unload the car seats so your dad can take them to church," Linda hated anytime she had to unload them herself, simply

because they were so heavy and bulky. "I hate car seats," Danny complained. "So, do I, but it's the law Detective," Linda reminded him sarcastically. "Don't remind

me," Danny grumbled. Sure, he knew that it was his job to uphold the law, but when it came to the loading and unloading of car seats, that was another story all

together. "And this will give you an opportunity to see the boys, they were asking for you," Linda told him. "I'm on my way," Danny started to make the familiar drive

to his father's home. "Then we can go out to a nice restaurant, without having to get up every five minutes to take one of the boys to the restroom, or worry about

them throwing food on the floor," Linda was thinking of how nice it would be to actually have an adult conversation without being interrupted by Scottie wanting to

talk about the new Alvin and the Chipmunk movie, or Sean singing the hot dog dance from Mickey Mouse. "Not having to dodge a flying chicken nugget does sound

appealing," Danny laughed, hanging up the phone. Linda had just finished unloading the boys bags out of the car, when Danny pulled up, and Frank was getting

dropped off by his entourage, at least that's what his son called it. Either that or men in black, Danny was always ribbing him for it. "Just in time to help with the car

seats Grandpa," Danny teased, the second his father stepped out of the car. "Do you know how many years it's been since I messed with a car seat?" Frank wasn't

even kidding. "Enlighten me old man," Danny grinned, carrying one of the seats from Linda's car, to his fathers that was parked in the garage. "How about I retract

my offer of keeping your children? Then we'll see how much rest and relaxation you get with three little boys running around wanting you to play with them," Frank

threatened. "You wouldn't do that," Danny ignored his threat. "That would just break your grandson's hearts." "I just might if their Daddy doesn't start respecting his

father," Frank was proving that he had the upper hand. "And I would be sure to explain it to them in that manner, by blaming it all on you." Danny stared at him for

several minutes, the car seat still in hand. "Do you remember how to strap a child in father?" Danny changed tactics. "I can get one of the boys so I can demonstrate."

"Your pushing it boy," Frank glared, part of him considering wiping the smile off his sons face. But he had to admit that he was grateful that his son's usual behavior

was returning since the kidnapping, even if it was geared towards him. A few minutes later, after father and son finished with the car seats they made their way into

the house, where they were greeted by three squealing boys. After playing with the boys for a few minutes, Linda started in on the boys to do list, or list of warnings

in other words. Not wanting to leave him in the dark, regarding things he may encounter with them. "We are working on potty-training Sean. It hasn't proven to do

much good, but we are working on it. Jacks had a cold this week, and needs a teaspoon of children's Benadryl every night to help him sleep. I left it in the kitchen on

the island. As for Scottie, he sometimes has accidents at night, so it would be best if he slept in a pull-up." Linda was about to stop for a breath when she remembered

another very important fact. "Oh, and just so you know, the average four-year-old asks at least 437 questions a day. And Scottie is no different. In fact, I think he

asks more than that, which proves that he is above average." "Both his fathers were like that," Frank remembered the past. "Good luck Dad," Danny patted his father

on the back. "You're going to need it." Danny said after hugging his boys, telling them to be good, and heading for the door. "If I survived you, I can survive them,"

Frank didn't sound worried. "Okay," Danny shrugged. "Don't say I didn't warn you."

 **XXXXXXXX**

That night, and Frank was beginning to understand what his son meant. Not only was his kitchen an absolute mess, which his father was working on trying to get

cleaned up, but all three boys were currently in the upstairs bathtub. Which he was almost too afraid to know what it was going to look like when he went in to check

on them. "Are you still working in here?" Frank asked, walking into the kitchen. Henry didn't say anything at first, all he did was glare at him. "There was spaghetti

sauce on my cabinets," Henry wasn't happy with the current state, and he wasn't by any means hiding his frustrations, at least not with his own son. "It's only for a

few days Pop, it'll be fun." Frank tried to sound reassuring. "Your bathing them and cleaning up the bathroom," Henry wasn't volunteering. "The kitchen is my domain,

and the bathroom is yours." He pointed a finger at Frank. "You sound like you're getting old Pop," Frank laughed. "The kids getting to be too much for you?" "Your

starting to sound like Danny, Francis." Henry warned, making Frank think. Finished in the kitchen, Henry made his way up the stairs, to get started on pulling the

covers back on the boy's bedrooms. A strange feeling of fear caught in Frank's throat, as he summed up the courage to walk into the bathroom his own children

shared so many years back. Walking into the room, Frank kicked into an empty plastic soap bottle that been tossed on the floor. Looking up and into the tub, Frank

saw an enormous amount of bubbles and warm water still rising in the tub, literally on the verge of over flowing outside the tub and onto the floor. "Who turned the

water back on?" Frank remembered turning the water off before he went down stairs. "You could have drowned," Frank had, had kids after all, and he knew what

could happen if you left two or more children in the same tub. Fights could break out, and one could try drowning the other. Which was his own experience with Danny

and Joe. "Sorry Grandpa," Jack apologized. "And who emptied the rest of the soap?" Frank picked up the empty bottle before tossing it into the trash can. "I's sorry

Grandpa," Scottie looked at him, his eyes wide. "I make a volcano," Scottie exaggerated, before scooping up a handful of bubbles and water and throwing them into

the air. "Joseph," Frank took a deep breath, when the water hit him in the face, the bubbles resting in his slick dark hair. "You funny," Sean laughed, pointing at his

grandfather. "Thank you, Sean," Frank ran a hand through his hair. "I have Jack set up in Danny's' room, Scottie in Joes room, and Sean in Jamie's room," Henry

walked into the bathroom, already beginning to sound tired. "It's only the first day Pop," Frank gestured at his father's yawn. "You're going to have fun cleaning up in

here," Henry noticed the water, that was slowly draining onto the floor, with all the sloshing around the boys were doing inside the tub. "It could be better," Frank

admitted, still trying to make it sound like it wasn't a problem. "You have bubbles in your hair son," a smile started to spread across Henry' face, knowing that there

was no way his son could be thrilled with water dripping off his face. "Just a slight setback," Frank nodded. "I'll be sure to have the mop ready and waiting for you,"

Henry nodded at the floor once again. "And from the looks of it, you are going to need it." He walked away, feeling somewhat pleased that his son was going to have a

mess to clean. Frank had just gotten them dressed and out of the tub, when they started to run wild up and down the stairs, while Frank started to clean up the

bathroom. He tried suggesting they lay down and watch a movie, but even that didn't last long, and they were back to rolling down the stairs. "If you three don't stop,

you are all going straight to bed," Frank finally threatened, after nearly being knocked down from Jack running into him. "We can't go to sleep," Scottie informed him.

"Why not?" Frank could only imagine what the four-year-old was going to tell him. "Because Mommy or Daddy always reads us a story before we go to sleep." Frank

started to walk down the stairs, to put the mop away, all the while, trying to remember where he had last seen the children's books they had, had for their own

children. "Can you read to us?" Sean followed his grandfather. "If I can find the books," Frank put the mop up before running a hand over his library, looking for

something suitable for children. Thirty minutes later, and Frank finally found the books he was looking for. They had been placed on the top shelf when Jamie grew up,

and they hadn't been messed with since. "Mommy packed us books," Scottie held the little bag in his hands that held the books. "Joseph," Frank sighed frustrated.

"Why didn't you tell me that thirty minutes ago?" "You call me Joseph more than my Daddy does," Scottie mentioned, ignoring his grandfather's question. Frank

ignored the boys comment, and repeated his question from before. "Why didn't you tell me Mommy packed you some books?" "Because you didn't ask me," Scottie

said simply. "Joseph," Frank found himself mumbling again. "I love you Grandpa," Scottie wrapped his arms around his grandfather's legs, beginning to think he was

going to be in trouble, and wanted to melt his heart. "I love you too buddy, but you need to help Grandpa, not make things harder," Frank picked him up. "I help,"

Scottie nodded, laying his head on his grandfather's shoulder. "Now let's take these books up and get ready for bed," Frank lead the way up the stairs and into his

own bedroom, figuring the bed was larger, and would be able to hold him, and three little boys. Unfortunately, what Frank didn't plan on, was three little boys falling

asleep on him. Frank started to pick them up and move them to their own rooms, but they started to stir, causing him to relent, fearful that they would wake up and

he'd never get them to go back to sleep.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"The boys asleep?" Henry wondered, when his son came down the stairs and took a seat in his usual arm chair near the fireplace. "Finally," Frank slumped into his

chair tiredly, before reaching for the newspaper, that he had been meaning to read all day. "Unfortunately, they fell asleep in my bed," Frank was still trying to figure

out where he was going to sleep. "Why didn't you move them?" Henry looked at his son shocked. "Because they started to wake up," Frank tried picking up for

himself. "You've had kids before," Henry pointed at a picture of Danny, Erin, Joe and Jamie from when they were kids that sat on the end table. "Didn't you ever have

to carry them back to their rooms?" "Yeah about a hundred years ago," Frank exaggerated. "It's kind of like riding a bicycle, once you learn you never forget," Henry

tried to convince him to try again. "Then you move them," Frank was more than willing to step aside, and let his father give it a shot. "They are your grandchildren,"

Henry surrendered. "But maybe you could call and ask Danny how he does it," he suggested. "I can't do that," part of Frank was considering it anyways. "I told him

I'd be fine, and acted like they wouldn't be a problem," Frank couldn't believe that he was actually wishing, he would have paid better attention to his son's warnings,

rather than just trying to give him a hard time. Even if he did deserve it. A couple hours later, and Frank was tired enough, to try and sleep. He crawled in bed in

between Sean and Scottie, but all he could do was toss and turn. He had very little room, and he had to admit, he was far too used to having the bed all to himself.

After several minutes, Frank managed to find a semi comfortable spot, and had just started to drift off to sleep. Unfortunately, just as soon as that happened, Scottie

rolled over and kicked him in his sleep. Frank groaned inwardly, and gently moved Scottie, hoping to find another comfortable spot. However, just as he did, it was

only seconds before Jack flung his arm back and landed a hand directly to his face. Frank sat up, "I've got to get out of here. Before I turn black and blue." Frank tried

shifting the boys around in the bed, and tucking them in a bit better before making his way down the hall and into Danny's old room. It wasn't his bed, and it wasn't

his room, but Frank was so tired, he didn't care, and it was literally only minutes before he was asleep. It had been a long day at 1PP and an exceptionally long

evening at home. Frank had gotten maybe an hour of sleep, before he was awaken by his youngest grandson pushing on his back. "What's wrong Sean?" Frank rolled

over. "Bad dream," Sean whimpered, wiping tears from his eyes. "Come here buddy," Frank picked him up, and sat him on the edge of the bed. It didn't take long for

Frank to get him to calm down, and had just picked him up so he could carry him back to his brothers when Sean started to cry again. "I sleep you Grandpa," Sean

looked at his grandfather, his eyes pleading with him. Frank sighed, but eventually returned to Danny's room. Knowing that chances were, if he persisted in taking him

back to his original sleeping position, his crying would persist, and he would wake his brothers, as well as work himself up so much that he himself wouldn't go back to

sleep, and Frank would be forced to sit up with him all night long. It was barely 1:00 am and that was the last thing Frank wanted. Frank tucked the little boy in next

to him, and Sean smiled at him. "Love you Grandpa," Sean snuggled up closer to him, and slowly closed his eyes. Those three words were all Frank needed to hear to

make the whole evening worth it, and he too fell asleep.

 **XXXXXXXX**

The following morning, just as Frank and Henry planned to take them outside for a little adventure, Frank got a call from Detective Baker, telling him they had a

situation and he was needed at 1PP. "I got to go Pop," Frank hung up the phone. "Oh no," Henry shook his head. "You can't leave me here alone with them." "You'll be

fine," Frank started to make his way up the stairs to change into something a little more office appropriate. "Francis!" Henry yelled up the stairs. "They destroyed the

kitchen and bathroom last night! And that was with both of us here!" "I'll call in reinforcements!" Frank yelled, pulling his phone out of his pocket to call Jamie. Half an

hour later, and just as Jamie walked through the door, Frank was preparing to walk out. "I don't mind helping out Dad, but I'm not very good with the boys," Jamie

admitted. "You can ask Danny, I almost lost his youngest at the zoo." "Today will be good practice then," Frank said walking out the door. "Do you think he planned

this?" Jamie looked over at Pop. "I'll kill him," Henry looked mad. "What do you want to do first?" Jamie wondered, feeling as if he was walking into a war zone. "Call a

bus forthwith," Henry replied. "I'm going to need it by the time today's over with." "Are you okay Pop? You don't sound like the man I used to know, who wasn't afraid

of anything," Jamie mentioned, remembering when he was growing up, and how on top of things he usually was. "They ruined my kitchen," Henry sounded as if that

was the tip of the iceberg for him. "I'll take the boys outside, while you get started on lunch if you want," Jamie suggested. "If you make something easy, we can have

a picnic so your kitchen doesn't get messy again," Jamie grinned, before hollering up the stairs for the boys. "Uncle Jamie!" Jack, Scottie and Sean yelled excitedly,

running down the stairs. They always loved it when they got to spend time with their uncle. He was fun, and would always play games with them, and never

complained about what they wanted to watch on TV. "Can we play football Uncle Jamie?" Jack was the one to ask, when he met his uncle at the foot of the stairs, with

his Uncle Joe's old football in his hand. "Sure buddy," Jamie took the ball from him and ran out the back door, three little boys charging behind him. Jamie had just

tossed the ball to Scottie, who was about to start running for the end zone Jamie had pointed out to them when he stopped and looked down at the ball. "What this

say Uncle Jamie?" Scottie pointed at the writing on the football that was slowly beginning to fade. The writing was done in permanent marker, but even that didn't

keep the age from showing, marks on the ball revealing how much play had been done with it, along with how many times it had gone through his parent's window.

Scottie recognized the letters that formed the last name, but he was a little unsure regarding the first. Jamie knelt down, and smiled at the little boy. "It says Joe

Reagan." "That was my Daddy's name before Uncle Danny." Scottie remembered, looking at Jamie as if he was trying to piece things together in his mind. "This was

your Daddy's ball," Jamie ran Scotties finger over the writing. "Me, Joe and Danny spent a lot of time playing this ball. We also got in a lot of trouble playing with this

ball," he remembered with a fond smile. "My Daddy like football?" Scottie had to admit, he knew very little about his biological father. "Yeah buddy," Jamie nodded.

"Your Daddy loved football." "Can we play now?" Sean was getting impatient, starting to climb on his uncle, who was still kneeling on the ground. "Yes, Sean," Jamie

pulled the boy off his back, before handing Scottie the ball again, issuing the start of the game. "Yeah," Jack yelled starting to run after Scottie, so he could tackle

him. Jamie had a feeling he should have issued some rules regarding tackling before they started playing, getting the feeling the game wasn't going to end well. They

had been running around the yard for almost thirty minutes, sweat running down their faces profusely, when Jamie's feelings became a reality. He had just bent over

to catch his breath after all the running he was being forced to do, those boys having more energy than he ever remembered having in his life. When he was

completely caught off guard by a speed demon by the name of Joseph Scott Reagan that ran into him full force. Jamie fell backwards and onto the grass, when he

noticed something wet and red beginning to run down under his nose. Jamie groaned in pain and placed a hand over his nose. "Your bleeding Uncle Jamie," Jack knelt

next to his uncle, while Sean climbed on top of him, and sat on his legs. Scottie on the other hand, reacted in a much different manner. "Pop! Pop!" Scottie yelled in

tears, running into his house. "I broke Uncle Jamie!" "No, Scottie," Jamie groaned again, as he pulled himself back up on his feet. "I'm fine buddy!" He tried calling

him back. The blood was by now running down Jamie's chin and soaking into his shirt by the time Pop and Scottie returned. Henry carrying a wet rag for his

grandson's nose. Scottie, who was still upset that he hurt his uncle, was standing off to the side, almost too afraid to get any closer to him. Afraid that he would hurt

him again. Jamie wiped his nose again, and walked over to the little boy before squatting down next to him. "Scottie," Jamie took him in his arms and wiped the little

boys face with his hand. "I sorry Uncle Jamie," Scottie shook his head pitifully. "I'm fine Scottie," Jamie tried to sound reassuring. "It was just an accident." "But I

make you bleed," Scottie pointed at Jamie's nose. "It is not the first time," Jamie shook his head. "Your Daddy has hurt me much worse in the past. I can assure you,"

Jamie figured he could write a book on all the things he was forced to survive between Danny, Joe and even Erin. "Why?" Scottie asked curiously. "Part of being the

youngest I guess," Jamie picked him up, and carried him over to the designated area Pop had set up for their picnic.

 **XXXXXXXX**

After lunch, Henry tried suggesting the boys take a nap, but as expected, his suggestion didn't go over well, causing Jamie to suggest they play hide and seek. Hoping

that if they were hiding, they would be quiet. At least if he was the one doing the seeking. Jamie pretended to count to twenty, while he took a seat in the kitchen

where Pop was working. "Nicki was so much easier when she was there age. How does Linda do it all today?" Jamie considered hiding under the table, rather than

going to seek his young nephews, just wanting a break. "She's used to it," Henry shrugged, reaching for the coffee filters, so he could make a fresh pot. Knowing he

and Jamie were both in need of several cups. "Now go find the boys before they break something," Henry sent his grandson out of the kitchen. Walking up the stairs,

he looked around the different rooms. He found Jack hiding under Frank's bed, and Scottie hiding behind the curtains in Joe's room. Leaving the only boy in the lurch

was the two-year old. Jamie looked through all the bedrooms, and the boy was still missing. Jamie was just passing the upstairs bathroom, when he heard water

slowly dripping out of the faucet. That's odd, Jamie thought, not remembering hearing the water earlier, when he was upstairs looking for a clean shirt after the

accident. The last thing he expected, was to find his two-year old nephew sitting in a tub of water. It wasn't a lot of water, but it was certainly enough to wet the

entire bottom of his pants, and make it soak through his pull-up. "Sean Reagan!" Jamie was caught completely off guard. "Wet!" Sean splashed his hand in the water

roughly. "Yes, you are wet," Jamie ran a hand through his hair, trying to figure out what to do. He didn't have kids, and that left him completely in the dark. Jamie

grabbed a towel out of the cabinet, but even while holding the towel, he still wasn't sure if he should just take him out of the tub, or run the water out first, and

undress him so he wouldn't drip water out of the tub. Deciding the latter would cause less of a mess, Jamie ran the water out before removing the boy's shirt, pants,

and pull-up. He had just taken him out of the tub and set him on the floor so he could get him some dry clothes when Sean got away from him and took off running

down the stairs, just as Frank was walking through the door. "Why isn't the boy wearing pants? Franks face expression said it all. "I'm trying Dad!" Jamie came

bounding down the stairs. "He's your grandson! You could help." Jamie was beyond frustrated with his youngest nephew. "Just think of all the practice you are getting

this way for your own kids," Frank was laughing at his youngest son's expression, while Sean ran around in circles around them. "No," Jamie was quick to shake his

head, his eyes wide with seriousness. "I'm not having kids." "Stop being a baby Jamie it's not that hard," Frank reached out and took Sean by the arm. "Sean," Frank

looked his youngest grandson in the eyes. "Stop running around and listen to your uncle or you are going to get a spanking." He warned, hoping a warning was all

that was needed to make the boy calm down, not really wanting to have to follow through. "I's sorry," Sean was quick to apologize before taking his pull-up from

Jamie and pulling it on. "I think it's backwards," Jamie looked at Frank laughing. "Yeah, that's got to be uncomfortable," Frank figured. "Hey Sean, why don't you let

me help you with that," Jamie suggested reaching for the boy to come to him. "No," Sean pulled away from him. "Do myself," Sean pushed Jamie away angrily. Frank

stepped forward and landed two quick swats to the boy's pull-up'd bottom. "Oww," Sean started to cry, as he tried to rub the sting out. "Listen to Grandpa, Sean,"

Frank took his youngest grandchild in his arms and carried him over to his armchair, so he could talk to him. "I'm proud of you for wanting to do things on your own."

Frank had to admit that he was glad that the little boy was trying to be independent, but being disrespectful wasn't tolerated in the Reagan family. "But you were

disobedient when Grandpa told you to listen to Uncle Jamie. And you were also disrespectful to Uncle Jamie when you told him no and pushed him away when he was

trying to help. Reagan's can't behave that way." "But why?" Sean wiped another stray tear away. "Because it's not the Reagan way," Frank started to explain when

Sean interrupted him. "What is the Reagan way?" "We try to treat everyone with respect, and we obey those who are in authority. Especially when that comes from

members of the family like me and your Uncle Jamie. Do you understand?" "I's sorry Grandpa," Sean apologized, looking down. "Is I in trouble?" "Not this time,"

Frank lifted the boys chin, so he could look him in the eye. "We'll call those two swats a warning, as long as you promise to be good the rest of the day, and apologize

to Uncle Jamie." "I promise Grandpa," Sean was quick to say before climbing off his grandfather's lap to find his uncle. "Uncle Jamie," Sean found his uncle in the

kitchen. "I sorry, I dispectful to you." "It's okay buddy," Jamie hugged him. "Now I'll make a deal with you," Jamie pulled him just far enough away from him to look

him in the eye. "You let me help you turn that pull-up around, and you can put your pants and shirt on by yourself, okay?" "Okay Uncle Jamie," Sean was happy that

he could get dressed on his own. Always wanting to do everything his brothers did, even if he did have a tendency to have a little trouble. With Jamie and Sean in the

kitchen, Henry took the opportunity to go talk to his son in the den. "The boy really should be potty-trained," Henry mentioned. "I think Linda's working on it," Frank

admitted. He's just proving to be difficult. I had one of those in my own kids." "We should help her," Henry nodded, sounding more than willing to take up the

challenge. "You should help her," Frank pointed at him, not really interested. Frank and Henry's positions suddenly reversing, Frank feeling a little disappointed, now

that he had to discipline one of his grandsons. "You had four," Henry reminded him, ignoring his sons comment. "How did you get them potty-trained?" "I don't

completely remember," Frank thought about it. "Mary did most of it. I just ran them back and forth to the bathroom when we were out, and we were in a hurry to get

them to the bathroom, hoping to avoid an accident." Frank remembered the countless times he had to pick one of the kids up and run down aisles at the store,

jumping over anything that got in his path. The last he wanted was to get half way there and the child's pants starting to soil and run down their leg and onto the

floor. "You know, we are both grown men, who have raised children, there is no reason why we can't potty-train one, two-year-old." Henry sounded as if he was ready

for the daunting task, and more than capable of handling it. Frank on the hand, wasn't so sure, and instead just nodded, part of him considering coming up with some

excuse to why he needed to go back to 1PP. "And you can help." It was almost as if Henry could read his mind. "I've already helped take care of my grandchildren,

these are yours. I'm getting too old to chase a two-year-old around," Henry's own expression, as well as tone of voice was saying it all, by no means kidding.

"Exactly," Frank pointed. "These are Danny's children. And it is his job as the parent to teach his children things that he already learned." "Maybe so, but that doesn't

mean we can't help, your son has taken on the responsibility of his nephew after all," Henry reminded him. "Oh alright," Frank had enough of the guilt trip. "Sean,

come here please," Frank called him into the room, planning to have another talk with him. Only with this one centered on him being a big boy like his brothers.

 **XXXXXXXX**

That night ended the same as before, with the only way Frank getting them to settle down was by reading to them in his room. And just as before, all three of them

fell asleep in his bed. "Another sleepless night," Frank mumbled, returning down stairs. "You didn't sleep last night?" Henry questioned him. "Not much," Frank ran a

hand down his tired face. "I had to sleep in Danny's old room. And just as soon as I fell asleep, Sean had a nightmare and wanted to sleep with me," Frank rubbed a

spasm out of his back that had been bothering him all day, ever since the long night. "That was sweet," Henry smiled. "It was until he started treating me like a soccer

ball, and kept kicking me," Frank admitted. "I'm going to tell you what you already know," Henry set his sudoku down so he could focus his attention. "You need to

just bite the bullet and call your boy and ask him what he does when he needs to move the boys from his bed." "No," Frank refused point blank. "Then call Linda and

ask her," Henry came up with another suggestion. "No," Frank shook his head again. "She'll tell Danny and I'll have to listen to him gloat. And that is one thing I will

not tolerate," Frank was beyond serious, especially after how much warning Danny tried to give him. "He might not gloat," Henry tried. "This is Danny were talking

about," Frank looked at his father, knowing his son all too well. "He'll do it, and he'll enjoy every minute of it." Frank would rather undergo another sleepless night

than to deal with his son's big mouth.

 **XXXXXXXX**

After an enjoyable day of not chasing kids, changing diapers and keeping the peace between siblings, Linda convinced her husband to take her out to dinner. They had

spent the day visiting different places in New York that they couldn't normally do with three young children. It wasn't anything extravagant my no means, it was just

things that didn't cost a lot of money, yet was enjoyable for the couple who didn't have to worry about their children. They went to the movies, and saw something

that wasn't rated G or PG, they went to the Empire State Building, and they ate dinner at a restaurant that didn't have a children's menu. Danny and Linda had just

settled down at home for a quiet evening, when Linda started to think of the children. "Should we call and check on the boys?" Linda glanced at her husband, who was

catching up on his emails. "I'd love to hear the chaos in the background," Danny grinned at her mischievously. "Danny, are you wishing chaos on your father?" Linda

couldn't believe it. "Well no, not exactly," Danny admitted, shrugging. "But Dad was just acting as if he could handle everything they threw at him. I was just kind of

hoping that they would remind him of how chaotic things could get with three boys." "I'm pretty sure he knows. He did after all, raise you, Joe, and Jamie, along with

your sister," Linda reminded him. "I know," Danny nodded. "But that's been awhile."

 **XXXXXXXX**

The following morning was even more chaotic than the two-days put together. It was Sunday morning, and Frank was undertaking the challenge of getting three little

boys ready for church, along with himself, which was proving to be the hardest at the particular moment. He had tried getting dressed before getting the boys ready,

but that proved to be a bad idea, especially when Sean ran to him when he came in for breakfast and had grape jelly all over his hands, and placed them directly on

the front of his grandfather's blue shirt. As if that wasn't bad enough, he had just finished changing for the second time, when Jack, who had been drawing with a

permanent marker while his grandfather was getting ready, ran to him, both picture and open marker in hand, when his grandfather reached the bottom floor. "Look

at my picture Grandpa," Jack sounded pleased with his drawing. "That's nice Jack, what," Frank stopped midsentence when he saw the black lines on his shirt. Frank

took the marker from him before sending him up the stairs to get dressed for mass. "Where did Jack get this?" Frank asked his father. "The same place we get

everything else I assume," Pop shrugged. "Your desk." "Look what he did to my shirt," Frank pointed at the white shirt he had recently changed into. "Maybe you

should just wear black," Henry suggested, remembering years back when Danny did the same to him. "I'll send the bill to my son," Frank started up the stairs to

change again. "No, you won't," Henry knew better. "You wouldn't charge your son for damages, your own grandson caused. "And I don't know why you keep trying to

get ready before the boys anyways, you are just going to have to change again." "Getting ready for mass with three boys is harder than I remembered," Frank

hollered back down the stairs. Frank had just changed for the third time, when Scottie accidentally splashed water all over him, when he was taking a bath. That

wouldn't have been bad at all, and Frank could have easily recovered from the hurricane his grandson caused. Unfortunately, water wasn't the only thing that Scottie

splattered at him, it was also a squirt bottle of liquid soap that landed on the fresh shirt as well. "Joseph Scott Reagan!" Frank was literally exasperated by now. "I'm

sorry Grandpa, it was an accident," Scottie tried, wrapping himself up in a towel, before getting out of the tub. "Joseph, you pointed the bottle directly at me," Frank

was having trouble seeing it as an accident. "I just playing. I didn't know it had soap in it," Scottie followed Frank into Joe's old room, where his church clothes were

laid out. "Just get dressed," Frank wasn't interested in listening to a bunch of excuses. And at this point, with his nerves as frazzled as they were, he figured it best to

get a little space before he started yelling. Knowing that he had already encountered a mess with each child, Frank thought it safe enough to for him to change again,

knowing that if there were ever going to make it to mass in time, they were going to have to leave in the next ten minutes. "Grandpa," Scottie walked into his

grandfather's room a few minutes later, his pants, and socks on. "I need help with my shirt," Scottie couldn't get all the buttons buttoned up right. "Let me see," Frank

picked him and stood him on the bed. "I'm really sorry about your shirt Grandpa," Scottie watched his grandfather tie his tie, after finishing with the buttons. "It's

okay son," Frank managed to calm himself down, after he walked into his bedroom a few minutes ago and noticed an old family picture, of himself and Mary,

surrounded by their four children. He knew that his grandchildren wouldn't be little forever, the same as his children weren't, and that the mess they caused wouldn't

last forever. With that thought, along with the thought of knowing that he would be giving the boys back to Danny that day, made him enjoy the few more hours he

was would have with them. Silently hoping they caused that much trouble for his son, a little payback from all the years he had of raising him.

 **XXXXXXXX**

Frank, Henry and the boys had just reached the yard of the church, where Danny, Linda, Erin, Jamie and Nicki were waiting for them. Danny could tell his father

looked tired, and he couldn't help but whisper. "I tried to tell you," Danny couldn't help but gloat, as he picked Sean up. "Shut-up Daniel," Frank glared at him, as they

made their way into the church, knowing that he was in need of a great deal of prayer, especially if his eldest son was to give him anymore grief.

* * *

I was having trouble with this chapter at first. But I have to admit, I'm happy with the way it turned out... Hope you all enjoyed the update, and thanks for all the follows, favorites and reviews... JusticeStandsTRUE


	17. Chapter 17

**CH. 11: Halloween and Crime Scenes**

Sean sat on his father's lap, the entire mass service. He was exhausted after his busy weekend, and he was having trouble staying awake. He would start dozing off, and his head would fall back into his father's chest, but as soon as his head hit it, he jerked it back up, almost in a whiplash moment. "Just go to sleep son," Danny whispered in his ear.

"I not tired," Sean shifted, not wanting to go to sleep.

Linda exchanged glances with her husband, when she heard Sean say something, knowing that she and Danny worked hard on getting the boys to behave during mass, or any other silent event they had to attend.

'He's tired,' Danny mouthed.

Linda smiled and patted the boys leg, while glancing at her older two boys. Jack was sitting quiet in between Jamie and Henry. While Scottie sat happily on his grandfather's lap, running his NYPD die-cast car, up and down his grandfather's arm. Frank was so tired after the weekend, part of him was jealous, that he couldn't fall asleep like his youngest grandson, was fighting to do. He knew there was no way possible he would be fighting his sleep, and there wasn't a doubt in his mind, that he wasn't going to be going to bed early that night, after his family left.

 **XXXXXXXX**

Family dinner that afternoon, went about its usual manner. With three little boys that were running on adrenaline, all three of them in need of a nap, or even better, an early bedtime.

"Scottie, please stop playing with your food," Linda noticed that the boy had spent the past ten minutes, pushing his food around with his fork, and had barely taken two bites.

"I's making a corral with my mashed potatoes," Scottie pointed with his fork. "It's for my cows and horses to stay in."

"Somebody watched a western this weekend," Danny noticed.

"We had to do something, they were bouncing off the wall," Frank picked up for himself. "It was late, and I was hoping they would fall asleep."

"He's right," Henry felt compelled to add. "Your kids are monsters Danny," Henry agreed with his son, before adding his own bit of perception of his great grandchildren.

"They are not," Linda obviously didn't agree.

Danny didn't say anything, but part of him agreed with his father and grandfather, remembering how he felt when he was left with them for the weekend. Then again, he wasn't about to go against his wife, he had to go home with her after all. "They are children though, and that's how they act." Danny figured it best he say something, trying not to choose a side.

"I remember," Frank said sarcastically. "I raised you, didn't I?" The man at the end of the table had a point.

"No, that was mom," Danny grinned at him, adding his own sarcastic tone to his words.

"One of these days boy," Frank muttered under his breath shaking his head.

"Why wait Dad," Danny shrugged, not really showing any signs of backing down. In fact, it was quite the opposite.

"I'm really not in a mood son," Frank tried to reign his sons attitude in, before he pushed him too far. And on this particular day, it wouldn't be a very far drive. At least not after the weekend he had.

"So, Dad," Danny dropped his current mode of agitation, and moved on to another. "How did you enjoy changing diapers again?"

"I didn't," Frank had to admit.

"I know I'm tired of it," Danny admitted.

"Oh, shut up," was all Linda said, thinking that there was no way he could ever change as many diapers as she had, considering she was the one that had to take care of him all day every day.

"I like her," Frank pointed at his daughter in law, with a small smile. Then again, he liked anyone who could shut his boy up.

"So, Dad," Danny started up again on another obnoxious question.

"What is it now Daniel?" Frank held the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger.

"How did you sleep?" Danny looked at him with a mischievous grin, figuring he knew the answer to that question already.

"I don't want to talk about it Danny," Frank was quick to shut him down, refusing to answer his question.

"How many times did you have to soak up water on the bathroom floor?" Danny was doing his best to get to the heart of the weekend.

"More times than I care to remember," was all Frank was willing to say. He was more than tired of the questions, and he was bent and determined to let him know it. "And I'm not answering any more questions. I'm tired, hungry, and all I want to do is eat my meal in peace. And you aren't even allowing me that. I have a stressful job as you know, and on Sunday, one of my only days I have away from the office, I would like to spend it enjoying my family, rather than having to deal with you and your smart mouth."

"One last question," Danny grinned, holding up an index finger, not feeling a bit put down by his father's words of discouragement.

"What is it now son?" Frank only had one nerve left, and Danny was on it.

"How many times did you have to change your clothes before mass this morning?" Frank had managed to get over most of the disasters he had dealt with that weekend. That is, all of them but the disaster he had to deal with, with his clothing that morning. Knowing for sure that at least two of his good shirts were ruined, one stained with grape jelly, and the other with permanent marker. Frank took a deep breath, but kept his mouth shut, choosing to reply by fixing a stern glare on him.

"Hey," Danny shrugged surrendering. "You're the one that said you raised four kids, and there was no reason why you couldn't handle your three loving grandsons," Danny sounded poetic.

 _'I'm going to kill him,'_ Frank was doing his best to keep from thinking that, but he had, had just about enough of his son's smart-ass attitude, and those five words kept repeating in his head. "Let's just say, I experienced my own share of interesting events," Frank admitted.

"How about we make a list?" Danny suggested. "We'll see who's had the worst experiences with them." Danny was certain he would come out the winner, considering he spent a great deal more time with them, then his father did. Then again, wasn't that how things were supposed to go. They were his children after all and he did want them. Sure, he had only planned on having two, but sometimes plans changed. He never expected to take on the responsibility of his nephew. But now, now that that was all over, he couldn't imagine life without his middle dark haired, blue eyed child. Danny cleared his head, trying to get back to his original plan. Considering the only point he was trying to get across at that moment, was on not letting his father live down the words he spoke Friday afternoon of being able to handle anything his grandsons threw at him.

"How about we make a list, of all the ways I can throw you out of this house." Frank wasn't interested in his son's childish suggestion.

"You wouldn't do that Dad," Danny was showing, that he obviously held the upper card. "Because if I went, I would take your three loving grandchildren with me. And just think of how heartbroken they would be," Danny shook his head, trying to smother a laugh.

Frank took another deep breath, to regain his composure, trying to remember what he did in the past to calm down, when Danny was a teenager, and he was resisting the urge to send him to military school.

"Maybe you kids should go eat in the kitchen," Henry suggested, getting the feeling his son was about to kill his grandson in cold blood.

"It's fine Pop," Frank assured him.

"I'm used to it, I've been dealing with this boy since he was born." Frank was showing, that he was back to his normal self.

"We thank you for taking of our sons this weekend Frank," Linda was saying what her husband should have said since the beginning. "We greatly appreciate it." Linda elbowed he husband in the ribs to pick up where she left off.

"Ugh," Danny choked, letting out a small groan. Not remembering how lethal his wife could be.

"Yeah Dad, thanks," Danny was still partially bent over the table, trying to catch his breath.

 **XXXXXXXX**

As much as the boys enjoyed staying at their grandfather's home that weekend, they were ecstatic when they got home and back to their toys, causing them to get their second wind, and start bouncing off the wall all over again. "Our children are home," Linda said with a half-smile, looking over at Danny when she heard her boys upstairs hollering.

"I wonder what they are doing up there?" Danny was trying to watch the Jets game, but that was proving to be easier said than done, between Linda wanting to have a conversation, and his sons upstairs, who only knew how to play one way, and that was with extremely raised voices.

"Maybe you should go check?" Linda was busy folding the towels she had taken out of the dryer.

"No," Danny shook his head, and instead turned the volume up louder on the television. "I'm not that curious."

Linda shook her head, but she figured it wasn't completely necessary for one of them to go check, knowing full well that one of her boys would be a tattle and tell and come tell on the others if they were doing something wrong. "Halloween is this week," Linda started to mention, knowing they needed to talk about taking the boys trick or treating. "What are you working?"

Danny took a breath and ran a hand through his hair. "I'm working two different tours that day," Danny wasn't exactly looking forward to having to work so many hours, but Halloween was the day when his job took on an entirely different meaning. There were just too many crazy people out there, that took more than an interest in the so-called holiday, and they took it to the extreme.

"That's too many hours Danny, when do you plan on sleeping?" Linda sounded worried.

"It isn't the first time," Danny figured exhaustion was just one of the hazards of the job.

"Do you at least have off the day before?" Linda, didn't understand the job hazards as well as her husband did.

"Yes," Danny turned the game off, figuring there wasn't any use in him trying to watch it. Linda certainly wasn't showing any signs of ceasing the conversation, and he knew his boys wouldn't stop hollering, unless they were in bed. "But it's not like I'll be able to rest then either. The again, come to think about it, I probably won't be able to rest until the boys are grown," Danny figured at least that way, he could lock them outside the house and tell them to come back later, after he felt like he gathered enough energy to make up for all the energy they stole from him while he was raising them.

"Oh, our resting days are over," Linda burst his happy thought. "We won't stop worrying about them until we're dead."

A blank expression crossed Danny's face, as he starred at his wife."What makes you say that?"

"Your father still worries about you and your grown," Linda reminded him.

"He does call me at least twice a week, sometimes more," Danny remembered, beginning to think what his wife said was true. "He got worse after Joe passed away, but I guess I can see how losing a child could affect him like that."

"Scottie was only kidnapped and it affected us," Linda made another good point. "And I know I couldn't bear losing one of the boys," she was showing signs of emotion in her voice, just thinking about how Frank felt, knowing she would feel the same had it been Jack or Sean, and even Scottie for that matter, despite the fact she didn't give birth to him.

"Maybe you can get Erin to bring Nicki over here, so at least the two of you can take the kids trick or treating together," Danny changed the subject. He really wasn't worried about Linda and the boys being safe on their street, he just didn't want her to have to deal with all three of them on her own, since he had to work.

"I plan on asking her," Linda wiped the stray tear away quickly, knowing she didn't want the boys to see her upset for just a thought, in case they came downstairs.

"So, what do the boys want to be for Halloween anyways?" Danny didn't remember Linda telling him anything, in an attempt to get him involved, knowing there were some things he didn't care about, especially with the type of job he had, busy was an understatement.

"Jack wants to be Chase from Paw Patrol. Scottie wants to be Alvin from Alvin and the Chipmunks. And Sean wants to be Mickey, from Mickey Mouse Clubhouse." Linda answered his question. "I ordered their costumes, and they are hanging in the closet.

"All my kids want to be animals?" Danny didn't sound thrilled. "I'm surprised they want to be animals rather than super heroes, monsters, or something like that."

"Chase, Alvin and Mickey, are super heroes to them," Linda explained. "There still so little, and at least this way. We can remember these days by the things they liked when they were children. We'll have pictures and they will be so cute, and can show their children when they have kids of their own."

"I can't even think that far ahead," Danny muttered, thinking that Sean was only two after all.

Interrupting their conversation, were their three little animals themselves, when they came bounding down the stairs, complaining about one another. "Scottie took my toy," Jack shoved his brother while he told his parents. Scottie started to fall, but Danny caught him, before he had a chance to fall very far.

"Jack," Linda started to correct him.

But was interrupted when Scottie got started on his own complaint. "But Jack."

"Don't interrupt your mother," Danny who still had a grip on Scottie, silenced him, before he had a chance to finish.

"Jack and Scottie won't let me play," Sean pouted, crossing his arms over his chest unhappily.

"That's because you're a baby," Scottie sneered at his youngest brother.

"And you cry if we don't let you pick what we play," Jack added, agreeing with his middle brother.

"Jack, Joseph," Linda corrected again. Sure, Linda missed her boys while they were away that weekend, but she certainly didn't miss the constant bickering.

"No, I not," Sean whimpered, sticking out his lower lip out.

"Time for bed," Linda had enough. Not really in the mood to put up with crying and arguing that night. Knowing that the only reason they were behaving in such a manner was because they were tired.

"But," Jack and Scottie complained.

"Listen to your mother," Danny lifted Scottie off his lap, and placed him back on the floor, before pointing him in the direction of the stairs.

"I'll be down after I get them tucked in," Linda told her husband, as she took her sons up the stairs. They had already had a bath, and were in their pajamas, so the only thing that was left, was to have them brush their teeth. There were a few words exchanged as the four left the bottom floor, but aside from that, the room went quiet again.

"Let's try this again," Danny reached for the remote, hoping to return to his game. Unfortunately, just as soon as he got resettled, and picked up on what he missed, he heard his name being called loud enough for his father to hear over in Bay Ridge.

"DADDY!"

 **XXXXXXXX**

"Jack," Scottie walked into his brother's room, later that week after Jack got home from school. "Do you want to shoot each other with nerf guns?" Scottie sounded exuberant when he said the words nerf guns.

"Mom said I have to do my homework before I play," Jack grumbled.

"I wait," Scottie took a seat on the floor of his brother's room.

"You can play with Sean," Jack suggested, beginning to think it may take him awhile.

"I wait," Scottie said again. "Sean's giving me a headache, he's been acting like a baby, and then he cries when he gets hit with the darts." Scottie wasn't interested in playing with his youngest brother any more that day, feeling as if he had done enough of that for the day, when it was just he, his mother and youngest brother at home.

"Tell me about it. And there's no point in complaining to Mommy and trying to get what you want, because she always says the same thing Sean's the baby," Jack complained, agreeing with his brother.

"I wish we could have left him at Grandpas," Scottie settled on the floor of his brother's bedroom, deciding to play quietly, while his brother finished his homework.

He was rolling one of his brother's balls on the floor, from one hand to the other when Linda walked in. "Joseph," she chastised, she was speaking gently, but the tone was serious. "You know better than to bother your brother he's doing his homework."

"I being quiet," Scottie tried picking up for himself.

"That's not the point son, you disobeyed me," Linda explained, trying to point it out to him, in a manner for him to understand.

"How I do that?" Scottie was still confused.

"You are bothering your brother when I told you not to," she knelt next to him, so she could see his eyes.

Scottie was about to say something, when Jack interrupted, turning around in his seat, and away from his desk. "He's not bothering me mom," Jack tried making an allowance for his brother, hoping his mother would understand. "He asked me if I wanted to play with him, and I told him I had to do my homework first. So, he's waiting for me."

Linda sighed, trying to decide, whether she should leave them alone, or make Scottie go to his room. Deciding with the latter, Linda stood, and took her middle son by the hand, before leading him into his own bedroom. "Mommy wants you stay in your room for a while."

"How long?" Scottie started to whimper, appearing as if he was on the verge of tears.

"No," Linda shook her head, keeping her voice gentle. "Mommy's not mad at you, but she does want you to stay in your room until Jack finishes his homework."

"But I," Scottie started to whine.

"When he finishes his homework, you can come out, and you can play. But until then, I need to make sure that I'm not going to get busy, and you are going to be right back up in your brother's room again." Scottie, looked like a little puppy that got in trouble for peeing on the floor, but he didn't cry, and instead he walked away from his mother, without saying a word, and went over to his toy chest to look for something to play with. He wasn't exactly happy, but he figured that as long as he had to stay in his room, he might as well pick a toy that could make noise. "Thank you, son," Linda left the door open, and returned downstairs, so she could pick something out to feed her family for dinner. It was Halloween, and she knew she would have to take the boys trick or treating later, but she also knew that they she would need to have the boys fed before, knowing that by the time they got home, there would only be time for baths and bed.

 **XXXXXXXX**

Scottie stretched himself out on the floor of his bedroom, while he played with his RC siren car. The siren was blaring, and flashing red and blue lights, when Danny, who was making his way to his bedroom to take a nap after his day tour, stopped by his son's room. "Hi Daddy," Scottie looked up, when he noticed his father standing in the doorway.

"What are you doing in here, other than making noise?" Danny was hoping he would be able to find his ear plugs before going to sleep.

"I's in trouble with Mommy," Scottie turned his head away from his fathers, thinking he was about to be in trouble with his Daddy too.

"What happened?" Danny squatted down next to him. Sure, Danny already knew what happened, considering Linda was just coming down the stairs, when he came in. But he would rather hear it, directly from his four-year-old.

"Mommy said I bother Jack, but I not," he sat up and crossed his arms in front of his chest, grumbling under his breath.

"Joseph," Danny said sternly. "Your skating on the verge of insolence, little boy."

"Daddy, what's isolent?" Scottie looked at Danny with a confused look crossing his face, as he sat up, before moving over to hug his daddy. Thinking that if he was about to get in trouble, he wanted to do what he could to make him not upset with him any longer.

"It's when you are being rude or not showing respect," Danny explained. "And that's what you were doing, when you talked like that about your mom."

"I's sorry Daddy," Scottie was quick to apologize. "I not want to be isolent."

"Good, now please play with a toy that isn't so loud," Danny stood, preparing to walk out the door of his son's room.

"I thought you liked this noise," Scottie pushed the button again, causing the sirens to blare all over again. "You have this," Scottie touched the gold shield that was still attached to his father's belt.

"I do," Danny admitted. "But not when I need to take a nap." Danny picked up the toy, and took it with him, before leaving the boy alone, and moving on to his own room.

"First Mommy make me stay in my room, then Daddy take my toy away. They giving me a pain in the neck, Scottie fell back and onto his bed.

"Scottie," Jack ran into his brothers room a few minutes later with two of his nerf guns in hand. "Let's go play."

"Yeah!" Scottie yelled, before chasing his brother down the stairs.

Jack and Scottie were running wild around the bottom floor of the house, shooting at one another. "I want to play!" Sean yelled, running with them, trying to pull one of the guns away.

"No Sean!" Jack pulled it away from him.

"Your too little!" Scottie echoed.

"Boys," Linda chastised them for about the tenth time in the past half hour, since the chaos started. "Daddy's trying to sleep." She was trying to have something cooked for dinner, so they could at least eat dinner as a family before they went their separate ways. "You two go play outside," Linda pointed at the backdoor.

"Keep Sean in here," Jack closed the door behind him.

Linda reopened the odor, knowing she liked to leave it open when her children were out playing, so she would be able to hear them, just in case they needed her. She was tempted to reprimand Jack for the way he just about ordered her to keep Sean inside, but decided to let it go, she was just too tired of dealing with all the crying, complaining, and arguing that she had already had to deal with that day. She was getting tempted to call the whole Halloween festivities off, but in the end, she figured she would regret it later on when the kids were older, thinking that it was her fault they missed out on the fun that they could only participate in for a few years anyways.

"Outside," Sean pointed, one foot already out the door.

"No Sean," Linda was trying to be serious, but she couldn't help but feel bad for her youngest. Sean was still complaining that he wanted to go out and play with his brothers, but they of course we're still freezing him out, tempting Linda to take the nerf guns away and not let either of them play with them. Yet at the same time, Jack and Scottie were playing nice together, considering they were shooting at one another. She would have preferred all three of them playing together, yet at the same time she really couldn't blame Jack and Scottie. Knowing Danny had already told her countless stories of times when he and Joe wanted to play without Jamie when they were growing up. Linda sighed, and called back at her youngest again.

"Outside," Sean repeated, whining even more.

"Sean if you don't stop whining, you're going to go take a nap with daddy," Linda threatened.

"No nap," Sean said loudly, shaking his head in protest.

"Sean," Linda rolled her eyes, and the volume he had in his voice. "I hope your daddy's using ear plugs," she muttered. Linda wasn't one to just put her children in front of the tv to keep them entertained, but at the time she couldn't help but suggest it. Considering both her other sons were outside playing and Sean was the only one causing her trouble. Then again, what did she expect, he was two. "I bet Mickey Mouse Clubhouse is on," Linda tried to sound excited, so it would make him interested. Sean sat down, and started to watch his show, but like any other toddler, his interest didn't stay focused on the screen for long, and he was up and out of the room before Linda even knew where he went. She was busy setting the table, when she noticed that the only sounds she was hearing was coming from the television, and she knew that even when Sean was watching tv, he was usually at least making car noises, as he drove one of his play cars on the floor. She glanced first out the open back door to make sure he hadn't slipped past her and gone outside again, but all she saw were her two eldest boys still playing. 'Please don't let him be upstairs bothering Danny,' she prayed silently, as she hurriedly made her way up the stairs. Opening the door to the bedroom, Linda peered inside. "Whew," she let out a breath of relief. Closing the door as quietly as she could, Linda moved on to check the rest of the bedrooms. She was just walking out of Sean's room, when she heard a toilet seat slam in the boy's bathroom. "Oh no," Linda ran down the hall and over to the bathroom. She tried to open the door, but the knob wouldn't turn. She tried shaking it for a moment, hoping it would jar it loose, but again it wouldn't budge. "Open the door Sean," Linda called after him. She heard the door knob trying to turn, but again it wouldn't open. Sean knocked with his little fist, as Linda tried to figure out the best way to get him out. "Turn the lock son," she tried instructing him.

"Can't Mommy," Sean was starting to whimper, unable to get his little fingers to grasp the little lock on the knob and turn it.

"Try again baby," Linda was doing her best to remain calm, hoping it would help keep her son calm, who was obviously beginning to get a little frightened. Sean tried again, but his attempts were useless, causing his cries to return. "Mommy will get you out." Linda hurried down the stairs, and over to the storage closet, where her husband's tools were kept. After choosing the appropriate tools for the job, she returned to the door.

"Mommy!" Sean cried, when he heard someone return to the door.

"Yes baby," Linda tried to calm him, while she worked. The door wriggled, but the lock refused to budge, and Linda was soon losing patience, getting more and more worried about her youngest, the longer he stayed in there. After trying for a few more moments, Linda finally dropped the tool, and did the only thing she could think to do. Wake her husband. "Danny," Linda's voice was low, as she tiptoed inside. She hated to go in and wake him, after the few moments of sleep he was getting, so she was trying to do it as gently as she could. Danny didn't move, and Linda repeated. "Danny," she shook him gently.

"Hmm," Danny's eyes were still closed.

"Would you please go get your son out of the bathroom?" By this point, Linda was only referring to Sean as his son.

"What happened?" Danny moaned, covering his head with his pillow.

"He accidentally locked himself in the bathroom, and now he can't get out." Linda took a seat on the edge of the bed, before lifting the pillow off his head.

"How did he do that?" Danny moaned again, when the light from the window, peered on his face.

"I don't know," Linda was aggravated. "It doesn't matter, we just have to get him out, before something bad happens."

"Get my flat-head screw driver, and put it in between the door and door jam and then pry it open," Danny tried telling her how to do it, so he wouldn't have to get out of bed.

"I already tried," Linda was beginning to worry about the length of time her two-year-old was in the room by himself. "And I can't get it."

"Augh," Danny sat up, his eyes just barely open. "What was he doing in there anyways?"

"Who knows," Linda was already up and heading for the door. "He's two."

"It's not like he can do anything in there by himself," Danny knew that the boy couldn't bathe himself, or even use the restroom.

"I don't know," Linda said for the second time. "Just get him out, so I can kill him. He's driving me crazy."

"Maybe I should I leave him in there," Danny stood and followed her out of the room. "For his own protection."

They were just walking down the hall, when they heard their son crying and banging on the door. "Let me out!" He was crying so hard, it was hard for them to make out the words.

"Sean!" Danny called to him.

"Daddy!" Sean sounded pitiful.

"Sean, don't mess with the door son. I'm going to get you out." Danny picked up the flathead, Linda left on the floor, and pried it into the small slit. He was met with a little resistance, and he grumbled under his breath. "This would be a lot easier, if I just kicked the door in like I do at work."

"The only problem is, if you kick the door in, on your own home, you have to pay for it," Linda was quick to remind him, before his tiredness clouded his judgement, and he actually did it.

"Fine," Danny tried again, before finally popping the door loose.

"Mommy!" Sean ran to his mother, for her to hold him.

"It's okay baby," Linda tried comforting him, despite, the frustration she was feeling.

"I'm going back to bed," Danny placed a reassuring hand on his son's head, before returning to the bedroom, and closing the door behind him.

The curiosity getting the better of her, regarding what her youngest was doing in the bathroom, Linda stepped inside. The bottom of her shoe was met with a fowl liquid odor in front of the toilet, and Linda moaned, realizing what had taken place in there. Part of her was excited, that her son had attempted to use the toilet, but at the same time, she was dreading the cleanup, it was going to require. "Why did you go on the potty?" Linda couldn't help but ask, completely and utterly confused, what would possess her son to attempt something, that she had been trying to get him to attempt with her help for the past 6 months.

"Grandpa tell me," Sean answered, while he watched his mother pull the cleaning supplies out from under the sink.

"When was grandpa here?" Linda didn't remember her father in law coming by.

"His house," Sean shrugged.

Linda was still partially confused by what he meant, but she didn't think she was going to be able to get an answer from him that she could understand, and let it go for the time being. After all, at least he was trying to use the toilet, even if he did have terrible aim.

 **XXXXXXXX**

Once the mess was cleaned up in the bathroom, Linda returned to the kitchen, to check on diner. It was about ready, and she noticed that her elder children, were still running wild outside. "Jack! Scottie! Time to wash-up for dinner!" She called them in.

"Five more minutes!" Jack tried to convince her to let them play longer.

"No Jack," Linda said no, knowing she still had a lot to do before Erin got there with Nicki, so they could take them around the neighborhood. Jack and Scottie pouted, but they eventually came in. "Joseph, please go wake up Daddy and tell him it's time to eat dinner."

Scottie started to make his way over to the staircase when he stopped in his tracks. "Mommy is you mad at me?"

"No," Linda was wandering what would possess him to ask such a question. She didn't think her tone was stern when she spoke to him. But he was a four-year-old, and it wasn't uncommon for a child of that age to see things differently.

"Then why you call me Joseph? You only call me that when I's in trouble." Scottie in all his infinite four-year-old wisdom noticed, the manner of usual occurrences, that made someone call him by his real name.

"I'm sorry baby, Mommy isn't mad at you," she placed a soft hand on his cheek. "Now go wake up Daddy," she sent him up the stairs.

"Daddy," Scottie walked into his parents' bedroom, where he found Danny sitting up in bed. "Time to eat."

"I'll be there in a minute," Danny stretched, looked around the room, for the clothes he took off earlier, that he wore to work that day.

Scottie held Danny's tie in his hand, as he tied it in multiple nots, while Danny fastened his belt. "Here Daddy," Scottie said excitedly, handing Danny the tie, a huge smile crossing his face. "I tie it for you."

"I can see that," Danny wasn't nearly as exuberant. "Thank you."

"You welcome," Scottie sounded pleased that he was able to help his daddy get ready for work.

"Now let's go eat," Danny grabbed his shield and placed it back on his belt, before nudging the boy out of the room.

"I beat you," Scottie started to run down the stairs. Danny, who still wasn't fully awake, didn't share in his son's energy, and instead trailed slowly behind. "I win," Scottie smiled a huge goofy grin at him.

"Yeah you did," Danny smiled at him, before making his way over to the table.

"Did you get any sleep Danny?" Linda asked, taking her seat in her usual place.

"You mean in between Jack and Scottie yelling and Sean getting stuck in the bathroom?" Danny took a sip from his water class.

"Yes," Linda started to distribute food onto her son's plates.

"Some," Danny replied. "But not even NYPD department issued earplugs are enough to zero out my children's noise."

 **XXXXXXXX**

As soon as dinner was over, Linda hurried up the stairs, so she could get the boys their costumes. "Alright boys, I've got to go," Danny placed a hand on each of their heads, before looking for his car keys.

"But Daddy, you have to go get candy with us," Jack complained, pulling on his father's hand.

"Wish I could son, but Daddy has to go to work." Danny pulled his suit jacket on.

"Are you going to catch the bad guys, daddy?" Sure, the four-year-old didn't know that much about his father's job, but he knew it had to do something with jail and bad guys.

"I'm going to try."

"But you already worked today?" Jack recalled his daddy coming in the house not long after he got home from school. What was unusual, was that instead of spending time with them when he got home from work like he usually did, he went straight up the stairs and went to bed.

"Today's a little different son," Danny wasn't sure how else to explain the dangers of Halloween and why he had to work so many tours that day, to a four and five-year-old.

"But I's going to be a puppy," Jack sounded sad.

"And I's gonna be Alvin," Scottie picked up, where his brother left off, sounding just as sad.

"I know guys, and I'm sorry," Danny had to admit, he did feel bad, about letting his sons down, when they were so excited about the holiday. "Now be good and listen to your mother and Aunt Erin," Danny gave them one last order, before stepping out the door.

"Time to put your costumes on boys," Linda said, making her way down the stairs, her hands full with Jack and Scotties costumes, while Sean trailed behind her, already dressed in his Mickey Mouse suit.

Erin and Nicki arrived a few minutes later, and while the kids played, Erin and Linda decided to take the kids trick or treating to a neighborhood they usually didn't take them too. The neighborhood appeared nice from the outside, with brick homes, yards neatly mowed, and flower beds nicely pruned, but little did they know, they were about to find out that things weren't always what they seemed. They were about halfway down the street, when gun shots pierced the air. "Get on the ground!" Erin yelled, shoving Nicki and Jack to the ground while Linda held Sean and Scottie to her chest.

"What are we going to do?" Linda was doing her best, to keep her youngest on the ground, who wasn't enjoying his face, being shoved into the sidewalk. They had taken refuge behind a parked car, where they thought was safe, while other parents and trick or treaters screamed, as the ran away, dragging their children behind them. The Reagan kids were crying, while their mothers held them together. Erin lifted her head a few feet above the hood of the car, and peered over to the opposite side of the street where the shots came from and saw the body of a man, lying in his own blood.

"I'm going to call 911," Erin was already pulling her phone out.

"I'm going to call Danny," Linda was pulling her own phone out, while her sister in law was on the phone.

Minutes later, and red and blue lights were shining in the sky, while ear piercing sirens blared. The kids were covering their ears, while uniformed officers were covering the area across the street, doing their best to contain the crime scene. After enough time elapsed, and more officers arrived, Erin and Linda pulled themselves off the ground. The kids were more than happy to be back on their feet, and they were mesmerized by all the comings and goings of the family business. "It's Daddy!" Scottie pointed, when he saw his father climb out of the car with his partner.

"We can't bother Daddy right now," Linda kept a hand on his shoulder, knowing that her four year old was far over from being afraid. Now his attention, was solely on the coming and goings of the family business. As much as she and Erin wanted to get the kids out of there, she knew they couldn't, considering Danny had already told her not to leave and the officers that were on the scene told them that the detectives would be needing to question them, unbeknownst to them at the time, that the detective was going to be her husband, and Erin's brother. Despite that knowledge, they were both content to keep to the other side of the street with the children, hoping to keep their children from seeing something that they would never be able to get out of their heads. Danny started to look around the scene of the crime, while Linda watched him from a distance. She got lost watching her husband work, and didn't realize when her son slipped out of her grasp, until it was too late. "Scottie," Linda was trying not to cause a scene. Unfortunately, her sons mind was centered on going after his father, and he ignored her. "Danny!" Linda yelled, when Scottie continued to run across the street. She wanted to run after him, not wanting her son to see the body. But she was afraid that if she did, Sean would follow suit, and she didn't see any other alternative but to call for her husband.

Danny looked up when he heard his wife, and he could tell by the look on her face that something was wrong. Danny pushed himself through the uniformed officers, that were bordering the NYPD do not cross yellow taped line, when he saw his dark-haired son, wearing a bright red costume. Scottie had just crossed the yellow line, when Danny swooped him up and into his arms, being careful to keep his sons gaze looking forward, rather than backwards, where the body was still lying. "Get that body covered ASAP," Danny ordered one of the uniformed officers, before making his way over to his wife and sister.

"What happened Danny?" Erin was the first to ask.

"I'm not sure yet," Danny admitted shaking his head. "I was hoping you would be able to shed some light on it."

"Uh Danny," Linda spoke up, nodding at the children that were standing around them, not wanting them to overhear anything, and then start asking questions.

"We'll talk about it later," Danny didn't like not being able to talk to them then, while he was at the scene, but he knew his wife was right about the children. Knowing the last thing he wanted, was three boys sleeping in bed with him. "I'll get a unit to take you home."

"Danny, I have the car," Linda reminded him.

"What are doing here anyways? I thought you were going to stay on our street?" Danny wondered.

Erin could tell by her brother's voice, that he was concerned over the case, and it was beginning to make her feel compelled to go to the office, wanting to help as much as she could, especially considering her own family was involved.

"We changed our mind," Linda shrugged. "We thought the boys would do better, if we came over here. It used to be a nice neighborhood," Linda emphasized the words used to be.

"Then I'll have a unit follow you home," Danny reworded his statement.

"We know the way home Danny," Linda reminded him.

"This isn't a negotiation. I still don't know what happened here, and I want you to be safe." Danny was trying to keep his voice low, to keep the boys from overhearing.

"I'll see you at home," Linda gave in, before she and Erin started to get the kids in the car.

"Are you going home with us Daddy?" Jack was walking with Danny.

"Not yet son, but I'll see you tomorrow," Danny knew that as soon as Linda got them home, she would be ushering them up the stairs, and into bed. And chances were the boys would be asleep, by the time he and his partner got there to question Linda and Erin.

"I want to go with you," Scottie was trailing behind his father and brother, obviously not understanding, everything that was going on there.

"You can't," Danny picked him up and placed him in his car seat. "I have to work."

"I go work too," Scottie didn't see the problem.

"Maybe when your older," Danny smiled, at his middle sons over exuberance when it came to something he didn't understand, like the family business.

"When I five?" Scottie kept pushing questions.

"Try 21, and after the police academy," Danny answered his question. "And that's if you're still interested."

"What's interested?" Scottie was digging through the candy, in his Halloween bag.

"I'll explain it you later," Danny was trying to get back to work, but his sons unending questions, certainly were not helping.

"When later?" Scottie popped a piece of candy in his mouth.

"Later," Danny closed the door on him, before the boy could say something further. "Baez and I will be there later," Danny told Linda, who was sitting in the driver's seat with the window down.

"Okay," Linda nodded.

"Be careful," he kissed her, before returning to the crime scene on the opposite side of the street, where his partner was waiting for him.

"Do you think they saw anything?" Baez questioned him.

"I don't know," Danny shook his head.

"I have officers canvassing the streets," she enlightened him.

"This is a nice neighborhood," Danny looked around the houses, that were up and down the street. "Let's see if any of them have security cameras," Danny and Baez started for the house, closest to the one that had the body lying out front. Silently hoping, they would get something. Part of him hoping that his wife and sister saw something, just so they would have a lead. On the other hand, he wanted them to be safe, and not seeing something would do that. With mixed emotions running this through his heart and mind, Danny went back to work.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed the update, and thanks for all the follows, favorites and reviews... And Have a Happy Thanksgiving everyone... JusticeStandsTRUE


	18. Chapter 18

**CH. 18: Reagans and Cases**

 **XXXXXXXX**

What started out to be a fun filled evening, with seeing kids and their costumes, and their angelic faces, smiles shining from ear to ear, their baskets quickly filling with candy. Unfortunately, it wasn't long, until the evening rendered disastrous, causing the Reagan women and children to dive behind a car for protection, to avoid a ray of flying bullets. Thankfully, neither of them were injured, and quickly after, the area was swarming with the men and women of law enforcement, including Detective Reagan and his partner Detective Baez, who were searching for any link to determine who could have murdered the young man.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"Come on boys, I'm not going to tell you again." Linda was flustered since the evening of stress and worry she had to endure, with her children. She wasn't really bothered with the fact that she had to experience something like that, it was more because her children could have been hurt, or even worse they could have been shot dead. She was grateful Erin had been there, and together, they managed to keep the children safe, and keep a cool head. When she got home, all she wanted to do was poor herself a glass of wine, and relax on the couch, before the inevitable happened and her husband and partner arrived to question she and Erin. Unfortunately, reality was there, and she was the mother of three young children, that needed a bath and bed. They had finished with their baths, but instead of going straight to bed like Linda planned, they wanted to stay up and play with their cousin Nicki. Nicki, who had taken a bath as well, Erin planning for her to fall asleep, knowing it may be awhile before Danny got there to take care of business. She had wanted her husband Jack to come pick their daughter up and put her to bed, but he spouted something about having to work late at the office, and claimed he didn't have time. With nothing else to do, Erin put her to bed, in her brother and sister in laws bed, knowing that children, her daughter age needed their sleep. Especially after the ordeal they had just experienced, seeing someone get murdered. After several failed attempts at getting her children to stay in bed, Linda finally succeeded, at least so she thought. Danny and his partner, were just walking through the front door, when Linda walked down the stairs. "Your children are being difficult," was the first thing she said, when she saw her husband.

"That's nothing new," Danny offered his partner a seat in the living room. They normally didn't make themselves so comfortable when questioning witnesses, but this time was a little different, they were at his home, with his family.

After everyone settled in the living room, Baez with her pen and pad in her hand, the two detectives, started with the questions."What did you see just before you heard the gun shots?" Baez was the one ask.

"Not much," Linda thought about it. "I was trying to keep an eye on the boys. I was afraid that Sean would take off running across the street." Linda looked at her husband.

"What about you Erin?" Baez turned her attention to her partners sister.

"I remember looking across the street," Erin nodded. "But all I remember seeing was a kid walking down the street trick or treating."

"Was he alone?" Danny was trying to determine whether or not it had to do with the case.

"Now that you mention it," Linda started to think, after her sister in law mentioned the child. "I remember thinking it odd, that the child was walking around without his parents.

"Was he wearing a Halloween costume?" Danny knew, that would be what sealed it, whether they had actually seen the victim.

"Not that I can remember?" Erin looked at Linda to help clarify.

"Do you know who the victim was?" Linda asked carefully, beginning to put two and two together.

Danny and Baez exchanged glances, unsure, whether or not they should answer the question. Both getting the feeling, it would make Linda upset, and bring on a flow of tears. "A child," Baez finally replied, after her partner nodded.

"What?" Erin and Linda said confused. Surprised by their reply, then again, they knew that neither of them, got a good look at the victim, and where he laid in the grassy yard.

"It was ten-year-old Chase Bryer," Danny's voice was low, hating anytime his cases involved children.

Both to their surprise, Linda's face remained steadfast, and the tears refused to fall. "That's sad," was all she said.

"Have you been able to locate the family? Or come up with a motive?" Erin's lawyer brain, was fast at work.

"Not yet," Baez shook her head thinking.

Danny hadn't said anything for a while, he was too busy running the aspect of the case over and over in his mind. Danny was just about to ask if they had seen anyone around the corners, or asked if they had seen anything unusual, aside from the kid walking alone, when Sean and Scottie came charging down the stairs.

"Daddy!" Scottie squealed, climbing onto his father's lap.

"Hi boys," Danny's train of thought was now gone with the wind, after his son's interruption.

"You two are supposed to be in bed asleep," Linda looked at her sons seriously.

"Your mothers right," Danny started to remember the lateness in the hour. "It's after 11:00," he glanced at his watch.

"But we wanted to see you," Scottie whined.

"I want to see you to son, but it's late, and you need to listen to your mother," he set both his boys back on their feet, before pointing at the stairs.

"No Daddy," Sean shook his head upset, starting to fuss.

"Stop fussing Sean," Danny looked at him sternly. Both boys were about to keep pestering them, when Danny added. "If you two don't go to sleep right now, mommy is going to take all your toys away and you won't have anything to play with tomorrow." Danny stood up threatening.

"Danny?" Linda looked at him confused. "Why did you threaten them with me?" She kept her voice low, not wanting the boys to overhear.

"Because they know that you'll do it. And they know that Daddy doesn't mean business, at least not nearly as much as Mommy does," Danny admitted.

"That isn't true, sometimes I think they listen to you, better than they do me."

"I don't care who they listen to, as long as they go to bed," Danny made his tone a bit higher, so the boys could hear.

"Can you tuck us in?" Scottie pulled on his father's hand.

"Daddy has to go back to work son," Danny knew they needed to get on with their questions, and get back to investigating.

"Please Daddy!" Sean picked up on what his brother was doing, and started to pull on his father's other hand.

Danny sighed, and eventually gave in, before picking them both up, and carrying them over to the stairs. "But if I do, you have to promise you'll go to sleep, and not get up again.

"We promise," Sean and Scottie chorused.

Baez couldn't help but laugh at her partners tone, and his behavior with his children. Knowing she normally didn't see that side of him, considering how rough he was with the perps.

 **XXXXXXXX**

Danny succeeded, and both boys fell asleep. Baez found out that Erin saw a car drive by, just as the gun was shot, but that was all, leaving the two detectives with little to nothing, aside from what they got from the neighbors that night.

"So according to the neighbors," Baez went over what they knew, as Danny drove to the precinct. "The boy walked the neighborhood regularly, asking for odd jobs in return for a free meal. But they didn't know where he lived. They said he hadn't been doing it for long, a couple months at the longest."

"Maybe he hasn't lived around the area long," Danny figured. "But even if he hadn't lived there long, why would a kid choose such a nice neighborhood like that to ask for food?"

"Maybe because he thought he would get something good to eat," Baez shrugged.

"I don't know," Danny shook his head.

"Yeah," Baez started to agree. "Kids are smart, and you'd think they would only go to a neighborhood they knew that was safe."

"Unless," Danny tapped the steering wheel. "Unless, he did know the neighborhood."

"But if he knew the neighborhood," Baez was beginning to catch on to her partners hunch. "That would mean he lived in a nice neighborhood himself. But why would he be hungry, if he lived in a nice neighborhood. I mean the neighborhood, wasn't as nice as Park Avenue, but it wasn't exactly Harlem."

"That's the tricky part," Danny admitted. "Maybe if we can figure out who he belongs to, that would help speed up the investigation process."

"I don't envy them," Baez shook her head. "Being told that your ten your old kid was killed while trick or treating."

"I know," Danny nodded. "I have kids, and when Scottie was kidnapped, that was bad enough."

The two let the conversation drop for a moment, each of them pondering their own thoughts. Cases that dealt with kids, always blew a strong blow to them.

"Unless, he didn't come from a good home life," Danny pulled the car to a stop, when they reached the precinct.

"Otherwise he wouldn't have been willing to work for food," Baez was beginning to think he was on to something.

"I know when I was ten, the last thing on my mind was going from house to house asking for food," Danny admitted. "In fact, going out anywhere without one of my parents was out of the question."

"Which means, he could be a runaway," Baez interpreted.

"Which is going to make the case a bit harder," Danny filled himself a cup of coffee, before walking over to his desk, knowing it was going to be a long night.

"By the way, your kids are adorable," Baez smiled, as she walked past his desk, and noticed a picture of the three boys.

"They're alright," Danny smirked.

 **XXXXXXXX**

Danny worked most of the night, and by the time he returned home, the clock indicated, the boys would be getting up in a couple hours, which meant, Danny's sleep would be long gone. After the long night they had, Linda decided to keep Jack home from school, so they could all get a little more sleep. At least so she thought. It was just barely 7:00 am, when all three little boys came charging into their parent's bedroom, and dove onto the bed.

"Ugh," Danny grunted, when Sean landed on his stomach.

"I'm hungry Mommy," Scottie pried Linda's eyes open with his fingers.

"Later son," Linda tried rolling over, until Scottie caught on, and climbed on top of her.

"Not later Mommy, now," Scottie started to bounce atop of her.

"Ugh," Linda started to grunt in pain, just as Danny pulled the boy off his mother.

"You're hurting your mother Joseph," Danny chided gently.

"I sorry, but I hungry," Scottie didn't think anything of his father's chastisement.

"And we'll feed you," Danny laid back down. "But later."

"You know on any other day of the week, I would never be able to get these kids out of bed without hassle. But on the one day, I let them sleep in, they wake up early, and beg for food, like we haven't fed them in weeks," Linda picked her pillow up, so she could lean back against the headboard.

"That's what we get for having little kids," Danny ran a hand through his hair.

"Who you calling little?" Jack huffed, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Excuse me," Danny laughed at his five years old's face expression.

"Feed me!" Scottie interrupted, bouncing up and down on the bed.

"Patience Joseph," Danny reminded him yawning.

"Danny, we better get up, before our children turn into the mafia," Linda started to get out of bed.

"You get out of bed," Danny laid back down. "I think I'll take my chances."

"Not on your life, buster." Linda smacked him with a pillow.

 **XXXXXXXX**

Considering he was already up, and as much as he hated to just eat and run, Danny headed back to the precinct, hoping to make a little headway, in finding the victim's family. "Awe no," Danny ran a hand over his face, after he clicked a few buttons on his computer, to open his emails.

"What?" Baez, was busy checking her own set of emails from her NYPD address.

"You're not going to believe this. But both of Chase Bryers parents are dead."

"What?" Baez repeated. "How?"

"I got an email from LAPD, and apparently they were killed in a car accident a little over six months ago."

"That's rough," Baez shook her head. "But that doesn't explain why our victim was here in New York. He is a native to the area, and if a kid was to run off, why would he run off to a place he didn't know?"

"I was getting to that," Danny said after reading a bit further into the forwarded police report. "The report says that the boy's uncle came to pick him up, just after the funeral, and brought him to New York."

"Does the report say what the uncles name is?" Baez already had a pen in hand, ready to jot the name down, so she could type it in to the database and get a little more detail, into the man's life. Things like where he lived, what he did for a living, if he was married, and all the way down to the names of his children, and if need be, a dump on his phone. Baez didn't want to jump to any conclusions, but at this point everyone was a suspect, including the boy's own family.

"Kent Ross," Danny answered her question. "Do we got an address?" He asked after several seconds, of listening to the keys on her desktop click. Baez nodded, and Danny questioned. "Same neighborhood, where the murder took place?"

"Close, neighborhood next to it," Baez started to reach for her on-duty weapon, already knowing what he was going to say.

"Let's go talk to him," Danny did the same as she did, regarding the weapon, and reached into his desk. It only took about thirty minutes for the two detectives to arrive at the home, and to their surprise, they found the man outside his house, working on refurbishing a classic car. "Kent Ross?" Danny was the first one to speak.

"That's right," Ross wiped the grease off his hands.

"I'm Detective Reagan, this is my partner Detective Baez." Danny glanced at his partner, who was standing next to him.

"This about the boy?" Ross had already guessed it, the second he saw the gold shields attached to the officer's belts.

"Yes, it is," Baez nodded, hoping to get through the investigation as soon as possible.

"Fool boy ran off again," Ross shook his head annoyed.

Reagan and Baez exchanged confused glances, as they tried to determine what the disgusted man was getting at, both trying to figure out if the man knew the boy was dead. "Mr. Ross, you are aware that your nephew was shot and killed last night?" Baez asked the question, both she and her partner were trying to get to the bottom of.

"I know," Ross nodded, not appearing very heartbroken, over the ordeal. "Sad, though, the wife's pretty upset about it."

"Was the boy living with you?" Danny knew that, that was what the police report said, but if he had been, why was he looking for food.

"I guess you could say that, at least some of the time, at the beginning," Ross really wasn't sure how to answer the detective's questions.

"What do you mean at the beginning?" Danny didn't see, how the question could pose such difficulty. To him it was simple, the boy was ten, and had nowhere else to go, making the answer to be yes or no. Either he lived with him or he didn't.

"He must have been unhappy, because I only saw him about once or twice a week, when I came home, and he was asleep on my couch."

"Where were you last night between the hour of 7 and 8?" Danny asked the question, he knew he had to ask. Usually he felt bad for asking the question, but today was an exception, and he found himself, more than willing to ask it. In fact, part of him was hoping the slime bag didn't have an alibi, and he was guilty. Sure, he had been raised not to pinpoint the blame on someone, and it was also against the NYPD code of conduct to accuse a suspect, if they didn't know he was guilty. And what was worse, was if they did it, whilst having doubt that, that person was guilty. In Danny's opinion, he would have cuffed him and threw him in a cell, without even thinking. Unfortunately, he wasn't given that opportunity, unless there was evidence to back it up.

"I have an alibi," Ross could see something in the detective's face, and he could tell he was thinking something he wasn't saying.

"We're going to need it," Danny said abruptly.

"Listen detective," Ross started to say. "I may not have wanted the boy to live with me. I have my own kids to worry about, but that didn't mean I wanted him dead." Ross let the words fall, allowing a moment of silence to come. "He isn't my son, just my nephew," Ross picked up, a moment later. "I shouldn't have to raise him."

Those words hit Danny like a ton of bricks. He was raising his own nephew. Sure, Scottie was much younger than this man's nephew. Scottie had been three, when he came to live with him and his family. Then again, Scottie was his family. At least, that's the way the Reagan family viewed one another, they were all one close knit family. They weren't always happy with one another, but one thing remained. No outsider was ever allowed to talk smack or even think it about one of the Reagan's, without another member of the family coming to their aid. It was the way they were raised. Of course, with Scotties young age, he didn't understand everything that was involved in the decision Danny and Linda made to take him as their own. He didn't need to though, the only thing children at that age, or any age for that matter, needed to be concerned about was toys, Danny figured. They shouldn't have to be concerned over what they were going to eat, and who, if anyone was going to feed them. Or other concerns, such as where they were going to sleep that night, or if they were going to have warm clothes that winter. The man's final words repeated in Danny's head the rest of the day. His own mind, centered on his own nephew. Normally, cases that involved children, didn't hit so close to home. But this one, this one was different. In his line of work, he had simply learned to accept, that sometimes bad things happened to good people. His own family was a product of that, Danny remembered his brother Joe.

 **XXXXXXXX**

Danny went home that night, and immediately picked Scottie up, and hugged him.

"Your squeezing me Daddy!" Scottie giggled.

"I'm sorry son," Danny released his grip, when he realized what he had said. He called him son, then again, that just seemed natural. Even though it had only been just a few months since he became the boy's father. He didn't know if it was because of the boys young age, or the fact that their family was different. Either way, it wouldn't change the fact that in some families, things were different. His case was proof enough for that.

"You want to play with me?" Scottie brightened. "Me and Sean are playing cars."

"Maybe later, buddy. Right now, I need to go tell Mommy, I'm home." Danny set the boy down, before walking into the kitchen. He was surprised when he didn't see his wife, knowing she was normally working on diner at the time.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"What's the matter Jack?" Linda took a seat on the edge of the bed.

"Nothing," Jack grumbled, from where he sat on the floor, playing with one of his toy soldiers.

"Jack," Linda said gently, already sensing that her eldest child's mind was elsewhere. At first, she wasn't certain, but after watching him for a while, she began to notice, that with any loud noise, the little boy jumped, and a frightened expression crossed his face, until he was able to focus, and remember that everything was okay. Sean, had dropped his plastic plate of cookies, after she had given the boys snack, and Jack froze, his eyes darting from one side of the room to the other, a worried expression crossing his face. She let it go at first, but after she got the same results when Scottie dropped one of his monster trucks down the stairs, Linda began to think they had a problem. Not only that, Jack wasn't interested in playing with his brothers, and instead wanted to spend his time alone, in his room. Linda had just popped dinner in the oven, when she decided to make her way up the stairs, hoping she would be able to get to the bottom of her sons concerns. "I know something's bothering you," she patted the boys head.

"No, you don't," Jack grumbled again, his eyes squared on her.

Linda was about to say something, when Danny came in, overhearing his sons comment. "Jack, you know better than to act like that." His voice was stern, and his eyes were peering down on him.

"A word Danny," Linda pulled him just outside the boy's bedroom. "Take it easy on him."

"Linda, I'm surprised at you. You normally don't let the boys treat you with disrespect."

"I know," Linda admitted. "But this time I decided to make an exception."

"Why?" Danny was confused.

"Somethings bothering him," Linda sounded worried. "He's been acting different since the accident yesterday."

"How do you know?" Danny wasn't certain.

"Every time he hears a loud noise, he gets scared," Linda didn't like to see her son so upset, considering she didn't know what she could do to help him.

"Probably from the gun shots, the sirens and all the officers," Danny figured. "But why hasn't the other boys been affected?"

"Probably because Sean's too little to understand the danger we were in, and Scottie was too mesmerized by the boys in blue, and the red and blue lights flashing."

"He's definitely a Reagan," Danny smiled.

"This isn't funny Danny," Linda was worried. "Jacks a Reagan too, he's just old enough to understand that we could have been seriously hurt, or killed."

"I know Linda, and I'll talk to him," Danny tried to ease her concerns, before returning to his son's bedroom. "Jack," Danny took a seat on the floor, next to him. "You want to tell Daddy why you are scared?"

Jack didn't say anything at first, and he instead kept his eyes on floor, and his attention focused on the soldiers and fort he had built in front of him. "No Daddy," Jack whimpered. He was trying to keep his feelings inside, but he figured his reactions were giving him away.

"Come on son, you can tell me," Danny nudged him.

"I can't Daddy," Jack shook his head, his voice low, almost as low as a whisper.

"Jack, I think it's time we had a heart to heart talk, man to man." Danny took the soldier from his son's hand.

"I know I'm older than Sean and Scottie, but I didn't know I was a man," Jack looked at his father wide-eyed.

Danny smiled at him, and he had to brush a hand over his mouth to keep from bursting out with a laugh, at the boy's comment, remembering when his father first told him he wanted to have a man to man talk with him, and he was almost certain he had the same reaction as his son had, had just now. "Jack, are you upset over what happened yesterday?" Danny decided to go straight to his question, rather than try to come up with a reasonable explanation to his son thinking he was a man.

Jacks expression changed, and he stared at Danny blankly. "It was so loud, and Mommy shoved me so hard, I hit my head on the ground," Jack rubbed his head, as if he remembered the pain again.

"Do you know why she shoved you?" Danny ran a hand over the boy's head, partially in an attempt to ease his mind, and partially trying to check for knots.

"Because of the gun," Jack wiped the tears away, that had started to fall.

"Yes," Danny nodded. "And because she was trying to keep you safe. You know that Mommy and Daddy will never let anyone hurt you right?"

"I know Daddy," Jack nodded. "I was just scared."

"I know son," Danny hugged him, before carrying him down the stairs and over to the table for dinner.

After dinner, and Linda ushered the boys back up the stairs and into the bathroom for a bath. She had sent Jack to she and Danny's bathroom, where he could take a shower, while she bathed Sean and Scottie in the boy's bathroom. "Linda," Danny walked into the bathroom a few minutes later.

"Just in time," she handed Danny his youngest son, who was wrapped in a large blue towel.

Sean was wriggling around in his father's arms, and giggling in his ear, while Danny struggled to get a word in edgewise to his wife. "I'll put the boys to bed, but then I need to run over to Bay Ridge, and talk to Dad," Danny finally got the words out, before walking out of the bathroom.

"Let me get this straight," Linda stopped washing Scotties hair, so she could turn around and face him. "You're volunteering to put the boys to bed?" Linda knew that very seldom did Danny volunteer, to take on such a challenge.

"I've done it before," Danny tried picking up for himself.

"Not very often," Linda teased.

"Point taken Linda, I'll try to get home earlier in the evenings." Danny knew what she was getting at.

"That would be helpful," Linda admitted. "They can be a handful sometimes, and they miss you when you're gone."

"I know Linda, and I miss them too." Danny was getting tired of trying to keep a tight grip on his son, so he wouldn't drop him, and he hurriedly made his way to his youngest son's bedroom, before Linda had a chance to say something further.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"If your here to pester me more about this past weekend, then you can leave, the same way you came in." It was obvious, Frank wasn't in the mood to deal with his son's antics or smart mouth, that he had, had to deal with on Sunday.

"Hmm," Danny hadn't even heard his father's comment, when he walked through the kitchen door. It appeared to Frank, that his sons mind was elsewhere, and he let the matter of the previous weekend drop. "What did you say Dad?" Danny ran a hand over his face, tiredly.

"Nothing," Frank shook his head, before offering his son a drink.

Danny took it gratefully, before taking a seat on the sofa, across from his father. Frank had a feeling his son wanted to talk to him about something, but he didn't want to pry, and he let it go. "Where's Pop?" Danny noticed his grandfather wasn't there, and occupying his usual seat.

"Retired NYPD meeting," Frank nodded.

"Talking about old times," Danny smirked.

"He'll come home, telling me of the way he used to handle things, and how I should do the same," Frank had no doubt, regarding the conversation he was deemed to have, the second his father walked through the door.

"And you'll try telling him of how things have changed, and you can't," Danny had heard it at least a thousand times at the dinner table.

"And it won't do a bit of good," Frank didn't sound as if he was looking forward to it.

"Usually doesn't," Danny agreed.

The two fell silent for a moment, until Frank decided that enough was enough, knowing that his son had to have had a reason for coming by, otherwise he would be at home with his family. "How's the Bryer case coming?"

Danny was about to reply, when he stopped short. "How do you know what case I'm working?" Frank was about to say something, until Danny interrupted him. "Never mind I know, you have invested interests."

"You're learning," Frank said with a smile. "Now what's this about?"

"Who would kill a ten-year-old? For the life of me, I just can't figure it out. Ross seemed like the perfect candidate. And part of me, still wishes he did it." Danny admitted.

"Don't let him get under your skin son," Frank said warningly.

"I know what you're going to say Dad, everyone's innocent until proven guilty in a court of law," Danny sounded as if he had heard it a thousand times in his lifetime.

"I've felt the same before," Frank admitted, causing Danny to look up surprised. "Don't tell the Commissioner," Frank gave a half smile.

"But what am I missing?" Danny sounded frustrated, that he couldn't figure it out.

"Things usually aren't what they seem, you know that Danny."

"I know," Danny sighed. "So, what do you think?"

"Have you returned to the crime scene?"

"Twice," Danny mumbled, sounding hopeless.

"Well you know what they say," Frank shrugged. "Third times a charm."

"I guess I can try," Danny sighed. "We don't have any other leads," he admitted. "Baez and I will go back through everything tomorrow, see if we missed anything."

"Never know," Frank took another sip from his glass. "Now how are my grandsons?" He asked changing the subject.

"Jacks been upset over the shooting, but he'll be alright," Danny started with his eldest. "Sean's doing his best to always be full of energy," Danny then moved on to his youngest. "As for Scottie," Danny paused. "Scottie has had me thinking," he admitted.

"And what has Scottie done?" Frank expected for him to go on about some sort of escapade, the four-year-old had pulled.

"He was born my nephew," Danny said solemnly.

"This case has really gotten to you, hasn't it?" Frank knew, how personal his son could take certain cases. Yet he also knew, that when you were too close to something, it clouded your judgment.

"What do you expect?" Danny shrugged. "My family was right in the middle of it. And the victim was a boy that should have been being raised right alongside his cousins by his uncle."

"Danny, if this case is getting too personal, maybe you should give it to another detective." Frank hated to say it, but as the commissioner he didn't think he had a choice.

"No," Danny said immediately. "This is something I have to see through," Danny was being completely serious. "I have to do it for Chase Bryer, and all the other kids that should have been safe with family members that were trusted to take care of them."

"Listen son, it's honorable that you feel this way. Especially because of your own experience with Scottie. But if it's going to cloud your judgment, then you need to step down," Frank warned, he knew he would hate to force the matter, but he would do what he had to for the good of the case.

"My judgments fine Commissioner," Danny's eyes were arched open just a few centimeters, his voice holding a tone, Frank didn't think he had ever heard from his son. "And you don't have to worry, I'm not going to let my anger overcloud my judgement and do anything to Ross, just because I want him to be guilty, and be angry at him for not taking his responsibility to his nephew seriously." Danny had a feeling, he knew what his father would warn him about next.

"I know you won't son," Frank had all faith in him, and he couldn't help but agree with him, knowing he felt the same way Danny did, when it came to Ross. "But anytime you remember Chase Bryer. Go home and hold your own boy, and think how lucky you are to have him."

"I've never thought about it that way," Danny admitted. "But I am lucky to have Scottie."

"And he's lucky to have you," Frank could only imagine what life would be like for his little grandson, had Danny and Linda not summed up the courage, to go against Kris, and risk everything. The past months of taking on another child wasn't easy, but they did it. And most importantly, they made it work.

 **XXXXXXXX**

If Frank saying something so informal to his son, about him being lucky to have Scottie wasn't enough of a surprise for Danny. He was about to be in for a much bigger surprise, when he found out what his wife and sister had planned for the coming day. With the boys in bed, and Danny still at Frank's, Linda settled in front of the TV for a few minutes of peace, where she could watch what she wanted without being interrupted by constant chattering, or wanting her to switch the channel to something like Mickey Mouse Clubhouse or Alvin and the Chipmunks. She had her phone setting on the coffee table, next to her wine glass, and she was surprised, when the phone lit up, indicating it was Erin.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" Was the first thing Erin asked.

"The usual," Linda laughed. "Taking care of my home and children."

"Sounds like somebody's missing work at the ER," Erin recognized that tone, remembering how she felt, before she was able to go back to work, before Nicki started school.

"I guess I do sometimes," Linda admitted, smiling remembering the adrenaline behind the rush she felt, when she was met by a new patient that needed her help. "But I wouldn't trade this time, I get to spend in taking care of my boys for anything."

"How would you like to spend the day with me tomorrow?"

"As fun as that sounds, I still have Sean and Scottie, even with Jack at school," Linda reminded her.

"What would you say, if I told you that I had a babysitter lined up for them. And they are willing to work for free?"

"I would say, who did you con into taking care of my wild boys?"

"Jamie," Erin laughed.

"How did you do that?" Linda knew, that Jamie preferred to spend his day off working on his car or playing basketball.

"It's nice being the older sibling at times," Erin's voice held a hint of shiftiness, behind it.

"Do I want to know?" Linda couldn't help but giggle, knowing how Erin could be sometimes, when it came to her brothers.

"Probably not," Erin admitted.

"So, what did you have in mind for tomorrow?" Linda wanted to know, why Erin wanted her to go along with her so badly.

"Ever since last night, when Danny and his partner were questioning us, I can't help but think about that car we saw, and thinking that we forgot about something that could help him with the case."

"I can't think of anything else," Linda, was doing her best to think it through, no matter how much she hated thinking about it.

"Neither can I, that's why I was thinking we should go back there, and kind of look around, unofficial like." Erin was sounding even more shifter now, then she did before.

"Erin are you crazy?" Linda couldn't believe, what her sister in law had just said. "I don't want to go back over there!"

"I don't either, but we have to do something," Erin sounded as if she was very intrigued in the case.

"Erin has anyone ever told you, that maybe you should be a detective, instead of a lawyer." Linda teased.

"I thought about it," Erin laughed. "But I didn't want to put Danny out of a job."

"That's very considerate of you. But you are a lawyer, and you of all people should know that's illegal. We could be arrested for hindering an investigation. Now I don't know about you, but I don't want to have to explain to three little boys, why their daddy had to arrest their mommy." Linda didn't sound like she was even interested in her sister in laws suggestion.

"Danny would just love arresting me, but I don't think he would care much for arresting you. Knowing that he would have to raise a two, four and five-year-old alone," Erin figured. However, knowing that it was unethical, she knew that he couldn't arrest one of them, without the other, so she figured they were safe. "He won't find out, I'll say I'm the investigation attorney on the case if anyone asks."

"Your forgetting one thing," Linda reminded her. "That's lying, and lying is a sin for Catholics."

"So, we'll go to confession afterwards." Erin sounded as if she still wanted to do it.

"Erin, you know that, that goes against everything we've been taught for being good Catholics. And we'd be in for a hell of a lecture from Pop for it. And aside from that, if the NYPD was to find out, Danny would kill us. And if there was anything left, Frank would kill us. Either way, we are dead."

"I'm surprised at you Linda. After all, it was a child that was murdered, and we were there. I would think that, you would want justice."

"I do, but," Linda was thinking of how bad, things could go wrong.

"You know what will happen, if they don't get a lead soon. They will have to close the case, and it will be another cold, open case left in your husband's desk to keep him up at night, and away from you and the boys."

"I know we're going to live to regret this, but okay," Linda sighed.

 **XXXXXXXX**

Just as Frank suggested, Danny and Baez returned to the scene of the crime. Unbeknownst to them, just after Erin and Linda Reagan. "Where do you want to start?" Baez looked over at Danny, knowing they had already been there before.

"Same place as before," Danny took a step forward, and over to the home next door to the one where the victim took his last breath.

"I already told you and the investigating attorney this morning. I don't know anything." The woman started to close the door on them, until Danny held the door open with his hand.

"Did you by any chance, catch the name of the attorney?" Danny was confused, knowing he and Baez were the only ones working the case.

"Same as yours," the woman replied, closing the door, just as soon as Danny stepped back.

"I can't believe it," Danny looked at Baez, as the two leaned against the car.

"Now what?"

"Back to my place, I have a feeling my wife and sister are in cahoots, and trying to do my job."

Thirty minutes later, and Danny and his partner, returned to Staten Island, where they found Erin and Linda, acting as if nothing was wrong, and they had been there all the time.

"Where are the boys?" Danny knew, that was one way he would be able to get his wife to say something.

"With your brother," it was obvious Linda was still trying to keep the who facade going.

"Why?" Danny knew why they were with him, he was just trying to see how far Linda and Erin would go.

"I needed to do a few things," Linda replied, pouring a round of coffee for each of them.

"Like what?"

"Because I asked her to go along with me somewhere," Erin interrupted, getting the feeling it was about to come out.

"Where did you go?" Danny kept it going.

"Augh Danny!" Erin said frustrated. "Must you be so inquisitive all the time?!"

"Just in my nature I guess," Danny said sarcastically. "Now what were you two doing, returning to the crime scene?" Danny figured that enough was enough.

"How did you know?" Erin and Linda exchanged glances, before settling their eyes on the detectives.

"We were doing our jobs," Danny said bluntly. "Investigating."

Baez wasn't sure what to say, so she remained silent, not really wanting to get involved in something, that was quickly becoming a family affair.

"In that case, I don't guess you would be interested in something we dug up today," Erin said smugly.

"Erin, you sound like a conceited school girl. And if you know something, you better tell me," Danny threatened.

"Or what?" Erin was turning it into an epic sibling argument.

"I could arrest you, you know? For obstructing justice," Danny was holding the upper card of the argument.

"You wouldn't arrest me," Erin shot back.

"Maybe I would, maybe I wouldn't," Danny wasn't sure, what to say at that point, knowing she was right.

"I know you wouldn't, because if you arrested me, you would have to arrest your wife. And then you would be stuck raising a toddler, a preschooler and kindergartner, and you know as well as I do, that you have a long way to go with them."

"Fine," Danny scoffed. "In that case, I'll go straight to the top."

"You wouldn't dare," Erin had a feeling she was wrong, but that didn't keep her from saying it anyway.

"I'll go straight to Dad," Danny smiled, a menacing yet cunning smile at her, knowing there was no she could question that.

"Now who sounds like a tattling school boy?" Erin crossed her arms in front of her.

"Erin, I swear, I'll call him," Danny didn't appear to be backing down.

"Fine," Erin couldn't believe she was giving in, to her obnoxious brother. "We got a picture of the car that drove by."

"I knew that car had something to do with it?" Baez finally spoke up, now that they were back to talking about the specifics of the case.

"Where'd you get the picture from?" Danny questioned.

"Lawyers can talk to the neighbors too," this time Erin's smile turned back to being sarcastic, now that she was talking to her brother, instead of Baez.

"Why didn't they tell us?" Danny ignored her.

"You have to know how to talk to them. And I have a better bedside manner than you do," Erin was taking sarcastic to a whole new level.

"Could have fooled me," Danny said, now that he held the picture in his hand.

"Danny!" Erin yelled, starting to go after him, just as he started to leave, so they could get the picture back to the precinct, so they could blow it up and get the license plate.

"You know Erin, I'm sure Dad would love to hear about this," Danny started to take his phone out of his pocket.

Erin sighed frustrated, but eventually gave in, knowing that her father, would undoubtedly have something to say, and most likely it would be in the form of a lecture. "I hate my brothers," Erin looked at Linda, as soon as Danny walked out the door.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"Just finding the car, won't prove that the owner of the vehicle is guilty," Baez had a point.

"I know," Danny agreed with her. "But if we find the car, there's always a chance we find a shell casing to the 9mm Ruger that killed our victim in it."

"And if we do, we'll have fingerprints," Baez was onto this trail of thought now.

"And we have our perp," Danny smiled.

Later that night, and Danny and Baez located the location of the car, and after getting a warrant to seize it, they did just as they set out to do. The owner of the car, Ted Winslow, was indeed the shooter. Yet after interrogating him for a while in search of a motive, they uncovered, that he had been paid off by Ross, to kill him.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"I heard, you solved your case," Frank looked over at Danny, during family dinner that Sunday.

"I did," Danny took a sip from his wine glass. "I had a little help," he grunted, gesturing at his wife and sister, with his fork.

"I heard about that," Frank nodded, glancing at the woman that sat on his left and right.

"H, how'd you know about that," Linda stuttered.

"I'm the Commissioner," Frank said solemnly.

"Mhmm," Danny spoke up. "We could be looking at two jail birds right now."

"What are you talking about?" Jamie sounded confused.

"You could have been stuck babysitting those nephews of yours a lot longer," Danny looked at his brother. "You did a favor for your sister and sister in law that spent their time obstructing justice."

"Last time, I do a favor for you two," Jamie mumbled, knowing that now he was a police officer, he knew what it was like to deal without people who got involved in cases.

"We might have obstructed justice," Erin spoke up. "But we did it for a good cause. And because of it, the case is solved."

"Maybe so," Frank interrupted them. "But that still could have gotten them in a heap of trouble," Frank cleared his throat, before focusing his attention on the ladies.

"You know this is nice," Danny leaned back in his chair, smiling. "For once, I'm not the one in trouble, and on the receiving end of a lecture."

"It won't last," Erin grumbled under her breath, her eyes piercing as she glared at her brother to shut-up.

* * *

Thanks for all the follows, favorites and reviews... I really had no idea, what I was going to do with this chapter, but I'm happy with the way it turned out, and I hope you enjoyed it... Happy New Year, here's to 2018... JusticeStandsTRUE


	19. Chapter 19

**CH. 20: The Nightmare**

Warning: Spanking

Linda was sleeping soundly, tired after the long day of raising three high spirited little boys. She loved her children dearly, but she had to admit, that there were days when she thought she was on the verge of losing her sanity. It helped some, when her husband was home to help. But when you had a job like he did, he never had a set time for leaving, meaning she could be left with them all day, and sometimes way into the night. She tried to have a set schedule with the three, but sometimes it didn't work, and the schedule was out the window, before the day even began.

That morning for instance, Jack was completely incapable of finding his school shoes, but that night, he had no problem finding the pieces of onion in his dinner, that she had cooked with, to help flavor the meatloaf. Scottie on the other hand, refused to stay in his own bed, regardless of the threats of discipline they threatened him with, making her lay down with him, until he finally went to sleep around 10:00 pm, much too late for a child at the mere age of four, who still needed a solid 11-13 hours of sleep, which he wasn't getting, considering she had to have him and Sean up and dressed, so they could go with her to take Jack to school. Sean was two, and she was almost certain that he could not grasp the concept of picking up his toys. She tried multiple times, but every time she did, it turned into a battle with Sean crying, and her on the verge of doing the same, simply because of stress. It took her awhile for her brain to shut off, allowing her to fall into a deep sleep. Unfortunately, just as soon as she fell into sleep, she fell into a nightmare.

 **XXXXXXXX**

Fast forward ten years later, and Jack was a 15-year-old high schooler with a permit. She didn't think she would ever forget the night, she received a call from an NYPD officer, about needing to come over to where her son had been pulled over for driving without a licensed adult driver in the car, after the 9:00 curfew he had since he didn't have a driver's license. The officer would have suspended the boys license, but due to the boys last name, the officer changed his mind. Danny and Linda on the other hand, didn't care, and took the permit and keys away. Unfortunately, he still had an attitude, and they were at a loss on how to deal with it.

Scottie, who was now going by Scott, decided several years ago that he was too old to be called by such a baby name, was 14 and was just entering high school. Scott was being a bully and had been suspended multiple times for breaking the school rules of bullying not being tolerated. By now, Linda had lost track of how many times she had to go to the school, and apologize to the parents of a child, because her son had just busted their sons lip, bloodied their nose, or blackened his eye. They had been lucky so far, that there hadn't been any lasting damage done to a child, but that didn't make she or Danny any happier. They tried talking to him, making sure he didn't have a problem with anger. They weren't abusive to him at home and developed ways for him to let his frustrations out, but they were basically coming up blank for a reason behind it. They took things away from him, grounded him, told him he would never see the light of day, as a means of discipline. But he didn't really care, all he would do, was spend his time in the garage, either working out, going a few rounds with the punching bag, or following Jack around.

Sean was doing poorly in school. With report guard day, always turning into a nightmare. They spent countless hours talking, trying to determine why his grades were so low. Sean would then become defensive, and yelling would soon ensue between the three. Linda tried talking to the teachers and hiring a tutor. But after a while, the tutor gave up, and left, deciding he was a lost cause. She tried making him stay on top of his studies, making sure he did his homework, but between work, trying to figure out where Jack disappeared to. Knowing he tended to just take off without telling her where he was going. Sometimes it was just down the street, to play football with a few of the neighbor kids, but other times it was miles away, and he wouldn't return home until after dinner. She tried not feeding him dinner, if he wasn't there by dinner time. But that didn't do any good, considering most of the time, he ate a corn dog or nachos from a convenient store, and wasn't starving anyways. When she wasn't wondering about Jack, she was worried about Scott getting in a fight with a neighborhood kid. To make matters worse, Sean was completely uninterested in any school project he was assigned, and kept putting them off, and sometimes he chose to simply not do them. They tried grounding him from video games, television, and just about everything else he enjoyed, but the boy simply didn't care. If that wasn't enough, any rule she tried setting in place was gone at like a bull in a china shop.

One night, all three boys were sitting in the living room, playing a video game, when Linda glanced at the clock.

"Lights out boys," she walked out of the kitchen and into the room.

"But mom! Scott complained. "It's only 10:00."

"Please do not argue with me for once," Linda sounded flustered.

"My house my rules. If you don't like them get out." Danny overheard the conversation.

"Danny," Linda didn't like what he just said.

"Okay," Jack started to stand.

"You don't have your license, and you don't have any keys," Danny reminded him.

"Now, get your ass upstairs."

"Fine, whatever," Jack said upset, before making his way up the stairs.

"Do you two have hearing problems?" Danny looked at his other two, that were still playing their game.

"We don't want to go to bed," Scott said abruptly.

"And I don't want to take your game away. But I will," Danny was already crossing the floor and over to the gaming console.

"Dad!" Scott raised his voice.

"I'm serious Joseph!" Danny yelled at him. "You too, Sean!" He turned his attention to Sean while he was at it. "I'm serious boys, I'm tired of this shit!"

Sean and Scott sighed, but they eventually gave in, when they heard him cuss. "Danny," Linda glared at him, after the boys left the room. "If you use that kind of language, the boys are going to use that form of language. Now do you want that?"

"No, but I was trying to make a point." Danny said honestly.

"What happened to our sweet boys? Where did we go wrong, with controlling them and their behavior?" Linda wondered, from some deep space in her mind.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"Augh! Danny!" Linda jolted, smacking her husband in the process, after waking up in a cold sweat.

"What's the matter?" Danny jumped up.

"I had dream," Linda was trying to take a deep breath.

"You are going to risk waking the monsters over a dream?" Danny didn't see any point behind her hitting him, nor her screaming.

"Unless it wasn't a dream?" Linda started to wonder if her nightmare was true. "How old are the boys?"

Danny didn't answer her for a while, he was too busy staring at her in shock. At least not until he realized she was serious.

"5, 4 and 2," he squinted.

"Oh, thank God," Linda appeared as if she was about to cry. "And it wasn't a dream, it was a nightmare," Linda made allowances for her scream.

"What happened?" Danny ran a hand through his hair.

"Our children were teenagers," Linda shuddered at the mere thought.

"That bad?" Danny knew teenagers were a pain in the ass. At least he, Erin and Joe were.

"Worse," Linda's eyes were wide.

"Can't let that happen," Danny wasn't sure what she was getting at, but he figured it sounded like a logical answer.

"No, we can't," Linda was being completely serious. "And we have to start cracking down on their behavior now. I don't want them to be running wild, and I don't want you cussing at them."

"Okay," Danny by now, was in complete confusion, and at it this point, he wasn't sure if he should even try to understand her. "Can we go back to bed now?"

"After I check on the boys," Linda had to walk out of the room, just to make sure for herself, that they were still small.

 **XXXXXXXX**

With his case solved, Danny was given a couple days off. Which Linda of course had all planned out. She needed to go to the store and get groceries, and was glad that Danny was off, so he could go along with her, and help keep their children from running wild. They were never that bad, Linda never letting them leave the aisle she was on. She preferred for them to walk next to her, each of them keeping at least one hand on the basket at all times. But with children as young as she had, they tended to forget, and get sidetracked by shelves of cookies. It was a Friday afternoon, and after picking Jack up from school, the Reagan's made their way to the store. They were halfway through their shopping trip, when Linda noticed a foul odor coming from her youngest sons pants. "I think Sean's dirty," she looked at her husband. Whose eyes were centered on watching Jack and Scottie try to agree on what cookies to get.

"I thought he was doing better with potty training?" Danny didn't think he should be dirtying his pants anymore.

"He is, but that doesn't mean he's not going to still use his pull up, occasionally. Especially when he gets busy doing something, or when were not at home." Linda reminded him. "But either way, he needs to be changed. His pull up is soaked."

"I guess I'm on diaper duty again," Danny picked up Sean's backpack. He had just picked up his youngest and started to walk away when Scottie yelled.

"I need to go potty too!"

"Of course, you do," Danny took a deep breath. "And in advance, please do not yell in public."

"I sorry Daddy," Scottie took Danny's hand, that was hanging by his side.

Reaching the bathroom, Danny stood in the doorway for several seconds, trying to determine, which challenge to tackle first. Change Sean on a filthy changing table or try to keep Scottie from peeing all over the floor.

"Daddy! I got to go bad!" Scottie started to do his usual potty dance, while holding himself.

"You should have told me, before it got this bad," Danny reprimanded. "You know better."

"I sorry Daddy," Scottie repeated his usual apology statement. Something his parents were getting used to hearing, far too often.

"I know you are." In turn, Danny repeated his usual response. Before deciding that the only way to cure his forgetfulness was by inflicting a little discipline. "But you're not going to be able to play with your brothers this evening."

"Daddy!" Scottie whined, while Danny took him to the nearest urinal.

"If you keep whining, you will spend the evening in your room," Danny warned, before picking the bare bottomed boy up, high enough off the ground so he could reach the urinal.

Scottie immediately stopped, whining and instead focused his attention on the urinal in front of him. He normally didn't have trouble going to the bathroom. But he wasn't exactly used to being held up, while he did it.

"Could you please hurry?" Danny's arms were starting to ache.

"I am," Scottie kicked his feet.

"Then could you please let the urinal know?" Danny moaned. Trying to make sure Scottie was staying centered, and Sean wasn't pulling the paper towels out of the holder next to the sink. It took another minute or so, but Danny finally heard the sound, he had been waiting to hear, since he picked the boy up. "Finally," Danny muttered, setting him back down on the floor. Seriously beginning to think, he was going to be stuck in the bathroom with his sons, the remainder of the shopping trip.

"Daddy, I stink," Sean came over and pulled on his father's shirt sleeve.

"You think?" Danny said sarcastically.

Finishing with Scottie and laying Sean on the changing table. He was busy trying to keep everything in the pull-up that needed to stay in the pull-up, that he didn't notice his middle son wasn't standing next to him, and instead wandered into the nearest bathroom stall. He was just setting Sean down, when he heard a splash of water, and Scottie whine.

"Scottie," Danny said. Grateful that the restroom wasn't overloaded with people, and it was only him and his sons in the room. "What are you doing?" Danny walked into the stall, where he found his middle son standing near the toilet, and pointing at the die-cast car he dropped in the toilet. "You just lost that," Danny peered inside.

"Get it Daddy," Scottie said pleadingly, his voice showing signs of distraught.

"We're going to have to leave it here," Danny didn't show any signs of remorse. "Because there's no way, I'm not sticking my hand in there."

"No Daddy!" Scottie screamed.

"Joseph," Danny warned seriously. "Do you need a spanking?"

"No," Scottie whimpered, looking sad.

"Then let's go," he took both boys by the hand, and led them out of the room. Thankful that he was finally done.

By the time they left the bathroom, Linda and Jack were waiting for them outside the bathroom at the front of the store, groceries paid for. "What took you so long?" Linda asked when she saw the flustered look on her husband's face. "And why is Scottie upset?"

"Because he's in trouble. He isn't allowed to play with his brothers this evening." He told her, while they made their way over to the car. "And if I hear any more outbursts from him. He will be getting a spanking." Danny was sure, to look at Scottie when he said it.

"That bad?" Linda put her purse in the car, before starting to put the boys in their car seats, while Danny loaded the groceries.

"Let me put it this way. There's a green die-cast car floating in one of the toilets right now."

"Joseph," Linda muttered.

"Daddy not get it," Scottie whimpered again. Wiping a stray tear away.

"Joseph," Danny poked his head in the car. "Are you misbehaving again?" Danny's tone was stern, his eyes glued on the little boy's face.

"No Daddy," Scottie said immediately. His eyes pleading.

"I hope not," Danny closed the back-seat door, before climbing into the driver's seat.

"When we get home, maybe you can unload the groceries, while I get started on dinner." Linda said after looking at the clock on. The dashboard of the car.

"Okay," Danny nodded.

"What are you cooking Mommy?" Jack voiced from the backseat.

"Probably chicken and rice with mixed vegetables," Linda figured, that would be easy enough.

"I don't like that kind of food," Jack grumbled, kicking the driver's seat in front of him.

"I swear, I have two boys that are both going to end up getting a speaking today just because they can't behave." Danny mentioned, in a way to correct his oldest. Knowing he knew better than to kick the seat.

"Mommy, can you make something else?" Jack was hoping she would change her mind and make something without vegetables.

"No Jack," Linda wasn't willing to change her mind. She knew she could bake the chicken and rice, and then stir fry the vegetables. So, she would have more time to get to folding the pile of laundry she had in the clothes basket.

"But I don't like it," Jack complained again.

"That's fine, you don't have to eat dinner tonight." Linda was getting tired of negotiating with them and decided then and there that she needed to put her foot down. She didn't like doing it, but she knew he would eventually give in and eat, especially when his stomach started growling when he smelled the aroma coming from the kitchen.

"But I'm hungry," Jack whined loudly.

"Jack, do I need to pull over?" Danny interrupted the conversation.

"No," Jacks voice started to lessen in its pitch.

"I need to go potty!" Sean started to yell, anxiously.

"We're almost home son," Linda assured him.

"So, he will go in his pants at the store. But when we get in the car, he screams because he suddenly can't use the pull-up anymore," Danny said aloud, thinking about it. "Sounds about right."

 **XXXXXXXX**

As soon as they reached their home, Linda hurried her youngest into the house. While Danny had Jack and Scottie, help him unload the groceries. It didn't take long, and Linda returned to get started on cooking dinner. Finished unloading the car, Danny continued to put the groceries away. Jack and Scottie, were about to run off and play, until Danny stopped them. "You are going to help me put the groceries away," Danny pointed at the five-year-old. "And you," he pointed at the four-year-old. "Are in trouble and can't play with your brothers."

A terribly sad expression, crossed Scotties face, and for a second, Danny thought he might start crying. Scottie sighed, but he eventually walked away, deciding to go up to his bedroom. Eventually, Danny figured Jack helped enough, and he let him go play, leaving he and his wife alone.

"I want to get the boys started on chores this weekend," Linda told him of her weekend plans.

"Sounds fun," Danny said sarcastically.

"I'm serious Danny, we need to get them started early. They are old enough to start helping out around the house."

"That's fine," Danny certainly didn't want to argue. And he didn't want them to grow up to be lazy.

"I don't expect them to clean the bathrooms," Linda picked up. "Although that would be nice," she said with a smile. "I'm so tired of having to check the toilet before I sit down. Or watch where I step because one of them missed. And there's pee all over the floor. Which brings me to my next point. You have got to teach those boys how to aim. Especially that middle boy of ours." There wasn't a sound of pleasure showing in the mother of three boys voice.

"You don't want to teach them?" Danny laughed, at her face expression.

"That's a job for Dad," Linda pointed at him seriously. "If we had a daughter, I would take care of her when it came to explaining her menstruation cycle."

"I'm glad we have boys," Danny admitted, for the first time, never really giving it much thought before.

With dinner in the oven, Linda moved over to the sofa, where she could get busy with folding clothes. "Sean," Linda said abruptly. "How many times have I told you not to be climbing on the shelf?"

"I want the controller," Sean wined, when Linda took it off the shelf and placed it in her pocket, instead of giving it to him.

"I didn't ask you why you were climbing. I asked you how many times I've told you not to climb that shelf?" Linda clarified, looking for an answer to her question.

"I don't know," Sean shrugged.

"Think about it?" Linda wanted to make sure he understood why he was in trouble, before she jumped to disciplining him.

"Sorry," Sean was beginning to realize that he was going to be in trouble.

"Sorry, doesn't keep you safe Sean. You could fall and hurt yourself." Linda explained. "Mommy doesn't want that to happen. So, you are going to get a spanking, and will have to sit in time out." Linda started to lead him over to the sofa, so she could put him over her lap.

"No Mommy," Sean started to cry, and pull away.

By now, Danny heard the commotion, and started to walk into the room. He was about to step in, but Linda shook her head. Knowing this was something she had to do. As much as she hated to do it. She knew she would prefer him to have a stinging bottom for a few minutes, rather than an injury that hurt him for a much longer period.

He was wearing a pull up, so she knew the swats needed to be hard enough for him to feel, but not as hard as she used on her 4 and 5-year-old. Taking a deep breath, Linda laid a firm hand to the boys wriggling bottom. She wasn't planning on giving him too many swats, just enough to get his attention, and let him know that she didn't want the behavior to persist. After landing three firm swats, Linda let him up, and stood him in between her legs. Mommy loves you Sean. That's why she disciplines you." Sean nodded in understanding, and Linda continued.

"Now I want you to go sit on the first step of the stairs for three minutes. I will tell you when you can get up."

By now, Sean's cries had turned to occasional whimpers, as he made the few steps over to the stairwell. He saw Danny leaning against the wall watching, but he didn't say anything to him. He was too sad, about being in trouble and not being able to watch tv.

Linda got up from the sofa and walked into the kitchen, motioning for Danny to follow her. She took a deep breath and shook her head. She wasn't angry, but she was upset with what she had to do.

"I know what you're thinking." Danny stood behind her, before wrapping his arms around her waist. "But you did what you had to do."

"I know," Linda nodded. "He hasn't been wanting to listen, and every time I turn around he's doing something he isn't supposed to." Linda justified her reasons.

"You don't have to explain yourself to me," Danny shook his head. "I don't like to spank them. But if it gets the point across, and will keep them from misbehaving, then I'll do it. It hurts for a little while, but there are no lasting emotional effects. At least there wasn't for me, and I got spanked countless times when I was there age. And I know I deserved every swat I got."

"They just seem like they've gotten worse over the past few weeks," Linda thought about it. "I know we've been really lenient with Scottie. Him not being born to us. And then after the kidnapping, we turned even more lax, and we ended up doing it with Jack and Sean."

"That has to stop," Danny said firmly. "Scottie is ours now, and we need to treat them all the same."

"I agree," Linda said truthfully. "He sees us as if we would have been his parents much longer than just a couple of months. And it's time we started to see him the same and raise him as such."

"I'm sure it will be the best thing for him," Danny admitted. For the longest time after Joe passed, Scottie found himself reveling more and more to Danny. Making him feel as if he was just looking for a replacement father. Someone who loved him, played with him, and disciplined him the same as his father did. After a while, it became more and more natural for Danny to feel the same towards Scottie, as Scottie did for him.

"He's been a mess lately," Linda admitted. "I'm with him every day. And if it isn't tantrums, he's arguing, and doing things he knows better than to do."

"It'll take some time, but eventually, we'll get him and the others in line." Danny reassured her.

"We have a long road ahead of us, in raising three little boys. But we need to get them in hand, before they get older." Linda could only imagine, what would happen, if the nightmare came true.

"They have been a handful today," Danny admitted.

"I think they all need an early bedtime," Linda looked at Danny, wondering if he felt the same.

"You won't get an argument from me," Danny shook his head. Thinking that at least, it would allow, he and his wife a few minutes of quiet.

"After dinners ready, we can give them a bath, and try to get back into a routine. It really helped when they knew what was coming next, and how getting out of bed countless times was unacceptable. Especially Scottie." Linda laid out her plans.

"That reminds me, I need to go make sure Scottie isn't playing with Jack," Danny had to step over Sean, who was still sitting in time out, to make his way up the stairs.

"Daddy, can I get up now?" Sean sounded bored.

"That's up to mommy, son," Danny turned to glance at him, before continuing up the stairs.

It was only minutes later, before the parents faced another upset little boy. Only this time it was Scottie.

"I want Grandpa!" Scottie said in tears, while his father led him down the stairs. "No, you don't," Danny said plainly. "Because if Grandpa was here, he'd be turning you over his knee." Danny enlightened him. "Trust me I know. But Daddy, Daddy on the other hand is trying to give you the benefit of the doubt and think that you just forgot what I told you about playing with your siblings. Am I right? Or do I need to adopt Grandpas philosophy?" Danny led him over to the corner of the living room and squatted down in front of him.

"No Daddy," Scottie shook his head, his voice sad.

"I'm glad, because I don't want to do that, unless you push my generosity over the limit," Danny stood. "Now I want you stand in the corner until I tell you to come out." "How long is that?" Scottie wiped his runny nose with the back of his hand.

"I don't know yet," Danny admitted, walking away.

"Daddy?" Scottie whined.

"If I keep hearing you whine, I'm going to change my mind and go with the spanking." He warned, turning back to face the boy.

"I'll be good," Scottie turned to face the corner almost immediately.

"Thank you, Joseph," Danny made his way into the kitchen, grateful that the boy, settled down.

 **XXXXXXXX**

Round three, came that night during dinner, when their five-year-old refused to eat what his mother prepared.

"What's this?" Jack pointed at the dinner on his plate with his fork.

"It's chicken and rice, with a side of mixed vegetables," Linda explained. "It's good, eat it."

"I don't like this food." A disgusted look crossed the boy's face.

"How do you know? You haven't even tried it." Linda reminded.

"I just know," Jack huffed.

"Take five bites of each thing on your plate," Linda came up with a compromise she could live with. "If you don't like it, you can go get ready for bed."

"But I'm hungry," Jack complained, surprised that she didn't offer to fix him something else.

"This isn't a restaurant, I'm not going to fix more than one meal. You can either eat what I cook, or not at all." Linda didn't want her son to go hungry, but at the same time, she was trying to set some rules into place. And she knew it was going to be hard, before it got easier, and her children learned.

"Can I have desert?" Jack asked hopefully.

Danny choked when he heard the boys question, trying to figure out, when Jack suddenly became so brave to ask for something sweet, when he hadn't even bothered to stick his fork into something healthy first.

"No," Linda said plainly. "And you will not be allowed to leave the table, until you at least take five bites of everything."

"Does that include desert?" Jack asked mischievously, causing his father to start choking again.

"No," Linda was getting more and more aggravated. "And you won't be allowed any desert tomorrow either, if you don't behave yourself and eat your dinner."

Jack scowled and crossed his arms in front of his chest in protest, showing no signs of picking up his fork and doing as he was told.

Danny and Linda ignored him, and both continued to eat their, meal, choosing to only talk to the two children, who were eating their meal without complaints. It took several minutes, but after a while Jack relented and picked up his fork. Just as Linda expected, the boy ate everything on his plate, and didn't complain any longer about it tasting bad. She hated to do it, but when it came time to serve desert, she intentionally skipped his plate, and only served the four of them.

"I want some," Jack started whine.

"I'm sorry Jack, but I'm not going to allow, that sort of behavior at my table," Linda kept her voice calm, and her eyes resting on him steadily. "Now go upstairs and take a bath, please."

"But I'm not tired," he protested.

"I don't care if you're tired. You are going to bed and that's final," Linda continued with her meal.

Jack wasn't happy with his mother's decision and decided to show his frustrations by kicking the leg of the table and hitting his fist on its surface. Causing Linda to respond by getting up from the table and swatting his behind several times with her hand.

"You are also not allowed to watch Paw Patrol tomorrow," Linda added, before taking him by the hand, and leading him up the stairs and into the bathroom.

"I want to watch the puppies!" Jack cried, the entire way up the stairs.

"Jack got a spanking," Scottie said, his eyes wide, looking at his brother.

"And if you don't want one, I suggest you finish your meal, and get upstairs and get ready for bed without complaint," Danny pointed at him with his fork. Realizing, that his middle son, had been the only one to avoid a stinging ass that day. He started to wonder if he was being too soft with him, considering Linda certainly wasn't backing down in any way with Jack and Sean. Danny shook the thought away, figuring the boys time would come in time, knowing there was no way possible the four-year-old could avoid trouble for long.

"Daddy, look!" Scottie said excitedly, trying to get his father's attention. "I have whip cream on my nose," Scottie giggled.

"I can see that," Danny wiped it off with his finger before licking it.

"Was it good?" Scottie laughed, when he saw what his father did.

"Not bad," Danny admitted. "But I think it would taste better to you, if you kept it in your mouth instead of on your nose."

 **XXXXXXXX**

The following morning and Linda was up early, devising a chore chart for her three rambunctious children. She really wasn't sure, what she could expect from a two-year-old, but that didn't mean, she wasn't willing to at least try. Knowing he wouldn't want to be left out, and he always had the mindset of wanting to do everything himself.

She decided that if she asked him if he wanted to do a big boy job, that he would be more than willing to jump in, without causing a fuss. The hard part however, was going to be when she had the urge to go behind him, and redo it, if it wasn't done 100% properly. She knew she would have to refrain however, to avoid him thinking that he shouldn't help at all. Which in turn, would only make him upset, when she had to discipline him for not doing as he was told. After thinking about it for a while, she decided that he could hold the dustpan, while she swept. Help Danny take out the garbage, dust things in the house that he could reach, pick up his toys, and dirty clothes. Help unload the dishwasher, by at least handing them the clean dishes, and simply learn how to clean up after himself.

Jack and Scottie on the other hand were four and five years old, and more than capable of doing a job entirely on their own. She knew they would still need to be reminded countless times to do so. But that was to be expected with a forgetful preschooler and kindergartner. Who only remembered fun things they wanted to do, or things you promised them a week ago, that your forgot about five minutes after you promised it to them. First of all, they were going to have to teach them how to do their assigned tasks and remind them to let her know when they were done, to help keep them on task, and make sure it was done appropriately. Considering at that age they were more than capable of following instructions. As for the chores, she knew they were both capable of making their beds, after a little instruction. Clear the table, wash a few dishes, if they were plastic. Glass dishes, still tended to worry her. They could probably get their own cereal, if the milk jug wasn't too heavy. And instead of simply throwing their towels on the bathroom floor, she would prefer for them to hang them up properly.

After coming up with a few ideas, Linda proceeded by designing a chore chart, with their names, and assigned tasks. She was glad, she remembered to purchase the poster board, and stickers she could give them once they completed a job well done, hoping it would help encourage them. Things did surprisingly go rather smoothly with explaining the chores to the boys. The fun part, came when they went overboard with them, and really tried to help. Sean was doing his best to help Danny, and when he tried to take the trash bag from Danny, the garbage spilled all over the floor before he had a chance to tie the sack up. Danny wasn't exactly thrilled with him, but it wasn't his fault. He was only trying to do what he thought was right. Scottie wanted to wash dishes and ended up spilling a cup of water on the cabinet. Linda had to take a deep breath on that one, but she had to expect a few minor issues, as they learned new skills. She had picked up pork chops, for Sunday dinner, and asked Danny to take it over to Frank's, in which Danny was more than happy to do, if he could get away from the constant questions. The boys wanting to do more and more, and they were begging him for more jobs. He was almost certain he heard Daddy, 275 times that day, and that was only from one of his children. He took Jack with him, leaving Linda with Sean, and misbehaving Scottie.

 **XXXXXXXX**

The weather was turning colder, and Scottie was livid about going outside to play, regardless of the temperature. Linda had told him no, multiple times, knowing it was getting dark, and the temperature was dropping. He refused to listen to her, causing her to put him in time out for several minutes, and multiple times at that. She would have gone a bit further in discipline, but she had her hands full at the moment, with glass dishes, she was taking out of the dishwasher. Danny and Jack came in, and Linda got busy releasing her frustrations on her husband.

"Scottie's gone to timeout three times in the past hour," Linda was talking with her hands, knives being held in both. "He keeps wanting to go outside, but I told him no. It's way too cold, and the last thing I want, is a sick little boy on my hands."

"I think we're supposed to get snow tonight," Danny agreed with her.

"On top of that, Thanksgiving is coming, and he would be miserable if he could play football with the rest of the family," Linda admitted. "Unfortunately, he doesn't understand that right now, and keeps trying to escape."

"So, he's trying to escape, Reagan lock up already," Danny laughed, until he noticed the dark haired little boy sneaking behind his mother and over to the door, when her back was turned. What the little boy wasn't paying attention to, was the fact that his father was home. "Time to adopt Grandpas philosophy," Danny sighed, when he saw Scottie.

"What?" Linda had no idea what he was talking about.

Danny didn't say another word, so all she could do was watch him take Scottie by surprise and scoop him up in his arms before carrying him over the sofa. She wasn't surprised, when she saw him flip him over his knee, knowing he did deserve it, for disobeying her so many times. After letting him up, Danny eyed him severely.

"Disobeying Mommy, is wrong Joseph. And you know it."

"I'm sorry Daddy," Scottie wiped the tears away, that were streaming down his face.

"You know I don't like to punish you, but your behavior was unacceptable," Danny said clarifying. "Which is why, you won't be watching Alvin and the Chipmunks tomorrow."

"But Daddy!" Scottie sniffled, trying to get out of the tv punishment.

"Don't but Daddy me," Danny shook his head. "You're in trouble."

"Do I have to go to bed early again?" Scottie was getting entirely used to that sort of punishment, even if he didn't like it.

"Afraid so," Danny picked him and carried him up the stairs, to get him ready for bed. Danny was trying to remain stern with him during bath time. But when you had a little boy like Scottie, who enjoyed playing in the water as much as he did. Even being in trouble, couldn't keep him from having fun.

"Does my foot still stink Daddy?" Scottie shoved a soapy foot in his father's face.

"It's getting better," Danny admitted, before pushing his foot back in the water. "Now finish washing yourself up. I'm going to go get your pajamas." Danny started for the door.

"Can I wear my Alvin pajamas?" Scottie asked, before Danny had a chance to walk out of the room.

"I'll see if I can find them," Danny figured that wasn't too much of a pleasure, that he should keep from him.

Danny had just finished pulling the covers up to the boy's chin, when Scottie sat up, and wrapped his arms around Danny's neck.

"I love you Daddy."

"I love you too, buddy," Danny laid him back down, before turning the light off, and closing the door behind him. There was no denying, he loved those boys more than life itself. But there was also no denying, that they drove him crazy sometimes.

XXXXXXXX

The following day, after Sunday dinner the kids were off playing. The adults were still sitting at the table finishing up their dessert, which the kids woofed down in seconds. They had no idea what the kids were up to, but at least they weren't screaming. Thinking, that at least they weren't trying to kill each other.

"Listen," Linda nudged Danny.

"What?" Danny looked confused. "I don't hear anything."

"That's exactly the point," Linda nodded. "Nothing ever good comes from quiet children."

"You could be wrong," Danny admitted teasing. "I'm never wrong, but you could be."

"That's not funny," Linda glared at him.

"So how have the boys been treating you?" Frank interrupted, asking with both a sarcastic tone and grin. He already knew the answer to his question. He had heard from a very reliable source, the children's mother. That they had been a challenge.

"I'm ready to go back to work," Danny shook his head. "If I hear the Mickey Mouse Clubhouse song one more time, I'm going to shoot my own television."

"Now you know how I feel." Linda obviously wasn't showing any signs of sympathy for her husband. Far to use to children's theme songs, that were so engulfed in her mind, she sung them in the shower. "We have been trying to put a hiatus on bad behavior and be a bit more stern with them." Linda explained, why her son's behavior had been a bit different that day. "The last thing we want is a couple of rowdy teenagers. We want them to learn that when we tell them no, or ask them to do something, we mean business. We have them doing chores now, and that's helped some. The bad thing is, now they either love helping around the house so much, they get in the way. Or they don't want to do their chores at all, and we end up having a problem."

"And how has that gone?" Frank knew that if those kids were anything like their father. It had to have been an uphill battle.

"This weeks been a battle of the wills," Danny sighed. "There's against ours."

"And this is coming from someone, who wanted to make a list just a week ago to determine who had the worst experiences with them," Frank pointed at Danny. Loving how karma could turn things around, allowing him the opportunity to badger his son, the same as he did to him, the weekend he kept the children for them.

"Come on Dad, this is different," Danny tried, not liking where this was heading.

"No, it isn't," Frank smiled mischievously, his mustache twitching, the more and more his son tried to divert the conversation.

"Let's just say, I experienced my own share of interesting events." Danny thought it was odd, the way he remembered his father saying the exact same thing.

"Let me guess," Frank dusted his palms together. "Bathroom incidents, dinner incidents, television incidents," Frank named the few that came to mind.

"How did you know?" Danny looked at his father confused.

"I raised four." Frank thought it was funny, that the last time he said something about raising kids. Danny and his big mouth, said something about it being his mother who raised them.

"Maybe the rest of us should leave the table," Henry knew how father and son could get, and normally it didn't end well.

"It's fine Gramps," Danny assured him. "I'm used to it, I've been dealing with him since I was born."

The rest of the Reagan's were doing their best not to bust out laughing, thinking of how unusual it was for Danny to say something like that. Considering it was usually Frank. Knowing how much trouble Danny had gotten into as a kid.

"Can we talk about something else? I'm kind of tired," Danny tried changing the conversation topic.

"I kind of like it where it is," Frank smiled again.

"That's easy for you to say," Danny muttered. "And it isn't fair, for me. They live with me."

"I think it's only fair we get to discuss, everything you've gone through over the past few days, considering we had to discuss mine two weeks ago. "Now let's start from the beginning," Frank leaned back in his chair, enjoying every dissatisfied look that crossed his sons face.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed the update, I know I enjoyed writing it, especially the part with the dream... Thanks for all the follows, favorites, and reviews... JusticeStandsTRUE


	20. Chapter 20

**CH. 20: Togetherness**

Danny hardly ever regretted anything he said or did. It just wasn't in his nature. He was outspoken, he was flamboyant, and he figured he was right at least 98% of the time. This time however, this time Danny was beginning to seriously regret his decision to indulge his father by telling him, of how nightmarish his sons had been over the past few days. What he regretted more than anything though, was the way he unmercifully went after his father the week before. He wasn't sure who said it. But he was almost certain it was his father who invented the saying. 'Paybacks ere hell.'

 **XXXXXXXX**

"Now if we're going to start at the beginning. We need to go all the way back to the toddler years."

"Surprised he didn't say the baby days," Danny muttered under his breath.

"We could," Frank overheard him.

"No," Danny was quick to shake his head. "That's okay," Danny's voice was showing pure annoyance, as well as uncertainty to what his father was going to say next.

"I think you were two, when I left you in your room for a whole two minutes by yourself. And when I came back, you and your room, were both covered in baby powder." Frank recalled, walking into the small nursery, and finding the room, appearing as if it had snowed.

"Augh," Erin moaned. "I bet that was a mess to clean up."

"Believe me," Frank nodded. "It took hours."

Danny didn't say anything, there wasn't anything to say. He was getting schooled by his father, and the only thing he could do, was grit and bear it. He had brought this all on himself, and as much as he hated to admit it. He deserved it.

"Then when you got a little older, there's the time you locked your mother out of the house. Because you thought it would be funny. Making her go over to the neighbors, so she could use their phone and call me to unlock the door." Frank was smiling, as he appeared to be running past events through his head.

"At least you're finally talking about something I remember," Danny rolled his house. Even if he didn't look back on the memory fondly. He would prefer his father tell stories he remembered, so he could at least try and pick up for himself. "Mom was furious. And you came straight into the house, and drug me to the bedroom, where I got reacquainted with the paddle." Danny shifted in his seat, just thinking about the unpleasant memory.

"You deserved that one," Frank pointed at him. "Joe was a baby, and was screaming because he needed to be changed, and your mother didn't have a clean diaper. Making her listen to your brother cry for thirty minutes straight."

"When you put it like that, it sounds so bad," Danny mumbled.

"That's because it was," Frank cuffed him in the back of the head.

"Dad!" Danny rubbed the back of his head. "It was more than thirty years ago!"

"I know," Frank nodded. "But there's somethings you did, that bring it all right back."

"So much for forgive and forget in this family," Danny started to move to one of the vacant seats his son occupied earlier. Thinking it might be a bit safer, on his part.

"Then there's my personal favorite," Frank sounded as if he was on the verge of telling another story.

"Dad, can't you just drop it?" Danny knew where this was headed, and he didn't like it.

Finding himself grateful that the kids were upstairs, so at least they wouldn't get any ideas.

"I don't recall you dropping it, as you say a couple weeks ago, when you were pestering me," Frank leaned back in his chair, with a grin.

"I've heard enough," Danny pushed his chair back. "Excuse me."

"Oh, I've got a lot more," Frank shook his head.

"I know," Danny nodded. "That's why I got to go." Danny started to make his way up the stairs. So, he could check on the kids, who he had noticed, were being unusually quiet. He didn't exactly want to leave the dessert he left on the table, but he had to do something to get away from the trip down memory lane, his father felt compelled to drag him down.

The rest of the Reagan's started to laugh, and he could hear Erin begging Frank to continue. Who didn't, saying it wasn't any fun anymore, now that Danny wasn't there for him to torture.

"Augh!" Danny yelled, when he reached the top of the stairs. Causing Linda to jump up and run. Followed by the rest of the Reagans.

Danny was shocked, and he had to blink several times to make sure what he was seeing was really happening. After about the fifth blink, Danny opened his eyes wide. And unfortunately, the mess didn't go away.

Linda gasped when she saw her father in laws upstairs hallway covered with little permanent marker drawings, courtesy of his two youngest grandchildren, Sean and Scottie.

Danny ran a hand through his hair, still trying to figure out what to say, while Linda pulled the markers out of their hands.

"You're going to have a lot of fun painting my wall," Frank clasped a hand on his eldest son's shoulder, when he saw the art work.

A disgruntled look, crossed the detectives face, and he was about to reply, when he realized his eldest son and niece were nowhere to be found.

"Where's Jack and Nicki?" Danny looked at his sister, his eyes wide, showing a hint of worry behind them.

Erin pushed herself in between Frank and Danny and hurried to check the upstairs rooms. With Danny following close behind her.

"You two are in big trouble," Linda took her two youngest sons by the hand. "And apologize to Grandpa."

"I sorry Grandpa," Scottie was the first to speak. Echoed by his brother, who looked up at Frank with a smile.

"Sorry."

"Nicole Reagan Boyle! Jack Francis Reagan!" Frank cringed when he heard his son and daughter yell. Worried about what his home had succumbed to further.

"And here I thought it was a miracle, my house survived you two," Frank looked from Danny to Erin, when he saw the mess covering the master bathroom. "But I think the true test will be, if it survives my grandchildren."

"What did you two do?" Erin was the one to ask the two children, as she stood towering above them, her arms crossed in front of her chest. While her father and brother walked in puddles of water that was covering the floor. There was water still pouring out of the faucet, and Frank observed the sink handle had broken off, and it was floating in one of the puddles on the floor.

"Turn the water off son," Frank told Danny, who was standing closest to the main water valve in the bathroom, under the sink.

"Right," Danny turned the valve off, allowing at least some of the chaos to cease.

"Are we in trouble?" Nicki asked no one in particular.

"What do you think?" Danny looked from Nicki to Jack. Silencing both children. At least until they came up with another question for them.

"I'll go get a mop," Erin hurried out of the bathroom, and down the stairs. While her father and brother soaked up what they could with towels.

Jamie walked in, and whistled when he saw the mess, as well the children, who were standing against the wall soaked to the skin. "I'm going to go get the kids cleaned up, and in some dry clothes." Jamie started to usher his niece and nephew out of the room.

"Wait," Danny stopped them. "I still have a few questions for them. Like how the hell they made this mess in the first place?"

"It can wait till they're in dry clothes," Frank over rided him. Even with the mess, he couldn't help but turn sympathetic towards his grandchildren. Knowing their parents would be doing a good enough job, teaching them, how wrong their behavior was.

Jamie took the two by the hand and led them into the bathroom, he and his siblings shared when they were growing up. Where he could help them get their clothes off and wrapped in a towel. Henry followed his youngest grandson into the bathroom, so he could get their clothes and put them in the dryer. While Jamie took them into his old room, and pulled out a couple t-shirts he left there, and pulled them over the children's heads. Before leading them back into Frank's bathroom.

"Well," Danny turned his attention on the two children. "What do you have to say for yourself."

"It was an accident," Nicki tried.

"What kind of accident?" Erin was looking for a bit more detail.

"We were playing jump rope with Grandpas ties," Nicki started at the beginning.

"That explains the knots," Jamie was untying ten of his father's ties.

"Then what happened?" Danny knew there had to be more to the story. Something that included water.

"We tied one of the ends to the sink handles. And we took turns, turning the other end. So, we could jump," Nicki explained.

"And?" Danny was losing his patience, with the children, and their ability to draw out a story. A story that should have ended with a simple explanation.

"The tie knocked Grandpas gold ring, from the NYPD down the drain." Jack took a turn in explaining. Especially after his cousin nudged him to do so.

"The one day I don't wear the ring," Frank wiped a wet hand down his face. Trying to hide the distress he was feeling with his hand.

"Then we accidentally tied the tie too tight around the handle, and we couldn't get it off." Jack was searching his father's face, for any sign that could tell him, how much trouble he was going to be in when they got home.

"So, you pulled on it, trying to get it off?" Erin interpreted.

"Yes," Nicki nodded.

"We tried to turn the water off," Jack tried sounding miserable, after getting the feeling it was going to be a long night.

"Why didn't you just call for help, when all this started?" Danny looked his son in the eye intently.

"We didn't want to be in trouble," Jack said simply.

"How's that working out for you?" Danny sighed.

"I don't know," Jack admitted.

"Allow me to explain," Danny leaned over so he could whisper something in the boy's ear.

Jacks eyes widened, before he turned to face his grandfather. "I'm really sorry Grandpa. Daddy said you can punish me."

Frank looked at Danny, and his son shrugged, "It's your house Dad. And he lost your ring."

Frank knelt in front of his grandson, and Jack lowered his head. Frank placed a hand, gently under the boy's chin, and lifted it just enough to make eye contact with him. "What you did was wrong Jack. But I don't think that's necessary. I'm not going to punish you. That isn't my job." Jack hugged him, and Frank patted the boys head. "But I expect you to help clean this mess. You too, Nicki," Frank pulled her in for a hug as well.

"Yes Grandpa," both children replied simultaneously.

The two children, started to pitch in with the cleanup, and it wasn't long, until they had the water soaked up.

"I'm sorry Daddy," Jack handed his father the towel that he had been using to help soak up the water with, so Danny could place it in the clothes basket, they had designated for the wet rags.

"I know," Danny softened, placing a hand on the boy's shoulder. "But that doesn't mean you're out of trouble with me." Danny's voice by now had softened. But that didn't alleviate the truth that was showing.

"I know," Jack repeated the same two words his father did moments ago.

"We can probably find the ring," Danny looked at Frank. "If I took the pipes apart."

"That's fine son." Normally Frank wouldn't have bothered with it. But he had to say, there was something special about the ring.

"I'll do it," Jamie volunteered, knowing his brother had three wayward boys that needed his attention that evening.

"Thanks," Danny said gratefully. Even if he wasn't looking forward to the next hour, after he got the boys home. He didn't really like being too intensely stern with them. But when it came to matters such as these. He didn't have a choice.

"I think we could all use something to drink," Henry volunteered to pour a round of drinks.

"I think we better go," Linda looked at her husband. "I think your right," Danny couldn't believe all the trouble his children caused, in just one evening.

"I'll come back later this week after work, and paint your wall," Danny assured his father.

"There's no hurry," Frank shook his head.

"Thanks," Danny walked tiredly out the front door, carrying Sean.

 **XXXXXXXX**

Just as Danny expected, by the time they got the boys home. And finished with the lecture, spanking, and removal of several toys, as well as the bedtime ritual. The two parents were exhausted.

"I can't believe our children did that?" Linda said, coming down the stairs. Where she found Danny digging through the downstairs closet and drawers.

"I believe it," Danny glanced at her. "Joe drew all over Pops wall, when he was little. And we are raising his son."

"You mean father like son?" Linda interpreted.

"Mhmm," Danny pulled the trash can, closer to the counter.

"What are you doing?" Linda couldn't figure out what her husband was trying to do.

"Getting rid of all the permanent markers I can find," Danny tossed two in the trash can. "I'm not painting two walls."

"What about Jack trying to get old faithful to spring up in the bathroom? Are you planning on turning all the water off to the house?" Linda figured he was going a little overboard.

"No," Danny closed the drawer. Content that he found every marker in the house and disposed of it properly. "He's just going to have to be accompanied to the bathroom from now on. And I'm going to start leaving my ties, in my locker at work."

"Did Joe do that too?" Linda was laughing.

"No," Danny started to mutter. "I did."

"And I'm raising your son too," Linda was beginning to think of how much, she could use a vacation.

"Nothing we can do about that, but follow him around," Danny shrugged.

"I'm not going with him, every time he has to use the restroom, or take a shower." Linda was tired enough at the end of the day, after taking care of three little boys, a house, and everything else she did on a day to day basis. "He's five, he can do those things on his own. I have Sean, I'm already taking to the bathroom, fifty times a day."

"Fine," Danny slumped onto the couch. "But he leaves the door open from now on."

"Do you really think he'll do it again?" Linda was thinking, what the point of punishment was. If he was just going to up and do it again. Otherwise he wasn't learning anything.

"I don't think so," Danny admitted. "I just don't want to take any chances. He is his father's son, after all."

"That's your fault," Linda took a seat next on the couch, before leaning into him, and pressing her lips against his.

"Mmm," Danny smiled. "We should do this more often."

"You do know what this always leads to?" Linda giggled.

"Oh yeah," Danny remembered. "And we got enough of those around here."

 **XXXXXXXX**

The following day, and Danny was overjoyed to be going back to work. It had been a busy weekend, with trying to get three little boys behavior under control, so they wouldn't live to regret it, once the boys got older. That, on top of managing a chore list, that Linda made him take part of. And the afternoon of destruction, as he called it, after his sons and niece got finished with his father's house. He figured that no case, could be as hard as his weekend had been. Then again, he did have a fairly nice night with his wife. Once the boys were in bed, so he figured that was a plus.

"What case do you want to hit today?" Baez wondered, handing him the stack of cases, she found waiting for them on her desk, when she arrived that morning.

"Anything," Danny at this point wasn't picky. "I'm just happy to be here. You can pick."

"Who are you, and what have you done to my partner?" Baez was beginning to think, she had an impersonator on her hands.

"You're talking to a man, who has to go to his father's house after work, and paint a wall, because his children decided to draw monsters all over it." Danny showed his partner the picture he had taken of his children's artwork.

"They have talent," Baez laughed.

"Would you like to help me paint?" Danny really didn't want to talk about it. All he wanted to do, was throw himself into a case.

"No thanks, I have a date." Baez smiled.

"Just don't have children," Danny warned.

"Maybe I'll have a girl," Baez shrugged. "And she won't do things like your boys."

"Would you like to see what my niece took part in with her cousin this weekend?" Danny found the second image he had taken the day before.

"Mm," Baez wasn't sure what to say to that, at least aside from, thanks for the warning.

"Reagan, Baez," Sergeant Gormley walked out of his office, a case file in hand. "I have a job for you."

"We've already got three," Danny held them up.

"You can work those too," Gormley handed him the file. "But this ones coming from 1PP, so get to work. There's a crime scene waiting for you."

"So much for choosing my own case," Baez muttered, following her partner out of the precinct, and over to the car. "Can I at least drive?"

"I'm not that upset about the wall," Danny started the engine, before revving it up a bit.

"You enjoy that sound, way too much," Baez buckled her seatbelt, getting the feeling she was going to need it. Even if it wasn't the law.

"So what kind of case is it?" Danny knew where he was going, but he had no idea what he was going into. And he preferred, to be prepared.

"Government figure was murdered. Found in his home, by one of his staff." Baez read him the logistics.

"Politics," Danny moaned. "You don't suppose my father enjoys being my boss too much. And is trying to get back at me, do you?"

"He doesn't seem the type," Baez shook her head. But she had to admit, she didn't know him that well. At least not as well, as her partner did.

"He knows I hate politics," Danny said pointedly.

"You make a valid point," Baez agreed with him. "But did you ever stop to think, he wants someone who will handle this, with the utmost discrepancy. I mean think about it. If it really is a predominant citizen. The media is going to be all over it. He's going to want someone who isn't going to leak anything important to the press. He's going to want someone he can trust."

"Well when you put it like that," Danny gave her a small smile.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"Who called it in?" Danny asked, just as soon as they entered the building.

"She did," A uniformed officer, that was first on the scene. Pointed to a lady, in a well-dressed pant suit. Who was sitting on an elegant white sofa, that now had a few spots of blood, seeping deep into the fabric. "Her names Lauren Reynolds, she's his secretary."

"I'll talk to her," Baez went immediately to the woman. While her partner moved closer to the victim. Unbeknownst to the two of them, that the man from 1PP himself, decided to visit the crime scene. Being the homicide case, involved a public figure. He ducked away from the media, by walking into the house. While Garret handled the news crews. They weren't called to attention, and that suited Danny just fine. Whose mind was on the case, and not paying attention to anyone else in the surrounding area.

Danny knelt next to the body, for a few minutes, looking it over intently. After a while he stood and stepped closer to the window. Where he stood alone for several minutes. Keeping his eyes and thoughts to himself. He had seen his father come in, but he hadn't made any signs of even considering approaching him or anyone else. He was too focused. Frank had been talking to the sergeants, that were there. When he noticed Danny still in the room. He had been standing in the same place for ten minutes, causing Frank to wonder about him. His boy hardly ever stood in the same place for more than 45 seconds. And he was beginning to wonder what his eldest had on his mind.

"What do you think detective?" Frank approached him, after excusing himself from the sergeants.

Danny didn't say anything for a moment, at least until he felt a hand on his back. Causing him to come back to reality.

"What do you think Danny?" Frank said again, only this time, he used his name.

"I don't know," Danny shook his head. A confused look, crossing his face. "Something isn't adding up."

"What?" Frank started to observe the scene again, wondering if he missed anything. Then again, he really hadn't observed the scene too carefully. He had people for that after all. People that were in the loop on all the new tactics that had been developed. Unlike himself, who was busy keep 35,000 officers in line. Which was a hard-enough task.

"The place is too clean," Danny shook his head.

"The maid was here last night." Detective Baez approached father and son. Wanting to let her partner in, on all that she gathered from the assistant.

"That's not what I meant," Danny shook his head. "He has a security system, and there's absolutely no signs of forced entry. And no prints, hand or feet. And from what I can tell, he bled out, pretty good. Danny gestured at the now contained blood spill. "The place is too clean to be committed by an amateur, or just anyone that wasn't happy with his ideal views, on how he's running the city."

"But that means," Frank knew what his son meant.

"You really think so?" Baez's eyes were quenched together.

"I don't know," Danny had to admit, he himself wondered if he was wrong. "But it means we have a hitman on our hands." He looked at Frank when he said it.

"Let's keep that to ourselves?" Frank's voice was low. Only loud enough for the two detectives to hear. Knowing if it got out, it would only cause unnecessary panic in the city. Causing the mayor to get involved and order him to make a statement to the press. Which would be a bad idea all the way around, considering he had no idea how police work was done. Like he, his son, and partner knew.

"What do you want us to do?" Baez questioned her boss.

"Treat it, as though he's right," Frank nodded at Danny. "And let's get this guy."

"Right," Danny and Baez said simultaneously, before taking their exit.

 **XXXXXXXX**

The two partners were sitting in the car, eating the Chinese food they picked up. They would have sat in a corner booth, like they normally did. But they wanted to discuss the case, and knew they needed to do it privately.

Baez was about to say something about looking into the motions, the city manager had recently put into play. To see if there were any other motions filed against it. When Danny's cell interrupted her.

"Hold that thought, it's Linda," Danny picked the phone up, that he had sitting in the console of the car.

"What time are you going to be coming home tonight?" Linda asked, while Sean napped.

"I don't know," Danny had to admit, that at this point in time, ever since he caught the case, involving the official. He had no idea, when he was going to get more than a couple of hours of sleep.

"I want to go out with some friends from school for a girl's night. But someone needs to be here with the boys." Linda told him the reason she was asking. Normally not getting a night off wouldn't bother her. But very seldom did her friends ever get together. But when they did. She enjoyed going along for the ride.

"When are they going?" Danny hated to tell his wife no. But he couldn't exactly tell the press to hold off, on leaking what they suspected happened. Even if they had no valid evidence to back it up. Then again, that was the media for you, he figured. Beginning to think he was turning into his father, the way he felt about news cameras.

"They said something about tonight. But I can tell them tomorrow night would better, if you can't get away." Linda hated when her husband had to work late. But after being married for so many years, she had to admit she was used to it.

"That would probably be better," Danny sighed. "I'm not sure when I'll be getting out of here today."

"What's going on?" Linda sounded concerned.

"Can't really talk about it." Then again, he wasn't really sure what he would tell her even if he could. He knew little to nothing of the case. "But I can tell you, a city government official was killed. You'll see that in the newspaper." Danny only told her the basics, the same that would be common knowledge to anyone who was watching the news right then.

"Be careful, and I love you," Linda groaned inwardly when she heard Scottie yell. Afraid that he was going to wake his brother.

"Let's head back to the precinct. See if we can look into what the city manager was working on." Danny hung up the phone, and glanced at his partner, while he started the ignition.

"And then talk to the assistant city manager. See if he can shine some light on what his boss was doing." Baez suggested another step they take.

"Right," Danny agreed. "The quicker we solve this case the better."

"I know we need to get it done ASAP, but what's with the sooner the better attitude?" Baez asked confused.

"For one, Linda needs me to be a Dad. And my Dad, needs me to be the good son and paint his wall." Danny remembered telling his father the day before, that he would come over after work and paint it. "I'm glad he said there wasn't any hurry." He muttered under his breath, getting the feeling he wouldn't get to it, until the following week. Unless he managed to con Jamie into it, kind of like Tom Sawyer, which was still a thought, and something he wasn't counting out just yet.

 **XXXXXXXX**

The partners spent several hours, reading and rereading all policies the city manager had made over the past six months. Trying to find even a small discrepancy, someone could be unhappy about. After not finding anything, and on the verge of wanting to call it a night, and fresh start in the morning. Danny and Baez prepared to leave their desks. When they were stopped by Sergeant Gormley, calling them into his office.

"These arrived for you two from 1PP," Gormley pointed at the box of recordings, from all the news interviews the city manager and assistant city manager had done recently.

"When did they get here?" Danny wondered.

"Five minutes ago," Gormley checked the sign in sheet.

"I'll make the coffee," Baez walked out of the office, while Danny picked up the box.

"It's kind of late to be getting anything from 1PP," Baez mentioned, as she settled herself in front of the television screen, that they had set up in one of the small conference rooms.

"It means the commissioner is still working, and we should be too," Danny enlightened her.

"Maybe I should have made two pots of coffee," Baez was beginning to think they would be there all night. Especially after she saw the box of tapes, and heard her partner say something about the Commissioner burning the midnight oil.

Just as Danny was about to reply, Danny's cell buzzed.

"Linda?" Baez guessed.

"The commissioner," Danny showed her the screen.

"Commissioner," Danny said in between sips of coffee.

"Did you get the tapes?" Frank cut right to the chase.

"I did," Danny replied.

"Good, get back to work," Frank was about to hang up. Until Danny stopped him. "Dad," Danny tried to get a word in.

"What is it son?" Frank could tell, he wanted to talk to him as his father, rather than his boss.

"I don't guess I have to tell you, I may not get to your wall until the case is over."

"I already told you there's no hurry," Frank repeated, the same thing he told him the day before.

"You know, you sure are a lot more sympathetic to my boys, than you ever were with me." Danny recalled.

"That's because they are my grandchildren. And my reward for not killing you, when you were a kid. Now get back to work." Frank hung up.

"That was one of the curtest conversations I've ever had with him." Danny looked at his partner, before they started the first tape. "And we've had a lot of them."

"He must have a lot on his mind," Baez started to push play.

"He usually does," Danny settled in for a long evening.

 **XXXXXXXX**

After watching the tapes, they only had one suspect, and they had to admit it was a long shot. They watched the assistant city managers face, at every news event. And it seemed to them, that every time the city manager proposed a new policy. The assistant manager wasn't nearly as exuberant. It was after 3:00 am, and they knew that questioning the man, would have to wait until the following morning.

The partners knew they couldn't go home, no matter how much they wanted to. So, they decided to take turns in the bunk room, trying to catch at least a few zzz's.

Danny laid on the bottom bunk in the bunk room. His eyes were closed, but he was still awake. He was tired, but he was having trouble drifting to sleep. Figuring that he was just so tired, he couldn't sleep. He thought it was funny, the way his mind started to drift back to an earlier time in his life. When he was in the marines and slept in the barracks. He guessed what brought it about, were the mattresses, and the bunk beds lined up against the wall. He figured he dozed off, because his memories ceased. At least until he rolled over, and felt a pain in his stomach, where his shield was poking him, and woke up. Stretching, he slowly made his way out of the bunk room, and over to his desk. Where Baez was asleep at her desk. Using the case file as a pillow.

"Hope you haven't drooled all over our important papers," Danny pulled the case file up from under her head.

"Are you always this annoying when you get up?" Baez grumbled.

"Only when I haven't had my morning coffee," Danny admitted.

"Let's get breakfast and then go talk to the assistant manager. See if he can shed a little light on the subject of murder." Baez came up with a plan. "Maybe it will get us out of here at a decent time tonight."

"I doubt it," Danny yawned. "But it's worth a shot." Danny followed her out of the precinct, and over to the car, so they could head for the diner.

They had just finished breakfast, when Danny decided to place a call into Linda, and check on her and the boys. Danny was surprised when he heard a sweet little voice belonging to that of his four-year-old say hello. Rather than that of his beautiful wife.

"Hi Daddy," Scottie squealed, when he realized it was his father on the other end of the line.

"Hey buddy," Danny was wondering what caused his four-year-old to answer his mother's cell phone.

"Are you coming home yet?" Scottie questioned, hoping he would say yes.

"Not just yet son?" Danny hated to disappoint him. Knowing it was hard for a boy of his sons age to understand the job.

"But I miss you," Scottie complained.

"I miss you too, son." Danny fastened his seatbelt. "But I can't come home right now. Now let me talk to mommy." Danny didn't exactly want it to sound like he didn't want to talk to him. But he knew it wouldn't be long before he reached the office of the assistant manager.

"She's upstairs," Scottie sounded like he couldn't talk to her.

"Well take her the phone," Danny didn't see the problem.

"Okay, but when she gets mad. I hope she gets mad at you, and not me." Scottie started to climb the stairs.

"Scottie, are you in trouble?" Danny was trying not to laugh at his sons attempt to give his mother a wide berth.

"I not," Scottie said quickly. "But Sean is."

"What did Sean do?" Danny wondered.

"He went potty in his pants, and it got all over the couch." Scottie explained. "It stinks in here now."

"Uhoh," Danny could only imagine how distressed his wife was at the moment. With trying to clean up both Sean and the couch.

"Here's mommy, daddy." Scottie handed his mother the phone.

"Thank you, baby," Danny could tell by his wife's voice, that she sounded tired.

"Hey," Linda greeted, after she placed the phone to her ear. "I missed you last night. I couldn't go to sleep without you."

"If you would have asked, I'm sure you would have had company." Danny teased. "I know three little boys, who would have been more than willing to help you out, in the lonely department."

"It's not the same and you know it." Linda laughed. Having to admit, he was right when it came to her three little ones.

"How are the boys?" Danny was trying to make the conversation quick.

"They missed you too. Just not as much as me." Linda admitted.

"Are you trying to tell me something?" Danny was trying to figure out is she was trying to tell him, she wanted to fool around. But was trying to keep it clean, in front of their children.

"Are you going to be home this evening?" Linda changed the subject.

"I don't know. I hope so," Danny said in all honesty.

"Let me know as soon as you can, so I know if I can go out with my friends." Linda got right to the point.

"I'll try," Danny pulled into the parking lot of the office complex. Where the city officials worked. "For now, I have to get back to work."

"Be careful, I love you." Linda repeated the same usual phrase she said when leaving her husband.

"Always am," Danny hung up.

 **XXXXXXXX**

The conversation with the assistant manager was brief. But unfortunately, they got very little information from him. At least anything that was helpful. They didn't exactly have probable cause. And they were only acting on a hunch. They didn't think he was the one who committed the murder personally. He didn't seem the type. But that didn't make him innocent, and Danny still had a feeling he was involved somehow. Perhaps to the point of hiring a hitman. Thinking that if his boss died. He would be the next in line to run the city.

"What do you want to do now?" Baez asked while they sat at their desks.

"Not much we can to, until our subpoena for his records and receipts comes through, and we can bring him in." Danny admitted. "At least considering the commissioner ordered us to do everything by the book on this one."

"Aren't we supposed to do that with every case?" Baez had a point.

"Supposed to," Danny grinned.

"So, what do you want to do?" She repeated, the same question she did earlier.

"Let's go home." Danny closed the open file on his desk. "Get started back tomorrow morning. By then, the subpoena should be ready."

"Sounds good to me." His partner, certainly wasn't going to argue with him. She was just as tired as he was. And at the moment, she wanted nothing more than to take a long how shower and go to bed. Or maybe even stretch out on the couch and binge watch Netflix, until she fell asleep. Which she had a feeling wouldn't take very long.

 **XXXXXXXX**

Leaving the precinct, Danny decided to pick up Jack from school, and call his wife, about the good news, of him coming home for the night. So, she could go out.

Linda could tell her husband was exhausted the second he walked through the door.

And part of her felt guilty for texting her friends. Then again, it didn't make her guilty enough to cancel on them, considering she had to spend all day and night with their children the day before.

Danny did take a quick power nap, while Linda cooked dinner, and the boys played outside. Making him feel a little less tired and giving him at least enough energy to play with them after dinner, before giving them a bath and getting them ready for bed. Usually, just as soon as bath time was over, the boys were put to bed after a short bedtime story. Normally, Danny would have followed through with the schedule. Just so Linda wouldn't be upset with him. But this time, this time he decided to delve away from the schedule just a bit, by letting them fall asleep with him, by watching a movie in his room. He was enjoying the time he got to spend with them, as they laid sprawled out on his and Linda's king size bed. It wasn't all that late but considering he had worked so many hours. He was finding the quiet night, quite enjoyable. Even if he did have his two-year-old almost on top of him.

Linda sat in the restaurant, finishing her dessert, when the conversation with her friends, turned to family. She hadn't spent much time with her friends in the past year. Being much too busy with Jack and Sean. And then with keeping Scottie with them quite often, when Kris was off trying to live her own life. And now he was theirs.

"How many kids do you have?" Her friend Sarah Mills questioned. Only remembering going to the hospital to see Jack when he was born.

"Three boys," Linda replied with a smile.

"Three boys?" Sarah was doing her best to keep her mouth from dropping agape.

Linda laughed when she saw her friend's expression, as she moved on with an explanation. "We only intended to have one." She admitted. "But you know how that goes. When Jack was three, our youngest Sean was born. And now we're raising my husband's four-year-old nephew."

"I don't know how you do it," Sarah was beginning to think her friend was some kind of super woman.

"Sometimes I don't either," Linda said in all honesty. She considered telling them some of the adventures she's had with her three boys, but she changed her mind. When she figured they wouldn't believe her anyways.

 **XXXXXXXX**

When Linda arrived home, she wasn't exactly surprised to find it quiet. Knowing Danny would have wanted to get them in bed early. So, he could get some sleep himself. What she was surprised to find however, was when she climbed the stairs, and found Danny and the boys all asleep on her bed, each of them in their boxer shorts, underwear and pull up. She had to walk into one of the boy's rooms, so she could laugh. Without worrying, about waking them up. After taking a long soak in the bathtub, without having to listen to little boys banging on the bathroom door begging her for something. Even though their father was downstairs, and perfectly capable of answering their questions, like she usually did. She came out of the room and took a quick picture of her four Reagan boys still asleep and started with her next problem. Where was she going to sleep? She really didn't want to have to wake Danny, so he could carry the boys into their own room. But, at the same time, she needed her beauty sleep. Making a decision, Linda crawled into bed next to Scottie, and smiled as she looked at her sleeping family once more. 'Togetherness,' she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed the update... I know I had fun writing it... Thanks for all the follows favorites and reviews... I am also pleased to announce that I have been asked to write a new story, and I hope to get it published very soon. This one is centered after Linda's death. And would see an accidental relationship form between Danny and Maria, bringing about a baby...JusticeStandsTrue


	21. Chapter 21

**CH. 15: Cases and Gun Shots**

Danny woke up to a smack in the face the following morning. It was an exceptionally rude awakening, and he was surprised by it. At least until he opened his eyes and realized he was sleeping with three little boys. After moving Scotties arm off his face, and maneuvering himself over a sleeping Sean, Danny made his way into the bathroom to grab a quick shower before work. He found it odd that he never heard Linda come in the night before, but when you were as tired as he was, he guessed he really wasn't all that surprised. He was just working on buttoning his shirt, when Linda came in and hugged him.

"Sleep good?" She asked.

"I woke up to a smack in the face," Danny enlightened her. "Not even my mother would wake me up by hitting me in the face. And I've been told, there were plenty of times, where she had trouble getting me up for school."

"Isn't parenthood wonderful," she kissed him.

"You're only saying that because you had a night away from them," Danny admitted.

"Yes, and it was wonderful," she kissed him once more.

"Linda," Danny groaned. "Don't do this now." He knew what her behavior led to, and he didn't have the energy, nor enough room in his bed for another child. "Besides I have to go to work."

"Can you take Jack to school, so I don't have to wake up Sean and Scottie?" Linda knew he was right and pulled herself away from him.

"Yeah," Danny figured that was the least he could do for her. "I'll go make the coffee, while I wait for him to get ready."

"I'll go check on him," Linda followed her husband out of the room, and over to her son's room.

Danny was in a hurry to get back to the precinct. He had already got a call about the subpoena being ready, and he knew Baez would be just as ready as he was to get this case over with. It was of too sensitive of nature, and there was only a matter of time, before something got leaked to the press, and Garrett would be forced to call a press conference, something his father hated doing. He had just sat down with a cup of coffee across from Jack who was eating breakfast, when his cell buzzed.

"Am I talking to Dad or the Commissioner?" Was the first question Danny asked.

"Commissioner," Frank responded. "Who do you like for this?"

"We watched the tapes you sent, and my gut is telling me the assistant manager," Danny enlightened him. "My partner and I talked to him yesterday, but he lawyered up."

"Did you get a subpoena? Maybe you can find something in his phone records or receipts that can lead to an arrest?"

"Already did," Danny took another sip from his cup. "We'll be serving that, just as soon as I drop my son off at school."

Frank couldn't help but smile, when his son mentioned his eldest grandson. But he quickly returned to business. "Do you think you'll be able to crack him when you bring him in? He doesn't seem like the type that will crack under pressure, at least not from what I've seen and heard."

"Never found one I couldn't crack yet," Danny sounded confident.

"Danny," Frank warned him. "By the book, I don't want to have to release him because of a technicality, or because my detective went too far." Frank reminded him of what he already knew. "We can't do that, Garrett keeps wanting to call a press conference, but I've kept it back. The mayor is supposed to be coming by my office today. You have to have something. So, I can give him a reason why not to release it to the public."

"I know," Danny sighed. Tired of hearing the same speech over and over again.

"If that doesn't work, and only after you have permission. You can do whatever it takes, for him to give up the hitman." Frank did want to leave him with something other than just a chastisement.

"Do I have permission?" Danny asked, with a small smile.

"Not until you exhaust every other method of interrogation. After that, then we'll talk."

"Yes Sir," Danny didn't exactly sound thrilled with the idea. But after the lecture he just received, he wasn't really prepared to convince him of otherwise.

Just as soon as he finished with the motivational call he received, Danny turned his attention to Jack. "Are you almost ready to go? I need to get to work."

"I don't want to go to school," Jack grumbled. "Sean and Scottie don't have to go."

"Sean's two," Danny reminded him. "And Scottie will be starting pre-school after Christmas."

"It still isn't fair," the boy grumbled again.

"Fair or not, you've got to go," Danny took the boys cereal bowl and placed it in the sink, before sending him up the stairs to brush his teeth, so they could leave.

Jack wasn't any more exuberant on the car ride over, and in all reality, Danny could understand how he felt. He hated school, and he remembered feeling the same way, when he was the only one attending school, while his younger siblings got to stay at home. Yet at the same time, he remembered Jack complaining about this before, and he ended up getting in trouble for it, after he acted out in class.

"Thanksgiving is this week," Danny reminded him. "So, all you have to do is grit and bear the next couple of days."

"It isn't going to be easy, but I'll try." Jack said getting out of the car and walking into the school.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"I got the subpoena," Detective Baez held up the piece of paper, the second she saw her partner.

"Let's hit it," Danny didn't even bother to take a seat at his desk, and instead just picked up the keys to the car and headed back out the door.

After retrieving the records, Reagan and Baez had enough to bring the city's assistant manager Jim Gregson in. The man was sitting alone at the table, when Danny and Baez prepared themselves for the challenge.

"Cracking this guy is going to be fun," Danny grinned, relishing in the challenge.

"Danny, just remember not to go overboard. At least until we get permission from the commissioner to treat the witness as hostile." Baez reminded him, before following him through the door.

They had, had him in one of the interrogation rooms for hours, yet he still refused to say a word. The two detectives were growing impatient and took a moment to step outside of the room where they could talk freely.

"What do you want to do?" Baez sighed.

"What I want to do, is slam him against the wall," Danny said truthfully.

"So, we both still agree that he hired the hitman?" Baez questioned.

"He's got to be, look at his phone and bank records. There's a lot of calls that have been placed to this one number," Danny pointed the number out.

"There is a withdrawal from a separate account he opened six months ago," Baez held her own set of papers up.

"You may want to request permission to treat him as hostile," Danny told her.

"We are running out of time," Baez remembered what her partner told her about the press conference, the mayor, as well as someone else trying to push themselves in a position to run the city, aside from the assistant manager.

"I'll keep trying. You call 1PP," Danny walked back into the interrogation room. While Baez pulled out her phone and placed a call into 1PP. She wasn't about to talk to the commissioner directly. Then again, she didn't really expect to, she didn't have a direct line to him. And she knew she had to go through the proper channels. She was able to speak to Detective Baker however and leave a message with her. Baker said he was in a meeting, but she promised to try to speak with him just as soon as she could. Finished with her phone call, Baez hurried into the interrogation room. Hoping to keep her partner from crossing the line. As he tended to do at times.

She stayed in the room with her partner for several minutes, until her cell phone buzzed, and she quietly excused herself, silently praying her partner would control himself, something she found herself reminding him of several times in the past hour.

"Reagan," Baez opened the door to the room, once she finished with her phone call, causing Danny to step out.

"Did we get it?" Danny asked immediately.

"He said not to kill him, and to try not to go too far." Baez interpreted.

"But we can cross the line?" Danny wanted to clarify.

"Yes," Baez nodded, following her partner.

It didn't take long for him to get the man's attention, at least after he jammed the palm of his hand against Gregson's nose. He was reeling in pain, complaining his nose was broke, but he still refused to give up the name of the hitman. Claiming that if the man knew who gave him up, he would be as good as dead.

"You'll be lucky if your still alive by the time I'm through," Danny jerked him up out of the chair and slammed him hard against the wall. Being careful for the front of his face to take the brunt of the pain.

"Augh!" Gregson moaned loudly. "His names Ellis, Mike Ellis."

Danny released his grip, and Baez shoved the chair up underneath him to keep him from falling, before they both hurried out of the room to continue their investigation. Only this time, focusing their attention on the hitman Ellis. Danny pulled his phone out, and immediately placed a call into the commissioner, to give him what they knew, as well as the name of the hitman, knowing he may be able to help, by digging something up, faster than they could.

 **XXXXXXXX**

It was around lunch, when Danny received a call from his wife.

"Do you think you are going to be able to come home again before Thanksgiving, or will you be working?"

"I don't know," Danny admitted. "Why?"

"I just needed to know if I could go get the groceries we need for Thanksgiving dinner alone. Or if I needed to take the boys along?" Linda silently moaned when she said the last sentence.

"When were you planning on going?" Danny questioned.

"I have to go over to help Pop prepare the turkey and dressing Wednesday." Linda knew she would be going whether she had to take the boys or not. It was a tradition for her to go over the day before to prepare the feast, and she wasn't planning on stopping now.

"I'll try to get the case done before then," Danny knew he couldn't make any promises, but he was hoping he would be. He especially didn't want to have to just eat and run on Thanksgiving and miss out spending the day with his family.

"Hopefully, you'll get some sleep before the holiday," Linda mentioned.

"That would be nice," Danny admitted. "Didn't get much sleep with three little boys in bed with me."

"Enjoy it," was all Linda could think to say. "They won't be this age forever."

"I know," Danny started to think of how nice it would be. "No more accidents in their pants, no more toys on the floor for me to kick into, no more whining about having to eat their vegetables, and no more art work on my dad's wall."

"Think of the good things," Linda couldn't help but laugh at the last one he mentioned.

Danny was just about to take another bite of his roast beef sandwich, when he noticed he was getting another call. "I have to go Linda, it's Dad."

"Be safe," Linda was quick to hang up the phone.

"I have an address for you detective," Frank went straight to business.

"What is it Commissioner?" Danny was quick to ask, motioning for Baez to hand him a pen and paper.

Danny was just about to hang up the phone, just as soon as he finished jotting down the address when Frank interrupted.

"Danny, be careful."

"I will," Danny hung up.

"Let's hit it," Danny slammed the car into drive.

"I'll call for backup," Maria pulled her phone out.

With the way her partner drove, it was no surprise that they beat everyone else there.

Danny was already out of the car and pulling on the bulletproof vest he left in the trunk. While his partner did the same. After checking his revolver, Danny started for the door.

"We need to wait for backup Reagan," Maria tried stopping him.

"We don't have time," Danny ignored her.

"The Commissioner isn't going to like this," Maria knew she had to follow him, even if she expected trouble from the higher ups.

The take down wasn't easy, and the partners had to avoid a ray of bullets multiple times. After several minutes, the rest of the officers arrived, and they managed to surround him. Danny tried talking the man into surrendering, but he refused, and pointed his gun at Danny. Several of the officers fired, but they were a second too late, and a bullet hit Danny in the vest. He fell to the ground, gasping for air, feeling as if he had been hit in the stomach by a sledgehammer. He had, had the breath knocked out of him, and was extremely sore, and he didn't feel like moving. Baez was already calling for a bus saying officer down, which Danny was trying to hinder by grabbing her phone and shutting it off.

"I'm not going anywhere, I'm fine." Danny choked

"You're not fine Danny, you just got shot." Maria argued.

"Look," Danny pointed at the spot on his stomach, now that the vest was removed. "No blood, I'm fine."

"Are you really going to make me call Gormley and make it an order?" Baez threatened.

"It's not a big deal," Danny moaned as he pulled himself up off the ground with his partners help.

"Yes, it is, and you're going, even if I have to drive you there myself." Baez was being just as stubborn as her partner.

"If you drive us anywhere, I'll have to go to the hospital," it was obvious he wasn't in so much pain that he lost his sense of humor.

He just took a minute to sit down on the hood of the car to catch his breath, when his cell buzzed.

"Hello," his voice didn't sound as it did in its normal state, and the person on the other end could tell something was wrong.

"Danny, are you okay?" Frank sounded serious.

"Fine," Danny coughed.

"I was told you got shot," it was obvious just by the sound of Frank's voice that he was concerned.

"How did you know, it just happened?" Danny was confused.

"I'm the Commissioner," was all Frank said.

"Did Baez call you?" Danny looked at his partner.

"No," Frank said honestly. "But they said you refused medical treatment.

"That's because I don't need it," Danny said simply.

"I'll meet you at the hospital," Frank hung up, before his son had a chance to argue with him.

 **XXXXXXXX**

Danny didn't appear as if he was enjoying himself, and he was fighting with nurse Tammy Jackson every chance he got. He was sitting in the hospital bed, complaining that he wanted his pants back, so he could get out of there. Tammy was doing her best to explain to him that it was doctors' orders for her to monitor him, and that meant with all the bells and whistles, including the wires attached to his chest monitoring his heart rate, and the blood pressure cuff, which was the current medical procedure he was fighting.

"It's too tight," Danny tried to pull it off, just as Tammy repositioned it for the third time.

"Is he being a hard ass?" Frank walked through the door.

"Yes," Tammy was trying to sound professional, but it was obvious she was annoyed.

"Try again," Frank said. "He'll stop," Frank glared at Danny.

"I already told you, I don't need to be here," Danny complained.

"You're staying until the doctor clears you, copy?" Frank's tone sounded authoritative.

"Copy," Danny still didn't sound all that enthused. But he had known his father long enough to be able to recognize an order.

Now that her patient was cooperating, Tammy managed to get a proper reading on his blood pressure.

"Your blood pressures a little high," she enlightened him.

"What do you expect, I just got shot!" Sure, Danny would be the first one to say he was fine. But he also had to admit, it was a frightening experience.

"I'll let the doctor know," Tammy gave him a small smile, before leaving the room.

Danny sighed uncomfortably and looked at his father. "You think you can get them to give me my pants back? These hospital gowns are pathetic." Danny gestured at the gown.

"If I did that, it would take every officer under my command to keep you in here." Frank knew that without a doubt. "At least with you only wearing a gown and a blanket, I think it's safe to say that you'll be staying put."

"Nice to know I can count on my old man to help me out of an inconvenient situation." Danny said pointedly.

"It's for your own good Danny," Frank sighed, taking a seat in the chair next to the bed.

"At least this happened at the end of the case," Danny wasn't happy with his inability to avoid the bullet. Yet at the same time, he knew that if he would have ducked, it was possible the bullet would have striked one of the uniformed officers behind him, and most likely in a position that wasn't protected by a vest.

"You did good." It wasn't normal for Frank to compliment his son, but he figured he had to give credit where credit was due. His son did after all get through to the manager, as well as find the hitman before it all hit the fan with the mayor and the press.

"Have you talked to Linda?" Danny knew she would be worried, and trying to get to the hospital, just as soon as she could.

"I did," Frank nodded. "And I told her that you were okay."

"Did she believe you?" Danny knew his wife and knew that she wouldn't believe a word of it until she saw him for herself.

"Not at first," Frank smiled, thinking of the frazzled conversation he had with his daughter in law. "But I think she calmed down when I told her I talked to you."

"She won't be happy about this," Danny shook his head.

"Your mother didn't either," Frank remembered being in his son's shoes before.

"And what did you do?" Danny was looking for any bit of advice he could get to handle his wife's nervousness.

"Survived it." Was all Frank could think to say. Just as Linda and three little boys trailed in.

"Daddy!" The three squealed in unison, trying to climb atop the bed.

Linda managed to hold Jack back, and Frank lifted Scottie up off the bed before he managed to cause Danny more pain. Unfortunately, neither of them managed to get Sean, who decided to make himself comfortable by sitting directly on the large bruise that was beginning to form on his father's stomach.

"Ugh!" Danny moaned, maneuvering his youngest to his other side, where he wasn't in nearly as much pain.

"Sean," Linda corrected. "I tried to get the neighbor to keep them," Linda looked at her husband. "But she had to go to work."

"I'm fine," Danny assured her. "I've felt worse."

"Did the doctor say when you'll be released?" Linda was already busy with the coming holiday. And now with her husband in the hospital, that was only going to make her busier.

Danny was about to say something about wanting to get out of there then, causing Frank to interrupt.

"His blood pressures a little high."

"That's because I was shot." This time Danny interrupted, only this time doing his best to keep his voice low. Now that he had his three children in the room.

"It shouldn't be more than 24 hours," Frank told her what the doctor told him when he came in.

"It would be even sooner if you left," Danny was already planning his get away, but knew he could only do it, if Frank was gone.

"I'll see if Erin can keep the boys tonight, so I can stay the night." Linda looked from Frank to Danny.

"I'll stay," Frank volunteered. "I know you're going to be busy helping Pop tomorrow."

"I don't need anyone to stay!" Danny sounded aggravated. "I'm not a child."

"Maybe not, but your acting like one, trying to leave before the doctor gives the okay," Frank wasn't even trying to beat around the bush, when it came to telling him the truth.

"I'll stay with you Daddy," Jack volunteered happily.

"I'd prefer it son," Danny smiled at him. "But I think you'd be happier at home."

"Probably right," Jack looked around the room. "I don't think I'd like having to stay in one room."

"I'll pack you a bag and get Jamie to bring it by," Linda told Danny.

"Maybe I can convince him to paint that wall while he's here," Danny was beginning to think the evening might not be a total bust.

 **XXXXXXXX**

An hour or so later, with Linda gone, and Frank outside with Jamie, Detective Baez slipped in to her partners room.

"Finally, someone to help me escape," Danny said the second he saw his partner.

"Sorry," Baez apologized. "But I ran into the commissioner on my way up, and he made me promise I wouldn't let you talk me into helping you escape. And he gave me permission to cuff you to the bed if I had to."

"I hate to say it, but I almost wish there was some kind of emergency that would get him called out of here." Danny sighed.

"Danny!" Baez looked at him surprised.

"I know," Danny complained. "But I'm desperate."

"Just take care of yourself," Baez pleaded with him. "I'm not looking forward to riding with Gormley tomorrow, while you're out."

"At least it's for only one day," Danny shrugged. "You have Thanksgiving off."

"Thankfully," Baez sounded pleased. "Have they tried to force the hospital food down you yet?"

"Erin's supposed to bring us something," Danny was exceptionally grateful. Knowing from past experiences, how the food from the hospital could make you feel almost ill.

"Hopefully she does," Maria gave him a sour expression. "Because I passed the food trays on my way up. And they didn't smell at all that appealing."

"So, did I," Frank said agreeing with her, upon his return.

"I should probably go," Baez looked at her partner, once their boss came in.

"Don't let me interrupt you," Frank waved a hand at them.

"Is that my stuff?" Danny gestured at the bag in Frank's hand.

"Yes," Frank placed it on the floor nearest the chair.

"Good, give me my pants." Danny knew that Linda wouldn't have forgotten to pack his number one request.

"That's my cue Commissioner," Baez nodded, giving him a small smile.

"I'd walk you out, if I wouldn't be afraid he'd escape once my back was turned," Frank nodded at Danny.

"I'll stay if you both just leave me alone," Danny was almost willing to give in.

"Don't believe him boss," Baez looked from Danny to the commissioner.

"Never have, never will," Frank shook his head.

"On your way out, see if you can find a nurse that will give me something to knock me out, and make me forget this whole ordeal!" Danny called after her.

"Suck it up partner!" Baez didn't seem to be at all that considerate of his problem.

 **XXXXXXXX**

It was a long night for both Frank and Danny. Frank who got little to no sleep in the small armchair, was trying to figure out where he was going to get the energy to go into 1PP for the afternoon. Knowing it would be the afternoon, before the doctor came by and released his son. He knew it would be safe enough to leave him there, yet he also knew his daughter in law was set to work with Pop that day. And with three little boys, he figured it would be easier all the way around if he stayed.

Knowing Linda would be in Bay Ridge, Frank and Danny went straight there, as soon as he was cleared by the doctor.

"Daddy!" His three sons yelled, just as soon as they walked through the door.

"Be careful boys," Linda warned them not to run into him too hard.

"I'm fine," Danny assured her. "It wasn't that bad."

"Is he still on that?" Linda looked at her father in law.

"It's been a long night," Frank sounded tired.

"Maybe you shouldn't play football tomorrow after Thanksgiving dinner." Linda wanted to make sure he really was telling the truth, rather than just saying that so she wouldn't worry.

"Are you kidding me, I'm going to use it to my advantage," Danny grinned. "My kid brother won't want to hurt me, so he won't be hitting me at full force. It'll be an easy win."

"Okay, but please promise me you'll stop if you start hurting," Linda still wasn't certain, but she didn't know how else she would be able to keep him from participating in something he and Jamie looked forward to all year.

"Yes Mother," Danny said sarcastically.

"Danny," Frank clapped a hand on his shoes shoulder. "You going to get my wall painted before Thanksgiving?"

"Dad, tomorrow's Thanksgiving," Danny reminded him. "It's a holiday."

"I know," Frank nodded.

"And you said there wasn't any hurry," Danny recalled Frank telling him multiple times.

"That was when you were working a case," Frank said simply. "And that's over now."

"You know, I might get another call for another one," Danny tried.

"You have the day off," Frank knew that normally when a detective finished a case, or when they got shot they were given a few days off. And in Danny's case, he had both going for him.

"Dad, I've just been shot!" Danny tried another means of talking himself out of the dreaded task.

"You're the one that keeps claiming that your fine," Frank shrugged.

"I'm starting to feel a little pain," Danny placed his hand over his shirt, and atop of the bruise. "Maybe I should go lay down."

"Nice try son," Frank ignored him. "But you put me through hell last night, with all your complaining. And it wont take you that long."

"Fine," Danny sighed, when he realized there was no way possible, he'd be able to talk his way out of it.

"Come on boys," Frank said getting his grandsons attention. "Come help Grandpa get the paint for Daddy." Frank remembered having a little extra paint stored away in the basement.

With his three grandsons following him down the basement stairs, Frank couldn't help but remember when his own sons were growing up, and how often they followed him around. Then again, things were quite different back then. There was a bigger age gap, between Danny, Joe and Jamie. Compared to Jack, Scottie and Sean. He was just lifting the appropriate paint can down from the shelf, when Scottie pulled on his shirt sleeve.

"Grandpa, can I play with this?" Scottie asked, holding up an old baseball mitt. "It has the initials J.R. on it. Is it Uncle Jamie's?" The little boys asked inquisitively.

Frank took the mitt from the boy, and after examining it intently, he handed it back. "No son," Frank shook his head. "This one belonged to your daddy." Frank remembered the countless hours, Joe played with it when he was young. He remembered how often Mary would correct him for bringing it with him to the table, and how often he caught him sleeping with it, or discovered it tucked under his arm, when they were leaving for mass.

"I thought Daddy's initials were D.R." Scottie looked at his grandfather confused.

"They are buddy," Frank nodded, smiling at the boy. Pleased that it didn't take long for his middle grandson to adjust to his new life, in calling his aunt and uncle mom and dad. "I was talking about your first daddy Joe." Frank tried to explain in a manner, the child would understand.

"Oh," was all Scottie said. It appearing to his grandfather, that he was thinking about something.

"Do you remember him any?" Frank looked at him intently.

"Sometimes I think I do," Scottie said after thinking about it. His face expression making him appear much older than his little four-year-old self. "But then I remember that it wasn't really him, and it was my new daddy."

"That's nice Scottie," Frank wasn't sure what else to say.

"Can you tell me about my first daddy?" Scottie sounded interested.

"One day, your daddy and I will tell you all about him," Frank promised. "But right now, I have to get this paint upstairs."

"Can I help Daddy paint?" Scottie brightened.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Frank was trying to let him down, as easily as he could. "I think you would have more fun playing in the backyard with your brothers and your Uncle Jamie's old baseball." Frank took one of the old balls down from the shelf and handed it to him.

"Thanks Grandpa," Scottie sounded excited. "Come on Jack!" He yelled for his brother, as he charged up the basement stairs.

 **XXXXXXXX**

It wasn't long, and Danny was set to work on painting the upstairs hallway. While Linda and Henry worked on the preparations for their Thanksgiving dinner the following day, and the boys played in the backyard. Frank, on the other hand, decided to settle himself in the upstairs hallway as well. Not only so he could talk with Danny, but also so he could make sure he really was okay. He was fairly certain, that he was okay, but that didn't mean he didn't have his concerns.

"You could help, you know," Danny looked behind him, where his father stood watching his every move.

"I could," Frank nodded. "But I think I'll have more fun watching you do it."

"No surprise there," Danny muttered under his breath.

"Scottie was asking if he could help though," Frank recalled his grandsons request. "I could go get him," Frank sounded as if he was more than willing to put his son through the challenge of painting with a four-year-old jumping around.

"If you want paint all over your floor, be my guest." Danny stuck the brush back in the paint can. "But I'm not cleaning it up, if he makes a mess." Danny lowered his tone of voice significantly, when he said the last part, so Frank wouldn't quite be able to make out we said.

"I'm sure he's having more fun playing outside than he would in here," Frank figured. Ignoring his sons comment, that he so deceitfully tried to keep from him.

"That's probably a good thing," Danny was looking at the paint that had already been splattered on the newspaper, that had been placed under the paint can. "I don't think I'll need any help getting paint on the floor."

"You get paint on my hardwood floors, and that gunshot injury is going to be the least of your worries, compared to what I'll do to you." Frank warned.

"I'd think you'd be a little nicer to me after getting shot yesterday. If that bullet would have gone any higher or lower it would have missed the vest completely, and we would still be in the hospital." Danny reminded him of how serious it could be.

"I don't think I could handle another night with you in the hospital," Frank said shaking his head.

"Me?" Danny's mouth dropped. "I'm not the one that was snoring."

"That wasn't me either," Frank said in a tone that resembled his sons, when he was speaking in a sarcastic tone.

"Hmm," Danny shrugged. "Must of been the guy in the room next door."

"The snoring wasn't that bad," Frank enlightened him. "It reminded of Pop."

"I couldn't sleep, but that's because I'm not used to sleeping without one of the boys in between me and Linda." Sure, Danny wasn't fond of it, but he couldn't help but smile thinking about it.

"Speaking of the boys," Frank changed the topic. "How have things been going since you and Linda decided to change tactics on raising them?"

"Whew," Danny let out a breath. "They are getting better. Although I do wish I was as brave as my four-year-old who ate zero bites of his dinner the other night, and then asked my wife for a snack just five minutes after she started to clear the table."

"Hmm," Frank said with a raised brow. "I bet that had an interesting turn out."

"I thought Linda was going to come unglued," Danny laughed.

"What happened?" Frank had a feeling it was an interesting story.

"Linda refused to feed him, other than a few carrot sticks and cheese slices. Which I had to give him, as well as give him a bath and tuck him in. At least if I wanted to keep him alive."

"Joe did the same thing when he was his age," Frank recalled with a smile. "Your mother reacted the same."

"Do you think Scottie remembers him any?" Danny set the paintbrush down at stood up, from where he had been kneeling, to reach the part of the wall that had the permanent marker drawings all over.

"I don't know," Frank said in all honesty, before explaining what went on in the basement, just moments ago.

"It makes sense," Danny crossed his arms in front of his chest, turning serious for a moment. "He accepted us as his parents almost immediately. But I do want him to know about Joe, even he doesn't completely remember him."

"He did ask me about him when we were downstairs," Frank thought, that now would be a good time to continue to tell him about what went on considering he sounded concerned.

"Really?" Danny sounded pleased. "I have been wanting to talk to him about it. It's just the right time has never come up. And I don't exactly know how to start."

"I told him we'd talk to him about it later," Frank nodded.

"Yeah let's keep those stories based on his character, rather than some of the things he and I did growing up. I don't want to give him or his brothers any ideas." Danny remembered all the things he and Joe got into. And the last thing he needed, was his own boys following in his footsteps.

"You're probably right," Frank agreed. "I don't have any more paint for any more accidents."

Returning to the paint brush, Danny set back to work.

"Missed a spot," Frank pointed, at the spot right near his son's head.

"Do you want to do this?" Danny just looked at him.

"It wasn't my sons that drew on the wall," Frank was beginning to think, he couldn't be any more satisfied than he was at that moment. Not only was he enjoying every opportunity, he got to give his son a hard time. But he was also feeling blessed that his sons injury hadn't been any more serious, and his life was spared. He was looking forward to the coming holiday, and knew it would be every bit of exciting and enjoyable when he had his entire family surrounding him.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed the update, I had a lot of fun writing this chapter... Thanks for all the follows, favorites and reviews... JusticeStandsTRUE


	22. Chapter 22

**CH. 22: Thanksgiving and Missing Kids**

One would think that after getting shot, Danny deserved a good nights sleep. Especially after having to spend the night in the hospital, and then going directly to his fathers to clean the marker off the upstairs wall. Unfortunately for him, he was in quite a bit of pain, due to the soreness in his body, and hitting the ground so hard. Not to mention the bruise that had formed on his stomach.

It took him a while to get comfortable enough to fall asleep that night. At least with the stiffness in his body. But after awhile, sleep did manage to come. Again, he found himself less fortunate, when his middle son was awoken by a nightmare, and came bursting through his parents door, and dove onto their bed. Hitting Danny squarely in the stomach.

"Augh!" Danny lurched himself back up. Once again gasping for air.

"Scottie," Linda pulled her son off her husband. "What's wrong?"

"I had a bad dream," Scottie whimpered.

"It's okay baby," Linda kissed him. "Mommy's here."

"Does anybody care about me?" Danny was obviously still in pain.

"After I take care of our son," Linda assured him.

"You okay Scott?" Danny managed to squeak out a few words.

"No," Scottie shifted himself closer to Danny. "The monster was trying to get me."

"I already checked under the bed and the closet before you went to bed," Danny reminded him.

"Yeah but they were hiding then, because your a cop." Scottie sounded as if his Daddy had all the answers.

"Well tell them your my son," Danny tried to assure him enough to go back to his own bed.

"Can you come with me?" Scottie looked scared.

"Yes," Danny sighed. "I'll go with you," Danny moaned when he picked the little boy up, and carried him over to the room he shared with Sean.

It took a few minutes, but after rechecking the closet and under the bed, and convincing the little boy that his room was safe and secure. He managed to get the boy to settle down enough to tuck him back in.

"Scottie okay?" Linda asked, once her husband returned.

"Took awhile, but he went back to sleep," Danny sighed, trying to lay back down as gently as he could without causing himself any more pain.

"I'm so glad your okay," Linda leaned over and kissed him.

"Me too," Danny kissed her back.

"I don't know what I would do without you." Linda laid down next to him.

"You'd have to check for the monsters," Danny teased her. The two of them settling back down, hoping to get a little more sleep, before they had to be up for Thanksgiving.

XXXXXXXX

Thanksgiving was one of the family's favorite holidays. They got good food, family time, and football. Linda had plans to get there early, so she could help Pop with the food. And since Danny had some time off after getting shot, Linda had plans for him to watch the boys while she worked in the kitchen. Frank was having to volunteer at the soup kitchen for a couple hours with the mayor, and Jamie was providing security at the parade, leaving the house and meal preparations to Henry and Linda, while Erin and Danny watched the kids, wanting to make sure neither of them flooded the bathroom or drew on the wall.

"So how you feeling?" Erin asked as she and her elder brother sat on the couch.

"I'm fine," Danny didn't like to make too much of things.

"Danny, you were shot," Erin reminded him.

"Yeah, I have a vague memory of that," Danny said sarcastically. "But it wasn't that bad."

"Danny, I talked to your partner," Erin started, but was quickly interrupted.

"You called my partner?" Danny sounded upset.

"No," Erin said calmly. "I saw her at the hospital, when I was on my way up to see you. And she said that one of the other officers bullets was only inches away from hitting you in the back."

"Its the job," Danny shrugged. "You can't keep track of every bullet flying through the air. And it wasn't the officers fault. When a perp fires a weapon at an officer, it's only natural that every other officer on the scene fires back."

"I didn't say it was Danny," Erin clarified. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"I'm fine," Danny repeated. "Aside from missing the job."

"Danny you've had two days off," Erin looked at him confused.

"Yeah but when you have three little boys to wrangle, and spend part of that day in the hospital, and the rest of the day, painting our fathers upstairs wall. It doesn't count." Danny said pointedly.

"At least you didn't have to spend more than one night in the hospital," Erin shrugged.

"I wouldn't have survived any more than that. At least not with Dad staying there with me."

"Do you remember when you were little, and you had to have your tonsils out?" Erin recalled the story.

"How could I forget?" Danny's eyes went wide. "Jamie was a baby, and Mom was nursing, so she couldn't spend the night at the hospital with me, and Dad had to."

"Mom was sad she couldn't stay with you," Erin remembered.

"So was I," Danny nodded. "Then again, it wasn't that bad, Dad did teach me how to play poker, and he let me eat as much ice cream and jello as I wanted."

"So you had a good time then?" Erin interpreted.

"Yeah," Danny nodded again. "But it was different back then. I was a kid, and I had to listen to him. I'm a grown man now."

"And you still have to listen to him," Erin teased him.

"It's not funny Erin, I'm being serious," Danny tried.

"No amount of complaining is going to work when it comes to dad. Not only is he your father, but he's also your boss."

"Which is the main reason I stayed," Danny admitted. "I don't need a rip from work. I have three little mouths to feed."

"I thought I overheard Dad say that the reason he stayed, was to keep you there." A smile started to spread across his sisters face.

"That isn't funny Erin," Danny said.

The two siblings conversation, was interrupted when they heard the kids squealing for their Uncle Jamie, and Jamie walked in to talk to them.

It was merely only minutes later, when Frank walked through the door. And it was none too soon to keep Danny and Erin from killing Jamie on Thanksgiving.

"No fighting on a holiday," Frank Interrupted, not even knowing what they were arguing about. Then again, he really didn't care, all he knew was, he expected them to keep it civil, on that day of all days.

"We're not fighting," Erin spoke up. "We're having a discussion with our little brother."

"A loud discussion," Frank said pointedly.

"That's because we're trying to talk Jamie into going to take a shower. He smells like a horse." Danny couldn't believe he and Erin were actually on the same side.

"What do you expect? I was working the parade. And there were horses there." Jamie tried to make it not sound so bad.

"Well your not sitting at that dinner table if you smell like that," Erin pointed at the table.

"Dad," Jamie sighed.

"You could use a shower," Frank hated to get involved between the three of them. But his two eldest did have a point.

"Yeah but we're going to play football out back during half-time. What's the point?" Jamie didn't see the point behind it.

"How about because your wiser siblings told you too," Danny suggested.

"No," Jamie wasn't appearing as if he was willing to back down.

"Let me put it to you this way. Either you take a shower yourself, or Danny and I will drag you up there and dump soap all over you, clothes and all." Erin turned hostile.

"I actually really like that suggestion," Danny was never willing to back down from a challenge.

"You two are a pain," Jamie, seeing as he was beaten, finally relented, and made his way up the stairs.

"You really are a pain," Frank agreed with his youngest, before walking away to see his grandchildren.

"He was talking about you," Danny smirked at his sister.

XXXXXXXX

Henry loved Thanksgaving, and part of the reason was, was because he got to set the table with his good dishes. Not to mention all the good food they got to indulge in. And most of the family, felt the same as Henry, when it came to the food. That however, wasn't the case for picky eater Jack.

"I don't want to eat this, it's yucky," Jack pointed at the sweet potatoes.

"This is coming from the child who eats fruit snacks he finds stuck on the couch cushions." Linda enlightened the rest of the family members, so they wouldn't take the five year old serious.

"Yeah but those are yummy," Jack smiled.

"And this is too," Linda gestured at the sweet potatoes. "Now please try it."

"I don't want to," Jack grumbled.

"Jack," Linda said seriously, obviously not in the mood to put up with his picky eating on Thanksgiving. "Now try it."

Jack sighed, but he eventually picked up a small bit with his fork and placed it in his mouth. It wasn't terrible, and truth be told he did like it. But that didn't mean he was happy about being forced. Unfortunately for him, he knew he had been beaten when his mother said his name so seriously, and he knew he was about to be in trouble, unless he gave in.

"What do you think Jack?" Henry gave the little boy a few moments to take a few more bites.

"It's okay," Jack knew he couldn't lie. "But it's not fruit snacks."

"Eat your dinner," Henry smiled.

Danny, who hadn't said much since dinner started, didn't really care what they discussed. As long as it wasn't centered around him, his injury, and the never ending questions asking if he was doing what the doctor said. Then again, he knew his good fortune couldn't last forever.

"So Danny," Jamie looked at his brother. "Can you play football with us?"

"All I did was get shot in the vest," Danny shrugged. "I'm fine."

"It's a little more complicated than that," Linda spoke up. Her nursing knowledge getting the better of her.

"Linda I'm fine," Danny tried.

"Maybe we should only play touch football this year," Erin suggested. "We do have a two year old playing this year." Erin nodded at Sean.

"I a big boy," Sean spoke up, when he realized they were talking about him.

"I know you are," Erin smiled at him.

"Maybe that would be a good idea," Frank had the last word.

"Tackle game on Christmas," Danny mouthed at his brother. Who smiled in response.

After dinner, and the Reagans settled down in front of the TV to catch the game. And it was during halftime, that they moved outside for their own game. Now backyard football had been taken down a few notches since they had kids playing over the years. At least compared to the way it used to be with Danny, Joe and Jamie. And they weren't the ones that you had to watch out for. That was Erin, considering she grew up with a house full of brothers, and prided herself for being able to handle anything they threw at her. Since then, things had mellowed out quite a bit. Joe was gone and four little kids had been added to the mix, and they had to be careful they didn't run any of them over. Then again, that didn't mean that when they did have the opportunity. They didn't return to their old self, at least when the kids weren't around them, and it came to Danny tackling Jamie, or Erin hitting Danny in the face with the football when he was talking to Linda and not paying attention. This time however, Danny too was hurt. And as much as he didn't want his family to focus on his injury, he did intend to use it to his advantage.

Danny had just started to run with the ball, when Jamie started after him. Jamie was about to grab a hold of him when Danny feigned pain in his stomach, causing Jamie to freeze in his place.

"Danny are you okay?" Jamie didn't touch him. But a look of concern crossed his face.

"Yeah," Danny straightened, placing his right hand on his stomach. Still holding the football in his left hand.

"You sure," Jamie wasn't certain.

"Positive," Danny cracked a smile, before throwing the football to his sister, who took it the rest of the way and scored a touchdown.

"Hey!" Jamie looked from Danny to Erin. "That's cheating!"

"All is fair in love and war kid," Danny laughed out loud.

During the next play, Jamie started out with the ball. After running a few feet into the yard, he handed the ball to Sean, so he could run it to the designated end zone. Scottie, who appeared as if he was on the verge of tackling his little brother, caused Jamie to scoop him up so he could stop him and keep the peace between the two youngest Reagans.

"Thats cheating Uncle Jamie!" Scottie protested.

"It runs in the family kid," Jamie tickled him.

XXXXXXXX

After there mini football game, most of the Reagan's returned to watch the second half of the game, while Henry and Linda played chess.

"Hey Danny," Linda spoke up during a commercial.

"What Linda?" Danny was trying to get a sleeping Sean off of him, so he could get up and go into the kitchen.

"Since you can't go back to work yet, we should go Christmas shopping tomorrow." Linda sounded excited, looking over at her husband.

"I'm not taking three little boys Black Friday shopping," Danny didn't sound as if he was even willing to consider it. "At least not until I'm able to chase after them."

"I was only thinking of the money," Linda tried another tactic.

"We can go Saturday," Danny decided to meet her half way. "I'm sure they will still have some of the same sales."

"That might be better," Linda agreed. "Hopefully not so crowded. And easier to chase after little boys who take off running after toys they want."

"What are you going to get the boys for Christmas?" Erin thought it was safe enough to ask, considering all three boys were asleep. Tired after the football game. As well as the late hour.

"Still trying to decide," Linda sighed. "Haven't been able to discuss it with their father yet." Linda didn't say anything to Danny, but she was hinting.

"What?" Danny looked at her confused.

"We have three children under the age of five, and I want to get them something they can have fun with but will keep them out of trouble.

"Linda, you just said it," Danny reminded her. "We have three boys. I don't think anything will keep them out of trouble."

"I thought you said they were doing better?" Frank questioned.

"They are," Linda nodded.

"But there still boys," Frank finished her sentence. Sounding as if he was speaking from experience.

"Exactly," Danny laughed.

"So any ideas?" Linda looked back at her husband.

"No," Danny had to admit he hadn't given it much thought. But he was planning on it.

"I was thinking about getting all four of the kids a trampoline for Christmas," Frank enlightened them.

"That's a good idea," Erin thought.

"Danny and Jamie could put it together in the back yard," Frank was already volunteering his sons services.

"Maybe it's not such a good idea," Danny shook his head voicing his opinion.

"It would probably tire them out on Sundays after dinner," Frank ignored his sons comment.

"On second thought, it's a brilliant idea." Danny was quick to change his mind. Thinking they would go down to bed easier after they got home, and it would give he and Linda a little more time alone.

"But that still doesn't give me any ideas," Linda said again.

Part of her expected Danny to say something about looking online for some ideas, but instead he remained silent, and he seemed to be deep in thought.

"What are you thinking about?" Linda spoke up.

"Nothing," Danny sighed.

"Danny," Linda nudged him.

"I just wish I could work tomorrow," Danny sighed again.

"Enjoy it," Frank spoke up. "I'm sure you'll be overworked just as soon as you get back."

"I know," Danny knew his father was right. "But it's Black Friday, and that always leads to something interesting."

"And whatever it is, I'm sure we will all hear about it," Frank knew the way things worked in the NYPD realm, and rumors had the ability to spread like wildfire throughout the precincts.

"Yeah," Danny agreed. "My partners been keeping well informed."

With the men in the household discussing the job, the women in the family started to discuss Christmas once again.

"When are you planning to decorate the house for Christmas?" Erin wondered, thinking of the coming holiday.

"Part of me would like to do it one day when Jacks at school, and I send Sean and Scottie to daycare for the day so they wouldn't be underfoot." Linda said in all honesty. "But I know they would be very upset if I did that."

"That would definitely be a night of tears," Erin knew how much her nephews enjoyed digging through the boxes of Christmas decorations, and how much they loved decorating the Christmas tree.

"More like a week of tears," Linda clarified.

"Take plenty of pictures," Henry smiled, remembering the past, when his grandchildren use to help he and Betty decorate their own tree, and how all the ornaments ended up at the bottom.

"I plan too," Linda nodded. "And I also plan to wait until Danny's home, so he can help me keep things from getting broken."

"No matter how hard you try, something always gets broken." This time it sounded as if Frank was speaking from experience.

"I remember telling Danny countless times when he was little and we were in the attic not to carry the box of ornaments down the stairs because it was too heavy. But did he listen? No," Frank answered his own question. "And just as soon as he started to walk away, he dropped it and looked at me innocently."

"I said I was sorry," Danny shrugged.

"That's the exact same thing you said before," Frank reminded him.

"Dad, I was a kid," Danny tried.

"A hyperactive one," Frank pointed at him.

"Your making me not want to help you anymore," Danny squirmed.

"Are you kidding me?" Frank looked at him questioningly. "You owe me after the amount of things you broke."

"Isn't that how this parenting thing works?" Danny squinted, sounding confused. "My children are doing the same thing I did to you?"

"Yeah," Frank grinned. "Revenge is sweet."

XXXXXXXX

It was almost as if Danny Reagan had foreseen the future when he said something interesting always occurred on Black Friday. And even though he wasn't working, he still received the alerts on his phone regarding the APB that was put out on a missing three year old little boy. He had worked missing children cases before. Including that of his own son, and he had to admit he didn't enjoy any case that involved children. But considering he wasn't working at all, he didn't have to worry about receiving the case himself.

Just as Linda planned, she, Danny and three little boys were up early to get started on their shopping trip. Even though she wasn't planning on purchasing her sons a great deal of clothes for Christmas. She still wanted to go to the children's store at the mall, so she could get them each a new dress shirt they could wear to church when they went to Mass on Christmas. What she really wanted, was to get them all the same color shirt and tie. But she doubted her five year old would stand for that. Saying that he was too old to be wearing the same thing as his kid brothers. Even if he and Scottie were only a year apart. Then again, she figured she'd try to convince him to do so once again, considering her husband would be along to talk him in to it.

"Let's try to make this quick," Danny said as he, Linda and three little boys walked into the department store. Hating anytime he had to go along to take his sons clothes shopping.

"I agree," Linda led the way, walking side by side her eldest. Thinking he was much too old for his parents to hold his hand.

Danny on the other hand walked closely behind his wife, his left hand holding Sean's hand, and his right hand holding Scotties hand. Hoping it would help keep them from getting too excited, and they start playing hide and seek in the circular clothes racks.

"What color shirts do you boys want?" Linda asked, once the reached the appropriate size rack.

"Red," Scottie was the first one to speak up. Followed closely by his brothers.

"Blue," Sean squealed.

"I want white," Jack voiced his preference.

"Of course they all want different colors," Linda shook her head, looking over at Danny.

"Maybe they could all get grey," Danny suggested. Not wanting to choose one boys preference over the other. Knowing that would only cause quite a fuss.

"For Christmas?" Linda wasn't certain if she agreed with him.

"We could always get them a red tie to go with it," Danny shrugged, thinking it would help make the shopping trip go a lot faster, if he stepped in.

"That would look nice," Linda thought, as she and Jack looked through the shirts. While Danny took Sean and Scottie to the nearby table where the ties were laid out.

It didn't take long for Danny to find the ties, and Linda was hopeful she chose the correct size shirts. Not wanting to take any chances however, Linda led them into the dressing room so she could make sure they fit correctly. With Linda busy with the boys, Danny took the opportunity to check in with his partner. His back was turned to the dressing room, and he had his phone against his ear, when he missed his middle son escape the tiny room. It was literally only seconds when Linda ran out after him.

"Where's Scottie?" Linda looked at Danny.

"I thought he was with you?" Danny lowered the phone.

"He ran out," Linda sounded aggravated with the boy.

"I got to go partner," Danny was quick to hang up the phone, so he could chase after his son. While Linda returned to the dressing room before they had two more missing children.

"Scottie," Danny was doing his best to keep from raising his voice. But he was finding it rather difficult after he had called him numerous times and the boy wouldn't reply. He had a feeling he was just trying to play a game and hide, but that didn't mean he was happy about it. Now wasn't the time to play. Especially considering they were out in public, and too many things could go wrong with kidnappings and such.

"Joseph, you better get out here." Danny didn't yell, but there was no mistaking the severity behind it.

"Relax Daddy, I right here," Scottie came crawling out from one of the circular racks in the corner.

"Joseph," Danny pulled the boy to his feet. "Your in big trouble."

"But Daddy," Scottie tried.

"Don't but Daddy me," Danny squatted down so he could look him in the eye.

"But Daddy," Scottie pulled on Danny's shirt, when he realized his father wasn't giving in.

"Joseph," Danny sighed.

"No," Scottie pointed to the clothes rack he had just climbed out of. A look of pure independence showing on his face. Making Danny think that Scottie really could be trying to tell him something, rather than just try to talk himself out of trouble.

"What is it Joseph?" Danny sighed again.

"Theres somebody under there," Scottie pointed at the rack again, looking upset.

"What?" Danny really didn't think the boy would lie to him, so he decided to check for himself, just to be sure.

Just as his middle son said, Danny observed a little boy he figured to be around the age of three sitting up, his arms wrapped around his knees, crying softly.

"What's the matter buddy?" Danny patted the little boys back, trying to get him to calm down enough to talk to him, and answer his questions.

"Mommy," was the only thing the boy whimpered.

"Where is your mommy?" Danny pulled him out from under the rack, so he could get a better look at him. Wanting to make sure he wasn't hurt.

"I don't know," the little boy started to cry even harder.

It appearing to Danny as if the realization of what was going on was hitting him.

"What's the matter?" Linda heard the boy crying, from inside the dressing room, and she hurried out of the tiny room, afraid it was Scottie.

"I don't know," Danny shook his head. "What's your name son?" Danny turned his attention back to the boy.

"Ryan," Ryan's lower lip started to quiver.

"Are you okay sweetie?" Linda knelt, next to her husband and Ryan.

The little boy shook his head no, as he wiped his arm across his runny nose.

"Here," Danny took his handkerchief out from his pocket and handed it to his wife. "You take care of him." Danny started to stand. "I'm going to see if security can announce over the store intercom, about a missing child." Danny started to walk away, but stopped shortly, just after walking a few feet away. Seeing Ryan, triggering something in his memory, and causing him to pull out his cell phone. After pulling up the APB he received just the day before, Danny looked at the picture closely. The little boy crying next to his wife, was the missing boy.

"I thought you were going to talk to security?" Linda noticed her husband return.

"I was," Danny showed her the picture on his phone. "But I think I better call my partner instead, and get her to bring his parents over."

"Do you want to take him over to the precinct?" Linda picked the little boy up.

"We don't have an extra car seat, and I don't want to leave you alone." Danny shook his head. Knowing that just as soon as they purchased the kids clothes, they were through for the day.

"I think I better take him to the restroom," Linda who was far to use to raising boys, knew how to observe the near miss accidents, and she could tell by the boys wriggling, as well as by the way his hands went down to his pants.

"I'm going to wait for Baez at the door," Danny told her.

"Take one of the boys with you," Linda already had her hands full with the crying boy. And she figured that adding her own three sons to the mix would be a little much.

"Let's go Scottie," Danny took his middle son by the hand. Thinking that if any of them would cause his mother trouble, it would be him.

Danny stood just inside the doorway for several minutes, trying to figure out how and why he always managed to stumble upon a case that involved his family. It had happened at least three times already. First when Scottie got kidnapped, second when his wife and sister took the kids trick or treating, and now with the missing boy.

Scottie stood near him, playing with a small diecast car he had shoved in his pocket before they left. He was swooping it up and down in the air, while his father watched him. Scottie was talking to him, but Danny wasn't really sure what he was saying, his mind focusing more along the lines of how he felt when Scottie was missing, and how Ryan's parents must have been feeling all that night.

"Daddy," Scottie repeated, trying to get his fathers attention, by pulling on his shirt.

"What is it son?" Danny returned to the here and now, with his son safe in front of him.

"Why did my mommy take me from you?" Scottie surprised Danny with his question. The missing little boy obviously made Scottie think the same way as his father.

"I don't know," Danny shook his head. Trying to figure out how to explain it to him in a manner the four year old would understand.

"But I thought she gave me to you," Scottie sounded confused.

"She did buddy," Danny smiled at him. "I think she just wanted to make sure that she made the right decision in giving you to us."

"I'm glad she gave me to you." Sure Scottie didn't remember a whole lot about his past, but he remembered enough to know that he was happier now with his biological aunt and uncle.

"Me too," Danny nodded. He was about to say something further to the little boy in front of him, but was stopped, when his partner walked through the door.

"You just can't stop working can you? Even when your on leave from an injury." Baez teased him.

"This one wasn't me," Danny surrendered, sounding innocent. "This one was Rookie Reagan," Danny picked up Scottie.

"What happened?" Baez had to admit, she was more than surprised to get the call from her partner, regarding the missing boy. A case he hadn't been assigned in the first place.

"Apparently, he and his parents were out shopping last night, and he wandered off and fell asleep in one of the racks, and didn't wake up until Scottie crawled under there." Danny explained what he knew from the APB, as well as from talking to the boy himself.

"He slept there all night?" Detective Baez sounded surprised.

"I wish my kids slept like that," Danny muttered, thinking of how any slight noise had the ability to wake his children, and bring them to he and his wife's bed.

"I have an officer bringing his parents in," Baez enlightened him.

"Good," Danny nodded.

"Good job Scottie," Detective Baez turned her attention over to her partners son.

"Thank you," Scottie beamed at the praise he received. "I was just playing."

"Which he is still in trouble for," Danny added.

"But Daddy, I was just playing," Scottie tried.

"Which you weren't supposed to be doing in the first place," Danny reminded him. "You were supposed to be listening to your mother."

"I bet Grandpas going to be proud of me," Scottie muttered.

"I didn't say I wasn't proud of you," Danny clarified. "I just don't like the way you went about finding him."

"Your starting to sound like the Commisioner," Baez kept her tone down. But it was loud enough for her partner to hear. Losing count of how many times he told her about when the commissioner chastised him for doing something a little unethical when it came to the job.

"I guess that's what happens when you have kids," Danny sighed. "You start turning into your parents."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I apologize if the story's format is wrong. But I'm having trouble with my laptop and I can only use my iPad right now.

Thanks for all the follows, favorites and reviews... JusticeStandsTRUE


	23. Chapter 23

CH. 23: Making it Work

Danny had returned to his normal case load after being shot, and things at home were returning to normal, now that he was at work all the time, and Linda was back to being the sole care giver to her children, while he was away. This in turn, was both exhausting and hectic for the mother, who found herself longing for the hour, in which her husband walked through the door.

"Oh thank God your home," Linda said, just as soon as she saw her husband, one evening.

"That's not the usual way I get greeted, when I walk through the door." Danny, even had to look behind him, to make sure she wasn't talking to someone else.

"Can you please get the boys ready for bed?" Linda was flustered, as she cleaned up the mess on the floor and dining room table, after the dinner the boys ate.

"Can I eat first?" Danny's stomach had been growling for the past hour and a half, and he had been more than ready to get home and call it a day, after the busy day he'd had.

"Of course," Linda went over and kissed him. "I'll get it. You go wash up."

"Where are they anyways?" Danny asked, before hearing a loud noise, coming from the upstairs. Followed by a chorus of "Sorry's!" and "It wasn't me!"

"I've been listening to that for the past hour," Linda pointed at the upstairs, when Danny looked around startled.

"What does the upstairs look like?" Danny shuffled out of his jacket, and hung it up in the closet.

"I don't know, I've been waiting for you to get home. I want you to check it out first."

"Coward," Danny headed for the kitchen to wash up.

"Aren't you going to go check it out?" Linda followed him.

"If your not worried, I don't see why I should be," Danny shrugged. Knowing that in most cases, Linda was the one to correct them, as well as the one to keep an eye out on what they were doing.

"Now who's the coward?" Linda teased.

"Hey, I'm just hungry," Danny surrendered. "So what have the boys done to make you miss me so badly?" He asked, taking a seat at the table.

"I can't wait for them to get older," Linda sighed, her voice low. Still trying to believe what she was wishing for. "I'm just so tired of having to clean up the bathroom because they miss the toilet."

"Haha!" Danny burst out laughing. "What do you expect? They can barely reach the toilet."

"I know. I'm the one that has to go with them half the time and make sure they remember to wash their hands afterwards." Linda reminded him of the amount of steps she took on a daily basis, just because she had to follow her sons around.

A few minutes later, and Danny pushed his plate back, and settled on drinking the remainder of his glass of tea. There was another moment of silence between the two, and just as Danny was about to say something. He was interrupted by a loud crash, followed by another round of "Sorry's!" and "It wasn't me's!"

"You want to go on up and check on them? Maybe get them ready for bed?" Linda questioned him.

"Guess I don't have much of a choice," he sighed. "Unless we just want to give them the upstairs, and we take the downstairs." Danny was teasing, but he couldn't help but sound almost pleading.

"It's a nice idea," Linda laughed. "But I think people might start getting a little curious, when we start showing up without them. Especially your father.

"Yeah, I guess so," Danny stood and headed for the stairs.

"Do you think you'll need back up?" Linda couldn't help but grin, as she teased him.

"I think I can handle it," Danny nodded.

XXXXXXXX

Reaching the top of the stairs, Danny found his sons playing in the hallway. There were toy cars of every shape and size surrounding almost every inch of the floor, and they each held a controller to their larger remote control cars in their hands. Danny really didn't mind the mess of cars. But, he did mind the framed photos Linda had hanging on the wall on the ground, from the boys getting too rowdy.

"Really boys," Danny picked up the frames. Grateful, that neither of them were busted. "If your mother knew you were knocking her pictures down. You'd all three be getting in trouble. You have know idea, how lucky you are, that I was the one to come up here."

"We're sorry Daddy," Jack and Scottie apologized in unison.

"That's fine, but don't let me catch you doing it again. Or, I'm not going to be the lenient one around here." He warned picking Sean up. "You two pick up your toys." He looked at his two eldest, before carrying Sean into the bathroom.

"Sometimes I wish I was the youngest," Jack complained. "Then I wouldn't have to pick up toys."

"I not the oldest, and I have to pick up the toys." Scottie dropped a handful of small diecast cars into the basket, Linda had designated for toy cars when she was trying to organize their bedrooms.

"It's not fair," Jack picked up one of the remote control cars and carried it into his bedroom.

"Bubbles, Daddy," Sean plopped down into the tub of warm bath water.

"I think we're out Sean," Danny dug in the bathroom cabinet, when he couldn't find any on the side of the tub, next to the boys tear free shampoo.

"No bubbles," Sean whimpered.

"Maybe we can make some with soap," Danny was willing to do almost anything to keep the boy from further tears.

"Bubbles," Sean brightened almost immediately.

"You know you can't spend too much time in the tub," Danny released a few drops of soap into the tub. Hoping it would appease the boy enough to continue his time in the tub with ease. "Your brother is going to need a turn."

"Jack take shower," Sean reminded him, hoping to prolong his time in the bubbles.

"I'm talking about Scottie, your other brother. You do remember him don't you?"

"Yes," Sean giggled.

"Then we better get busy," Danny proceeded, by wetting the boys hair, so he could wash it.

It was a challenge, getting Sean out of the tub, who would have been more than content to stay in there, for as long as he was allowed. Or at least until the water turned cold.

Finishing with Sean, Danny carried his now pajama clad son down the stairs, to go in search of Jack and Scottie.

"It's so refreshing to see my sons clean every once in awhile." Linda said when saw him. "Instead of with sticky hands." Linda took Sean from her husband.

"I stay Daddy," Sean tride reaching for Danny.

"Daddy has to take care of your brothers," Linda reminded him. "But Daddy promises to tell you a story before you go to bed," she assured him.

"Can I watch Mickey!" Sean squealed.

"While you wait, you can," Linda deposited him on the couch, before turning on the tv, and flipping the channels.

"Jack go get in the shower," Danny tried to get a move on, getting the boys ready for bed. Hoping he would get a few minutes to relax in front of the tv, before having to get ready for bed himself, and prepare for another long day.

"I don't need a bath Daddy," Jack looked up at his father. "I'm not dirty."

"I respect your judgment little man," Danny took him by the hand. "But as long as you live in my house. You take a bath when mommy and daddy tell you to."

"Ugh, Daddy," Jack said, as he was being led up the stairs. "You know I'm five right."

"Get in the bathroom," Danny didn't feel like explaining himself, as he adjusted the temperature of the shower water, before allowing the boy to climb in. Trying to avoid letting the boy do it himself, like he tried to do at times. Unfortunately, it usually left the boy screaming for help anyways.

After getting Jack in the shower, Danny moved on in the caring of his middle son. It didn't take him nearly as long to bathe Scottie, who didn't complain about not having bubbles, and it was literally only a matter of minutes before he had him out of the tub, dressed, and standing in front of the bathroom sink, toothbrush in hand.

"AUGH!"

A loud scream coming from her middle son, brought Linda up the stairs in a hurry. "What happened?" Linda was expecting the worst. Thinking she was going to find him bleeding or something else just as bad. What she did find however, was quite the opposite. Instead, she found Scottie standing on the bathroom stool, tears streaming down his face while Danny rinsed his mouth with water.

"We ran out of kids toothpaste. So I had to use ours," Danny tried to justify his actions, for the boys tears.

"Ugh," Linda sighed, a sigh of relief. "That's it."

"Talk to him about it," Danny pointed at Scottie, who he picked up and placed on the bathroom counter.

"Daddy not nice," Scottie reached for his mommy to hold him.

"It's okay baby," Linda hugged him. "Daddy didn't mean to." Linda started to wipe his tears gently away.

"Alright, time for bed." Danny picked Scottie up, and headed for his bedroom. Having had just about enough of the bedtime ritual.

"But, But," Scottie tried to persuade him of otherwise.

"No buts," Danny pulled the covers back, and dropped him onto the bed.

"Story time!" Sean came running into his bedroom, before throwing himself on the bed.

"Not this time Sean," Danny tucked him in.

"But, you promised," Sean's lower lip started to tremble.

"Sean," Danny sighed, knowing that if his lower lip was trembling, tears weren't very far away.

"You just had to promise me, didn't you?" Danny looked at his wife, who was standing in the doorway, of her two youngest sons bedroom.

"You are their father," she reminded him with a smile. "And they ask about when you're coming home every day."

"I'll go get Jack," Danny wasn't about to have to go through the telling of a story twice. And thought that if he had to go through with it, he might as well get it over with.

His reluctance to tell a story, wasn't based on the fact, that he didn't want to spend time with his children. He had just had a busy day at work, and it had yet to slow down, since he had been home. And right now, the only thing he wanted to do, was take a shower, and settle down on the couch, with his wife.

"Alright guys," Danny returned a few minutes later with Jack. "What kind of story do you want to hear tonight?"

"A scary one!" Jack was the first one to speak.

"No!" Sean shouted his own opinion in a hurry.

"What about you Scottie?" Danny looked at his middle son, when he didn't voice his opinion.

"I want a funny one," Scottie said after thinking about it.

"No!" This time it was Jacks turn to shout.

"This is going to take longer than I thought," Danny sighed, trying to use his imagination to come up with a story, that would appease, all three of his children.

XXXXXXXXX

"How did it go?" Linda asked, when her husband returned.

"I think I deserve a reward," Danny fell onto the couch exhausted.

"For what? For being a father, and getting your sons ready for bed one night by yourself?" Linda laughed.

"Hey, you would benefit from it to," Danny pulled her onto the couch with him.

"Danny," Linda laid on her side, so there would be enough room for the two of them.

"You know we can't do that. We have three little boys."

"We could always get a sitter," Danny ran a hand through her hair.

"Danny, we have Christmas presents we have to buy," Linda reminded him of the December date that was coming very, very soon.

"We don't have to pay anyone, if we ask one of the family," Danny held a twinkle in his eye.

"I guess we could try," Linda, after all, did want to have a night alone, with just her husband.

"Now what do you say, we get a head start on the romantic evening?"

"We can't," Linda stood.

"Why not?" Danny sat up.

"Because we have three little boys who can run into our bedroom at any given time." Linda thought of the countless times, one of the boys got scared or had a nightmare and came charging through the door.

"We've got to get a lock for our door." Was all Danny said, being dead serious regarding the matter.

With Linda upstairs, Danny took the opportunity to pull out his phone, to start looking for a sitter for Friday night. Unfortunately, after calling each and every member of his family, he received the same reply. They all had previous engagements.

"Bad news Linda," Danny reluctantly made his way up the stairs and into his bedroom, where he found his wife getting ready for bed. "I couldn't get a sitter for Friday night. They are all busy."

"All of them?" Linda sounded surprised.

"Bad timing, I guess," Danny shrugged.

"Oh well," Linda said, trying to make the best of it. "Maybe next time."

"Maybe we could still go out to dinner, and just take the boys with us," Danny suggested, still trying to figure out, how to spin a romantic night with his wife.

"Yeah and then I spend 85% of my time reminding them to sit down and trying to keep them from spilling their drinks." Linda knew there was no way she would have any sort of enjoyment if they did. With either she or Danny, getting up every five minutes to take one of their sons to the restroom.

"Okay, bad idea," Danny was starting to envision the restaurant nightmare. Especially considering, they weren't exactly planning on spending a romantic night at chuck e cheese. "But," Danny came up with another suggestion. "Maybe we can just have a nice dinner here at home."

"I don't know," Linda was beginning to think, that perhaps they should just cancel completely.

"Come on Linda, let's just try it." Danny pulled her close, before pressing his lips, firmly against her own.

After a little persuasion from her husband, she relented, and decided to go on with it.

"So how do you want to do it?" Linda asked, wondering what all he had planned.

"I can pick up italian, on my way home from work. So you don't have to cook," Danny started.

"I'll make the boys chicken nuggets, and try to get them fed, before we get started on our own meal. So hopefully, we can eat in peace." Linda had an idea.

"That's a good idea," Danny couldn't wait till Friday, and he found himself falling asleep thinking about it.

XXXXXXXX

"Linda," Danny called for his wife, that afternoon, after getting home from work.

"Kitchen," she hollered back.

"I got something for you," Danny made his way into the kitchen, before handing her a brand new doorknob with a lock.

Linda couldn't help but laugh, at her husbands gift, thinking that he was really beginning to take this romantic evening to heart. "Thank you," she took it from him.

"Now take your boys outside, so I can work on dinner in peace."

"But, I was going to install your gift, so I don't have to do it Frtiday," Danny tried.

"You can do that later, but the boys have been wanting to go out and play all day. But I haven't had the time to take them out." Linda sounded tired, as if she had been listening to them complain to her for the past several hours.

"I'll go get them. Maybe I can ware them out enough to go to sleep easy on us. So I can catch a game tonight." Danny was beginning to see the upside of his wife's suggestion, of taking them out for a while.

"If you want to go outside, get your jackets on!" Danny hollered up the stairs.

It was literally only seconds later, that Danny had to step aside to keep from being run over by his boys, who came charging down the stairs, and running for the front closet, jumping up and down, trying to reach their jackets.

"I got them," Danny took them down.

Jack and Scottie were rushing out the front door, before Danny even had a chance to pull his out of the closet.

"I can't get my jacket on," the two year old whined, pulling his left sleeve, on his right arm.

"I got you," Danny laughed. Trying to help his youngest, while trying to keep an eye out the open door to make sure Jack and Scottie didn't leave the front yard.

By the time, Sean and Danny made their way outside, Jack was kicking his soccer ball around the yard, while Scottie rode his tricycle in circles. Sean had just ran into the yard to join his eldest brother, when Danny stepped into his driveway. He was watching Sean trying to kick the ball, without falling, when Scottie ran into his father with his tricycle.

"Ow," Danny moaned, reaching down to massager the pain he was feeling in his leg. "Sorry Daddy," Scottie giggled.

"It's okay," Danny straightened. "You're going to save Daddy, a lot of money on car insurance. Because, you're never getting your drivers license."

"Daddy I'm four," Scottie got off his tricycle.

"And Daddy is very grateful of that," Danny wasn't even kidding, as he thought of the stress he was going to have to endure as the boys got older.

After keeping the boys outside for almost an hour, Danny took the boys inside. The temperature was dropping, the later it got, and he didn't want to keep them out for too long. Fearful that all three would get sick, and ruin their parents romantic night the following day. After helping them out of their jackets, the boys started to rush into the kitchen.

"Hold on there your three," Danny stopped them. "Go upstairs and wash up for dinner. Jack help Sean." After sending his sons upstairs, Danny slowly walked into the kitchen. "Those three boys are full of energy."

"That they are," Linda was quick to agree, as she took the dishes from the cabinets, so she could set the table. She was busily shuffling the stack of dishes she held in her hand, as she carried them to the table, when she stopped suddenly. "Do you hear that?" Linda placed the dishes on the table so she could hear better.

"Hear what?" Danny looked at her confused.

"The boys are fighting again," Linda grumbled.

"Have they been fighting today?" Danny wondered.

"Off and on," Linda nodded. "But not any more than usual."

"I wonder what they are fighting about this time?" Linda looked at Danny. Knowing that most of the time, it was for some very petty reasons.

"Since when do they need a reason?" Danny didn't appear to be all that concerned, as he picked up the dishes, from where his wife left them, and started to distribute them in their proper places.

"Well, aren't you going to go up and stop them?" Linda crossed her arms in front of her chest. Aggravated, that she even had to tell him anything.

"Why," Danny shrugged, not really seeing the seriousness in the matter. "At least this way I only have to discipline the winner."

"Seriously Danny, your their father." Linda preferred to leave the disciplining of their children to him, when he was home. So she wouldn't appear as if she was the disciplinarian all the time. Considering she was the one that had to take care of them, when he was away at work.

"Linda," Danny tried. "They have to learn to sort things out for themselves."

"Danny, their two, four and five. What they need is guidance and discipline. Fighting amongst themselves is not something I want them to make into a habit."

"I know," Danny sighed, regretfully. Not exactly feeling up to chastising anyone that night.

"Please go before they break something, or hurt themselves," Linda started to say, just as Sean came running down the stairs crying.

"What happened Sean?" Linda went to him.

"Jack and Scottie knocked me down, when they started fighting," Sean was whimpering, as tears streamed down his cheeks.

"Boys!" Danny yelled from the bottom of the stairs. "Get down here, before I have to come up there!"

"Aren't you going to go up there?" Linda was about to push him aside, and go up on her own.

"I'm waiting to see if they will listen, and come down here on their own." Danny held her at bay.

Just as Danny, finished his sentence, Jack and Scottie emerged from the bathroom, and slowly started to descend the stairs. They both stopped, when they got about halfway down the stairs, and staired at their parents. Getting the feeling they were going to be in trouble.

"Well what do you got to say for yourselves?" Danny crossed his arms in front of his chest to appear serious.

"I'm sorry mommy," Jack apologized.

"I sorry daddy," Scottie picked up where his brother left off, getting the feeling it was his turn to apologize.

"What were you fighting about?" Danny said sternly.

"Ugh," Jack hesitated. Unsure of what to say, in order to keep them from getting in trouble.

"Jack, not telling the truth will get you a spanking," Linda warned.

"Scottie was hogging the sink, and wouldn't move out of the way, so I pushed him." Jack dropped his head.

"And?" Danny knew there had to be more to story. Knowing a fight wouldn't ensue, unless both parties wanted to be involved.

"I push him back," Scottie was quick to reply with the truth. Knowing the threat of being untruthful applied to him as well.

"Well Linda," Danny exchanged glances with his wife. "What do you think we should do, to teach these boys a lesson?" Danny really wasn't angry at them, knowing it was just a slight misunderstanding. But, that didn't mean he didn't want it to appear to his sons, that he wasn't taking it serious, and was going to let them off without any sort of punishment.

"I don't know," Linda was catching on to how he was trying to make them uncomfortable. "Time out," she suggested.

"I was thinking more along the lines of them helping out with a few chores. This evening, instead of watching tv before bath time," Danny started. "Scottie can unload the dishwasher, and Jack can help me get the trash together."

"That's a good idea," Linda agreed. "And then tomorrow, they can take all the sheets off the beds. Remake them, and finally put their clean clothes away."

"That no fun," Scottie grumbled, continuing down the stairs.

"Maybe not," Linda nodded. "But maybe it well help teach you a lesson."

"I hungry," Sean interrupted the conversation between his parents and brothers.

"Me too," Danny said, before heading for the dinner table. Content that the boys had been chastised enough for their age.

XXXXXXXX

The following day was Friday, and Linda worked all day, cleaning and getting the house ready for she and her husbands planned evening. While Danny, spent the day at work. It was nearing the time, Danny said he would be home, so Linda worked to hurriedly get her boys fed. Unfortunately, it was beginning to seem like the more she hurried, the longer her sons took, to do anything she asked, and Danny was home with their dinner, before the boys even finished their own meal of chicken nuggets and macaroni and cheese.

"Jack, stop playing with your food," Linda corrected her eldest. As she and Danny sat at the table, trying to spend a little time with their children, before sending them up the stairs.

"If you didn't want me to play with my food. Why did you get me dinosaur chicken nuggets?" Jack looked at her confused.

"Touché," Danny laughed, high-fiving the boy.

"It isn't funny Danny, he needs to eat. Otherwise, he'll be complaining ten minutes after dinner." Linda obviously didn't find it amusing. "Which means he will be interrupting us, when we're trying to eat, and have our time alone." She whispered in her husbands ear.

"Okay," Danny started to pay attention. "Get to eating you three."

"I'm going to go get the boys pj's out, and get some bath water running," Linda was trying to get a few steps ahead.

"Good idea," Danny took a sip from his coffee cup, while he watched his boys.

It seemed like forever, by the time Danny got the boys cleaned up, while Linda cleaned the table and kitchen up after them. Eventually, however, the boys were banished to the upstairs to play amongst themselves, while husband and wife settled

down to their romantic dinner.

The lights were dim, and there was a candle lit in the middle of the table, as well as a vase of red roses.

There were two different Italian dishes on the table, along with an appetizer of parmesan bites.

"Daddy," Scottie slipped down the stairs discretely.

"What are you doing down here?" Danny was caught off guard, by the appearance of his four year old.

"Can I have one?" He asked sweetly.

"Only if you promise to leave us alone and stay up stairs like you were supposed to," Danny was thinking that if he let him have one by a form or bartering, he too would get what he wanted.

"I promise," Scottie stood at the table, as he ate a couple of the parmesan bites.

"Here Daddy," Scottie said a few minutes later, as he handed his father the last parmesan bite.

"Thanks buddy," Danny popped it in his mouth.

"I already licked the cheese off it," Scottie said, his voice sounding sweeter than ever.

Danny started to spit it out, but after exhibiting his sons giving nature, he decided he didn't want to hurt his feelings, and stomached it.

"I go upstairs now," Scottie took off running, back up the stairs.

"Let's try this again," Linda laughed after their interruption. While she refilled their wine glasses.

"I doubt our interruptions are over, we still have two more kids," Danny knew that never would they ever go through one evening without having interruptions. No matter how much they threatened them.

"There is one thing I like about having a romantic dinner at home," Linda thought about it.

"What's that?" Danny wondered.

"I don't have to wear shoes on date night," Linda ran her barefoot, up and down his pant leg.

"That is nice," Danny reached across the table and took her hand.

"We should try this more often," Linda looked at him longingly.

"Mommy!" Jack came running down the stairs.

"I knew it was too go to be true," Danny sighed, releasing her hand.

"What is it Jack?" Linda was beginning to rethink her previous statement of having a romantic evening at home. At least when her children were around.

"Sean won't listen, and it's making it hard for me and Scottie to play with him," Jack complained, annoyed with his youngest brother.

"Jack," Linda sighed, not really caring for the reason her eldest gave to come down stairs. "Your the big brother Jack, so it's up to you to make it work," Linda tried to explain it to him once again.

"But it's not fair," Jack pouted.

"I'm sorry," Linda shook her head. "But there's nothing I can do about that."

"I knew you were going to say that," Jack grumbled to no one imparticular, as he made his way back up the stairs.

"Do you think we'll ever have a quiet night at home?" Danny was trying to see the humor in all the interruptions they were receiving.

"Yeah," Linda nodded, sounding hopeful. "When they go off to college."

"No," Danny shook his head. "They may not be here, but they'll be calling us all the time, begging for money."

"Augh," Linda moaned, until she came up with a suggestion. "We could always turn our phones off."

"Won't work, they know where we live."

"I sure love those boys," Linda admitted. "But sometimes," her voice trailed off.

"Sometimes, they can be a real headache," Danny finished her sentence.

"I was going to say, sometimes the can be just like their father," Linda's eyes twinkled, as she looked at him affectionately.

"I'm not that bad," Danny winked at her in response, knowing she was trying to lighten the atmosphere. Even if it wasn't a heavy one to begin with.

"I love you," Linda looked deep into his eyes.

"I love you too," Danny scooted closer to her.

Their faces were only centimeters apart, as they slowly moved in for a passionate kiss. When they were interrupted by Sean screening from the upstairs. "Somebody come wipe me! I pooped on the potty!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hope you all enjoyed the update... Thanks for all the follows, favorites and reviews... JusticeStandsTRUE


End file.
